Can We Be Friends?
by alwaysBEElovely
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UP! Everyone expects Ned and Moze to live happily ever after. It's their senior year… and they're still not happily ever after! What obstacles stand in the way for this romance to appear? Good fic so check it out! NedxMoze
1. That Fateful Week Before Her Senior Year

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide or any of the characters in this story. As a matter of fact… I DON'T EVEN OWN A CAR! Yeah. That's not funny. That's actually a little depressing…

* * *

**Chapter 1: That Fateful Week Before Senior Year of High School**

Moze's POV

Friendship is a complicated thing. Especially when it's between a boy and a girl. Sure, when you're young, being friends with a guy is totally normal. I mean, who really thinks about gender when you're six-years-old? Now, here's when it gets weird: when your body starts to change and you start worrying about if your hair is cute or if your outfit is ugly. _That's _when it gets weird, because the first guy you end up getting a crush on is either a) your neighbor, b) your best friend's older brother, or c) your best friend.

Now, in time, the crush you've developed for this guy goes down tenfold when you start to realize that there are other guys in the world besides _him_… but that doesn't necessarily mean the crush goes away completely.

Okay, if you have no clue what I'm talking about, I'll put it in simpler terms: I have a crush on my best friend… again. And it's not Cookie. Nope, I have a crush on Ned Bigby! Of all people!

The explanation for it is simple, yes. But the way I got into this mess is way more complicated. It all started that fateful week before my senior year of high school… and what's sad is that I didn't even know that it had started at that very moment! sigh…

**::That Fateful Week Before Senior Year of High School::**

"Moze… we're about to go into our senior year of high school, and after that, college is in my future. And… I don't know how to break it to you but, I'm not ready to be tied down in a relationship. It's getting serious too fast. So we should definitely stop seeing each other. You know, break up."

I stared at the boy in front of me, not believing what he was saying. He didn't want things to get _serious_? Was _he_ serious? We'd been going together since the 10th grade, and after two years he was _breaking up with me_? I couldn't believe this. Not right before my senior year!

Despite the fact that I didn't want them to, my eyes filled up with unshed tears. "Y—you're breaking up with me… now?"

Seth Powers awkwardly shifted from foot to foot, for once in his life holding the basketball instead of spinning it on his finger. "Yeah. I'd prefer to just date around with lots of girls instead of… you know, just being with one."

I swallowed around the lump that seemed to be forming in my throat. "You… why now? I mean, we've been serious for _so long_. And then, out of nowhere, you break up with me? Seth, this is totally random!" My eyes widened up like a confused baby. "I thought… I thought you loved me."

"Jennifer, I did love you. It's just not anymore. When we were together, we were perfect, no doubt in my mind! That's why we won cutest couple two years straight! But… uh, let's just say that I have to focus on basketball since scouts are scoping me left and right. And I didn't have time for a girlfriend anymore, okay?"

"So you want to lie to everyone to cover up the truth? To cover up the fact that you just _broke my heart_?" I asked, my voice choking up despite my best efforts to prevent that from happening. But how could I _not_ be so upset? Seth and my relationship was the envy of everyone! And that wasn't even the reason I was with him! With Seth, I felt like I was happy. Everyone knew who we were—we were the power couple! And though the flame that ignited our relationship had long ago burned out, it was still a good thing. _We_ were still good together!

And it was hurting me to be without him.

"I'm not trying to _cover up the truth_." He snapped, the guilt I'm sure he was feeling appearing now. I folded my arms over my chest and stared at my shoes as the tears leaked from my eyes. "Moze…" He spoke quietly. "You want to know the truth? Here it is: I've been cheating on you for a while now with a girl from another school. Well… with various girls from other schools. And I didn't want to tell you because I knew it'd hurt you."

"W—wait a second! You've been _cheating on me_?" I shouted, my eyes watering up all the more. "Are you freaking serious! Seth! How could you do that to me! Gosh Seth! I love you and this is how you treat me? Are you out of your mind?"

"Moze, I can ex—"

"What can you explain? That you were tempted and had no other choice _but_ to cheat? Is that it, Seth? Huh?"

"Well, you weren't giving me what I needed so I went somewhere else and got it!" He shouted back, making me reel back in shock. What he _needed_? Oh my goodness, this couldn't be happening.

"So you're saying because I wouldn't have _sex_ with you that you cheated on me? And dumped me, too? Huh, Seth?"

He paused for a moment while dribbling his ball from hand to hand, a habit he did out of nervousness. "Yes… that's exactly why. And I'm not ashamed of it either."

"How do you think I feel, Seth? This is totally embarrassing!" I exploded, angrily wiping the tears from my face. I wouldn't let him see me cry—not anymore!

"Just…" He sighed, defeated. "No one will know, alright?"

"Yeah, whatever. I'm glad this is over. You're scum." I took a step back and shook my head. "I have no clue what I saw in you, anyway! Just because you play basketball and have a great body and gorgeous golden hair…" I stopped and wondered for a second what my point was… oh yeah! "That doesn't mean you're a good person! I'm glad we're through."

He smirked at my statement. "Sure you are sweetheart."

I let out a frustrated sigh before turning on my heels and stalking towards the car. When I picked up my cell phone before I came to meet him here, I knew something was wrong. The way his voice sounded made it appear that someone had died in his family or something! And then when I arrived at the park, where he asked to meet me, I knew that by the expression in his eye that no one had died, but that there was trouble in MozeSethLand. Very big trouble. And now that I was walking towards my car…

I couldn't stop the flood of tears that were overwhelming me. It wasn't that I was sad to be losing him. No, quite the contrary. I was _pissed off_ and these were tears of frustration. I had been the best girlfriend Seth could ever want and he does this to me? How? How could he?

I wiped my tears away again, even though they continued to stream down my face. I knew only one person who could bring me up in a situation like this. I jumped in my car and started driving home immediately, to the only person I could depend on during a time like this.

When I pulled my car into my driveway, I instantly ran across my lawn into the one next door, taking the front steps two at a time. I knocked and rang the doorbell urgently, hoping that it would be answered by the one boy I was looking for.

"I'm coming! Chill out!" his voice shouted from inside.

As soon as he opened the door, a smile grew on his face… until he saw the tears streaming down mine. "Jennifer, what's wrong? Hey, why are you crying? Is it Seth? What did the jerk do this time?"

I let the flow of tears come back at the concern on my best friend's face. "Ned!" I wailed, flinging my arms around him, "he _dumped _me!"

He instantly caught me and rubbed my back soothingly. "Oh, Moze." He buried his face in my hair as I laid my head on his chest. "Damn. I should've seen this coming."

"You should've?" I pulled away to look into his eyes. "_I _should've! Ned, I didn't even see this coming! Did you know he—?"

"Ned, what's happening?" a female voice questioned.

I stopped talking and looked behind Ned to see Suzie standing there. She and I had become great friends ever since she began seeing Ned in 9th grade. And usually when I saw her, I was happy to! But this time… I needed Ned more than she did. And I was_ not_ exactly in a sharing mood.

But, she was his girlfriend. So I pulled away from Ned and wiped my eyes. Suzie looked on with a look of shock. "Moze! Hey… are you okay?"

"Sure, yeah. I'm good." I answered, clearing my throat and forcing a smile. "I just… I didn't know you were here."

"I could—"

"No! Don't leave. I'll just talk to him tomorrow." I smiled again and said, "You guys have a good night, alright?"

"Moze, I can—"

"Ned, it's alright." I assured him. "You stay."

"If you need me—"

"Ned Bigby!" I forced a laugh. "I don't want to ruin your night. I can handle it, alright?"

"You sure?" He asked one more time.

I looked at Suzie leaning in the doorway, a concerned look on her face. Smiling again, I answered, "Yeah, I'm positive. Night guys."

"Night Moze." Suzie said quietly.

Ned nodded his head as he watched me walk to my house. When I closed the door to my home was when I heard his door shut as well. I could wait until later tonight to talk to him. Suzie could have him for now.

"Jennifer! Honey!" My mother called me from the kitchen.

I ignored her voice. I was emotionally drained and didn't feel like answering my mother's questions. As worried as I knew she'd be, I just couldn't muster the energy to say anything to her. So instead of responding, I just ran up the stairs and locked my door, plopping on my bed with a loud sigh.

Minutes later, a quiet knock on my door made me more alert. "Jennifer," my mother spoke softly, "is everything okay?"

"Yes, Mom… I just want to be alone."

Another long pause before she said, "You can always talk to me."

A bit of guilt filled my chest, so I sincerely responded, "I know. I just don't feel like talking now. When I'm ready I'll come."

"Alright dear." I heard her footsteps going down the stairs, and I buried my head in my pillow, letting my eyes shut and take me into a much needed sleep.

* * *

"_Moze_! Get _up_!" 

I blinked my eyes rapidly, shooting up in bed. I looked on my nightstand to see the clock read 11:46 p.m. Who the hell was trying to wake me up this late at night?

Banging sounded from my window as someone shouted, "_Moze_!"

I turned to see Ned, sitting on the tree, banging on my window loud enough for me to hear, but not so loud as to wake my parents up. I got out of bed, pushing my hair out of my face. Opening the window, I saw that he too was still in the clothes he wore earlier. I smirked. "Long night with Suzie?"

He laughed softly. "It wasn't exactly great. I was too worried about you… you ready to talk?"

"Yeah." I answered. I sat on my windowsill as Ned climbed onto my roof, myself following right after him. Whenever Ned and I didn't get a chance to hang out during the day, we usually just met up later that night on the roof, catching up on whatever we missed. We didn't even have to plan these kinds of things: we just knew when to meet each other.

I curled my knees to my chest and hugged them, looking out at the moon with a long sigh. It was kind of chilly out, but I didn't want to say that. I just wanted to get what was bugging me out to Ned. "He dumped me Ned."

"I know." He turned his head and looked at me, waiting patiently for me to continue when I was ready.

"It's like… do you know _why_ he broke up with me?" I questioned before answering my own question. "He said that it was because he didn't want to be tied down—he wants to date around or whatever. And then, after that, he said that I could just tell people that he broke up with me because basketball season is coming up and he needed to focus completely on that."

"What an ass." Ned grumbled.

"Oh! But you haven't even heard the worst part." I continued, not even noticing the tears welling up in my eyes, or the strain that was becoming apparent in my voice. "That whole basketball excuse is just a cover-up for what he really did. He's been cheating on me this whole summer, _with a bunch of girls_! And I didn't even know. I mean… Ned, he was cheating on me. How could I be so stupid?"

Now I noticed the tears streaming down my face and wiped them away angrily. "I don't even know why I'm so…"

"You were with him a long time." Ned said, taking my hand in his. "You have every right to be upset, even if he is a bastard."

I let out a short laugh. "Yeah, he is a bastard… why did I never notice that before? Why did it take _him_ breaking up with _me_ to realize that he's not so great?"

"Hey. You can't always help the way things worked out." He answered, rubbing his thumb in my palm. "But, when you think about it… maybe it was for the best."

I looked at him with a raised brow. "Do explain."

He grinned. "Well, for one, you're not with that jerk anymore. And for two, it won't piss me off _as much _every time I see him flirt with another chick, even though you say you don't mind. And for three… this is something that you learn from. And as cheesy and as cliché as it sounds, you're coming out of this a stronger person. Seth will be exposed to everyone for the asshole that he is, and you'll be more aware of the guys you date."

"I hope so… but maybe this year I shouldn't date anyone seriously. I mean, maybe I could just have fun. Whenever I'm not studying or playing volleyball or being a peer counselor or whatever, I can just… chill."

"Wow. You actually sound like a normal teenager."

I laughed, pushing my shoulder into his before letting it rest there, laying my head on his chest. "You know, Ned. This is our last year together—you, me, and Cookie."

"I know." He let out a heavy sigh. "We have known each other for so long. It's hard thinking that we'll be away from each other in just a year. No more late night walks or just hanging out."

"Yeah." I agreed, closing my eyes. "We should enjoy this year to the fullest."

"We definitely should do that." He ran his hand through my hair as I shifted to a more comfortable position. Now we were closer—I was practically lying on his lap. My head was nuzzled in the crook of his neck and we were just enjoying the night.

"You're cold." He said absently.

"Yeah. You're keeping me warm, though."

We were silent—a comfortable silence if it ever were to occur between us—and just enjoying each other's company until I whispered, "We've changed so much. I was just thinking about how awkward we were in middle school or whatever… we've come a long way."

I looked up at the boy, damn near man, in front of me. He'd grown a lot taller than anyone could have imagined. Now five foot twelve, he was one of the best looking guys at school. Though he wasn't a meathead jock, he was considered cool. He grew his light brown hair out and had a lean body that was built. His style wasn't preppy nor punk—it was kind of a combination of the two. And his blue eyes practically had all the girls swooning. Girls went crazy over him, but his heart was with one girl and one girl only: Suzie Crabgrass.

They were cute together.

As for me? I didn't think I changed _that_ much. I stopped growing after 8th grade pretty much. My womanly curves came in 9th grade, which is when a lot more boys started noticing me, and my hair changed from straight to wavy. How? I don't even have a clue, so let's just not ask.

And Cookie was… Cookie. Believe or not, he grew even more. Now at six foot five, he worked on his coordination a bit and opted to try out for the basketball team. He was center of the team and damn good, too. Before he made the team, he was dating the girl of his dreams: Lisa Zemo. But after he received all of the "fame" and "popularity" after changing from nerd to jock, his cockiness level raised tenfold and he dumped Lisa to go with a cheerleader, and a bunch of other girls after that.

Now, as a senior, he began to realize his true feelings for Lisa and how she was the girl for him all along… too bad she was pretty much over him. She didn't want a thing to do with Cookie after what he did to her. And though Cookie is one of my best friends in the world, I understand where Lisa coming from. It was pretty messed up what he did to her.

"Yeah, we have changed a lot." He agreed.

I stared up at my best friend and smiled, now thinking, _How could I have been so upset and down a few seconds ago but now so at peace? How does he always do it? Ned's always the one who can bring me back up_.

My eyelids started to flutter as sleep began to overtake me. "I'm tired."

"You should go back to bed. I don't want you to fall off of the roof."

I grinned and rubbed my head further into his neck. "But I'm so comfy here. Can't we just go to sleep?"

He laughed, bringing his hand back into my thick hair, something that he knew made me sleepy. "Moze, do you really want to fall off the roof?"

After a long pause, I answered, "No."

"Okay then. Let's get you to bed."

Neither of us moved, which caused us both to laugh. "What're you doing tomorrow?"

"Cookie's coming over… and that's all. We haven't exactly planned to do anything."

"You want to go to the beach?"

"Sounds like a plan."

I reluctantly sat up, the cold night air seeming to hit my body harder than I expected. Standing on my feet, I watched as Ned went down first, going to my bedroom to make sure that I got in alright.

After he helped me climb into my room, I smiled at him. "Good night Ned. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night sleepyhead." He leaned forward and hugged me tight. "Don't even think twice about Seth… he's not worth that kind of time."

I smiled at him before kissing his cheek softly. "I haven't thought about him until you just brought him up… and my thoughts aren't very caring."

He returned the smile before releasing me. "Alright. Later." He climbed out of his window and over to his own. With a final wave, I shut my curtains and climbed into my bed, this time a lot more content than when I fell asleep earlier that day.

Because Ned, once again, had made it all better.

**::End::**

Now, I wasn't aware of it at the time, but I'm _pretty _sure that's where it all began. But that's not the end of it. That next day at the beach pretty much sealed my fate—though I still didn't know at the time. But that day, or night, at the beach was when… well, it was when I fell in love with Ned Bigby… again.

* * *

**A/N: First Ned DSSG fic! Please review now! I hope you like and look out for the next chapter! It depends on you guys! Much Love!**


	2. The Day She Fell in Love with Ned

**A/N: Alright readers! Here's a treat for you guys! Chapter 2 is up and ready. Beach scene is here and I hope you guys enjoy it! Keep reading and reviewing… oh, and can someone help me? I don't know how to let everyone review for my stories. There's a block or something and I don't know how to take it off. So someone help PLEASE! Thanks…**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Day She Fell in Love with Ned at the Beach**

Moze's POV

_That next day at the beach pretty much sealed my fate—though I still didn't know at the time. But that day, or night, at the beach was when… well, it was when I fell in love with Ned Bigby… again._

Here's how it went…

**::The Day I Fell in Love with Ned at the Beach::**

"Moze, did Lisa say she'd come?" Cookie asked, looking at me hopefully.

My eyes lit up. "As a matter of fact, she did!"

"And she knows I'm going to be there?"

My face fell at this. "Uh… she said she wouldn't come if you'd be there… so I told her you _wouldn't_ be. The plan is that it's a surprise to all of us that you showed up."

"Gotcha. Thanks for this, Moze."

"What're friends for?"

The two of us walked to Ned's convertible and placed our beach stuff in the back. I pulled my aviator shades over my eyes and hopped in the front seat, looking at the waiting Ned. "You ready?" He asked us.

"Ready like Freddy, baby!" Cookie said, jumping in the back before Ned drove the short distance to the beach. We blasted music and danced to it, just laughing and having a good time like we always did when the three of us got together.

When we arrived at the beach, we excitedly got our stuff out of the trunks just when the worst possible scenario occurred: Suzie and Lisa stood on the beach, waiting with wide grins. Now, Suze and Lisa are my friends, do_ not _get me wrong. And Lisa being there didn't bother me so much. But with _Suzie _there, Ned would be giving her all of his attention, and Cookie would be chasing after Lisa…

So who did that leave me with?

"Great." I grumbled to myself as Ned jogged over to Suzie, embracing her and asking what she was doing there.

"Well, I was talking to Lisa and she said that she was coming to the beach to meet up with you guys, so I thought that I'd drop by, too."

Ned looked back at me as he realized the awkwardness of this situation as well. "Uh, that's great! We can all hang together as a group, then."

"You don't want alone time?" She asked with a smirk, running a hand down his arm.

He laughed nervously. "Um… I do, but this was meant to be something we do together. So I don't want to ruin that."

She glanced up and saw me. "Oh… I get it! Yeah, sounds perfect." She shot me a sympathetic look, which I rolled my eyes at. I didn't need anyone's sympathy. Especially not hers. "Moze, come on over! Why are you standing all the way over there?"

"Um…" I cleared my throat. "Ned, you and Suzie should go off together. It's not a big deal."

"You sure?" He asked.

"Positive."

"Alright." He grabbed Suzie's hand and they walked off together. I turned to Cookie trying to convince Lisa to stay, since she was heading towards her car.

"Lisa!" I exclaimed, rushing over to her alongside Cookie. "Don't go! I mean… you shouldn't let your dislike of Cookie ruin your fun. Besides, weren't you guys _friends_ before you dated? Why not try to rekindle your friendship with each other?" Yes, the peer counselor was coming out of me, and it was definitely working by the expression on Lisa's face.

"I guess I could stay… but Simon, you _cannot_ talk about winning me back or any other crap, understand?"

"Understood." Cookie said, a wide grin appearing on his face.

I shook my head and walked between them, thinking that hanging out with the two wasn't so bad. Even though it'd be way better if Ned was with us, Cookie and Lisa were still my good friends. And it was fun just hanging with them… even though the tension could be cut with a knife.

"Um. So who's ready for senior year?"

"I am!" Cookie said fast after the long silence we had been walking in.

"Simon, how could you do that to me?" Lisa asked randomly.

I rolled my eyes as they began to argue and walked ahead by myself, wondering how this fun day ended up with me being alone.

"Moze! What're you doing alone?" Ned questioned as he and Suzie plopped beside me.

I turned and sighed. "Cookie and Lisa started arguing. I didn't want to listen to it." I rubbed my arm and said, "Actually, I think I may do something else. This isn't as fun as I thought it'd be. I just want to go somewhere and think."

"Don't go!" Ned said, looking around. "We can… we can play tag!"

"Nah, I don't think so. I'll see you guys later." I stood up and began walking away just as a Jeep pulled up next to Suzie's car. Three very hot guys stepped out with their surfboards, making their way over to the ocean. When they caught sight of me by myself, smiles came on all of their faces, and they headed my way.

"Hey." The first, and cutest, said with a grin. "What's up?"

I grinned. "Actually, I was just about to leave."

"Already? Why so soon?"

"Well, I don't really have anyone here with me. My friends are all with their significant other… and I don't have one." I answered, motioning towards Ned and Suzie then to Lisa and Cookie. "So I thought I'd just head on somewhere else."

"_You_ don't have a boyfriend? Okay, what's wrong with you?"

I laughed and answered, "We broke up yesterday. He, um… he was cheating on me so it ended."

"Ouch, harsh." Another dude said. "I bet he's a total ass to cheat on someone as hot as you are."

I giggled again and turned around to see Ned and Suzie looking over, smiles on their faces. Turning back to the guys, I asked, "So what're your names?"

"Logan." The guy who I thought was the cutest spoke up.

The other twos names were Pete and Xavier. "Well, I'm Jennifer. But my friends call me Moze." I told them, a gleam in my eye.

"Jennifer… Moze… I don't see the connection." Logan said with a laugh.

"My last name is Mosley."

They all did a variation of "Oh!", which made me laugh again.

"Well, we were about to start surfing, _Moze_, so would you like to join us?" Xavier questioned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, Jennifer… would you?" Logan put in with a side smile. I noticed that he was making sure that I noticed that he wasn't saying Moze, which my _friends_ called me. He clearly was insinuating that he wanted to be more than a friend to me… and I didn't mind one bit.

"Actually, I would like that very much." I answered, smiling widely at Logan. No, I wasn't looking for a relationship, but I damn sure was looking for a guy to just casually date. Maybe that guy would be Logan.

* * *

"Well then." Ned said loudly, stretching his arms over his head. "Today was an _amazing_ day, wouldn't you all agree?"

"It was alright." Lisa grumbled. All she and Cookie did was argue… but when they weren't arguing, I saw that they were sneaking in a few make-out sessions. Obviously they were on their way to Cookie-Lisa Land. "Wasn't the best time of my life." She continued.

Cookie rolled his eyes as I said, "Well of course you had a good time, Ned. You disappeared for, like, two hours. Where were you anyway?"

He laughed nervously, clapping his hands together with a shrug. "You know me! I'm not a big fan of PDA—public display of affection."

I snorted. "Yeah, until we get back to school."

We all agreed in laughter as Ned retaliated with, "Moze, you have no place to talk. Who was that guy you were hanging with? Logan, I believe."

The name brought a smile to my face. "Logan, indeed."

"You're grinning, Moze! Do give details." Lisa said, her eyes gleaming with joy. After I explained to her everything that went down between Seth and me, she was being totally supportive.

"Details for _you_ later. But with Cookie and Ned here… I don't think so." I said, smirking as an offended look appeared on Ned's face.

"Guys!" Lisa suddenly said. "I lost my bracelet. I—It's diamond studded and my grandma gave it to me just last week. I can't lose it. Especially since I'm visiting her tomorrow and she expects me to wear it."

"Come on. You may've left it at the smoothie bar." Cookie told her, leading her away from the ocean and over to the bar.

I turned my head away from the two and looked up at the setting sun. Everyone who was at the beach was leaving. There was only a few people in addition to Cookie, Lisa, Ned, and me. Suzie left moments before. "They're meant to be together." I said absently.

"Cookie and Lisa?" When I nodded my head, Ned nodded his head as well. "Yeah, you're right. As much as they bicker, it's obvious that they still love each other. And the fact that they were sneaking in some smooches totally helped out the process."

"I just wish everyone could have a fairy tale ending, you know? Nothing screwed up like mine turned out." I smirked at Ned. "So… what were you and Suzie _really _doing?"

"None of your business, Moze."

"Were you making _passionate love_ to her in the sand?"

When he blushed, a loud laugh escaped my mouth. I couldn't believe that I hit the hammer on the head! My laughter became uncontrollable, especially after Ned started telling me to shut up. "Dude," I said, gasping for breath, "I can't _believe _I was right! Ned Bigby!"

The laughter began all over again and only increased when he started chasing me along the beach. I ran my hardest from him for a girl who couldn't stop laughing. But of course he caught up to me and tackled me into the sand, making me laugh even more by tickling me to damn near death.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'LL STOP! I PROMISE!" When he stopped, he was on top of me, his face only inches from mine. I stared up at him, our eyes locked to each other's. His eyes were so blue and so gorgeous. They were hard not to stare at, you know?

Finally, I found words to say, "Is this the position you were in with Suzie?" All of the giggles I was feeling earlier came flooding back as I started laughing hysterically, Ned adding to it by tickling me again.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'M FOR REAL THIS TIME! I'LL STOP!" Again, he stopped tickling me, and this time I stuck to my word and didn't make a crack, even though I did let a few giggles escape my lips. Ned was joining me now, though.

We were quiet for a long time before I asked, "When was your first time anyway?"

He squinted his eyes in thought. "Um… the end of tenth grade. It was when Suzie and I just got out of that rocky time. She was upset that you and Seth won cutest couple instead of us, and…"

When he stopped talking, I turned to him. "And what?"

"And she got mad at me because I defended you instead of siding with her." He continued, closing his eyes now. "She wanted me to put her before everyone else, and I couldn't do that. You know that our friendship is way more important than… well, you know what I'm trying to say."

I grinned widely. "Aw, Ned. You're such a great friend."

"Yeah, I try." He mumbled, resting his hands behind his head.

I sat up and ran my hand through my hair. "Come on! I feel like getting into the water again." I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "You haven't even gotten wet yet."

"I've been busy." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Trust me, I know that already. Now take your shirt off."

"Moze, I know I'm sexy. But slow down with trying to get me out of my clothes." He teased with a smirk, which made me laugh and blush at the same time… but why was I blushing? Ignoring the red coming into my cheeks, I slapped his arm and told him to hurry as I took the tank top and shorts I was wearing off to reveal the bikini and boy shorts combination of a swimsuit I wore. It was white with orange and blue polka dots splattered all over it.

"Come on!" I called over to Ned, keeping my eyes averted from his chest. _I shouldn't be looking at him that way_, I chided myself at my wandering eyes. Yes, Ned Bigby—my best friend—had a body. Was it my place to stare and drool and gawk at it?

No! It was the female population, with the exception of me, at James K. Polk High School's job to swoon over Ned. Definitely not mine.

Ned splashed into the water after me, standing right behind me. I was staring up at the sky, watching as the sun set beautifully. "Isn't it gorgeous?" I questioned. "It's like… dangerously beautiful."

"Yeah." Ned agreed, his breath tickling my neck. "Dangerously beautiful."

Part of me wanted to step away from him… but a bigger part of me wanted to stay exactly where I was. "Wouldn't it be awesome if we could just stay here and watch this same scene over and over again? No interruptions. Just… pure serenity."

Ned stepped closer to me, his chest damn near a centimeter from touching my back. "When did you become so poetic?" He asked quietly with a short laugh. "First dangerously beautiful. Now pure serenity… you alright?"

I turned my head and looked up at Ned as he stared down at me. "I'm just starting to see the real beauty in the world outside of Seth, I guess. It feels nice to be… free, I guess. If Seth and I were together, I felt like I couldn't do anything without him. It was like if he couldn't go, then I'd just stay home, or hang with you and Cookie. But now, I _know_ that I can do whatever I want, because I am my own person. Seth Powers doesn't have anymore powers over me. I'm free."

Ned closed the gap between us and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me against him in a hug. "I'm glad you're finally seeing that, Moze. You were too good for that asshole. You're too good for half the scum at our school."

"If you say so." I let out a contented sigh and somewhat fell into his embrace. "I think I'm just going to wait until college to start dating seriously. Like you said: our high school is full of scum."

"Except for me and Cookie, of course."

"Except for you guys. You two will always and forever be my men."

"You'll always be my lady." He tightened his grip around my waist.

"Me and Suzie."

"Yeah, you and Suzie."

I giggled. "Since, you know, you two were getting down and dirty in the sand over there."

Before I could even think anymore, Ned lifted me in the air and threw me in the water. When I came up, I was laughing hysterically once again, Ned chasing me around the water, continuously dunking me until I finally went back to shore, laying down on the beach and looking up at the moon.

"Dude! The moon's already up!" I said between heavy breaths.

Ned lay on the sand beside me, his breathing coming harder than usual as well. "Well I guess that's our cue to head on home, huh?"

"Yeah, let's go." I responded, making my way over to where we left our clothes. I put the shorts and shirt on, but the air was becoming chilly again and I was still cold.

"Here Moze." Ned said, tossing his towel over to me. "Let's head over to the car. I see Lisa and Cookie waiting." So we raced over to the car and got in, Cookie asking why it was taking us so long. But Ned and I didn't answer. We just laughed and made our way to Lisa's house, then to Cookie's, and finally to our own.

"Well today was fun. You met some dudes."

I grinned. "You were reintroduced to Suzie." After a short pause, I playfully punched his shoulder. "Night Ned."

"Night Moze." And we went our separate ways for the night.

**::End::**

Yeah. That was definitely when I subconsciously fell in love with Ned.

* * *

**A/N: There's the second chapter! Review and look out for more chapters. And someone please remember to help me out with the whole review thing! I have no clue how to allow people who don't have fanfiction accounts to review for my story anyway, so help please! Thanks! Much Love!**


	3. When She Gets Jealous on the First Day

**A/N: Wow! It feels like it's been forever since I posted a chapter, but here's the new one! Sorry it took so long, but you know how vacation gets! So I hope you enjoy! I enjoyed writing it for you all!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: When She Gets Jealous on the First Day of School**

Moze's POV

_Yeah. That was definitely when I subconsciously fell in love with Ned._

But it doesn't stop there. Oh no! It continued when I actually got jealous on the first day of school.

**::When I Get Jealous on the First Day of School::**

"Moze! Hurry on now! Ned's waiting for you downstairs!" My mom yelled up the stairs as I stood in front of the mirror, adding last minute preparations on my outfit. Hey, it was the last first day of high school I'd ever be having. I wanted to look presentable. And besides, I wanted to milk every second I could get of this. Again, this was the last first day of high school, which meant this would be the last day that Ned actually came into the house to pick me up for school. It was a tradition, I guess you could say. In ninth grade, Ned didn't want to walk to school alone, so he gave me the excuse of being chivalrous and wanting to walk _me_, as if I couldn't handle myself! But the tradition was nice, and today was the last day for it.

I hurried down the stairs, grabbing my bag on the way. My mother shook her head at my appearance. "All of that work for this? Jennifer, why did you even bother getting up an hour early to dress in that?"

I laughed as Ned answered, "Because we're seniors now Mrs. Mosley!"

"So dressing like you don't care is the new trend?"

"For seniors, yes." I pecked my mother's cheek and hurried outside with Ned. Wearing a pair of jean shorts and a simple pink tank top, I knew that I looked fantastic despite my plain wardrobe. Most girls (underclassmen, to be more specific) dressed as nicely as they could on the first day of school to impress those of higher status. When they saw how we so didn't care how we looked on the first day, they'd be mortified and dress completely down on the second day, which is when we actually _do_ dress nicely! Ha! High school hierarchy is so cruel, but nonetheless fun!

"Wow Ned. You are looking exactly the way a senior should." I said to him. In his plain white t-shirt, khaki shorts, and white Vans, he definitely was dressed down... but then again, when wasn't Ned dressed down? This, what he was wearing today, was his style. His individuality is what got most of the girl's attention.

"I must say that you too look more like a senior than ever."

"Maybe because I _finally_ am one!" I smiled at the boy sitting across from me and shook my head. "Dude, we're on our way!"

"Hell yeah!" We laughed as he reeved the engine and we headed on over to James K. Polk High School... except we weren't heading in the right direction. "Um, Ned. You've been going this route to school for almost three years. I have no clue how you could forget. Opposite way buddy."

"I know the direction, Moze. It's just that I have to pick up somebody."

I looked at my surroundings and saw that... "Ned! We're picking up Suzie! Doesn't she have a car?"

"Well, you do too, but—"

"But you taking me to school is tradition."

"Moze, her car is in the shop. Her dad was trying to hook it up by today, but something delayed and she won't be able to show her car off until tomorrow. So she needed a ride, and I _am_ her boyfriend."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." I leaned back into my seat and asked, "What about Cookie?"

"He wanted to get to school early to catch Lisa, so he said he'd meet us there." Ned answered matter-of-factly, as if he had planned this speech long before I even asked any of these questions.

"Whatever. I'm not going to let you guys bring me down on my last first day of my senior year!"

"That's the Moze I know."

We pulled in front of Suzie's house. Ned mumbled a quick "I'll be right back" before rushing up the multiple steps of her house. Rolling my eyes, I slouched further into the seat and waited as five minutes later, a perfect looking Suzie walked outside. Already I could see that she was totally breaking senior code! In her purple Juicy Couture halter dress (I know this is the one because I had my eye on it _all summer_ but didn't want to spend all of my savings on it, because the dress cost a lot of money!) with gold accessories and flawless hair, I just felt pure disappointment in the girl. But another emotion overtook my entire body when I saw Ned coo over his girlfriend and pull her into a tight embrace.

What was I feeling? It definitely wasn't love, and it wasn't grief.

Could it be...? Nah!

"Oh!" Suzie jumped back when she opened the car door and saw me sitting there. The convertible top wad down, you see, and Ned's windows were tinted so I understood why Suzie must've been caught by surprise. My understanding still didn't keep me from feeling pissed off! "Wow," she continued, "I didn't know you'd be here. I thought that Cookie was picking you up."

"Well, it's a small world, huh? Ned just picks me up every day on this day. But I see how it must've surprised you Suzie!"

She grinned. "Yeah. So... are you going to climb in the back? I don't want to wrinkle my dress. I wore it especially for today since it's me and Ned's last first day of our senior year together!"

Before I could see the lip action that they were about to exchange, I climbed in the back and crossed my arms over my chest indignantly. I was being replaced by the girlfriend! And, yes, Suzie is very important in Ned's life, but to be pushed out of the front seat on _our_ traditional day? No way! Cookie even bailed out on it! What kind of friends did I have?

I didn't even notice that the car was moving until I felt a set of eyes on me. I looked into the rearview mirror and saw Ned looking back and forth between me and the road. He was silently apologizing for ruining our first day together.

And how could I stay mad at him? Gosh!

I sat up straighter and let a smile slide onto my face. Like I said earlier, I wasn't going to let anyone ruin my last first day of my senior year! No sirree!

"So, how are you handling having to see Seth again?" Suzie asked.

My face went absolutely and totally blank. I hadn't even thought about Seth until the day we spent at the beach. And who else would even bring him up but Suzie? I put on an extremely fake smile and answered, "You know... he doesn't even matter to me that much to give him a portion of my brain."

"Well, you two were together for so long! You won cutest couple! I'm sure there are still some feelings left over for Seth."

I rolled my eyes as Ned said, "Here we are! Senior year awaits us!"

He parked his car in his usual parking place and we all got out, heading to the front steps together. A lot of the jocks were standing there, and Cookie was amongst them. I waved bye to Ned and Suzie and went over to stand with him.

"Cookie! How could you bail like that?" I questioned.

He looked at me and put an arm absently over my shoulder, still intensely staring out at the parking lot. "Well, you know Lisa always gets to school early, and you know how you and Ned tend to always be _late_ on this extremely special day, so I went ahead without you guys. Sorry Moze. I'll make it up to you."

I groaned and watched as an extremely familiar car zoomed into the parking lot. An empty feeling seemed to fill my chest just looking at the car. What would I feel when I actually saw Seth walk by me and not even acknowledge my presence?

But that empty and lonely feelings I had felt only seconds before quickly dissipated as three chicks stepped out of the car with him, all of their clothes slightly disheveled as if they had a late night or an early morning. No difference in my vocabulary. Whatever kind of emotions I felt for Seth were definitely not in the picture anymore.

Cookie squeezed my shoulder tighter as he watched his teammate walk up the stairs. Seth lifted his chin to Cookie, who did the same back but said nothing. Then Seth's eyes traveled to mine as his arms slithered around each girl's shoulders. "What's up Moze?"

I put on a sincere smirk. "Hey Seth."

He was shocked at my nonchalant reaction, but it was honestly how I felt. I didn't want to be with Seth anymore. Ned had totally snapped me out of the trance that Seth put me under, and I now realized that I was way better off on my own than with him.

Sucking in a deep breath and then letting it out seemed to rejuvenate me! I felt at peace once again. "Thanks Cookie." I whispered quietly to him before giving him a hug. "I'll keep a look out of Lisa for you."

"No prob!" He patted my shoulder and I hurried inside.

As I made my way to my locker, trying my hardest to ignore the looks that some of the cheerleaders were shooting my way, three of my closest friends from the volleyball team ran up. "Moze! Oh my gosh! I haven't talked to you or seen you all summer! Where have you been hiding? Don't even answer that. I forgot that you devote all of your time to Ned and Cookie in the summer! You're so lucky to have guys like them for your best friends, no strings attached, you know? So, so lucky!"

Katherine was always quite the talker.

"I think Kath summed up everything we were about to say for us!" Hollie added, which made us all laugh.

"Well, I _was _having a great time this summer until Seth broke up with me or whatever, but I'm glad it happened."

Before Kath or Hollie could ask what happened, as they were about to, my best friend on the team, Kesha, said, "Don't even trip about that boy. Only you know what's right for you, and nothing any of us says matters. As long as you're happy with yourself."

She always knew how to fend off a pack of wild gossipers.

Soon after they found out my lips were sealed, Hollie and Kath wandered off. They were my friends, but gossip hounds they were as well. Kesha and I continued to my locker, since hers was just across the hallway. "So Ms. Senior, I have some pretty big news of my own to tell you."

"Did you and Leo get back together?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow, putting my books in my usual locker. "I can see it written all over your face that you two are official again."

"Well, you know—" She trailed off as she cast her eyes on something behind me. I turned to see what she was staring at and saw Suzie and Ned making out by the water fountain, where everyone could definitely see them. Now, seeing Suzie and Ned making out was something that I was familiar with, sadly enough. They were both my friends and they were dating, so seeing them kiss is inevitable... but seeing them now...

Something was off about me when I saw them. It wasn't exactly anger, but it was pretty damn close. My heart felt like someone had a vice grip on it and was refusing to let it go until their lips parted.

I turned back to Kesha and rolled my eyes with a small laugh. "They like to cause a scene."

"I know Suzie's your girl and whatnot, but you know that I don't like that girl. She acts too innocent. More than half of the time, she knows what she's doing. You can't deny that for a second."

"No, I don't even know what you're talking about." I lied, because I did know what she was talking about. Suzie Crabgrass had a way of appearing innocent to all who didn't know her. But who didn't do that? Suzie wasn't the only one guilty of that. I too had been fake at times to appear nicer than I usually am.

"Besides, she's my friend and _our_ teammate."

"Not to mention your best friend's girlfriend. It's like an obligation for you to like her." Kesha added with a small smile. "Whatever. I'll be cool with her as long as we keep bringing those championships in!"

"Yeah baby!" I yelled while high-fiving her, both of us letting out loud giggles. "Now, back to Leo! Tell me I'm wrong about you two getting back together, because you and I both know that you'd be lying if I'm wrong."

As we continued our conversation about Kesha's man-candy, I pretended that nothing was bothering me. But the image of Ned kissing Suzie and the... feeling I felt when I saw them... well, it was kind of freaking me out!

* * *

"Lunch! Finally we get to spend some time together!" I exclaimed to Cookie and Ned as we all took our seats. We had gotten to the cafeteria earlier than anyone else so we could have some best friend time. Our last class of the day, which was study hall, was the only period that the three of us had together. So it was nice to see my boys at once instead of separately.

"Yes finally! Moze, when—"

Ned was cut off as Cookie asked in a daze, "Have you guys seen Lisa?"

I thought about it for a second before realizing that she hadn't been at school all day. "Dude, I haven't seen her at all. Where could she be?"

"Lisa Zemo is at a doctor's appointment."

Suzie took a seat beside Ned and pecked his cheek, bringing a smile to his face. For some odd reason, this thoroughly disgusted me and I turned to Cookie. "She probably had to get checked out again so she can upgrade her allergy and sinus medicine."

"Very true." Cookie admitted, still looking around to be sure.

I turned my gaze from him with a small smile to see that Ned and Suzie were staring into each other's eyes, their faces inching closer and closer. My eyes seemed to have a mind of their own as they rolled at the sight.

"Moze!" Kesha exclaimed, jogging over to my rescue. She brought the lover's faces away from each other to my deep satisfaction! Kesha didn't even realize how happy she just made me. "Girl, do I have a surprise for you! These three really fine guys asked me if I knew you, and so I offered to show them where you'd be."

A slow smile appeared on my face as the guys I was hoping it'd be popped up behind Kesha. "Logan! Xavier! Pete! You guys go here?"

Logan laughed as I stood up and gave each of them hugs, my hug for Logan lingering longer than either of us anticipated, but nonetheless enjoyed. "This reminds me of that Disney song... _It's A Small World After All, _or whatever." Xavier commented with a goofy grin.

We all laughed and I stared at Logan with a raised eyebrow. "Wow, this is so amazing. Um, let me introduce you guys to my best friends." I pointed to Cookie. "His name is Simon, but we all call him Cookie. That's Suzie, and that is Ned. You already met Kesha. Guys, this is Pete, Xavier, and Logan."

"Heard a little about you, Logan. Not that much, though." Ned commented. There was a hint of hostility in his voice, but I just took it as his protective nature. Well at least he was actually paying me a little bit of attention...

Wait a second.

When did I ever care how much attention I got from Ned?

Never! Like I said before, vying for Ned was the majority of the female population of James K. Polk High School's responsibility. Not mine, his best friend!

"Moze! You still with us?" Pete asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, yeah. Just... what?"

They all laughed again as Logan asked, "I was wondering if you'd mind skipping lunch to give me a grand tour?"

I smirked at his suggestive tone. "Haven't you been here for half of the day?"

"Yeah, but there are still places I haven't seen... like the courtyard."

I tilted my head to the side and asked, "What's so interesting about the courtyard?"

"It's a peaceful and beautiful place that's off limits right now and totally empty. A good place to do many things, but mostly a good place to get to know someone that I'm interested in. Someone like you."

My flirtatious smile turned into a full-blown grin. "Well, I may just be interested in you if you don't hurry your butt out of this door and to the courtyard!"

"Moze! You're breaking tradition! We're supposed to all eat together on the first day back to school... remember?" Ned exclaimed before I could even take a single step.

I turned to Ned and sighed. "Just this once."

"Well, there won't be other chances to do this! It is our last first day back to school lunch!" he said with raised eyebrows.

I walked over to him, grabbed him roughly by his arm, and pulled him to the side. "What is the big deal that I'm trying to mingle with a guy? You're acting all weird and stuff now that I want to flirt with someone. You have Suzie, Ned. I don't have any significant other now that Seth dumped me for his triplets over there or whatever. Can't you let me be happy Ned Bigby? Because if I stay here, I won't be."

He sighed and said, "Are you going to get serious with him?"

Why I was even asking permission from Ned, I wasn't sure. Part of me wanted him to tell every guy at school that I was off limits because he wanted me for himself... another part of me wanted him to just not care so I wouldn't care so much either.

And that's when it hit.

"Shit." I whispered.

"What?" Ned asked. "Does that mean yes or no?"

"NO! It means no. I've got to go though." I hurried away from Ned, grabbing Logan's hand as we exited the cafeteria.

"Off to a speedy escape, I see." He joked, but I didn't laugh. Because I just had a horrible, horrible revelation.

"I'm in love with Ned Bigby."

**::End::**

Realizing the truth isn't always easy. I just happened to find out the hard way.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter to the Can We Be Friends installment! Do tell what you think and REVIEW! Reviews are really advised, by the way, because they're my fuel to continue writing! Much Love!**


	4. When She Confessed Her Love

**A/N: Wow! This was a quick update, huh? Chapter 4 is up and ready for you guys to read and review. I see a lot of people are reading the story, but not REVIEWING! So please do me the favor and REVIEW! Thanks and enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: When She Confessed Her Love to Her Potential Partner **

Moze's POV

_Realizing the truth isn't always easy. I just happened to find out the hard way_.

This little situation that I'm in? It really, _really_ sucks! If Ned didn't have a girlfriend, it wouldn't be so bad. It'd be a lot less complicated, actually. But because he _did_ have a girlfriend who was my friend and co-captain on the volleyball team, everything about my little situation suddenly appeared to be like Godzilla.

But at least I knew what was happening with me. My jealousy—which is what I was feeling that day such a long time ago. My rapidly beating heart whenever Ned was around—and I thought it was heartburn for such a long time! Ha! Everything added up... and that didn't exactly make me feel so great.

But what _really_ didn't make me feel great was the fact that instead of silently saying _I'm in love with Ned Bigby_ in my head, I said it out loud... in front of Logan, my potential hook up buddy.

Yeah, I was definitely doomed.

**::When I Confessed My Love to My Potential Partner::**

"I'm in love with Ned Bigby."

"What'd you just say?"

I turned around so fast to look at Logan that I thought I had whip lash. But the expression on his gorgeous face was a simple smirk. Everything about him seemed to be perfect, but I didn't feel my heart beat fast. I didn't get that special feeling that I did around Ned. No kind of sparks whatsoever!

Still, I was hoping he didn't hear what I said. "Nothing! I said nothing!"

"No, I think you said, 'I'm in love with'—"

"Okay, so I did say something! I just..." I grabbed his hand and pulled him through the courtyard. We sat down on a bench and sat in a comfortable silence. "Well, this is the courtyard."

He laughed softly. "I realize that. And I also realize that you have feelings for your friend Ned, even though he has a girlfriend."

"Gosh! I know! It's terrible, huh?"

"Yeah, very awkward, kind of the way I feel now that I found out the girl I was digging isn't feeling me."

"No I was—I am! It's just... different from the way I feel about him."

"To be honest, before I even knew I was moving away, my girlfriend, who I was, and still am, absolutely in love with, broke up with me in the harshest way possible. Just dumped me and picked up another guy who she was secretly seeing behind my back anyway."

"Ruthless," I said with a long sigh. "She reminds me of Seth."

"Yeah. I think that's what drew me to you. After you told me that your boyfriend dumped you, I thought about how my girlfriend dumped me. People with things in common usually find each other attractive. Before you told me that Seth dumped you, I thought you were hot, but after you told me everything, I thought you were hotter."

I laughed. "Thanks. But... what do we do now? Neither of us is really interested in each other romantically. You're still stuck on your ex-girlfriend who lives in a different city. I'm stuck on my best friend whose girlfriend is also my friend."

He laughed now. "Yeah, we have too much in common." His eyes traveled from the ground to my eyes. They had an usual twinkle in them that made him look extra sneaky. "You and me."

"What about us?" I asked with a short giggle.

"You and me. Together. Not seriously. But casually. We'll, you know, _use_ each other."

"Wait a second. You're proposing that we take advantage of each other?" I questioned with furrowed eyebrows. When he nodded, I shook my head. "Hold on... how does that work in your advantage?"

"Whenever I talk to Jordan, I won't have to lie to her about finding a great girl who I've connected with and like, since I found you." He grinned. "Besides, you'll come with me to Nantuk so I can introduce my new girl to my old girl."

I grinned. "You live in Nantuk? Such a small town, and it's like three hours away."

"Road trips are always fun when with friends. Besides, we should get to actually know each other before I take you to good old Nantuk! It'll be a couple more weeks before we go. And this will totally drive Ned crazy."

"He doesn't even like me!" I exclaimed. "It won't work."

"Hey, I know guys. I _am _one. And the looks I see say otherwise. He seems to be torn between you and Suzie. If you just persuade him a little more towards you by using me, we'll both get what we want... eventually."

"I don't know, Logan."

"It's worth a shot, right? You're stuck in a position where you have no clue what to do. _I'm_ stuck in the same position. Anything can happen, so we might as well try."

"Logan... we're seniors. Doesn't this seem kind of immature?"

"Actually, I'm a junior, and no it's not immature! Desperate times call for desperate measures." He said with a smirk.

I only smiled. "I'm crazy for Ned, but not to the point to do something this extreme. I don't want him to be jealous. The way I was feeling when I saw those two together isn't such a good feeling, and I don't want him to feel that way." To be honest, and I would never admit it to Logan, I just didn't want to feel rejected and hurt if he _wasn't_ jealous. That would be too hard to deal with.

"I understand... so why don't you do it for me? We'll just be hanging out and getting to know each other in preparation for you to meet my ex. So when we're here, it may _look_ like we're dating but we're not. But when we go to Nantuk, it'll _look_ like we're dating... and we will be for that time being."

I laughed. We weren't going to call it dating. People would just assume that we were, and if anyone asked, we'd just tell them the truth... or the half truth, at least. We wouldn't tell them the part about me pretending to be his girlfriend to make his ex jealous.

Which meant that I would have to keep something from Ned.

A huge secret that could possibly change our friendship forever.

But who knew whether it'd be for the good or bad.

"You know what? I'll do it. For _you_. Not for me."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Thanks Moze... Jennifer."

I laughed. "Doesn't matter which one. We're friends now."

"Friends until however many weeks from now." There was a long pause before he asked, "So what's you and Ned's history anyway? When'd you start liking him again?"

"I started liking Ned in 8th grade, and we tried to date, but decided to stay friends. Then he and Suzie got together again—they dated in 7th and 8th grade, by the way—and the rest is history. I got with Seth in 10th grade and he broke up with me 12th grade. So... yeah."

He shook his head. "Suzie and Ned have quite a history... but you and Ned have a crazy history, too. I can tell just by looking at you that you have some secrets that only you two know about."

"Yeah, which is why me falling for him again totally sucks!"

"Jennifer Mosley likes Ned Bigby?" A voice shrieked in total shock.

I spun around on the bench in horror, not believing that somebody heard my words. This couldn't be happening! If one single soul found out about my crush on my best friend again, everything would be over! My friendship with him and Suzie and not to mention my heart would totally fall apart.

And the majority of the girl's at our school gossiped 97 of the time.

"Too bad I already knew that."

Lisa Zemo walked down the steps of the courtyard and sat beside me on the bench as I put my hand to my heart and took steady breaths. "Lisa! You scared the crap out of me! I thought you were one of those girls who found pleasure in destroying another girl's life!"

"I bet you're glad that I'm your best friend!" Lisa smiled at Logan. "Hey! Nice to see you again."

"You too, Lisa." Logan stood up and said, "I'll see you girls later. I've got to walk across the entire school to get to my next class. So, Moze, do you want to hang out Friday at The Dots?"

"Sure! We'll discuss plans later. See you later."

"Later." He walked out of the courtyard and I turned to Lisa, who was looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"You have a lot of explaining to do. One second I hear you confessing your feelings for another guy, the next you're going on a date with a very hot Logan? Do tell my friend."

"Not here. Now that lunch is over, anyone could walk in."

Lisa nodded and we walked out of the courtyard. "You can tell me during study hall. We'll have plenty of time to catch up."

"Yeah. Oh yeah. Cookie's been looking for you all day!"

"Yeah, I pretty much figured that out." She said with a shake of her head. "Cookie's so complicated, Moze! After what he did, how do I know he's not going to do it again? He hurt me, so badly Moze. How can I trust him again?"

"What he did was really cruel, but he was dumb and young back then. He's more mature and what he's doing is sincere. He doesn't care what anyone says because you're the one he wants."

"You have to say that, Moze. You're his best friend."

"And aren't I yours too?"

She smiled. "Yeah, you're right. But trust is a heavy thing. Once broken, who's to say it can be gained back?"

"You're right about that one." We approached the trigonometry room. "Here's your stop. I'll see you 7th period, alright?"

"Kay. See ya Moze."

I walked down the hallway now, a smile appearing on my face. Logan and I were "secretly dating", I possibly helped Cookie with Lisa in a very extreme way, and I knew for a fact that I no longer was feeling Seth. I would call today a great day...

If only I had amnesia and couldn't remember the fact that I liked Ned... again.

Damn it!

With a moan, I headed to my next class, mourning in my misery. My first day of school was totally sucking!

* * *

"Moze. Why have you been down all day?" Cookie asked.

"Did Logan do something already? I'm telling you, Moze. You should stay as far away from that guy as possible. He is not worth your time. Trust me when I say this, okay?"

I rolled my eyes. "You're just playing your role as big brother." _So does that mean it'd be incest if I even thought about throwing him on this table and making a real man out of him?_

Shaking my head of the thought rapidly, I tuned into what Ned was saying, "... and who just _shows_ _up_ at our school without even saying anything beforehand? You met him at the beach! Why didn't he tell you then? He's not normal! Something is wrong with him!"

I grinned at the boy. "Ned, he explained that he didn't even know he'd be coming here, remember? Gosh, you're so strange!"

"So why did all of those guys show up together? They're not related."

I shrugged. "Why don't you ask Logan that? Oh yeah. Just so you know, we're going to The Dots on Friday. It's not a date. It's a get-to-know-each-other kind of thing. So I'll be unavailable if either of you wanted to make plans."

Cookie shrugged. "I had nothing in mind anyway. So go have fun."

"Go have fun? Are you _serious_, Cookie? You're telling her to have fun? No, no, no! You can't go on a date with that guy! You don't even know him! He could kill you for all that we know!"

"Ned, you're overactive imagination is kicking in."

"I just don't feel safe with you being with some guy all alone."

"What, do you want to come and supervise?" I questioned with a smirk.

"As a matter of fact, that sounds like a good idea. We'll make it a double—no, a triple date. With Cookie there with a girl of his own." Ned smiled at me widely. "Now I'll know what kind of guy he is really."

I shook my head in amazement, my stomach filling with butterflies. Whether it was his brotherly instincts or something else, Ned cared about me, and that alone made me feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

"Besides, Suzie wanted to go to The Dots Friday, and it'd be nice for all of us to spend some time together after the first week of school, right?" Ned put in quickly. This totally brought the high I was on down, because he obviously cared a lot about Suzie too. So now I felt like the _second _luckiest girl, and second comes after first.

Some of that jealousy I was feeling earlier started to come back, but I swallowed it down and plastered a fake smile on my face. "Cookie," I whispered, "why don't you ask Lisa if she wants to come to our casual get-together. Don't mention the word date or she'll probably back out."

"Good looking out, Moze." He stood up and headed over to where Lisa was sitting with Tyler, some dude that she met last period and wanted to get to know way better. That's why our plans to talk were on hiatus until after school, but I didn't mind. I wanted to catch up with Ned and Cookie more.

I turned my gaze to Ned. "How was your first day of school?"

"Don't try to change the subject, Moze." He said with a cocked brow.

I laughed. "We weren't on a subject, unless you want to discuss Cookie and Lisa some more, since that's what we were talking about."

"Let's not play dumb. You know darn well what I'm talking about."

"Okay, yes, I know what you're talking about. But I don't understand what else there is to discuss. Ned, why are you making such a catastrophic deal out of this anyway?"

"Because!" He exclaimed, looking at me deep in the eyes. The serious expression on his face told me that he was about to confess something really important. Something that could change his and my life forever.

"Yes?" I said quietly.

"Because, Jennifer, you're like a little sister to me, and I don't want you getting hurt." Or something totally not life-altering like that.

I inched away from the table, which I was leaning over slowly just in case Ned said something important and I had to kiss him like there was no tomorrow! But apparently that was unnecessary. _Why did I even get my hopes up? _"Well, you'll be there so you have nothing to worry about, right?"

He was quiet for a long, long time, just looking at me through hooded eyes. That was an expression I never saw on his face, and I was unsure of what it meant, so I asked, "What're you thinking?"

"N—nothing. Just... I don't know. Um, I guess I don't want to ruin your night with me being there, but it's not like I'm going to let you go without me and Cookie there. So I feel kind of guilty. And the only way _not_ to feel guilty is by letting you go on your date alone... but I don't feel guilty enough to do that."

I grinned and kicked him under the table. "Hey, you're looking out for me. It's sweet of you, and I appreciate it. What if Logan _is_ a psycho killer? You'll be there to protect me... or call 911, am I right?"

He kicked me back. "Yes, I would be and I think a thank you is in order."

Kicking back a little harder, I responded, "Afterwards, _maybe_ I will."

He didn't kick back harder, but kicked nonetheless. "Deal, and why'd you kick me so hard?"

I laughed at his whiney voice. "Dude, don't start crying about it."

"You know I'm sensitive." He mumbled, and we sat there, kind of just staring at each other and just enjoying each other's company, even though we weren't even saying anything anymore. That's what I loved so much about Ned. If I was just sitting there with anyone else, not saying a damn thing, it would be _so boring. _But with Ned, it was okay.

"Ned! Hey baby! I snuck out just so I could see you again."

We both tore our eyes away each other and looked at the door to see Suzie coming over. She looked as if she was in a fashion show the way she walked over. And when Ned looked at her with all the admiration and lust in the world, that envious feeling started coming back quickly.

"Babe, what're you doing here?" Ned asked as Suzie settled in his lap.

"I was going to the bathroom and then I remembered you had study hall this period. So I was going to just wave through the door, but when I saw you just sitting here, looking bored, I decided to come through and spice things up." She said, pecking him on his cheek.

"That was so sweet." Ned said with a small smile. "But are you still up for The Dots on Friday?"

"Of course! It'll be our first date of the school year."

"Now it'll be our first _triple_ date of the school year."

She narrowed her eyes and briefly looked at me before turning back to Ned. "What're you talking about honey bunches?"

"Just... well Moze has a date with Logan, and I suggested that we make it a group thing. Cookie will bring Lisa, I'll bring you! It'll be a group date! And why don't we see a movie before we go out to eat? How does that sound Moze?"

"I'll talk to Logan first."

"Moze, I'm really happy for you, but is it necessary that we go?"

"No, it's not." I said at the same time Ned said, "Yes, it is."

Ned continued, "I want to make sure that this guy isn't a creep."

"Moze is a big girl. She can take care of herself. You should be taking care of me, Ned Bigby!"

"But—"

The bell rang and I gathered my things. "I'm out of here. See you guys later."

"Don't you need a ride?"

"I'll give her one." Lisa spoke up from behind me. "You and Suzie need to talk."

"Thanks Lisa. See you guys later." I smiled at Ned and asked, "Am I going to see you Friday night? Or not?"

"We're talking about it now, Moze. Bye." Suzie snapped.

I held in a laugh and walked away with Lisa, who questioned, "What is her deal?"

I couldn't help but smirk. "She looks kind of jealous."

Lisa grinned. "I wouldn't be surprised. You and Ned are such good friends."

Shrugging, I said, "Maybe this little triple date won't be so bad on Friday."

"Friday? Is that what Cookie was talking about?"

"Yeah, you're coming right?"

"We're just hanging out though, right? It's not really a date, is it?"

"Of course not." I answered but couldn't get the image of Suzie's angry face or Ned pitching his triple-date-story to me. Maybe Logan's idea wasn't so bad after all. Maybe it was one of the smartest ideas that anyone on earth could think of!

"Now you have a lot of explaining to do, Moze. We're going over your house to do homework and talk about Logan and you-know-who." Lisa took my elbow and dragged me to her car, where we hopped in and drove to my house, but my thoughts kept lingering to the possibilities that Logan's plan could bring for me.

Only Friday could determine what was in my future.

**::End::**

So my first day of school was kind of... well, more than kind of. More like absotively a disaster. But it ended pretty nicely.

At that time, however, I had no clue how messed up Suzie and my friendship was going to become.

* * *

**A/N: That was Chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 5 is the big date on Friday! Who knows what's going to happen? And is this jealousy thing going to die? Hmm... I wonder! But REVIEW THIS CHAPTER so you guys can get the next! Thanks for reading and much love! **


	5. The Night She Went on a Date With Him

**A/N: First and foremost, I would like to thank my fans for reading AND reviewing this fic, because my true fans do both! So here're a few thank yous to the reviewers who have stuck with this story!**

**darkbunny92, ****iloveneds, ****Banana Pancake, ****Stealth Photographer, ****Blue-Eyed-Blonde90, ****CountryGurl212, ****i have The OCd**

**Some of the reviewers above aren't the only ones who reviewed my story, so if I forgot about you, don't be afraid to tell me! But enough of that and on with Chapter 5! Yeah, quick update because a certain someone's leaving tomorrow and wants to read something new before she has to go! LOL! So here's a special one to you and everyone else as well! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ned's DSSG, The Limited, or Johnny Cupcakes.**

**Chapter 5: The Night She Went on a Date With Him**

Moze's POV

_At that time, however, I had no clue how messed up Suzie and my friendship was going to become._

But our friendship didn't necessarily mess up until after the "big date".

**::The Night I Went on a Date With Him::**

"Lisa! That is so cute! And you claim that you're not trying to impress Cookie!" I joked with the girl. In her denim skirt that stopped dangerously high, black halter top, and her mega cute black ballet flats, she was absolutely beautiful. And it wasn't even the outfit that made her look so great. It was her smile and energy that stood out. "You seem way more excited than I ever would've thought!"

"Well, you know I still like Simon. I never _stopped_ liking him. It's just... my guard is way up after what he did to me. Every boy I've dated it has never lasted long because I get so paranoid! But now it looks like Simon's trying to change. And, well, this date will prove if he's changed for the better or not."

I grinned at my friend as she twisted her hair in an extravagant bun between two chopsticks. "Now!" She exclaimed after applying mascara and lip gloss, "Tell me if I look fabulous or marvelous!"

"I would say a combination of the two!"

She looked at me and asked, "Moze! When are you going to change out of those sweats and get dressed? We'll have to be leaving very soon now, you realize."

"If you call an hour very soon, then I'll be alright. Besides, you-know-who is hogging the bathroom like she's in her house."

"Girls! I'm done! I'm about to make my entrance!" Suzie Crabgrass said from behind the doors. Lisa and I turned our attention to the girl as she stepped out of my bathroom...

And Lisa and I stood in absolute and total shock. That Juicy Couture dress that she wore on the first day of school looked worthless next to what she was wearing now (and I would be wearing that Juicy Couture dress if I were on this date). In a strapless red dress that accentuated her every curve, I was speechless. It was simple, but seemed so extravagant, you know? Her black pumps, belt, and earrings made her look even better, not to mention the elegant bun that sat on top of her head.

That jealousy thing was starting to become a part of my everyday routine.

"So...? You guys aren't talking. How do I look?"

"Lisa! You look like a freaking goddess!" Lisa exclaimed with a smile that seemed plastered on her face and totally not real. All the happiness she felt moments before seemed to slowly seep away. "Wow, that dress is so hot!"

"You think? I got it on sale at The Limited for $50.00. Nice, huh?"

"Drop dead gorgeous is all I can say." I admitted, letting a small smile slip onto my face. Before I admitted to myself that I liked Ned, all of us getting together and preparing for dates was so much fun. We would all come over to myself with outfits prepared, blast some music, and coo over how we each looked like freaking models! After the dates, we'd all meet back at my house and have a sleepover and gush to each other about our dates. Tonight, however, was way, way different. It was tense. Whenever Suzie and I were alone in the room, the conversation seemed so forced. She looked at me strangely, and I did the same to her. Our friendship was changed forever, and I understood exactly why.

I had a crush on her boyfriend.

I was her boyfriend's best friend.

That combination usually never worked, though she had no clue that I liked him.

"Moze, what're you going to wear?" Suzie questioned politely.

Plopping on my bed, I confessed, "I really don't know. I mean, after seeing you two, I feel kind of like just wearing some jeans and a t-shirt."

"No, you're definitely not doing that." Lisa said, going to my closet and searching through it. "You're going to look just as hot as we do. You're not going to be the only girl dressed casually."

"We're not going to a five-star restaurant!" I exclaimed, standing from the bed over to where Lisa stood. I glanced through my closet and said, "I don't want to wear any of this stuff. I've worn it all before."

"You're lying!" Suzie exclaimed, a smile on her face. "I saw some price tags on some very cute clothes that I was going to ask to borrow if I wasn't determined to wear this cute little number."

I grinned sincerely at the girl. "Yeah, you caught me!"

"So let's pick something out and get you dressed!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Fine, fine!" I laughed and ran over to my stereo system, blasting some music that we instantly started jamming to as we looked for an outfit for me to wear. Suddenly, it felt like we were back in action like the good old days! Suzie was no longer my competition, but one of my best friends that wanted to have just as much fun as me tonight with her date—even if he was the one who I really wanted to be with.

"Now go change!" Lisa and Suzie exclaimed together as they pushed me into the bathroom. Laughing, I hurried inside the bathroom and changed into the outfit. It was way more casual than Suzie and Lisa's outfits, but definitely what I felt comfortable wearing. In a pink and white striped top that revealed my toned stomach, skinny jeans, and pink pumps, my hair curly and looking wilder than usual, I knew I looked good.

I stepped out of the bathroom and asked, "How do I look girls?"

"Oh my gosh! You're a freaking babe!" Suzie exclaimed.

I grinned at her as Lisa complimented me as well. "Your hair is fantastic. It's like a tamed mane! You look like a rockstar!"

"We _all_ look like gorgeous rockstars! And when those boys come pick us up, they're going to be down on their knees, begging us to go on a second date because they're so unworthy."

"Hell yeah!" Suzie agreed just as a rock was thrown against my window.

Grinning, I said, "That's Ned and the boys. They want us to walk outside and meet them by the car.

"What's the car arrangement anyway?"

"We're taking Logan's SUV." I answered. "You guys talk over the backseat arrangements. I already have shotgun!"

"Lucky duck." Lisa grumbled just as another rock hit my glass.

"Gosh, so impatient." Suzie said with a giggle. "That's what I love about him."

And all of a sudden I was reminded that she was my competition... I could hide it for now, though.

We all grabbed our wallets (purses were so yesterday!) and headed downstairs and out the front door, where the boys started whooping and cheering for us. It was too dark outside to exactly see their expressions, which meant that they wouldn't be able to see ours either. And my eyes were all on Ned Bigby. I couldn't help it! Cookie and Logan seemed to be in the same mind state as Lisa and Suzie. Cookie wore slacks and a button down shirt. Logan was wearing pressed jeans and a blue and green button down shirt. Ned, on the other hand, wore his usual jeans with the ripped whole in the right knee and a Johnny Cupcakes shirt that showed off his lean body.

Lord have mercy that boy was hot!

"Ned! Why are you so dressed down?" Suzie exclaimed with a glare at the boy.

Ned looked on in shock. "Suzie! This is one of my good shirts! What're you talking about?"

And they continued arguing as Logan and Cookie made their way over to us. Cookie's eyes were glued to Lisa and her smile was so bright, you wouldn't believe that they _didn't_ go out.

"Moze, Jennifer... whoever, you look amazing."

I grinned and said, "Thanks. You don't look too shabby yourself."

"I know I don't." He grabbed my hand and led me over to his car, whispering in my ear, "If I wasn't in love with Jordan, I would totally be all over you right now."

Giggling, I said, "Well, if Ned wasn't standing over there, I'd make you mine in the backseat of your car."

He laughed and opened the door for me as everyone else got in the car. Suzie and Ned no longer were arguing, but were oddly quiet. I glanced in the rearview mirror and connected eyes with Ned, who offered a small smile in return. Frowning, I asked everyone, "So you guys ready to se this amazing movie?"

"Oh yeah!" Cookie shouted. "I heard that it was a mix of every kind of movie you can almost imagine. Action and adventure, mystery and suspense, love and romance! It's everything you can imagine!"

"I'm so glad we picked it!" Lisa added, staring adoringly at Cookie as he gaze back at her with a goofy grin on his face.

"Let's get it started then!"

* * *

"I still can't believe the ending! It was _so unexpected_! Who would've thought that Justin was the killer _and_ the victim! And the fact that he fell in love with _himself_ at the end made it even better, since the killer was in love with the victim all along!" 

Everyone laughed. "Yeah, that was the best part of the movie!"

"How could you tell when you were barely watching the movie at all?" Cookie asked while wiggling his eyebrows around. "You and Suzie were M.I.A. practically the entire time... but oddly enough were still in the theatre."

We all laughed again. At the moment, I wasn't concerned about Ned and Suzie. I was on a date! And having a really great time! Logan turned out to be even more fun than before. And because we _knew_ that this was casual and a get-to-know-you date, there was no kind of pressure whatsoever. We had natural chemistry of the friendship variety.

We took our seats in a booth that was shaped like a semicircle. Cookie and Lisa were in the middle while Ned and I sat opposite each other in the ends. The restaurant at night was the hottest spot to eat dinner. The lights were dimmed and candles lit the room from a variety of places. When it was just you and your date, it was really romantic. When it was a whole group, it was even more fun!

"So what would you suggest that I eat here?" Logan asked.

"The shrimp or chicken fettuccini is _the best_. I get it every time I come here."

"Yum. My favorite." He said.

A huge grin appeared on my face. "Mine too!"

"We just have too much in common."

"Sounds like the makings of a perfect friendship to me."

"Maybe something more." He said jokingly, which made us both laugh.

Suzie grinned at us. "You two look quite cozy. Should we be expecting a new couple in the next week, Moze?"

"I don't—"

I was cut off when Logan said, "Who knows? Anything's possible." Then he dipped down in whispered in my ear, "I know you don't want to make him jealous, but at least you can see that it is possible to do so."

I grinned up at the boy and nodded, before turning to Suzie. "Yeah, we never know what could happen. We have our entire senior year ahead of us, right?"

"Indeed we do." Ned said, flipping through the menu.

I laughed. "Dude, why are you even looking? You already know that you're going to get a double bacon cheeseburger with extra fries on the side." I commented.

"Yeah, you know me so well."

"But Ned, didn't we agree that you weren't going to eat those kinds of foods anymore?" Suzie raised an eyebrow and looked at him through scrutinizing eyes.

"But this is the first date of our senior year. I think it should be memorable. A salad isn't going to make me remember anything." Ned disputed. "Now do you want me to forget this day? Or remember it for how amazing it is?"

"Fine. Just this once." She leaned over and pecked his cheek just as a waiter came over and asked what kind of drinks we wanted.

When he came to me, I said, "Well, Henry, do you think I could get a strawberry-banana smoothie."

He smiled. "I think you surely can. How'd you know my name?"

"That nametag really helped me out."

Blushing but smiling nonetheless, he said, "Well, I'll get your drink as soon as possible... all of your drinks!" Then he hurried back to the kitchen.

"Moze, I think you're forgetting that you're my date." Logan joked.

"Yeah, let's keep the flirting with guys to a minimum of one, Moze." Ned put in. His tone wasn't as light as Logan's however.

Still, I smirked at him and said, "Well, you know how I am when I get single."

"Gosh, you were in a relationship for such a long time. I can't even remember the last time you were single." Suzie admitted. Her voice sounded sincere so I had a feeling she wasn't trying to stir up mess.

"Yeah, I know." I shrugged and said, "But now I have my friends and Logan!"

"Speaking of Logan," Ned added, looking at the boy through narrowed eyes, "why did you arrive here with Xavier and Pete? Seems kind of weird for a bunch of guys to move from their home _together_."

I turned to Logan because I was curious about it, too. "Well, to be honest, I'm adopted. So are X and Pete. So we're brothers. We've had each other's backs since we've known each other."

"Oh my gosh! That's so sweet!" Lisa gushed. "You're lucky to have brothers. I don't have any kind of siblings."

"Yeah, they're my best friends and bros wrapped in one."

"That must be great fun." I said gently just as our drinks came.

"Here you all go." Henry spoke, turning to me and saying, "I made yours especially myself. Whip cream and the strawberry on the side without even your request."

"What a gentleman." Suzie said with a smirk.

He turned to her. "Well, I try." Now he wiggled his brows at her as if I didn't even exist. "Is there anything special I can get you little lady?"

"A meal would be nice. How about a Caesar salad with ranch dressing on the side? Nonfat, please."

"Sure, thing." Then he went around the table and took everyone's orders before leaving again, Henry shooting a wink in Suzie's direction before walking away.

I counted backwards from ten to keep the angry expression off of my face. "Well, Logan," Ned suddenly spoke, "what do you do anyway besides surf? Anything productive?"

"Well, the arts are my passion. Theatre arts, acting, writing, anything you can think of that includes entertainment, I'm interested in. My favorite hobby, however, is painting. When I get a brush in my hand, I feel like I can do anything. And I find inspiration in any and everything... Moze, you're my newest inspiration, I can't lie."

Lisa audibly sighed, which was odd since she and Cookie were having their own quiet conversation. "That's really great for you, Logan! You'll have to show us your paintings one of these days." Then she turned back to Cookie with her small remark.

Ned continued to drill questions at Logan, and with every answer it drew me more and more to him. I also noticed that every time Logan answered his question with an inspiring response, Ned seemed to get more and more upset.

But what could I say? I couldn't exactly comfort him... I guess I _could have_ but I was enjoying Logan's company way too much to do that. Ruining my first date since my breakup with Seth was not in my agenda, so I continued to flirt and get to know Logan. It was all in good fun, and Logan seemed to be enjoying it too. By the way he nuzzled the crook of my neck with his nose and planted sweet butterfly kisses that I could barely feel against my cheek. He was missing his girlfriend, and I was missing having someone to do this kind of stuff with everyday. We were _using_ each other, but wasn't that the plan anyway?

When the end of dinner came around and the boys paid for our meals, I realized that I had barely even looked at Ned. And I didn't want to until we got to our houses. I was having way too much fun for me to look at him admiring Suzie and just ruin my mood.

"Gosh, tonight was too fun!" Cookie said as we pulled in between Ned and my house. "We'll have to do this again soon... but not all the time because I prefer one-on-one time with my special lady."

"Oh! Is there something that we should know about this relationship?"

"No, there isn't." Lisa said, looking up at Cookie with a wide grin. She couldn't keep that happy look off of her face! And that look made me smile even more than I was already.

Lisa and Cookie went off somewhere down the sidewalk while I turned to Logan, who was leaning against his car. "So... tonight was more fun than I expected. And with Ned drilling questions into you like that, I learned a lot more about you than I could've imagined."

"Yeah, and I like spending time with you. Casually flirting and all." He shook his head. "I still can't believe Suzie stole that guy who was flirting with you at first. That was kind of trifling."

I laughed. "Welcome to my life." Glancing around, I saw that Suzie and Ned just finished a long kiss and she was heading towards my house while he headed towards his own. Cookie and Lisa seemed to be doing the same. "Well, I guess this is good night."

I backed away from him but he grabbed my arm gently and pulled me into a sweet, short kiss. Grinning, I pulled my head away, but stayed leaning against his body. "That was pretty nice for a guy who's in love with some girl back home."

"Just good old fun, you know?" He pulled me into another kiss that lasted slightly longer, but I pulled away while biting my lip.

"I'll call you soon, alright?"

"Deal. Good night Moze."

"Night Logan." I backed away from him, and I could feel his eyes watching me as I walked to my front door. Before I walked inside, I looked back at Logan watching me, and I could only think as I closed the door behind me, _Ned who?_

* * *

Gentle taps woke me up in the middle of the night. I glanced from my bed to my window to see Ned standing on my balcony. I looked on the ground at Lisa and Suzie knocked out before crawling out of bed, pulling a sweatshirt on so the cold night air wouldn't hit me too hard. Quietly opening the window, I stood beside him. "You want me to wake up Suzie for you?" I whispered.

"No. I want to talk to you. Come on."

He helped me up on the roof before getting up himself. For a long time, we sat quietly before he said, "Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yeah, it was great."

"That's good."

Silence ran heavy between us... and it wasn't like the usual silences that we rarely had. This silence was tense. It wasn't comfortable, but really, really _un_comfortable. I didn't like this between us. It felt totally unnatural.

"Did you have fun?" I asked.

"Not really, no." He confessed, as if he wanted to say this a long time ago. "Suzie, sometimes she's so controlling. Like she wants me to be somebody I'm not one second, but the next she's loving me for who I am. I don't eat salad or dress up to go to the movies and to The Dots. She knows that... but when we go out for this group date, all the sudden she wants me to change."

I was quiet for a second so my words would seep in when I said them. "I liked the Johnny Cupcakes shirt you wore today. The whole cupcake crossbones thing was so you."

He laughed. "Yeah, I knew you'd like it."

"I do. And you do. And all that matters is that _you_ like it. If you keep being yourself, then she'll realize that you're not going to make drastic changes and become someone you're not. Now, giving up a burger isn't such a huge sacrifice. Suzie's looking out for your health."

"Yeah, I know. I just..." He let out a deep breath like what he was going to say next was taking a lot out of him. "I just wish that she could be more like you, you know? You're not afraid of what people think of you, or your date. As long as you're happy with yourself, then you're okay. And I wish that she could see that everything isn't so superficial."

My heart began to beat faster as thoughts of my wonderful date started to disappear as I thought more and more about the boy sitting beside me. The question I was going to ask, I was totally nervous about, but I had to. I _had_ to know. So I hugged my knees to my chest and stared up at the moon. "Why... why are you with her, Ned? I mean, she's my friend, but sometimes I just don't think you two are right with each other."

His silence stretched out for an entire minute before he answered, "Because I love her. Whatever reason on this earth there is, I do love that girl. And something about her keeps pulling me back. You know there have been times when I wanted to break it off with her completely. Hell, you're usually the one to convince me _not_ to. But I do love her and I do want to be with her."

"Yeah." I whispered, choosing not to look into his eyes so the tears in my eyes wouldn't fall. _I do love her and I do want to be with her_. Those were his words. He loved and wanted to be with her. Not me. And what was there to do about it? Nothing. Not a damn thing I could do. So why even bother with these feelings? Why even bother holding on to something that I would never have with him? Why bother loving a guy I could never have?

_You can't just stop loving someone._

The truth sang this in my head so loudly that the tears that were sitting in my eyes fell down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away before Ned could see and said, "You know I'm really tired. So I'm going to go back to sleep."

"You sure? We've only been up here for like ten minutes."

"I know. But it was a long night. And it's like two in the morning."

"Yeah, okay... I'll help you down."

"Great." He dropped down to the balcony then helped me down myself. When there, I smiled at him softly and said, "Guess it's time for me to go to bed."

"Yeah. Good night Moze." He leaned over and hugged me around the waist, and I clung to him this one time. Because I knew that this may very well be the kind of hugs I'd receive from him for the rest of my life. These hugs that we were sharing were ones that friends shared. They symbolized nothing more than friendship, and just for tonight, I would pretend that he was hugging me as more than that.

But after tonight, I no longer would have that luxury.

After tonight, I couldn't see Ned as anything but my best friend.

I let go of the boy and tried to hide the tears in my eyes, but they fell anyway. He looked at me with concerned eyes. "Moze, why are you crying? What's wrong?" He cupped my cheek and rubbed the tears away with his thumb. I leaned my face into his hand, loving the feel of his comfort.

"Nothing's wrong with me. I'm just... happy for you, I guess. Happy that you found the one you love... and sad that I lost the one that I do."

"Seth isn't even worth this kind of time from you. Don't worry about him, okay Jennifer? You're too good for him. You are a beautiful, smart, strong, passionate, fun, funny, and just the most amazing girl anyone could ever meet. He's not good enough for you, okay?"

"Yeah," I said, "you're right. Seth's not good enough." Too bad I'm not talking about him.

"See." He cupped my face with both hands, caressing my cheeks with his thumbs. "You know what the truth is. And I know you're strong enough to get through this. Besides, you have me. And Cookie. And Lisa. And Kesha. And Suzie... and Logan, as much as I hate to admit it. So you have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks Ned. I'm going to sleep now."

He kissed the top of my forehead. "Good night Moze."

I climbed back in my window, closing it after I was sure Ned got into his okay. Climbing into bed, I turned on my side and silently cried myself to sleep. The one guy I really wanted was unavailable. And there was nothing I could do about it.

Gosh, love sucks!

**::End::**

So you see how my love life goes? Whenever I'm drawn away from Ned and looking at someone else besides him, he always finds a way to pull me back to him. It's hard to understand _why_ but it always happens.

But, you must remember, that was only the big date. I hope you didn't forget the fact that Suzie and my friendship still got _really_ messed up, because that's exactly what happened.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Whoa! Long chapter (sort of). Hope you guys enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing it! Read and review to find out what happens in Chapter 6! Hmm... it may be juicy! Now go ahead and review! Much love!**


	6. When His Girlfriend Got Really Pissed

**A/N: Okay. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: When His Girlfriend Got **_**Really**_** Pissed at Her::**

Moze's POV

_But, you must remember, that was only the big date. I hope you didn't forget the fact that Suzie and my friendship still got really messed up, because that's exactly what happened._

The real problems with Suzie started about a month after the "big date".

**::When His Girlfriend Got **_**Really**_** Pissed at Me::**

"My entire body is aching after yesterday's practice, and now we have to go again? I think I have senioritis because I don't remember volleyball being this hard!" Kesha exclaimed as she, Hollie, and I walked into the gym from the locker room.

I laughed. "Don't blame it on our senior year! I think that you're just aching from some Leo. How was the date last night?"

"You don't even want to hear the details." Kesha said with a suggestive tone to her voice, which made us all start laughing.

"When I'm not so zoned into volleyball, I'll definitely want to know." I assured my friend.

We put our duffel bags down and stretched out our limbs. Everyone else was here and already stretching, something I was very proud of. My team was definitely the one to beat. We all seemed so in sync with each other! When our game came around Saturday, Napoleon High better watch out! We were definitely on fire!

"Hey Moze!" A voice said behind me.

I turned around to see Logan standing there. He was here to watch me practice again! Logan and I were becoming almost inseparable. Since Ned had a girlfriend and Cookie and Lisa were getting back into the routine of hopefully being a couple again, Logan was now the person I hung out with more than anyone. "Hey!" I shouted over at him as he took his usual seat in the bleachers and got started on his homework.

"You are _too_ lucky." Hollie said to me, which made me grin.

Standing, I yelled, "Alright girls! Run your five laps around the gym! Suzie and I will tell you who're starting in Saturday's game when you finish!" We took seats in the bleachers as I pulled my clipboard from my bag and she did the same. "So what six girls do you want in the rotation?"

"I have Amanda as front right outside power hitter and Nancy behind her. Heather middle hitter and blocker with Francis behind her. You'll be left outside power hitter with me serving." She said it with such hostility, I saw it in her eyes that she didn't want me to argue with her.

But, me being me _and_ head captain, that wasn't going to happen.

"Suzie, that's not a great rotation for our _first game_. We want to go in strong, and you know that over the past four weeks, some of the girl's you picked aren't strong enough at all. I agree with you about Nancy and Francis. But it stops right there. Amanda barely made varsity anyway. Yes, she's improved, but her hit isn't _powerful_ enough for her to be a _power hitter_, especially in the front. If the other team sees her weakness, then they'll keep coming at her, and you know how she gets emotional so quickly. Heather can't hold up that middle on the first rotation. She has to be in the game for about five minutes, or get energetic before she can really work her magic. If you _really_ want to start her, start her on the outside, not middle. _Kesha_ should be the middle hitter. She's at her best in the beginning, and Kath—"

"And Katherine and Kesha are your _friends_. You only want to start them for that reason alone. I have the team's interests in mind, not upholding your friendships, okay Moze?"

I looked at the girl, wanting to give her attitude but my concern overruled that. "Suzie, are you okay?" I questioned caringly. All day during school she seemed extremely irritated, but was always with Ned so I never had the chance to ask.

"I'm fine. So we'll start with my lineup."

"_No_ we won't." If nothing was wrong with her then I could speak my mind! "One, this has nothing to do with my friendships. And two, the team's interests should be my judgment, not what they want. And what I say goes. So Amanda doesn't start. Kath's replacing her and Kesha's replacing Heather. And didn't we already say that I would be serving?"

"So you think that you can just get _everything_ you want Moze, huh?" She suddenly snapped, looking at me with narrowed eyes. "Well guess what? This time you can't, because what I say goes now! You're not just going to steal this away from me because I actually care about it!"

Whoa. This was totally not about volleyball.

"What're you talking about, Suzie?" I snapped right back. "You're acting psycho!"

"_I'm _acting psycho?" She threw her clipboard on the ground and stood up, which caused me to stand up, too. "You think that you can ruin me and Ned's relationship just because Seth dumped your lame ass? It's not going to happen that way Jennifer!"

"I don't _want _Ned, Suzie!" _Not anymore at least, but she didn't need to know that_. "I've barely talked to him in the past week because you have his leash tied so tightly around his neck! Gosh, can you let him breathe for a second? Ned and I have been _best friends_ since birth! And the fact that you're mistaking that for—"

"Don't play that best friend card on me Moze because it's BULLSHIT!"

At the last word she shrieked, the gym went eerily silent. But neither Suzie nor I were paying attention to that. Our eyes were locked on each other's in a stare-down. Honestly, I was absolutely in shock! I wasn't going to let that show, but I indeed was in shock! I couldn't believe that she said that. That she was accusing me of that... and that she was right! And I thought I was being slick!

But her timing didn't make sense! Why didn't she come to me with this when I was actually focused on Ned? Now, my mind was barely even with him after that night a month ago. I never would forget that night, either. It was the best sleep of my life! You know how that is, right? When you cry really hard, that sleep is _always_ the best. Besides, it was also the night when I decided that I was going to get over Ned.

And I thought it was obvious, but Suzie saw the truth, more than even myself, because I was in big time denial. I definitely was not over Ned.

"You know what, Suzie? You're one of those paranoid girlfriends who think that everyone's after your boyfriend. You—"

Just as I said this, Missy Meany ran into the gym and said, "Ned Bigby is so going to be mine!" Then, with that said, she ran right out.

Suzie turned back to me with a matter-of-fact look, and I couldn't really deny that a lot of girls _did_ want Ned. "Okay, so Ned's popular with the ladies. What does that have to do with me? I don't _want_ Ned. If you're so insecure about your relationship that you think that his _best friend_ wants to steal him away, then maybe you need to see a psychiatrist. Now, I don't know _how_ Ned came up, but we have a game Saturday and your lineup isn't happening."

"You know what, Moze? I'm so _sick _of your act! Why don't you just say the truth?" She shouted, looking at me with tears actually appearing in her eyes. "You and Ned have more than a simple friendship. Just say it! Just admit it, okay?"

"There's nothing going on between us! Don't you trust him?"

"Yeah, I trust him, but not you! Why are you _lying_!" She poked her finger into my shoulder so hard that it actually shoved me back. "It may not be physical, but you and Ned have something between you two that I can see! That _everyone_ can see! My friend's tell me how you two are! You are in love with my boyfriend!" And with every word of her last sentence, she poked me harder and harder in my shoulder until I fell in the bleachers.

I jumped up and shoved her back with all my might. "I am _not_ in love with Ned Bigby!" I screamed.

"Yes you are!" She shoved me back.

That's all that I needed before we started going at each other. I wasn't even sure what really happened, I was so angry. I let my instincts take over, and it wasn't exactly easy fighting Suzie. She may've seemed like a sissy, but she was far from it. The girl could fight!

Someone's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me away from the girl. I still was struggling to get back over and let my frustrations out on the girl again. "Suzie, what the hell is wrong with you?" I shouted. "You are the most paranoid _bitch_ I've ever met!"

"Well you're a home wrecking _slut_, Jennifer! You're a SLUT!"

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, I twisted out of Logan's grip and was about to beat her ass but Kesha and Logan caught me before I reached her. We both were yelling profanity at each other as Logan dragged me to the opposite side of the gym, where half the team followed me. The other half followed Suzie. Now, the team was divided into My Side and Suzie's Side. Gosh, how were we going to win our game?

Apparently, that was the last thing on anyone's mind.

"How could she even accuse you of that? You and Ned have been best friends since you all were kids!" Katherine looked more pissed off than me. "I swear, I've been wanting to sock that girl since we were freshmen, when she totally talked trash about me behind my back. I'm glad you got to do it."

I touched my lip and saw that it was slightly busted. "She has a nice right hook."

"You do too. Have you seen her eye?" Kesha asked with a wide grin. "Girl, you messed her up... even though she messed you up too. Dang, when people ask who won, I can't even give them an honest answer. But I _can_ lie and say that you messed her up the most!"

The girls laughed but I wasn't in the mood. They didn't know the truth, but Suzie and I both did. She knew that I secretly still liked Ned. If she didn't, then none of this would be happening.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked.

"Yeah." I grumbled, pushing away from him and going over to the bleachers. I picked up the clipboard that I dropped on the floor and shouted, "Practice _isn't_ over! Now listen up for the starting positions!"

And when I called them out, Suzie didn't deny it. She did, however, storm out of the gym, taking her half of the girls with her. Before they could hit the door, I shouted, "You walk out of this gym you're off of the team... permanently."

More than half of Suzie's "friends" stopped and stood frozen between the door and the team. Those were the ones who came back. A few of Suzie's loyal ones didn't even turn around and just walked out. Luckily, those girls consisted of Amanda and Heather. None of the girls I wanted starting left.

I didn't speak about what occurred just moments before. I just read off the positions and we all got to work. My little scuffle with Suzie was my fuel. I was playing extremely hard and being extra relentless until Kesha told me that I should go home and chill out.

I didn't argue. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, I snatched up my duffel bag and rushed for the door, not even bothering to change out of my clothes. Logan was right behind me, since he was my ride home.

It was a quiet ride since I was still so pissed. My leg kept bouncing up and down, up and down. Logan had to reach over and grab my hand to calm me down, but that only worked for a moment before my leg started bouncing up and down, up and down again and again.

We pulled to a start in front of my house, and what's the first thing I see? Suzie's car in Ned's driveway!

"What the hell!" I shouted. A deep part of me wanted to cry, but my wrath was more overwhelming than I expected. "She's at his house, trying to turn him against me! She set this whole thing up! I know her! I _know_ how conniving she can be!"

"Now, you can't say that she set it up."

"I can't? Logan, I know this girl! Too many people underestimate her, and she uses that to her advantage. Just like her fighting! She's stronger than anyone would believe."

"Your small little self is too." He commented, smiling gently at me. His soothing smile didn't calm me down, though.

I hopped out of his car. "Thanks for the ride. See you tomorrow."

"I'm going to call you tonight, okay?"

"Yeah." I shut his door and walked up my driveway to my front door. Just as I was about to enter, I heard Ned's front door open and a happy Suzie walk out. She looked at me standing there and smugly smiled my way before hopping in her car and driving away.

I grinded my teeth against each other before stomping into my house and slamming the door. I couldn't _believe_ this! Her plan was to mess up Ned and my friendship, but what she didn't know is that that wasn't going to happen! Ned and I were too close for her to tear us up. He wouldn't allow it. I already knew.

A knock on my door sounded and I rushed over to answer it.

It was Ned.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Moze!" He shouted.

So not what I expected.

I was in such a state of shock that he was yelling at me, I didn't even respond. I just listened as he shouted, "You get into a fight with Suzie over something as stupid as volleyball? Moze, I know volleyball is your life but you gave the girl a black eye!"

My eyes narrowed. I couldn't believe that my best friend was saying this to me. "Whatever Ned." I was about to slam the door in his face, but he held it open with his foot. Angrily, I walked away from the door and went into the kitchen, Ned right on my feet.

"Give me an explanation then, Moze! Tell me there was another reason besides volleyball that you got into a fight with my girlfriend!"

"Ned," I said, suddenly all of my energy drained. "You are so clueless."

He noticed my change in mood and sat on a stool at the island. "Then tell me something, Moze. Please. Because Suzie doesn't even want me to see you anymore."

"And you'd stop being my friend because of _her_? Ned you're so brainwashed."

"You know you and I would still be friends. It's just she's so angry about what happened because she thought that you two were friends. And she said that when you started the argument—"

"_I_ started it?" I shook my head as I pulled out the entire gallon of mint chocolate chip ice cream. "There's a whole gym of witnesses as to who started that fight."

"Well... what was it over?" He asked gently, watching as I stuffed the ice cream in my mouth.

"Ned, don't act like you have no clue. It was over _you_. She started yelling about how I wanted you and how I was trying to ruin you all's relationship because Seth dumped me and a whole bunch of other crap. Then she started poking me until I fell into the bleachers. So I stood up and shoved her, she shoved me back, and then we started fighting. And you act like I'm the only one who caused damage! She busted my lip."

Ned stood from his seat and touched my cold lip that was swelling quickly. I looked down at my feet so Ned couldn't see it. I knew it probably looked grotesque. "Moze," he whispered, "put your head up so I can see."

I slowly lifted my head and watched as Ned brushed his fingers over my plump lower lip. Why did he have to do this? Why was he still so concerned about me when he had a girl like Suzie to be concerned about, even if she was a conniving bitch?

Because he was my best friend.

"Let me get you some ice."

He pulled his fingers away slowly, avoiding my eyes as he grabbed an ice cube and placed it over the spot my lip was swollen. He continued to stare at my lip while I stared into those midnight blue eyes of his. It would be so easy to just lean in and kiss him... well, not exactly _easy, _since an ice cube was between us, but I could fix that.

But I couldn't! It would prove that Suzie was right.

"Moze... why would you fight Suzie if she was as wrong as you claim?" He suddenly questioned.

"Because." I breathed out quietly. "You're my best friend. And I don't take that from anybody."

He laughed softly. "Yeah, I know."

His eyes connected with mine and complete silence stretched out for a minutes. Neither of us spoke and I saw something in his eyes that I hadn't seen in such a long time, it was hard to place what that emotion was he was feeling.

"Ned..." I mumbled hesitantly.

"Yeah?" He eagerly asked.

"My lip is going numb."

He pulled away the ice cube and laughed nervously, stepping away from the close proximity that our bodies were moments before. "Sorry about that." He dropped the ice in the sink just as my mother walked through the door with two bags of groceries in hand.

"Let me help!" Ned said quickly, rushing over.

"Thanks Ned. How're you today?"

"Fine. And you Mrs. Mosley."

"Just trying to start the lasagna before Mr. Mosley gets back." She smiled and asked, "Would you like to come over for dinner? We haven't seen you in a while, Ned."

"I wish I could but my mom's in the same mood as you. She wants tonight to be a family night."

"Well, we'll have to have a dinner party very soon. The Cook family, Bigby family, and Mosley family should do it Saturday evening."

"Can't. I have a game Saturday." I told her while stuffing another spoonful of Ben and Jerry's in my mouth, a pout on my face. My mind kept going back to the look in his eyes!

My mom did a double-take when she saw me. "Honey, what happened to your lip? And where did all of those scratches come from? Did you get into a fight Jennifer?"

"No, mom!" I snapped, trying my hardest not to roll my eyes. I was frustrated though! What with the fight and whatever just happened between me and Ned! How could I totally ruin the moment by saying, _My lip is going numb_? If I hadn't said anything, what would've happened?

"If you didn't fight then how'd it happen?" Mom asked.

"I fell and busted my lip outside of the school on the sidewalk. I got a couple of scratches. No big deal. I can handle it."

"Oh jeez." My mother touched my cheek and shook her head. "You always were clumsy."

"Well, it was nice seeing you Mrs. Mosley but I have to get going." Ned turned to me and said, "I'm going to talk to Suzie about it, okay?"

"Do what you do, Ned." I said, biting my lip. My lip really _was_ numb.

"See you tomorrow, then. And hope you heal quickly." He plastered on a grin, pulling me into a gentle hug before letting go. Then he placed the softest kiss on my cheek and strolled out of the house. I just watched him with the butterflies fluttering around in my stomach.

"Someone looks love-struck." My mom said with a giggle.

I turned to her and tried to hold back my own laugh, but it ultimately came out. "Oh, whatever mom!"

"You really like that boy, huh?"

"Not really." I lied, taking one more spoonful of ice cream before putting it back into the fridge. "I'm tired, so I'll be taking a nap before dinner." I kissed my mom's cheek but before I could even reach the living room to go upstairs, she said:

"If that Suzie girl gives you anymore trouble, my fist will be the one connecting to her face next time."

I turned to my mom and laughed. She knew me a lot better than I knew myself. "You know I absolutely love you, right?"

"I love you too, honey."

**::End::**

And _that_ is when our friendship definitely ended. Come on! If you got in a fight with a girl over your best friend, and _got your lip busted_, wouldn't you stop being cool with that person?

Well, I did.

But that wasn't the end of my troubles. A lot more drama ensued after this, especially some unexpected twists around Halloween.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: That was Chapter 6! I could practically hear you guys chanting in the background "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" LOL! Tell me what you think and REVIEW! Much love!**


	7. The Many Surprises that Waited for Her

**A/N: As soon as I got home from my last night before going back to my boarding, I decided to put this chapter out for you... speaking of which, since I am going back to school, it'll take a little while until I come out with another chapter! But anyway, here is The Juicy Chapter 7! Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Many Surprises that Waited for Her**

Moze's POV

_But that wasn't the end of my troubles. A lot more drama ensued after this, especially some unexpected twists around Halloween._

There was a big dance that was going down the day before Halloween. So before the dance, Logan and I decided to put his plan into action. After two months of nonstop togetherness, we were going to Nantuk so he could show me off in front of Jordan.

**::The Many Surprises that Waited for Me::**

"Feed me a fry?"

I put a fry in Logan's mouth as he made a left turn in his SUV. We were two hours into the two hour and twenty minute drive to Nantuk, where we planned to make Logan's beloved Jordan more jealous than anyone could imagine... hopefully.

"Okay! Pop quiz time, _Jennifer. _What is my favorite color?"

"Burgundy." I answered easily.

"Favorite food?"

"Fettuccini with shrimp or chicken."

"Favorite animal?"

"Any kind of monkey, but specifically a baboon, for reasons I don't understand."

He laughed. "Correct again. What about my mother's name?"

"Suanne."

"This is easy. What're my brother's names?"

"Xavier and Pete! Such sweet fellows! I wish they could've come."

"No, they shouldn't have. I love them to death, but they run their mouth too much. If they saw you pretending that you were my girlfriend, they would totally blurt out a bunch of crap about how we both deny that we're in a relationship at school and blah blah blah."

I laughed. "Understood. Ask me another question."

"How many years did I live in Nantuk?"

"Two and a half."

"And what's my special talent?"

"Painting, but you love anything that has to do with the arts! And you won an award for your painting _Jaime in the Fields_, of the naked boy lying in an open field."

"Nice work." He complimented as we pulled into a driveway.

Before we got out of the car, I asked, "Why can't you tell me how she looks? You act like it's some big secret!"

Logan laughed nervously. "Well, you know... let's make it a surprise."

Rolling my eyes, I hopped out of the car and watched as Logan came over to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "You look really great, by the way."

"Thanks." I said, looking down at myself. It was a simple outfit of ripped capris, a blue cami, and wedges. Nothing special, but I have to admit looked incredible on me.

Logan knocked on the door and waited anxiously. It was so cute to see him nervous. He really was still in love with his girlfriend, Jordan. This girl better be the nicest thing in the world for him to be so sprung over her.

The door opened and a really cute guy stood there. I mean so handsome that it wouldn't even be weird to call him beautiful. "Hey Logan! Haven't seen you in so long!" The guy exclaimed, pulling Logan into a really, really deep hug. He must be Jordan's brother.

Jordan's brother looked at me and smiled. "And you're Jennifer. Logan always did like names that begin with J." Then he gave me a hug, his eyes never leaving Logan.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Logan didn't tell you about me? I'm Jordan!"

My eyes bulged out of their sockets and I stared at Logan in total and utter shock, but he wasn't paying attention to me. His eyes were locked on Jordan, a guy!

I thought I was going to faint, seriously.

"Wow, you're a boy." I said out loud, forcing a smile on my face.

"Yeah, his ex." He smiled and led me in the house. "See, Logan's always been confused about whether he likes boys or girls. And I see that he's chosen girls now!"

"Uh... okay." I looked at Logan in utter shock as he shrugged.

I sat in his living room beside Logan while Jordan sat across from us. "Wow, you two just look amazing together. I swear you do! And I love the outfit, Jennifer! Very casual but still looks amazing on you."

"Thanks! That's what I said." I turned to look at Logan with my wide smile, but when I saw he wasn't but was looking nervous, I wiped it off and asked Jordan, "So what're you into? Logan tells me that you like the arts too."

"Yeah, I used to like the arts, but I gave it up when Logan left." Jordan leaned forward in his seat and said excitedly, "Logan's the real artist. Has he shown you _Jaime in the Fields_?"

"Oh yes! That piece was so incredible! It was a picture of a naked guy laying in flowers, but for some reason, it really moved me. It was inspirational, and I still don't even know why."

"I think that only people who are in love can really see the beauty of it, because Logan painted that when we were in love, and that was what he was feeling. So you must be in love, Jennifer."

"Call me Moze, and are you serious?" I thought about it for a second and knew he was right. When I saw that painting, moments between Ned and I mysteriously popped into my head for some unknown reason! Wow, Logan was probably the next Leonardo DiCaprio... or whoever that famous painter was!

"I'm being dead serious! Everyone who sees that painting is in real love. That's me in the painting, just so you know." Jordan spoke proudly.

"Wait... you were actually laying in a meadow of flowers when he painted that?"

"Yes I was." He stared admiringly at Logan as he said, "And now you're the one who his next painting will be of. Anyone who sees it will feel true love and everything..." He shook his head as if he were reminiscing before saying, "So how did you two meet?"

I turned to Logan to answer, but he just sat quietly, so I said slowly, "Well, a week before school started, I was at the beach with my friends. And they were all coupled up, since my then boyfriend and I just broke up. So I was about to leave when Logan and X and Pete showed up. And they showed me how to surf and we joked around and chased each other and splashed around in the water and watched the moon and—"

Hold on.

That wasn't Logan, huh?

Yeah, that was Ned.

I snapped my head around to see Logan wearing a big grin on his face as he too realized that I wasn't talking about him. Letting out a nervous laugh, I said, "And we hit it off! Yep! Then he showed up to my school and we decided that dating each other was definitely in order."

"Wow. That's so cute! I'm glad you found someone so soon." Jordan said, a sincere smile crossing his face.

"What about you? Who're you dating these days?" Logan questioned. I glanced at him and saw that the look in his eye wasn't just curious, but was more than likely going to get jealous if there was another person in his life.

"No one in particular. No one special, that's for damn sure. You were my last serious relationship." Jordan looked flirtatiously at Logan, who actually blushed! How adorable was that! Now, I'd probably get upset if I was _actually _dating Logan, but I was just thrilled to be witnessing true love from another perspective (in other words, when it was actually returned).

"You know," I said loudly, breaking the moment, "I have to be honest."

"Honest about what?" Logan snapped, looking at me with wide eyes.

I bit my lip while looking back and forth between them. Then, I knew that I had to give true love a shot for my pal Logan. "For one, I had no idea that you were a boy, or that Logan was _into_ boys."

"He's curious, as he told me so many times before," Jordan said, "and I kind of figured that you had no clue I was a guy."

I laughed. "You got me there! Now for two, I am totally not Logan's girlfriend. We're just really, really great friends. We're not in a relationship. We actually just came down here to make you jealous because he still has feelings for you."

"MOZE! HOW COULD YOU!" Logan shouted, standing from his chair.

"I want to help you out, Logan." I said calmly, expecting his reaction. "I want to give you a chance that I probably will never have. Me pretending to be something to you that I'm not isn't going to help anything, you know? So why don't you just tell him the truth?"

Logan let out a long sigh and turned to Jordan's shocked expression.

Boy, was this going to be a long night.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" I exclaimed, looking at him with a wide smile. We were heading back home so we could make it in time for the dance, but dancing was absolutely the last thing on my mind! "Logan, you kept saying Jordan was your _girlfriend_! Not your boy-toy! Now you have no option but to spill the beans." 

"Okay, fine. I didn't want you to know that I went with a guy because I'm still into chicks sort of. Usually, when they find out that I'm not exactly committed to that gender, they're not all for me. And I didn't want you to become uninterested in me."

"So you go both ways?"

"Well, I _used_ to... but seeing Jordan again made me want to be with him even more! Thanks, by the way, for what you did back there. For, you know, making me realize that I still want to be with him."

"No problem. So what did you guys talk about for, like, fifteen minutes when you left me in his living room?" I questioned, turning down the radio so I could give him my full attention.

"Well, after you so graciously explained that you were pretending to be my girlfriend to make him jealous, which I apologize for blowing up at you about, I told him that I still loved him, and he said that he still loved me too... but that he wasn't really good with long distance relationships, and that he was enjoying hooking up with random people instead of being with one person and one person only. So, Jordan and I together is not an option."

"Wow." I said with raised brows.

"Yeah. I know."

"Are you okay?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'll be fine. I'm glad I got to confess. I wouldn't have been able to do that if you didn't tell him what was really going on. And I'm so grateful for that, Moze. I really am."

"Well, now you can find a new guy in your new town!"

"But won't that totally embarrass you? That after 'being together' all this time, your 'man' comes out of the closet? I can't do that to you, Moze!" Logan said, taking the time to look at me at the stop light we were waiting for.

"Dude, I have nothing to be embarrassed about. We didn't tell anyone that we were dating! We denied it every time someone asked if we were _so_ no problem! What you need to do is find a guy that can satisfy your every need." I patted his shoulder and looked at the clock. "Gosh, we have to hurry to the dance! You can find a guy _after_ that because you're still my date. Let me relish in the joy of having a guy to do date things with without the boundary of a relationship."

He laughed but let it die down as he asked, "Did you ever think about taking your own advice?"

"What do you mean?"

"Confessing to Ned how you really feel? You can't keep this bottled up inside of you, Moze."

"Well, I can until I'm ready. And after that whole thing with Suzie, it won't be anytime soon."

"Dude, I totally underestimated your authority that day you and Suzie got into it. I was too stubborn to tell you, because I hate being wrong just as much as you, but I saw that look she gave you before I pulled away in my car. She smirked or whatever."

"Yeah she smirked! And it was an _evil_ smirk! A _very _evil smirk!"

He laughed and was quiet again before saying, "Have you ever thought about why she would want to break up your friendship with Ned, Moze? Like, seriously?"

I was quiet before answering, "Yeah! Because she's _evil_!"

"Seriously, Moze."

"Okay, okay. I understand _why_ she would be jealous. Ned and I are so close and that's intimidating in any relationship. I mean, when Seth and I first started dating, there were times where his jealousy got the best of him, too."

"Really? You never told me about this."

"I don't really like thinking about it. I hate talking about it because I actually thought of giving my friendship up with Ned to be with him. Now, it really disturbs me that I would even think of compromising that."

"It looks like you're in a bad mood just thinking about it. We'll take a stroll down memory lane another time." Logan said, smirking over at me. "Besides, I still have a question for you. Is that the only reason you can think of as to why Suzie's jealous?"

"Well, yeah. It's hard to come across a friendship like Ned, Cookie, and mine." I explained. "I'm sure a lot of people are envious of it."

"Okay." Logan said nonchalantly... too nonchalantly.

"Is there something that you want to tell me but aren't because you think I need to figure it out on my own?" I questioned jokingly, though I was being dead serious at the same time.

"You know me too well!"

"Tell me, Logan!"

"There's nothing to tell!" He pulled into an available parking space near the gym, and we sat in silence for a long moment. "Thanks for coming with me again, Moze. I really do appreciate what you've done for me, and I know I've thanked you a million times, but thanks again."

I leaned over the seat and gave him a hug. "What're friend for? Now let's go on our last date and dance the night away!"

"Who said this was our last date?" He asked while hopping out of his car. I got out as well and let him put his arm around my waist.

"I did. No offense, but I think I need to find a guy who's actually interested in me." We walked into the dance and instantly started grooving, weaving in and out of the crowd looking for our friends.

We finally found them near the punch bowl. Cookie and Lisa were joking around, Kesha and Leo were doing the robot, Hollie and her date were grinding like no other, and Katherine and, of all people, Pete, were having a conversation!

"Hey!" I exclaimed to them all.

"You're back from Nantuk!" Lisa shouted, coming over to give me a hug.

I laughed before going over to Cookie, who wrapped his massive arms around my body. "Hope you two didn't get into any kind of mess. I know how you are, Moze."

I grinned at my friend. "I'm glad you do. If you didn't, all of these years of being my best friend have gone to a total and absolute waste."

"That would never happen. Now!" He grabbed Lisa's hand, "we shall dance." And he pulled her away on the dance floor.

"Moze! I want to introduce you to Heath. Heath, my very, very great friend Jennifer. We call her Moze. And her 'friend' Logan. This is my brand spanking new boyfriend of the moment." She smiled up at the guy, who stretched his hand out for us to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Heath. Great name."

"Thank you. Moze is awesome as well."

"Yeah, I know."

Kath grabbed my elbow and said, "You already know Pete. But I want to officially tell you that we are dating. We are an item. We are in a solid relationship."

"About freaking time!" Logan shouted, pulling his brother into a short embrace. "Kath, you don't even know how much this guy talks about you at the house! He talks about your clothes, your hair, your eyes, your skin! He's really into you!"

"Logan." Pete shouted, shoving his shoulder, which only made him laugh. He was totally embarrassed, and that alone made Kath beam brightly at the boy.

"Stop teasing your brother, Logan, and let's dance!"

We stepped onto the dance floor and just started grooving until some random girl came between Logan and me. Then _they_ started dancing! I didn't care though! I found a couple of other people dancing alone and joined their group, not caring if I looked silly or not (dancing _so_ was not my thing, but I loved to do it!). After seeing Jordan totally turning Logan down, and seeing Logan not bummed out and sitting on his ass bawling about it, I was totally motivated! Both Logan and I were dealing with lost love, and he was handling it so well! Now, I needed to handle it the same way.

"Moze! Let's dance!" A male voice said while moving up behind me.

I turned around to see who it was and cringed when I saw Seth.

"Hey... Seth."

"Moze. I haven't talked to you in a very long time." He put his hands on my hips and moved his lips to my ear. "Maybe we should hang out together later tonight. Heidi said she's willing if you are."

I shoved him away. "I don't want to have anything to do with you or your little playthings. So get out of my face and don't talk to me ever again!" I was about to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. I smelled alcohol on his breath. "Seth!" I squealed, "Let go!"

"What if I want to hold you like this forever? If only I could find Heidi..."

"I think the lady told you to let go." A masculine voice said from behind me.

Seth looked and stared in total shock.

Actually, most everyone was staring in shock at whoever was standing behind me. They even cleared a circle around Seth, me, and whoever. For a brief moment, my heart fluttered as one name popped into my head. _Ned Bigby does it again! He's my knight in shining armor, as always_!

I was about to turn around so I could throw myself into Ned's arms, but stopped short when I saw Ned standing near the front of the crowd with Suzie clinging to him. Suzie was staring at this mystery guy with a look of shock and joy. Ned, however, was staring dead at me, his expression unreadable, which was rare because I _always_ knew what Ned was thinking.

_So if it's not Ned..._

I spun around quickly and my eyes went wider than saucers.

"Faymen?"

**::End::**

Yeah, the day before Halloween was full of surprises.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: WHOA! Didn't see that coming, huh? Well, hope you all are enjoying this story! Like I said, it's not on hiatus... but it will be a minute before I update! Hey, at least I'm warning you guys first! But don't be afraid to review! Inspiration always give me a reason to try and update! In case you're interested in my long story, here it goes: my laptop doesn't get service at my school, since it's in another state and all, so I have to hook up my internet to the school's server, but they have this whole thing that blocks certain sites (like Facebook and Myspace, two sites which I am thoroughly addicted to!). Fanfiction is included on that list, and the only way to get on is by using kproxy and v-tunnel and etc. So I have a lot of obstacles, but I love this story so much that NO ONE will stop me! LoL. I know, such a tear-jerking story... BUT PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think! Much love!**


	8. Crazy Halloween Party Where She Partied

**A/N: Well, after the long wait, I have finally gotten myself together at school enough to post Chapter 8! Okay, chill out with the victory dances and just read! LOL! Enjoy... **

* * *

**Chapter 8: That Crazy Halloween Party Where She Partied Hard **

Moze's POV 

_Yeah, the day before Halloween was full of surprises_.

That's all I have to say.

**::That Crazy Halloween Party Where I Partied Hard:: **

"Faymen?"

"Yes. Hello Jennifer." He turned to Seth and snapped, "Why are you standing there looking like dufus? Move along and stop disturbing the lady."

The music that had stopped in the background started playing again, and everyone seemed to jump out of freeze mode and back into dancing. I would have totally basked in the joy of seeing Seth embarrassed and scared to even talk back to Faymen if I wasn't totally stunned. I walked over to my ex-boyfriend and stammered, "A—aren't you supposed to be in Brazil?"

"I am graduated from high school and am awaiting to go to college! I am with great aunt until the holiday of Thanksgiving." He explained, his English still as broken as before. I had to love this boy... and not only because he was hot! But, yeah, because he was hot!

"Well, give me a hug!" I said, pulling him into a warm embrace, which he gladly returned. "How have things been for you?"

"Very nice! I received a full scholarship to UCLA on soccer! But I had to visit great aunt and see old friends before leaving. So great aunt told me to come down to dance, and I found you... with that creep!"

"Yeah. Ex-boyfriend."

"I remember." He commented. "Before me, you and he were item."

"No, after you left, we became an item _again_."

His brows furrowed questioningly. "I thought it was Ned who you became item with."

"Well, him too. But that didn't last long. We decided to stay friends."

"Wowzer! You have had many, many boys! You have become quite a... tramp, is that the word?"

I laughed. "No, no, no. That is definitely not the word."

"Whatever the word, it is what you have become. But I must be going. I have been here for hours and I am tired. So good night Jennifer. I hope to see you very soon. Maybe tomorrow night at Missy's party."

"Oh! I'll definitely be there!" I said, putting on a flirtatious smile...

But he just nodded and walked away. He didn't even flirt back. Just put on a friendly smile, gave me a pat on the shoulder, and walked off, as if we never had a relationship. As if he didn't even notice all the changes I'd gone through after those years after awkwardness!

I pouted a bit because I wanted him to like me, even though I still didn't like him. Having someone like you always felt nice, regardless if you returned their feelings or not. What can I say? It's a woman thing!

"Moze! What was he doing here?" Ned asked suddenly.

I turned and stared at the boy, trying not to let my eyes linger on any particular parts of him, before answering, "Uh, he's visiting his great aunt and decided to come through and see his old friends. He's going to be at Missy's party tomorrow night."

"Gosh, I wish I was going."

"Why aren't you?" Before he could answer, I said, "Never mind. I forgot that Suzie doesn't exactly like the fact that Missy is your stalker. That's one thing that I would agree with her on."

"Impressive. Admitting similarities. I'm proud of you Moze!" Ned joked, which won him a shove in the shoulder.

"Ned!" Suzie appeared beside him, looping her arm through his. "Can we sit down? I'm feeling kind of lightheaded."

"Sure, babe. One second." He pecked her cheek and turned back to me. "But yeah. Maybe when you get back I'll see you."

"Alright." They started to walk away, but I said, "Ned!"

Both of them turned around, Suzie sneering with all her might to intimidate me. I only smiled and asked, "Do you have whiplash?"

He brought his hand to the back of his neck. "No. Why?"

"That leash you're wearing looks _really_ tight." Before I could see either of their reactions, I pranced away and enjoyed the rest of my night, not believing that Faymen was back... and was totally uninterested in me. This, I would have to fix very, very soon.

* * *

You may've heard what I'm going to say next in _Mean Girls_, but it is the absolute truth: Halloween is the one excuse that most all girl's use to dress up as sluts. I've seen it firsthand. It's the _perfect_ cover-up for girls who A) don't want to tarnish their reputation or B) for girls who don't want to tarnish their bad reputation further, since it's already _that bad_. 

I, however, was an exception to this rule. Missy Meanie threw the _best_ parties, and her Halloween party rated near the top. And every year, I'd come as something _so not whorish_. Like last year, I came as the _Corpse Bride_, from Tim Burton's movie! Yeah, I got a lot of applause for it, since Seth dressed as Johnny Depp's character. Everyone adored it, as they always did. That was last year. Sophomore year, we came as Monk and Sharona! Ha! Whoever watched the show understood it completely since we were totally in character the entire night... until "Monk" suddenly got over his OCD and didn't mind touching me in his car... that's another story though!

Then in freshmen year, before I dated Seth and before Ned dated Suzie, Ned and I went together as friends! We were the Fairly Odd Parents, and even though that seems so childish, our pink and green hair—which we actually dyed!—got a lot of attention and praise. The fact that it stayed in our hair a week after Halloween was kind of legendary as well.

My point is that I didn't dress like a whore and still got plenty of attention.

My second point is that the only reason I got so much attention was because I was a _couple_. I was paired with someone. But now that Seth and I broke up, Ned had a girlfriend, and Logan was gay, I needed to go alone and win Faymen the good old fashioned way.

So, for my senior year, I would go against my rules:

I was going to dress up like a slut!

I know, it's so hypocritical, but Halloween is all about becoming your opposite. And I didn't plan to dress up like too much of a slut! It was a cute little French maid outfit! Totally adorable... in a sexy kind of male fantasy way.

"Moze! Let me see the outfit! You act like you're embarrassed! What are you this year? Spongebob! Gosh, I hope you're Spongebob!" Lisa Zemo hollered outside of my bathroom. Kesha, Hollie, and Kath all agreed excitedly.

"What's the big deal?" Logan asked. I knew that he was still stretched out on my bed, probably reading one of those car magazines that he brought with him. He hated my _Cosmogirl_ and _Seventeen _magazines. He was the exact opposite of a "gay guy" stereotype. He enjoyed shopping, yes, but he kept the "oh my gosh" and other girly comments to a minimum. So stereotypes were definitely overrated. "Why does her costume matter so much? You girl's are dressed up, too." He continued.

"Yeah, but Moze is legendary for her costumes. They're never sluttish but still really cool." Hollie explained. "Now Moze, get your butt out here! I want to see your idea this year!"

Just hearing their conversation made me feel guilty as I rubbed the ruby red lipstick over my lip. I pulled a spiral curl in the right direction and fixed my thigh-high fishnet stockings. My black platform heels looked extremely cute... if I was a classy stripper.

With a deep breath, I opened the door and stood in front of my friends, whose eyes bulged at the sight of me. No one said a word. Even Logan put down his magazine to look at me with out-of-character lust. Did my... my hotness have the ability to turn a gay man straight?

"If only you were a guy." I heard Logan whisper.

No, apparently not. But I hopefully had the ability to make any guy want me. Now, my outfit wasn't exactly _original_. But since I knew a little bit of French and the fact that I custom-made this outfit for me instead of buying it at the costume shop like so many others, I knew I had a little bit of originality.

"Jennifer Mosley, you are on FIRE!" Kath squealed, rushing over to examine my outfit. Her blonde hair was in ringlets since she was Little Bo Peep. Katherine was far from a slut, but she took advantage of Halloween for the one time that she could do it. That's why she wore this outfit, and it looked damned cute.

Kesha was wearing a skirt and an extremely cute orange beaded cami that looked amazing against her mocha complexion. But... "Kesha, who are you?"

"Um... I'm Keyshia Cole. The singer."

We all laughed. "You must have an actual date with Leo."

"Yeah. We're going to a fancy little bistro, so we won't exactly be at the party for a very long time. But we have to make an appearance." She explained to me.

I turned to Hollie and wasn't surprised that she was dressed as her usual costume. "A literal Playboy bunny!" I exclaimed and we all started laughing again.

All of our eyes landed on Logan. "And you?"

He stood up and held up a fake sword. "I am a ninja warrior, here to protect you girls from all the hot guys that are bound to be drooling all over you."

"Sorry, hun. But I already have a ninja warrior. Your brother." Kath told him, smiling happily at the fact that she and Pete were positively official. "Now, it is definitely time to go! Let's get a move on! We don't want to keep the hotties waiting."

"Like Faymen Phorchin! My God, when did that boy get so hot?" Kesha asked.

"Playing soccer in Brazil did him plenty of justice! And he was Moze's knight in shining armor last night! How cute." Hollie grabbed my arm and asked, "Now that Logan is _definitely_ not an option, are you planning on getting back with Faymen?"

"If he was interested, which he isn't!"

"Well, whether he is or not, by the end of the night, he'll definitely be wanting some mo' Moze!" Lisa yelled. Lisa's costume was the one that was 0 slutty. She was dressed up as ketchup! And Cookie was dressing up like mustard! They stole the idea from this awesome new show called _The Best Years_, and I knew they'd look uber cute and fabulous!

We walked outside and all climbed into Logan's car, where Xavier and Pete were already waiting inside. "Looking sexy Moze!" X shouted out, his eyes roaming over my body. In the past three months, Xavier (also known as Triple X) was now one of James K. Polk's resident playboys. He was enjoying every second of the title, too.

"Thanks." I said with a flirty smile. Hey! Tonight I was going to party... hard!

"Dude! This is her last but best party _ever_!" I exclaimed as I danced with my friends on the floor. We were having a great time, and loving the attention we were getting. It was as if I was having the time of my life. However, this attention I was getting wasn't satisfying my... hunger. I wanted to impress Faymen, even though I didn't like him. But I didn't see the boy anywhere.

"Moze! We're about to play spin the bottle!"

I grinned happily at the news. Yes, it seems totally 8th grade, but I hadn't played the game since then and I was looking forward to playing at my last high school Halloween party. Besides, if Faymen slipped up, then maybe I could show him what he wanted. Tonight, I felt really lucky!

Taking a seat beside a girl named Janet, I asked, "So who wants to start?"

"I'll take that honor!" Martin Qwerly spoke up. The boy hadn't changed a _bit_ since 8th grade. He looked the same. Talked the same. Was the same old guy. And I wouldn't have it any other way... I just hoped the bottle didn't land on me, because as nice as he was, I did not want to kiss him!

So as the bottle spun and spun and spun, my third worst nightmare—you don't even want to know my first two—came true. The bottle landed on me! I sighed, but put on a fake smile and said, "Well! I guess this is it! Come on Martin!"

But instead of him leaning forward, he pulled out a shot glass and filled it to the brim with cheap vodka. My eyes shot around and I said slowly, "What's going on here?"

"Spin the bottle. If it lands on you, then you have to take a shot. Don't tell me you thought we were going to _kiss_ each other! Moze, that's so 8th grade." Janet spoke. She and the others laughed, but I stared at the shot glass with a frown.

"We're not asking you to dance on the table, though I wouldn't mind." Frank Stevenson spoke with a wolfish grin. "Just take the shot! I know you're not scared. It's just a little liquor. Do you see how tiny that glass is? Just do it, Moze! Do it!"

Now, I'm usually not the type to even consider peer pressure, but it was my senior year and I wanted to have fun! And with them telling me to just do it like I was a Nike commercial, I felt the need to just drink!

So I grabbed the shot glass and downed it in one gulp.

The only other time I drink is on New Year's Eve, and that's champagne. The champagne was decent tasting. This vodka, however... it _burned like hell_ coming down my throat! I thought that it had caught on fire or something!

But when it hit my belly, an odd, warm, tingly sensation spread through my body. It felt nice! I was actually enjoying this feeling... oh my goodness, I was enjoying drinking!

"Moze! Your turn to spin the bottle." Janet said, eagerly watching as I spun it all the way around. To my absolute and utter surprise, the bottle landed on me again. Janet laughed, "Bottoms up, Moze!"

I poured my own drink and downed it. The burning sensation wasn't so bad this time. It was better than my first shot, actually. "Yum!" I said with a laugh. "I'll just spin again!" And the game continued, the bottle landing on me more than anyone else.

Someone said, "Gosh, Moze! Tonight, you're lucky!"

And to think that moments before I said those exact words.

I stood up and said, "I'm done playing! I want to have fun!" I stumbled out of my seat and found my way to the dance floor, about three guys rushing over to fight for a dance with me. But, hell, I told all three that they could have me at the same time! This, I must say, was the first time I was sandwiched between a bunch of guys. Doing it drunk is the best way to do it because if I were sober, there would be no way in hell I'd be in between a bunch of guys who probably didn't even shower before they came.

"Moze! Why did we ever break up?" A familiar voice breathed into my ear.

I recognized his voice from last night, and opted to dance against him—in my drunken haze! "Well, Seth, you wanted a different girl every night, so you chucked me to the curb."

"But you're looking a lot more fun now. I like it."

"When you dumped me Seth, the cuffs that were around my wrists fell off and I became free!"

He laughed and asked, "Were you smoking something too, because you totally sound high!"

I turned around so I was facing him and grinned. "No! But I would totally like something else to drink. Be a dear and get me something Seth?"

He snapped his fingers once and opened his hand. A ninth grader ran over and placed a red plastic cup in his hands. "A drink for my lady." He spoke, taking a sip first before passing it to me. What a gentleman.

"Thanks." I smiled at the lightheaded sensation I was getting just as Seth took my hand and started pulling me away. "Where are you taking me?"

"Away from all of these people! I want you alone... upstairs!"

"Sounds like fun! Not that I haven't been alone with you in a room before!" I started randomly giggling as we staggered up the steps.

"Well, this time maybe I can get past second base."

"What is second base anyway? You know, kids are getting so _fast_ nowadays! They just move so fast that these bases are starting to get so close that first base is starting to look like third, you know?"

"You didn't get the memo?" He asked while closing the door to the empty room behind him. "First base _is_ third! So let's hit that single baby!" He flopped on the bed and asked, "Do you think you can do a little dance for me, Jennifer? And speak a little French too?"

"Actually, Seth, I can. _Vous etes mon petit garcon vilain_."

"What the hell does that mean?" He asked, his eyes roaming over every inch of my body. He spread his legs open as I prepared to lay on top of him.

"It means you're my naught little boy."

"Oh my GOD! Moze, you're so freaking HOT!" He pulled me the rest of the way on him and started making out and touching me in ways I never would have allowed if I were my old self. But I was drunk and barely had a clue what was happening. If I wasn't talking about it now, I definitely wouldn't be able to tell a soul what happened. That's how smashed I was!

"SUZIE! JUST LEAVE IT ALONE!"

It was Ned.

Instinctively, I jumped off of Seth and looked around nervously. "We... uh, we need to get out of here!" I hissed to the boy,

He rolled his eyes. "Loverboy Ned is here and you have to hide?"

"YES!" I stage-whispered. I stumbled across the room, trying my hardest to walk in a straight line. It totally wasn't working. So instead, I said, "We have to hide in the closet until they leave!"

So we ran over to the closet, which was _really _small. "This was actually a good idea, Moze! You're like a lady in the street but a—"

"Don't even finish that sentence." I snapped.

Just then, the door opened and Ned and Suzie walked in. I thanked goodness that the closet door was the kind that was like wooden blinds. Now I could see their reactions to whatever they were arguing about.

"I don't want you here with Missy!"

"Who _cares_? I'm here with you! What're you stressing about?"

"Well, Moze is here too! And I saw you two talking at the dance!"

"That's all we were doing, Suzie! _Talking_! She's my best friend, for crying out loud! Do you expect me to avoid her completely just because you guys don't get along?"

"Duh! You're so freaking clueless!"

Ned was quiet and Seth and I held our breath... well, Seth was busy kissing my collarbone, but my eyes were wide with disbelief at their conversation. It was about _me_, of all people! They were arguing over me! For a quick second, I felt bad for Suzie. Her jealousy for our friendship was totally understandable.

"Ned, she's a _slut_."

Okay, maybe I didn't feel so bad now.

"Suzie, don't call her a slut! You know that I care about you and Moze."

"You can't care for another girl while caring for _one_!"

"Yes I can! I care for you guys differently. You're the girl I want to protect. I want to be the one to kiss you goodnight. I want to be the one to just take care of you and make sure that everything's alright. With Moze..." There was a long pause where Ned didn't speak.

_What're you thinking, Ned_. I thought to myself.

"Did you hear that?" Suzie asked.

She and Ned became extremely quiet and I began to wonder if I had spoken my words aloud.

Seth pulled away from my neck and said, "Awesome! I left a hickie!"

"Who the hell is in the closet?" Suzie said in a scared tone. "Ned, let's go."

"No... it sounds like Seth! You pervert! What girl do you have in here this time, you two-timing man-whore!" Ned slung open the door and I bit my lip at the surprised expression he wore when he saw it was me. "MOZE? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN A CLOSET WITH HIM?"

Before I could even give an explanation, he pulled my wrist and gently pushed me away from Seth. "Why do you have her in a closet?"

"Don't look at me! She's the one who pushed me in with her!"

Ned rolled his eyes. "Do you think I'm going to believe that for one second?"

"He's telling the truth." I said in a soft voice.

He turned his eyes to me, and used my own look against me. He gave me the disappointed stare. "Moze... what're you doing?"

"Ned, didn't I _tell_ you? She is a _slut_! Get it through your head!" Suzie shouted loudly. "JENNIFER MOSLEY IS A—"

"Suzie! SHUT UP!"

The room went silent at Ned's words. Suzie stared in shock at her boyfriend. "What'd you just say to me?"

But Ned wasn't paying attention to the girl. He was just looking at me, waiting for an answer. Let me reinstate something: I have _never_ drunk alcohol unless it was just a little champagne, now. Maybe I was hallucinating, but I'm pretty sure that the alcohol was getting me emotional. That, or Ned's intense stare was searing enough to bring tears to my eyes. "I... Ned..."

"Ned Bigby! Are you just going to _ignore _me?"

He turned around on her and said calmly, "Yes. Yes I am, Suzie."

Her taken aback expression was frozen, just like her body as she stared at Ned. Seth walked over, still apparently drunk and high on life. "Suzie, when I dated Moze, this is exactly what I was experiencing. Don't you get it? No matter who is in their lives, they always choose _each other_. Why do you think I cheated on her?"

I wanted to say something to Seth, but Ned held my gaze like no one else could.

Suzie pushed by me, shoving her shoulder into mine. She reached for the doorknob and pulled...

"Guys..."

"Ned, I'm sorry. It's not like we were actually _doing something_. It's like... I was playing spin the bottle downstairs, but instead of kissing, we had to drink! And I guess I was extra lucky because the bottle kept landing on me and I _had_ to drink so—"

"Did someone hold your wrists and force the liquor down your throat?" He snapped right back.

"Um... you guys..." Seth joined in now.

"No, but—"

"And why the hell are you up here with Seth, _of all people_?"

"I got drunk! I didn't know—"

"Moze, how could you get so stupid?"

I snapped my head up and yelled angrily, "I get it, Ned! Jeez, I already feel terrible for coming up here with him! Don't make me feel anymore worse! Damn it, Ned!" I couldn't even believe I was crying, but I felt my tearstained cheeks and assured myself that I was.

"It's just that—"

"Stop with the sentimental shit, you two! And open your freaking ears!" Suzie interrupted frantically. "We are _stuck in here_!"

* * *

**A/N: Golly gee my! Whatever are they to do? Review and find out! Much love!**


	9. When She Was Stuck in the Room

**A/N: Anyone who is reading this story, I owe you a BIG APOLOGY for the long, long wait! It's ridiculous, I have to admit, but trust and believe that I haven't given up on this story! So here's the next chapter and I hope you love and enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: When She Was Stuck in the Room with… Them **

Moze's POV 

_"Stop with the sentimental shit, you two! And open your freaking ears!" Suzie interrupted frantically. "We are _stuck in here_!" _

Could my night get anymore suckier?

**::When I was Stuck in the Room with… Them:: **

"We're stuck in here?" I asked disbelievingly.

"What do you think, Jennifer? And I thought you were supposed to be the smart one." Suzie said with a roll of her eyes.

Ignoring her comment, I sat on the bed. My head was starting to hurt not only from the alcohol but from Ned's interrogation. There are very few things that I actually hated. Being stuck in a room with Suzie _and_ Seth were definitely on that list. But that still didn't compare to disappointing Ned, because that was one of the worst feelings I've ever experienced.

"Why don't we use our cell phones and try to call someone to get us out?"

We all stared at Seth in shock. Never did any of us expect that he'd be the one with the brilliant idea. But, seconds later, he said, "Oh, wait. I left mine in my car. I knew I'd be too smashed to even keep up with it since I _thought_ I'd be hooking up, or having sex for those who don't understand, with a bunch of possible candidates, and—"

"We get it asshole." Suzie turned to Ned and asked, "Did you bring yours?"

"You told me to leave it in the car… remember?" Ned said with a sigh.

"When have you ever listened to me, Ned?" Suzie questioned now.

"Every second of every day in the week." I grumbled while standing up to lean against the wall.

"I resent that!" Both Suzie and Ned shouted in unison.

I rolled my eyes at the clichéness of the two of them saying the comment together, getting a, "What was that look for?" from Suzie.

"What look?"

"You rolling your eyes like you think something is pathetic. Do you want to say something Moze? Because it looks like we're going to be stuck in here for a while. This is the perfect opportunity for you to get whatever off of your chest." She stood tall, trying her hardest to look intimidating.

Pushing myself off of the wall I leaned against, I responded, "Trust me. You do not even want to _know_ what I think about you."

"Please, do tell. I'm planning to get everything off of my chest tonight, too."

"Okay. Okay! You asked for it. And when I finish, do _not_ blame it on the alcohol because this is totally me. Suzie Crabgrass, you are a self absorbed _bitch_ who thinks that everything has to happen your way. You think the world revolves around you and that you can get whatever you want. But life is not like that! When I'm around, you'll realize that you _won't_ get what you want if I want it."

"Are you talking about… something in particular?"

We shared a long stare before I answered, "No. Just letting you know. But I'm not finished, thank you very much. You are _so_ jealous of Ned and my friendship that it's pathetic to even watch! I thought we could be friends, Suzie. I thought that you'd accept the fact that Ned and I are going to be friends, but you can't! So either you get over yourself and see that I'm in Ned's life, or just see yourself out of his life."

She smirked. "Are you finished?"

"Yes, I am."

"My turn, then. Jennifer Mosley, you calling me pathetic is like the hugest oxymoron on the face of this earth! You have spent the last five years of your life _feigning_ over my boyfriend, who you'll never have, and you're calling _me_ pathetic? Wow, Moze! Wow. And to call me jealous? You try to take everything that I have because your life is so lame that you can hardly bare it. Volleyball, Ned! And to top that off, you are a slut. Stuck up here with the designated player of our school? SLUT!"

There was a long pause as Ned and Seth glanced between Suzie and me. "Are you done?" I questioned.

She was breathing a little hard after her short exclamation, but she nodded her head anyway. I smiled at this and said, "Well, glad that you feel better about yourself. Sad that it takes venting to do so."

"Sad that it takes you trying to steal Ned to make you feel good about yourself."

"Girls, don't even start."

"NO! Let them start!" Seth shouted excitedly. "It's getting totally hot."

"You two are being ridiculous. I expect this kind of stuff from Seth, not you two." Ned grumbled, sitting on the ground loudly. "We may be in here for a while, so we might as well make this as easy as possible, _without _arguing."

Taking his advice, we all sat there, none of us sitting close to anyone in fear of starting more conflict. I knew for a fact that that was the last thing I wanted. It was becoming tiring, and I was still lightheaded from all of the events of the night.

So we sat there, in silence… bored out of our minds. If Ned and I were talking, I'd be over there with him. But we weren't on speaking terms and for some odd reason, I was kind of scared to even approach him. I mean, I've seen him this mad, but never was I the source of his anger! It was making me feel like the worse person on the face of the earth.

"I can't take this!" Seth suddenly shouted, running to the door. He continued to shove his shoulder into the door, but it didn't even budge.

Rolling my eyes, I just lay on my back and closed my eyes, trying to block out Seth's futile attempts to bang on the door and get someone's attention from outside.

"HELP! GET US OUT!" Was being repeated by him over and over again.

"Whoa Seth! I didn't know Moze could work it like that! Whoo hoo! You're the man!" A random guy from outside yelled.

Seth sunk to the ground and said, "No one can hear us because the music's so freaking loud. And they think that we're banging in here, Moze… though I definitely wouldn't mind. Ned and Suzie, you two would have to hide in the closet because that's just weird if you're sitting out here watching us, but if you want to watch, then—"

"Shut up, Seth!" We all shouted in unison.

Ned shifted to the corner and stared at his hands, which were folded over his knees. He sat silently and had a hard, but blank, expression on his face. This blank expression was starting to appear on his face more and more now that we were seniors. But we were growing up… so maybe we were growing apart.

I woozily stood up and plopped down beside him, knowing that this was what I had to do. "Ned… please don't be mad at me. Please."

"I'm not mad, Moze." He mumbled.

"Well, if you're not mad, then I know you're disappointed. And you being disappointed in me is _way worse _than you being mad at me."

He didn't respond.

"Moze, you showed who you really are. Just leave him alone to himself. He likes it. _I know this_." Suzie snapped.

Ignoring her comment, I stared into Ned's eyes as he avoided mine. "One stupid, silly, way immature mistake is what this is. You probably know me better than anyone. You know that I wouldn't come up here with Seth if I was myself. This… alcohol has my mind screwed up, and what I think is fun _isn't_, but I'm too drunk to realize that."

"We could've made it fun if your mind wasn't so set on Ned." Seth grumbled.

We both turned to him while I asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, Moze. Why do you think I broke up with you?"

"Because you cheated on her." Ned put in with a scowl.

He looked at me seriously. "Since we're stuck in here, I might as well tell you the truth. Jennifer, I only cheated on you _after_ I realized who your heart was really with."

I stared at the boy, my heart pounding a gazillion times faster than normal. "Seth… my heart was with you the entire relationship."

"That's the lie you made yourself believe. That you were _in love _with me. That you wanted me and me only. Moze, when I broke up with you, I bet the first thing on your mind was talk to Ned! You didn't even think to call me back the next day because as soon as we were over, you realized who you really loved."

The room went eerily silent, the only noise being the base of the music below. I stared at my ex in total astonishment, not only because this was one of the very few times I saw him this serious, but also because… he was right.

"Seth, I don't love Ned like that."

"Oh, I know you don't love Ned like that. You're _in love_ with the guy." He shook his head. "I've heard so many of your friends saying how disappointed they were in me because I hurt you like this or whatever. But guess what they don't realize… they don't even understand how much _you_ hurt _me_."

Ned stood up and walked to the door, leaning against it with his arms folded over his chest and chin tucked into neck. "Seth, shut it."

"No! I have to get this out! I was holding it back so I wouldn't hurt you, Moze, but I'm tired of keeping it in. You _hurt me_ Jennifer. I loved you! I was so freaking in love with you until I started seeing signs of how much you didn't feel the same way for me. That's why I started cheating: because I knew I had to find someone who could love me the way I love them, something that you couldn't do with me. And don't even try to deny it because you'd be telling a bold-faced lie."

We all were quiet as everyone in the room but Ned stared at me.

An odd sensation filled my stomach. It was like a combination of butterflies and terrible, terrible dread. This couldn't be happening. I had Seth completely wrong. _I_ was the bad guy. How he acted wasn't necessarily ethical, but anyone in that situation would probably handle it in petty ways. I probably would, knowing me.

The sensation started to slowly fill my chest and I felt sick.

"Aren't you going to say something in defense?" Suzie snapped.

That's when it happened. It just came out! I didn't even know it was going to happen. It kind of just flowed right out of my mouth and was just out there, in the open, for everyone to see. Gosh…

I threw up.

And when I say that, I mean _I threw up_. Blew chunks! Hurled! Yeah…

"Ah, Moze." Ned hissed, rushing over to my rescue. He held my hair back and put his hand on the small of my back as he guided me to the trashcan. "I knew this would happen. After a sip of champagne on New Year's, you get tipsy. You know you can't hold your liquor, so why even try?"

I couldn't answer his question because I was too busy hunched over the garbage can.

"Ned. Just leave her alone! Why are you so concerned anyway?" Suzie squealed.

Ned ignored his girlfriend and pulled out a random napkin from his pocket. I wiped my mouth with it and thanked him as Seth turned to Suzie and said, "There's no point in trying. I'm sure you already know that whatever the situation is, they pick each other."

"Shut _up_! Can't you two get pass whatever wall is blocking you from seeing the truth? Moze and I _aren't in love with each other_! We are best friends and we will never be together in a relationship! Damn! The girl is sick and all you two can do is talk about the past?"

Only one phrase he spoke was stuck in my head. "_… and we will never be together in a relationship!"_

The alcohol wasn't the reason that I threw up that time.

Ned held my hair back and rubbed my back soothingly as I leaned over the garbage can. But I couldn't help but lean up and stare at Seth. "I never meant to hurt you… I promise."

He was sitting on the bed now, just staring at me. Shrugging his shoulders, he spoke, "Ned's right. It's the past. I have to move on."

"But I want you to know that I did love you. I really did."

Sitting there quietly, I could tell he was contemplating something. For a long second, I really believed that there was nothing he had to say. That he really didn't believe me. But then, he said in barely above a whisper, "I know you did. Everything happens for a reason, though."

The wisdom he had was really starting to scare me.

"Thank you." I whispered back, and we actually shared a sincere smile.

"Are you freaking serious?" Suzie shrieked. "You _can't_ be serious? Seth, you're okay with the fact that she's in love with my boyfriend?"

"Not really. I think that it'd be kind of sexy if you two had like a girl fight or something, though! You know, I love girl fights. The chicks always end up ripping each other's clothes off. So freaking hot!"

Yeah, there goes the usual Seth.

"Ned, you are really pissing me off! More than half of the time, you act like you care more about Moze than you care about me! You've left me with no choice but to give you an ultimatum."

"Suzie, don't do that." Ned said, looking at her with deep lassitude in his facial expression.

"Well, what else am I supposed to do? You don't _care about me_!"

"Suzie, I freaking love you! But I love Moze too and…" He let out a deep breath and said, "Look, don't give me an ultimatum because you may not like my decision."

Another awkward silence filled the room as Suzie and Ned stared into each other's eyes. I could tell they were silently communicating with each other, and that Ned was definitely going to choose me if she gave him this ultimatum.

"Okay." She said in an uncharacteristic voice. "Fine."

Joy and guilt instantly flooded my conscience. Joy because I knew that no matter what, Ned would more than likely choose me, especially if I was right. Guilt because what sane girlfriend wouldn't be upset by our friendship? I've told myself this many times before, but I couldn't even imagine myself backing off of Ned.

Ned, my best friend.

Ned, the boy I've been in love with since damn near birth.

No, I wasn't backing off. And though it'd probably hurt Suzie, I was willing to take that risk. Hell, we weren't cool anymore so I guess it didn't even matter. Still, I understood the emotions that the girl was going through (you know the whole women's intuition thing).

The door flew open and a bunch of Seth's jock friends busted in with goofy grins on their faces. "DUDE! YOU'RE TOTALLY HAVING THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE!" They screamed at the same time, only to be disappointed when they saw that it was the four of us, so not having the time of our lives. We all looked pissed and angry and just… hostile! Well, Seth didn't look so hostile. He looked somewhat at peace with himself.

"Dude! I thought you were going to hit that? Hook up with Moze? Wasn't that the plan?" His friends questioned as Seth stood and headed towards the door.

He looked back at me and smiled, then left the room with no kind of explanation to his friends, who were following him like the lackeys that they are. Suzie stayed where she was and, her eyes still on the floor, spoke softly, "I know exactly what Seth is talking about. I know exactly how he feels. And it is _so_ _pathetic_ that the two people who are causing our pain, don't even know it."

And she made her exit as well.

Ned and I sat on the ground, not saying anything to the other. Hey, at least we were together, though, right?

"You want to go home?" I asked, covering my mouth with my hand. My breath surely stunk to the high heavens from all that vomit.

"Yeah. I'll give you a ride. Suzie and I definitely are not on speaking terms after whatever just happened." He said with a shrug, the weariness of the situation hitting him at once. I knew exactly what he was feeling. I mean, come on! Two people telling you over and over again how you're in love with your _best friend_? It's got to be emotionally damaging or something!

"Ned… this is the worst Halloween party we've ever been to."

He chuckled drily. "Sadly, I'm going to have to agree with you."

* * *

Ned pulled his car into his driveway. After turning the ignition off, he just sat there quietly. He didn't push open the door to his car or anything. Just sat there, which signaled for me to sit with him. Usually, he walked me to my door, so I was assuming that he wanted me to wait until he was ready to take me to my house. 

And so I sat in silence with him. This silence, however, seemed really important for some strange reason. Looking over at him, I knew that he was contemplating something—trying to tell me something. But what?

"Are you okay?" I asked with a furrow of my brows.

"Y—yeah! Yeah. I just… I just have to tell you something, but I don't know how to say it."

My eyes widened and I looked straight ahead. Wait… was this the moment I'd been waiting for so long? Was this the moment that I had dreamed about so many times before? Was _this the moment_ that was about to happen right now? "Don't be nervous. Just come out and say what you have to say."

"I know. I'm trying to. It's just… it's so hard for me to tell you because we've been best friends for so long. And I really do cherish everything about you. But Suzie is always causing so much mess. I just… damn it, I don't know how to tell you."

My breath started hitching as realization dawned on me. _He loves me. He absolutely _loves_ me. And he doesn't know how to tell me! Should I motivate him? Or should I just let him say it? Yeah, I'll let him tell me and play dumb, like I have no clue what he's talking about!_

"So what if we've been best friends for so long? You tell me everything, and you know that I tell you any and everything. So don't be afraid. Talk to me, Ned Bigby."

He took in a deep breath and looked over at me, his dark blue eyes seeming to hypnotize. I was working so hard on pretending to be clueless that I didn't notice how his beautiful eyes seemed darker than usual. "Jennifer…"

"Yes, Ned?"

"I think that we should…"

"We should what?"

"We shouldn't be friends anymore."

The smile I was wearing slowly faded as his words rang like bells through my head. He didn't think we should be friends anymore? Was he serious? After everything we'd been through, he didn't think that we should be friends anymore. This, I tell you, this was definitely nothing that I was expecting at all.

"I mean, I only say that because of everything Suzie was talking about at the party. _I_ know that you don't have feelings for me that way, and I don't have feelings for you that way either… it's just. Suzie's my girlfriend. And I understand why she gets so upset when she hears people and us saying that we're best friends. I mean, my girlfriend is supposed to be my best friend… and that's Suzie."

I looked away from him and stared forward, blocking out his entire explanation. This was un-freaking-believable. I couldn't believe that he was treating me like this. Like I wasn't worth anything. Like I was just another girl at school.

In the middle of whatever he was saying, I said, "Bye Ned."

"Moze, wait—!"

Before he could finish his sentence, I was out the door and walking calmly to my house. I noticed how I didn't hear the car door open and slam, or hear footsteps chasing after me, or hear Ned's pleading voice for me to understand. None of that I heard as I opened my front door and quietly closed it. None of that was heard.

When I was in my room, I didn't cry. I didn't even have the urge to cry. No, there was no reason to cry over someone who didn't even consider me their friend. Our entire childhood didn't seem to matter to him. The fact that I'd been there for him in every drama he was involved in, all of his issues with Suzie, everything, didn't seem to matter. Even after all the things we went through, he didn't choose me. And why even waste a single breath or tear over someone like that?

After taking a shower and wondering what school was going to be like that week, I climbed in my bed and lay there. I remember the last thought that went through my head before drowsiness took over:

_So it's final… Ned Bigby and I are no longer friends_.

**::End::**

Wow. I never even saw that coming. To think that after everything… man, life sure could be a bitch!

**A/N: OMG!!! When I reread this myself, I was like, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT HAPPENED!?!" No lie! LOL! But yyyeeeaaahhh. Hope you enjoyed and review and tell me what you all think. Long wait, I know. And I'm SORRY! But wasn't it worth it? LOL! Much Love! **


	10. When She Stopped Being Friends With Him

**A/N: Bet you didn't expect TWO chapters in one night, huh? Well here you go! Hope you enjoy this one, too!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: When She Stopped Being Friends With Him **

Moze's POV 

_Wow. I never even saw that coming. To think that after everything… man, life sure could be a bitch! _

Before my senior year, I never had any serious friendship problems. Except for the occasional petty fight that only lasted for a day, or week at most. Other than that, I've never had any real issues with friends.

That is, until my senior year. This year, in only about two and a half months of being a senior, I lost two friends. One was fake from the get-go. The other… well, I thought the other friend was going to be there for me through thick and thin. I thought he was my confidant and the only person who really understood me.

I guess I was totally fooled by him.

Because he ended our friendship, and we hadn't spoken to each other since that night on Halloween. Sure, many people were wondering what really happened. All they knew was that Seth, Suzie, Ned, and I had been stuck up in a room for two hours, and the next day, Ned and I weren't friends.

But, with every friend lost, there's a gain.

Let me stop babbling and just take you back…

**::When I Stopped Being Friends With Him:: **

"I have never spoken these words since I entered the school in kindergarten, but this lunch actually tastes kind of good!" Kesha exclaimed as she bit into the cheeseburger in her hands. They were trying a new seasoning, and it actually tasted nice.

"You know, I have to agree with you." Kath said with a wide grin. "Pete, taste." She held the burger up to her boyfriend's mouth, who took a bite hungrily.

"This burger actually tastes better than the ones at my old school."

"And those burgers were no joke." Logan agreed with his brother. "100 meaty and delicious."

I laughed. "You guys are so weird."

"Taste it, then!" Kesha squealed. "It's _yummy_."

"I'm sure it is. I'm not really hungry though." I pushed my tray away. "The fries filled me up enough."

"Jennifer! Over here!" a familiar voice called.

I glanced over and saw Seth waving me over. Smiling, I stood and said, "Uh, I'll see you guys later."

"Loverboy summons and you run?" Logan teased with a smirk.

Smirking back, I replied, "You know there's nothing going on. He's my friend and friend only." Seth is the friend gained. After everything that went down in the room and after his confession of why he actually broke up with me, I knew that we had to at least be on speaking terms again. And when we got back on speaking terms, we created a friendship. We never actually had a friendship, since we were always in a relationship and never took the time to build one.

"Keep telling yourself that." Kesha muttered under her breath playfully.

Shaking my head at my friend's usual teasing, I dumped my tray and made my way over to where Seth sat. "How's it going?" I questioned

"Pretty good. Pretty good. Thanksgiving Break starts tomorrow." He looked down at his tray. "What're you and the family going to do?"

"The usual. We're going to have a bunch of family and family friends coming through. Actually, my cousin's best friend Rebekah is coming, and the two of you meeting could be something to look forward to. When you're not with your family, come by my house and get introduced."

"Actually I was wondering… well, never mind."

"What? What's up?"

He sucked in a deep breath and answered, "My parents are having a business dinner out of town, so I'll be here on Thanksgiving by myself. So I'm kind of looking forward to a TV dinner while watching Family Feud."

I laughed. "You're totally not going to be eating a TV dinner and watching Family Feud. You're coming to my house on Thanksgiving and eating with my family. They never got a chance to meet you when we were together, so they might as well meet you now."

"Thanks Moze. I always know I can depend on you."

"Well, I don't know if you'll love me so much when you end up sitting at the kiddy table or get your cheeks pinched off by my Aunt Greta." I told him, causing him to laugh softly.

"Wherever I sit, I'm sure I'll be happy. If the rest of your family is like your mom and dad, it's going to be fun."

"I have to absolutely agree with you on that one."

"What's up Moze! Seth!" Cookie exclaimed as he pulled up a chair beside me. Lisa plopped down shortly after him, smiling widely. What a cute, happy couple!

"Hey! I didn't know that it was your day to sit with me." I commented to my friends. "Isn't it Ned's day to have you guys."

"We don't really want to see Suzie and Ned making out so we decided to come and sit with you." Cookie explained.

"Since I totally _won't be_ making out with anyone." I added, a playful smile on my face.

Cookie and Seth chuckled. "You know that's not what I meant."

Lisa examined me closely before saying, "Moze, can I talk to you?"

"Sure…" I narrowed my eyes and stood up, following her into the hallway. "What's up?"

"I know I talked to you about this a couple of weeks ago when you and Ned first stopped being friends but… are you sure you're okay? I mean, you don't seem affected by it at all."

"Oh my goodness, Lisa! Don't worry about me. I don't want someone to be my friend who isn't actually my friend. Getting him out my life is actually a relief." I told her. "Now what is the big deal?"

"There is no big deal. It just… isn't this odd for you?"

"Not really. I'm oddly okay with it."

"But…" Lisa looked behind her shoulder and whispered to me, "but you had a major crush on him, Moze. Crushes like that don't disappear over night."

"They do when you realize how much of an asshole the guy you like is."

"I have to disagree with you. After Cookie dumped me because of my 'status', I tried to convince myself that I didn't like him anymore, but I did. And deep down inside of me, I knew. A gut feeling whenever he came around told me."

"_Well_… I don't have that gut feeling and I don't want to have anything to do with him. Period. Point blank. Now the bell is about to ring. So I suggest that we just not talk about this anymore."

She still had that suspicious look in her eye. "I just wish you would talk to me. What happened anyway? Why aren't the two of you friends anymore?" She questioned. I stared back at her, wishing I could say it but not wanting to. All those weeks after Ned told me that in his car, I decided to push it to the back of my memory, and everything he said to me was kind of fuzzy. So, if I couldn't even remember what he said, it must not be all that important, right? Right!

"It's not important. Just—" The bell rang and I released a heavy breath. "Just don't worry about me, okay?"

She didn't give an answer. She only nodded her head slowly, as if defeated, and allowed Cookie to whisk her off to her next class while Logan ran over to me. "As you well know, today is Wednesday."

I forced a smile at my friend. My small chitchat had my heart pounding for some weird reason. Talking about Ned with anyone always seemed to bring that increase in my heart rate. The boy was totally unhealthy for me! "Yes, I well know that indeed."

"Then I'm sure, smarty pants, you've figured out what that means, right?"

"Logan! I'm not into guessing games right now. Please enlighten me with your knowledge of what Wednesday symbolizes."

"If you insist. Today, my friend, we are going to be released from school for a wonderful two and a half week break so we can spend time with family and eat lots and lots of food, am I right? Of course I am."

"Okay. What's the point?"

"Let me finish. Also, you know that it's teen night at The Club. _So_… you can put two and two together and tell me what that gets us, right?"

"Honestly, I'm not really in a partying mood." I told him. "I'm just going to chill at home and relax, get caught up on some much needed sleep."

"Moze, that is so old granny of you! You are going out with me, no objections. Go fish out your French maid outfit if you have to! You're coming out with me."

"Yeah, I'm burning that costume."

He laughed. "Well dress in something else that's equally hot, if that's even possible." We stopped at my locker. While I grabbed my books, Logan was going on and on about what time he was coming to pick me up and others plans of the sort. "… so make sure you're ready."

"I'll call you if I change my mind, how about that?"

He pouted and said, "Don't you realize that X, Pete, and I are going back to Nantuk on Thursday? Tonight is going to be the last night I'll be able to spend with you until two and a half weeks from now! Don't you at least want to make me happy?"

"Of course I do! And I'm going to miss you, but—"

"Enough said! I'll be there around eight to pick you up!" And he walked away before I could even object. No matter what, I had to love that guy. So, it was set. I was going clubbing that night.

* * *

"Jennifer, where are you going tonight, honey?" My mother asked. She was leaning in the doorway of my room as I put final touches of makeup on in the vanity mirror that's been passed on sine my great grandmother had it. 

"The Club. It's teen night and Logan wants me to come. He's going back home for Thanksgiving tomorrow, so it's kind of a farewell to him." I explained.

"You look tired, hun."

"I am. But the crazy things I'll do for friends, huh?"

She was quiet as she watched me put dangling gold earrings in each lobe. "It's hard to believe that only five years ago, you would never, ever, _ever_ wear a dress. Now look at you—all grown up."

I glanced at myself in the mirror. In a backless, black halter mini, a gold belt tied around my waist, I knew I'd changed so much since childhood. Back then, I would never be caught in such a dress, but after I developed into a woman, I realized how nice looking-good felt! And I felt extra nice now.

"Well, that's what happens." I mumbled, grabbing my gold handbag and shoving necessary products in. "It's almost 8:00. I've got to hurry before he comes by."

"Jennifer… you can talk to me about anything, you know that."

"Of course I do. And no, I'm not having sex with Logan. He's gay."

She laughed and took a seat on my bed. "This has nothing to do with Logan. It's about… it's about Ned. I haven't seen him around here at all lately. And when I talked to his mother, she told me that the two of you aren't on speaking terms anymore. What happened?"

My back went frigid at my mom's words. This definitely was not how I wanted to start my night. "Um… it's a long story. I don't really feel like talking about it, either."

"You have a little time."

I let out a long, deep breath and answered, "People grow up and apart. That's what happened between Ned and me. There's nothing else I can really say."

"It's that Suzie girl, isn't it?"

"Whatever Mom." The doorbell downstairs rang. "That's him. I've got to go."

I ran out of my room before my mother could say something. I hated when she put me on the spot like that! Especially when I was trying to go out and have fun. Now, my mind was going to be focused on getting _him_ out of my system.

"Hey! Should I—" I grabbed Logan's arm and pulled him out of my doorway, dragging him to my car. "Let's hurry up and go." I said.

"Whoa! Slow down! I love to dance just as much as you, but we have all night!" He exclaimed, hopping into the front seat.

"Sorry. Mom was attacking me with questions that I am not in the mood to answer. Let's just… get a move on so we can have a fantabulous time before you go back to your hometown and leave me for two weeks to see _Jordan_."

He shoved my shoulder, causing me to erupt in laughter. "Shut up. Let's just hope you can keep up with me."

* * *

"Moze! Slow down!" 

"And I'm supposed to be the one keeping up with you?" I asked Logan as the song ended. "Come on! Last night together? Ring a bell?"

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and guided me away from the dance floor. "Yes, I know, I know. But we've been dancing for an hour, _nonstop_. I'm tired and want to take a break."

"Fine, fine." I let him take me over to the table where our friends sat.

"Looks like you're having an awesome time!" Hollie yelled over the music. Some new piece of man-candy was her date for the night.

"Hecks yeah! Like, half of James K. Polk High is here tonight!"

"I'm telling you: this is the spot to be tonight!" Leo shouted.

"I'm going to the bar! Any of you want something to drink?"

Everyone said a different variation of no, so I headed on my lonesome, stopping every now and then to dance. Finally, when I reached the bar, I told the bartender, "Can I get a Sprite?"

She slid a Sprite to me quickly, and I showed her the wristband on my wrist. Free drinks all night, baby!

Sipping my drink and observing the crowd, I noticed Cookie and Lisa sitting in a booth, cuddled up and bobbing their heads to the music. A moment later, I saw Suzie slide into the seat across from them, smiling and giggling about something. That definitely meant she was with Ned, on a double date with my two friends.

Letting out a long sigh, I turned away. They were always with Ned and Suzie for double dates lately. Maybe I was just holding them back, since I was always the single one in the group.

I finished my drink and stood up, heading to the dance floor to dance alone. It was always fun to dance with another person, but when you danced by yourself, it gave you time to reflect and just think. To just close your eyes and sway to the music assuaged me somehow. Though I didn't want to, I thought about Ned. Thought about when we were friends and how great I assumed our friendship was. Those definitely were the days.

Guys came over to me and tried to join me in my sensual movement, but I wanted to be alone. I didn't want anyone to disturb me.

A couple of songs later, I opened my eyes and saw a small crowd of guys eyeing me, but I just turned and ran right into someone forcefully.

I almost lost my balance and fell, but his arms grabbed my wrists and picked me up. "Geez! I'm so sorry!" I immediately said. "I didn't mean to…"

I stared into his eyes and a feeling so intense it's hard to explain filled my stomach—a feeling that Lisa had described to me earlier. "Wow. Ned. Sorry about that."

"No problem. It was my fault too. I should've been looking where I was going. So I'm sorry." He released my wrists and rubbed his hands on his pants. Damn, he looked good. In a tight black tee, jeans that sagged a little lower than usual with a chain connected to his belt, and skulled out Vans, his hair tousled and looking sexy as ever, I literally felt my knees go weak.

"Okay. Well…"

I started to walk away, but he blurted, "You look good—nice—Jennifer."

Nodding my head, I mumbled, "You too." Then I walked away and found the booth that I was sharing with my friends. Luckily, the only person there was Logan, who was looking at me with total concern.

"You saw the exchange?" I questioned immediately.

"Yeah… totally awkward. What were you talking about?"

I shook my head and looked down at my heels. Lisa was right. Why hadn't I even taken what she said into consideration? If I had, maybe I would've been more prepared than I was. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Are you ready to go? Because you danced me to damn near death, and I need to get a little bit of rest. Guess who has to drive first to Nantuk? The responsible one—AKA me!"

I laughed. "You sure you don't mind?"

"Yeah, positive." He grabbed my hand to help me out of my seat and kissed my temple. "Everything's going to be okay."

Those words were definitely what I needed to hear.

I just was expecting it from someone else.

* * *

A Week Later: Thanksgiving 

"Jennifer! My golly! You have surely grown into a young woman!"

I forced a smile. "Yes I have, Aunt Janice."

"You're starting to inherit the Mosley coke bottle shape! Thank goodness you didn't have your mother's genes for that one!" She opened her mouth wide and let loose an elephant sounding laugh. It was absolutely heinous.

"Yeah, okay. Well, I'll take the food and put it to the kitchen." I grabbed the pan she held and ran as quickly to the kitchen as possible. Trust me, I love my family. But a lot of them were really crazy… and kind of scared me. Thanksgiving was a hectic time for the Mosley household. Family loved to visit us because our house was the most suburban. All of my aunts and uncles lived in the city, you see, and our home was the one that guaranteed a placemat at the table for everyone to eat.

"So Jennifer! When is this boyfriend of yours coming?" My aunt Greta on my mother's side questioned. "Seth is his name, right?"

"My _ex-boyfriend_ should be here any minute now."

"He needs to hurry. I know Janice is always late, but Seth's not the type to do this." My mother said as she added the final touches on the sweet potatoes. "We're about to sit down and say grace."

I pulled out my cell phone and called him. When he picked up, I didn't bother with salutations. "Where are you? My family is getting restless. Every other word is, _Where's that Seth boy_? So hurry!"

"I'm walking up right now!" He hung up his phone and I rushed out to the front door before he could ring the doorbell.

"Finally!" I said excitedly, giving him a quick hug before grabbing the apple pie that was in his hands.

"Is that Seth?" My dad yelled from the living room. All of the men were watching some big football or basketball game on TV. "Come in here, my boy. Some of the guys in here are big fans of yours. I've told them plenty about your athletic career."

Seth grinned at me and headed to the living room. I went into the kitchen and said, "Seth's here! Now we can get seated and start eating ladies."

"Seth's here!" Aunt Greta shouted, causing all of my aunts and female cousins to look at me with juicy smiles. Gosh, family could totally suck when they planned on embarrassing you intentionally.

They all rushed out of the kitchen, leaving my mother and me there to smile at each other. "They all really adore Seth, you know." My mom stated. "I personally don't understand why… but I have a feeling that he's changed since you two broke up."

"He has. He's changed for the better."

She grabbed the sweet potatoes and headed towards the doorway. "Are you thinking about rekindling your romance with him?"

I snorted. "_Please_ Mom! Are you kidding? He's my friend. That's all."

She laughed before yelling, "Time to eat boys! Take your seats at the table!"

Seth reemerged from the living room and found his way beside me. "Dude, how do they know so much about me?"

"What can I say? My dad loves you."

"Great. Great." He cleared his throat and flattened his tie.

Grinning, I asked, "Why are you acting so nervous?"

"Because… this is your family! I want to make a good impression, you know?"

"I guess I understand. Come on. I'll try to save you a seat beside me."

"No kiddy table? Sweet!"

I laughed at his words and took a seat across from my mom, pulling Seth into the chair beside me. Quietly, I explained to him everyone sitting at the table. "And lastly, that's Rebekah, my cousin's best friend. Isn't she gorgeous?" She was a blond with blue eyes, kind of like Seth. She was interested in sports too… just like Seth. They had a bunch of stuff in common, and would probably hit it off immediately.

"So, Seth." Aunt Janice began, "where's your family? Why aren't you with them?"

"Janice." Uncle Bert commented, shaking his head at his wife's nosiness.

"What? It's a question!" She defended herself.

"It's not a big deal." Seth said politely. "My mom and dad had an emergency business meeting. So Jennifer invited me over so I wouldn't have to eat alone."

"How sweet."

"So you're point-guard on the basketball team?" Uncle Howie asked.

"Yes sir. I've already received a full scholarship to Michigan State for either basketball or football. My choice."

"Wow, that's fantastic. Which one are you going to choose?"

"Basketball, definitely."

"Anyway," Aunt Greta voiced, "when did you and Jenny here meet and fall in love?"

My face turned a light pink as I said, "Aunt Greta, we're not dating."

"Jennifer, I was talking to _Seth_. Don't be rude and interrupt."

I leaned back in my seat as Seth lightly laughed. "Uh, well… we don't date, but I've known Jennifer sine 5th grade. And we've always been friends. I guess in 8th grade, we just clicked or something and decided to date. But it didn't work and we tried it again in 10th grade. And at the beginning of this year, it wasn't working out either, so we chose to be friends."

My father cleared his throat and asked, "Can someone pass me some rolls?"

My face turned a bright red as Seth smoothly said, "The food is delicious."

"We know." The ladies said in unison, causing boisterous laughter for no reason. So long as the subject was off of Seth and me, I was okay. I turned to him and mouthed, _Sorry_, which caused him to laugh quietly.

Hours and hours passed while my family told stories and reminisced and played charades and Guesstures, a family tradition. It was totally fun, and Seth was really getting into it! He was even dancing with my younger cousins when we started playing the old school music that the old people knew all the words to! Bunches of pictures were snapped, and this Thanksgiving was definitely going in my senior memory book.

While we were just sitting in the living room with everyone, Seth whispered, "Will you walk me to my car?"

"Yeah."

Seth stood up and went around giving all of my family hugs and saying bye before we actually got out of the door. "Your family is freaking awesome! My Thanksgiving's are always tense. The table is always quiet and we just… don't talk. After we eat, we go our separate ways. But here… I love your family."

I laughed. "Thanks. I wish you could've come sooner."

Leaning against his car, he stared down at me and said, "You've always been my dream girl, Jennifer."

I kicked a rock with my pink Chuck Taylor. "What do I say to something like that?"

He let out a deep breath and looked at the sky. "Whatever you feel you need to say."

"We're only friends, right?"

"Yeah."

I nodded and looked at the sky as well. We stood in a peaceful silence until I asked, "That's all you want to be, right?"

"I don't know…" We stood in silence again until I felt Seth's body come nearer to me. I didn't say anything. Just watched as his face inched closer and closer until our lips connected in a kiss that lasted for minutes.

I pulled away and stared at him, biting my lip. But his eyes weren't watching me. He was watching the house next to mine. I followed his gaze and saw Ned and Suzie heading towards her car. He looked away and stared at me, smile on his face. "Tonight was fun. We should hang out with your family more… but just as friends."

"Yeah. Sounds like a good idea." I agreed with a smile, too.

"I don't think I can handle you breaking my heart twice."

"I don't think I could live with myself if I did that." I said honestly. "But call me when you get home safely, okay?"

"Alright." He pecked my forehead before climbing into his car. He held up the peace sign before pulling away. I slowly walked up the path to my house just as Suzie's car pulled away. When I knew she was gone, I glanced to Ned's porch to see him look over at the same time.

He lifted his chin in acknowledgment, and I did the same.

Then I went into the house to face the questions from my nosy family about Seth. Rebekah was begging me to give her his number, which I did, all of my uncles were asking about going to see some of his games, and my aunts were cooing over how cute and handsome and even hot he was.

But even with all the talk about Seth, only one boy was on my mind:

Ned.

**::End:: **

Yes, after him dumping me as a friend and disclaiming me, I still couldn't get him off of my mind. Something had to be wrong with me. A head-examination was definitely in order.

**A/N: Cheesy ending, but I loves it much! The next chapter I'm already working on and I hope you enjoy it! Review everyone! Much Love! **


	11. When She Realized Ignorance is Bliss

**A/N: I **_**know**_** it's about time that I updated. And I'm aware that I owe the people who are still reading this fic an apology. So that's what I'm giving you all: a heartfelt apology. I am **_**sorry**_** for everything and I hope that you accept it and read this chapter! Please enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: When She Realized that Ignorance is Bliss**

Moze's POV

_Yes, after him dumping me as a friend and disclaiming me, I still couldn't get him off of my mind. Something had to be wrong with me. A head-examination was definitely in order._

No, I needed more than a head-examination. I needed a full-time therapist to follow me around 24/7 to evaluate whatever was wrong with me. What kind of girl still held a special place in her heart for the guy that was breaking it? I still wasn't sure. I'm still not sure to this day what made me still have such strong feelings for Ned.

But my whole world that seemed to be revolved around Ned would soon do an entire 180 instead of the 140 that it was temporarily in. Gosh, ignorance is really bliss.

**::When I Realized that Ignorance is Bliss::**

"We're going to be in those cabins for a week, and already more than half of my room is packed." I grumbled to myself as I sat down on my biggest suitcase in order to zip it up. I still wasn't sure if I was even going on the traditional trip to the cabins that my friends and I all took during part of our Winter Break. Ever since our sophomore year, my group of friends always went to the mountains, when it was snowing and beautiful, so we could escape the usual dramas of our lives back home. Normally, my friends were the ones having the most drama, never me. Hell, how could it ever be me? I was always the one in the stable relationship (e.g. Seth) and the one with copious amounts of _true_ friends (e.g. Ned, Suzie, etc.). That was definitely my past life.

The thought of not being in a relationship while going to the mountains made me want to kick and scream and punch something—some_one_! Though it was never said, the trip to the mountains was a couples retreat in a way. Indeed, an _unspoken_ couples retreat. Since the 10th grade, Seth and I have gone together, Ned and Suzie have gone together, Kesha and a guy named Mark went together in the 10th grade, but Kesha and Leo were back on and going together again, Kath now had Pete to go with, Lisa and Cookie now could go with each other, and Hollie… wait, who _did_ Hollie go with? Well, it usually changed every year anyway.

But this year, I was the lonely, single girl who had no man to flirt with and have fun with and…

The single life SUCKED!

"Moze! Honey, come downstairs and eat dinner with me!" My mother called up the stairs.

I gratefully got up. Those depressing thoughts were kind of convincing me that I should just stay home with my mom and dad instead of miss out of the last trip that we'd be taking to the mountains in high school. "Sure! I'll be right down!"

I tugged down on the white tank top that kept riding up and pulled up the saggy gray sweatpants that kept riding down.

When I got into the kitchen, I saw Mom setting up Chinese food along the table. There were two plates, two sets of silverware, and two cups. Which meant that… "Dad's not going to be here again?"

"Nope. He's working late." She said, not looking at me in the eye.

Something was wrong, here. For the past few weeks, my dad was never home and my mom was walking around looking like a zombie. Usually, my mother was a sight for sore eyes. She had brown eyes that I inherited, pale skin that I didn't inherit, and large, expressive brown eyes that I inherited, too. Her smile was always kind and her body was killer even though she was pushing forty-two. Older men often stopped in their tracks to get a look at my mom and I when we passed.

But nowadays, it seemed that the only way an older guy would check my mom out was to see if she was still living.

"Hey, are you okay?" I questioned, going over to the fridge to grab the pitcher of water. I poured some in both of our cups before focusing completely on the woman sitting in front of me.

She opened her mouth, then closed it before opening it again. "Everything is fine, Moze. I just… I've been kind of tired. Thanksgiving was only a couple of weeks ago, and you know how our family is! Always crazy—always doing something. I just need some rest."

"Then rest, Mom. No one's holding you back." I took a seat and started piling my plate up. That explained a lot of why she looked so tense. Every year after Thanksgiving and all my family left us to pick up their pieces, everyone needed a long, _long_ break to recover. Luckily, I had the mountains... hopefully.

"You know that resting isn't an option. I have to keep the house clean, go down to the shelter for my charity and volunteer work, and then… then I have to deal with the fact that my baby's going to be off at college, leaving me soon."

_Oh!_ Everything was making much more sense now! Her sad looks towards me, the weariness in her expression always, the reason we were spending so much time together lately! All of the pieces of the puzzle were coming together now.

I laughed softly and grabbed my mother's hand across the table. "_Mi madre_, _ma mere_, Mom, you have no need to miss me! I am going to be out of your hair after this year. Check this out: you and Dad will have the entire house to yourselves without me getting in the way! Maybe you'll have another Jennifer! Or Frankie Jr.!"

My mom sat stoically in her position, looking at her plate with a glazed look in her eye. On her normal days, she would respond back with, "At the rate your dad and I are going, we'd probably have five or six more Jennifers, if you know what I'm saying!" She was always so fun-loving and free…

But lately…

Something way deeper than me leaving for college was definitely up.

"Jennifer," she said slowly, making me sit straighter in my chair so I could hear every word she was about to say, "do you ever wonder why your dad is always coming home late? Or do you ever think your dad is… I don't know… not home for a particular reason?"

My eyes narrowed and I looked at Mom with a raised brow. What was she suggesting? What the hell was she insinuating? It couldn't be what she was implying. I shook my head at her. "Mom, don't get paranoid. Dad is out there making money so we can stay in our house. He's not doing anything promiscuous or whatever. Don't doubt him." I couldn't believe she even thought that! "Why would you think something like that?"

Just then, the doorbell rang, and my mother jumped out of her seat to get it. She was running away from our conversation. She couldn't escape me, though. I was definitely going to get down to the bottom of this.

Dude, how Scooby Doo did I just sound?

"Jennifer! We have some guests! Get two plates so they can eat!" My mom yelled, suddenly cheerful. What a wonderful—and quick—façade the woman could put up! She was a mastermind at getting incognito under five seconds, I swear.

I put some food in my mouth just as my mother and Mrs. Bigby walked into the room. "Hey, you! I haven't seen you in forever! Why haven't you been over our house in so long? We miss your presence, hun!"

The twinkle in her eye told me that she knew what she was doing… but it wasn't going to work. I responded, "Well, lately I've been so busy. I don't have as much time as usual."

"Well, you'll have to come over to eat dinner one of these days, okay?"

"Maybe." I responded, going to the cupboard to pull out the two plates my mother requested earlier. I could only hope that the second plate was for Mr. Bigby and not…

"Ned! Help Jennifer get those plates." Mrs. Bigby demanded.

What was Ned's dad's name? Please, say that my ex-best friend Ned was actually Ned II.

Luck was _not_ on my side as I saw Ned's lithe arm reach up and grab the plates from my hand and place them on the kitchen table. Rolling my eyes, I kept my back turned. I halfway listened to Mrs. Bigby and my mom excuse themselves to the living room, leaving Ned and me in the kitchen by ourselves.

"They schemed this, you know?" Ned said after a minute of silence.

I turned around and sat back down where my plate was waiting. "Why am I not surprised?"

The only noise for a long, long time was the scraping of our forks on our plates. I absolutely _despised _silences, even if it was with the guy who I was supposed to hate the most. Obviously, Ned remembered this, or hated sitting in silence just as much as me, because he said, "Um, so you're going to the cabins, right?"

"Depends. Are _you_ going?"

"Ouch." He spoke quietly. "Uh, yeah, I'm going."

"Well, then it's more than likely that I'm_ not_ going."

"Don't do that." He said, glancing up and looking at my face. I wouldn't meet his eyes. "Moze, you're the one who suggested that we go the mountains annually at this time. It would seem wrong that the _creator_ of going to the mountains not go herself. It just seems… unethical."

I smirked and met his gaze for the first time since we exchanged glances after my goodbye kiss with Seth. "Yeah, I guess. But I'm not a 'pair' or whatever. You know that everyone always has a match when we go to the cabins."

"Logan's going, isn't he?"

"He's gay, Ned."

Ned held back a smile that I wanted to release, too. But I held my ground and stared at him with a glare that instantly wiped the grin off of his face. "Moze, I'm sure you can find a guy who's willing to go with you easily. It won't be that hard for you."

A blush crept up my neck at his words. Well, it was nice that he saw me as attractive.

The silence from earlier continued, but this time I didn't mind so much. It was awkward, of course. But I was contemplating whether I should go or not. I took a sip of my water and swished it around in my mouth, still thinking.

"So you and Seth, huh?"

The water in my mouth dripped down my chin and spilled down the front of my shirt and in my pants as I asked, "WHAT?"

I grabbed a napkin quickly and wiped my mouth, laughing as I did so.

A blush was quickly appearing on his face. "Yeah, well… I saw you guys kissing… and I see you two hanging together at school… and I assumed…"

"Yeah, well we're not. And didn't I say that I'm not a couple, like, five seconds ago?"

The blush got deeper on his cheeks, making him look like a child once again. "Yeah, well… I was looking for… confirmation or whatever."

"I don't see why you need to know, anyway. I mean, it's not like we're friends or something, Ned. I didn't think news of that nature would be of any concern to you."

He let out a deep breath. "I know, I know. But…" He closed his eyes, as if searching for the right words to say, "Moze. Even if we don't call each other friends anymore, I do still care about you. I can't stop caring about someone over night. You know that the only reason we're not friends is because I was thinking about my future with Suzie. I—"

"You'd rather give up a friendship that we've shared for our entire lives for some chick in high school, who you think you're going to be with forever? Grow up, Ned! Start thinking realistically! When you get to college, and have a bunch of sluts on their knees, ready to do whatever you want them to, is Suzie going to be such a huge priority?" I stood up, the anger I was feeling building up gradually. "Have you never heard that cliché and overused phrase that they say in movies all of the time, Bigby? Girlfriends come and go, but friends are forever. Think about that."

I stormed out of the kitchen and upstairs to my room, where I slammed and locked the door. If Ned didn't realize that our friendship was more important than _Suzie_, of all people, then there was never a friendship to begin with.

* * *

"You have no excuse this time, Frank! No excuse whatsoever. I told you to be home by dinner, so we could at least make it _look_ like we're still a family! But you ruin everything!" 

The sharp words of my mother pulled me out of my light slumber. What the hell was going on?

"Quiet your voice, Angela. We don't need to wake Jennifer up."

"Maybe she _needs_ to know! Can you even fathom how hard it is for me to keep a secret like this from my daughter? From_ our_ daughter? Frank, it's not very easy. She at least deserves an explanation before she graduates and everything changes around here. And you're not letting her have that!"

I heard him growl under his breath. "Don't take away the image she has of us. We're like role models to her. I don't want all of that to be ruined after seventeen years of her life spent thinking that everything is hunky dory."

"Hunky dory. Who the hell says that anymore?" My mom snapped. She only mocked other people when she was _really pissed_. "Oh! Wait, did you pick that phrase up from the secretary that you've been _fucking_ for the past two years?"

Dad's secretary? The woman who came over to dinner once every two months, and who's been so nice to me ever since she was hired? She was an accomplice in my father's unfaithfulness to my mom?

"Don't try and play innocent, Angela! Don't act like I'm the only unfaithful one in this situation. You and that friend of yours that you're always volunteering with at the center? That torrid affair lasted for quite a while, right? I'm sure it's still going on, Angela! So do not give me your bullshit!"

Wait a minute… they were cheating on _each other_?

The silence that came after my dad's tyrant was long and tense.

"Frank… I only did it because…" I could hear the tears in her eyes. "Because you don't _want_ me anymore. Damn it, Frank, you don't want me. The last time you looked like you were actually in love with me was our wedding day. After that, work devoured you alive, and you've yet to turn back… A—and Adrian was there. He was there for me. He _wanted _me. He _loved_ me."

My eyes filled with tears.

My lips trembled with sorrow.

My heart weighed heavily with grief.

My body ached from the loss of childhood.

This could not be happening. This could totally _not _be happening.

I was about to get up and confront them when I heard my dad chuckle and say, "I'm assuming that after we finalize this divorce that you and Adrian will be together, right?"

My mom chuckled as well, her voice throaty from her earlier sobs. "I'm not sure. I haven't exactly told him about the divorce. And he's awfully younger than I am. Seventeen years younger? That's more than a decade!"

They were laughing together now. "Yeah, well Karen's a good nine years to my senior. Better, but not by much."

"Don't tease." And they were laughing quietly again.

"So do we agree? Let's not tell Jennifer until after she graduates. This… this will break her heart."

It was way too late for that.

I climbed out of my bed, wiping away the tears coming down my face, and climbed into a hooded sweatshirt. I slipped into some shoes and climbed out of my window. I reached for the abandoned pile of rocks I kept on my ledge and threw them gently at Ned's window.

I did this for an entire minute before the disheveled Ned came over and peered outside. He stared curiously for only a moment, before opening up his window and waving me inside. Immediately, I obliged and crossed the big oak tree that separated our houses. He pulled me inside and sat me down on the floor.

My composure was all put together until he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Everything came pouring out immediately. "I don't know what to _do_! My mom and dad are getting a divorce and keeping the whole thing a secret from me! Dad's screwing his secretary, who has the audacity to show her face in our house, and mom's messing around with a guy who's, like _seventeen _years younger than her! She was pregnant with me seventeen years ago, Ned! And they're planning to get a divorce and all of this is happening so fast! I mean, just yesterday Dad was like freaking Superman to me, and today he's just like every other man in this world! Then I have to deal with our screwed up friendship every freaking day, and it's like you just don't care, Ned! And… and…" And I broke down in a terrible sob.

Ned pulled me close to him, his arms warming me from the night air. He stroked my hair soothingly and kissed my forehead lovingly. This, this is what I missed. I missed having Ned comforting me when I was in pain. Lately, he was the cause of my pain, but it felt nice to be in a place where I fit so perfectly: his arms.

"Moze. No matter what changes in your life, or your parents life, you have got to understand that you are their main priority and that you're always going to be the most important thing to them. Even if they don't love each other the way they used to… they'll always feel the same about you. And no matter what happens, you'll always have a special place in their hearts."

My sobs quieted as I listened to his assuaging words.

Wait a minute…

It sounded like he was using my parents as a coverup to say words that he truly meant for himself.

"Do you feel that way, too?" I risked asking him.

His quietness was answer enough. Obviously not. I learned not to get my hopes up when it came to Ned. Last time when I thought he meant something, it was totally different and wrecked my world.

"Yeah, I feel that way. Moze, even though we don't talk the way we used to, you're still my best friend. I know that sounds seriously twisted but it's true. Things are changing in both of our lives, but what we have—our friendship… it means the world to me, Moze. And I'll always be here for you."

I pulled away from him, not understanding what he was saying. "Basically you're suggesting that we be closet friends, right? That we can trust and depend on each other only when no one's looking, right?"

He shook his head. "Let's not argue tonight. Let's just… let's just go to sleep. And we can talk in the morning. Go ahead and sleep in my bed."

I stood up and flopped down on his bed. I was too tired to question him right then, but come tomorrow morning, all of the thoughts I was having would flood out and land in his lap.

* * *

"Ned Bigby! Are you in there?" 

I felt a shift on my bed and heard somebody climb out. Slowly, I opened one of my eyes and looked as Ned talked to his mother. Wait, was I at their house? What was I doing here?

My memory from last night came at me in a rush:

Dad's affair with the secretary.

Mom's affair with the volunteer guy.

The divorce they were going to have after I graduated.

Ned's much needed explanation.

"Well, her parents are worried sick about her. She needs to go home as soon as she wakes up, alright?"

"Sure, Mom." Ned said before he shut his door and sat back on the bed. My eyes were closed again and I tried to breathe as normally as possible. It was hard, though! I could feel his gaze just sitting on me, as if he had something to say but couldn't say it.

"Oh, Moze… what am I going to do? I want to but…"

_But what, Ned? Keep talking. Tell me something!_

But he was done. He was no longer talking. So I had to take matters into my own hands.

"But what, Ned?"

I felt him slightly jump from the sound of my voice. I turned in my position and looked over at him, knowing that I probably looked like crap. "Tell me what you were about to say."

He sighed. "Moze, I can't explain it. I _really, really, really_ want to be friends again but… I have to get everything right with Suzie first. I want her to be secure with our friendship, and actually build one with Suzie. She and I aren't as close as a couple should be, and us being as cool as we are is getting in the way of me getting right with my girl." He put his hand on my ankle and said, "But when Suzie's okay with us being friends, then we should be friends again. For now, we can still talk and stuff… just not in front of Suzie."

I yanked the covers off of me and pulled the hoodie I'd taken off last night over my head. "Forget our friendship, Ned! If we have to hide being friends, then what's the point of actually doing it. Gosh, I can't believe I was right! Being _closet friends_? That is so whack. _You_ are so whack! And if you think that we're ever going to be friends again? You're out of your freaking mind! I am so sick and tired of waiting for you to come to me! I'm tired of always wondering about what you'll think or do or—" I let out a frustrated breath.

He was quiet for a long time before quietly asking, "Why do you wonder about what I'll think or do?"

"Because Ned." I LOVE YOU! "You were my best friend. And I cared about what you thought of me because you opinion mattered."

He shook his head sadly. "I… we're still best friends. You're talking like it's the past tense."

I opened his door, but before walking out, said, "The day you decided that balancing me and Suzie in your life was too complicated, and the day you decided that us being friends wasn't an option because you want to marry her, that's the day that we stopped being friends. And today… today is the day that I'm going to stop caring about our lost friendship. Because it's over, and I'm so over it and you, Ned Bigby."

"Jennifer—"

"Bye Ned." I shut his door, walked down the stairs, out the front door, and over to my house. How could he even say that? How could those stupid, stupid, _stupid_ words even come out of his mouth? Was he out of his freaking mind? He should know better than almost anybody that his plan to be secret friends with me wasn't going to work.

"Jennifer Mosley, where have you been? We've been worried sick about you! You cannot just leave the house without saying anything to anybody! Do you know what we went through?" My mother snapped as soon as I walked through the door.

My father nodded his head in agreement. "What were you thinking, Jennifer? I expected better than that from you."

"Jennifer, _we trusted you_ not to do stupid things like that."

And they kept going on and on and on until I just couldn't take it anymore. "Dad, _you_ expected better from me? Mom, _you_ trusted me? I should be saying all of this shit to you! How could you do that to each other? To me? You're having an affair behind each other's backs and you weren't even planning on telling me? Gosh, it's like there's no one in the world who's real! Everybody's fake and there's no one who I can trust! First my perfect parents turn out to be just like _everybody else_, and then my screwed up friendship with Ned is so over! And he and you guys were, like, the people who I went to when everything's mucked up, but now the very people who help erase my pain are causing and—and—and…"

Arms wrapped around me. I could feel my mother's tears falling on my forehead as she pulled me closer to her. "Darling, baby, I am so sorry. I… I don't have a clue what to say to you. I just… I'm sorry for doing this to you, and behind your back."

I pulled away from her embrace and shook my head. "I just… I have to finish packing. I can't stay here. I can't—"

"We were trying to do what we thought was best for you, Jennifer." My father said now. "And I told your mom not to tell you. And for that, I am sorry. It's really my fault."

"Gosh, Dad! Two years you've been sleeping with that woman? And you've been bringing her around here like she wasn't screwing you! Mom, you and Dad are even planning when you're going to get together with the people who've messed up our family?"

"Love is a complicated thing, Jennifer."

"I am the last person you need to be telling that to." I shook my head and walked towards my room. "Please, refrain from talking to me until I graduate. Then you can go about your lives with… with 'The Others' or whatever." I slammed my door and flopped down on my bed.

"Ignorance truly is bliss." I mumbled to myself, wiping my hands down my face before clapping them together. Now that that episode was over, I had a decision to make. Staying home was definitely out of the picture, but going on that camping trip seemed like a stupid idea too. Seeing Ned was the last thing that I wanted to do.

So… I had to make a choice.

Home with the parents… or the cabins with Ned?

**::End::**

The decision I had to make didn't seem like it'd be a big deal. Either way, I'd probably be miserable.

Back then, I had no kind of clue what an impact my choice would have on my life.

* * *

**A/N: Welp! This is Chapter 11! Chapter 12 should be coming out very, very soon, I promise you that! But just read and review and tell me what you think! Much Love!**


	12. When Cookie Cooked in His Mind

**Disclaimer: I do not own NDSSG, Bacardi and Cola, etc.**

**A/N: YAY! Chapter 12 is out now! Quick update and I'm just as happy as you all are! BTW, I'll be coming out with a new Ned's fic soon but that doesn't mean I'm stopping this story. And I already have the sequel to this story planned. But this story is far from being done! Just keep your eyes open for when I release my next fic!**

**Countrygurl212: I GUARANTEE YOU THAT THERE IS GOING TO BE A HAPPY ENDING… hopefully… jk **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: When Cookie Cooked in His Mind**

Moze's POV

_Back then, I had no kind of clue what an impact my choice would have on my life._

Okay, maybe I'm being a little dramatic. But, my decision really did change the course of my life for the rest of my life… or was it all apart of the plan that was set for my life? Whatever. All I know is that what I decided really changed just about everything that I expected to happen.

**::When Cookie Cooked in His Mind::**

"43 bottles of beer on the wall! 43 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 42 bottles of beer on the wall! 42 bottles of beer on the wall! 42 bottles of beer! Take…"

"You guys are so annoying." I grumbled, pulling my shades down over my eyes. I had definitely chosen to go on the trip to the cabins. I mean, what sane individual would choose otherwise? If any other sane individual discovered that their very insane parent's secret affairs were revealed and they were currently going through a divorce… well, you catch my drift, right?

"Moze, stop being such a downer and try to be a… an upper!" Kath giggled, clinging to Pete for what seemed to be dear life. "Today is our almost two month anniversary! And we are just too excited!"

I turned in the passenger seat I was settled in and asked Kath, "Why can't you just wait to celebrate when you hit the two month mark?"

They stared googly-eyed at each other. "Because we just can't wait until that long!"

Sitting forward again, I let out a depressed sigh. Gosh, all of these couples together was really depressing me, I swear! I looked over at Logan, who was singing along with everyone else in the car, all golly and whatnot. How did he do it? When Jordan told him that they should just be friends because he preferred hooking up with different guys than being in a committed long distance relationship, Logan was a-okay afterwards! He was just happy that he finally got what he was feeling off of his chest.

And here I was, being overly dramatic about everything that happened in my life. Why couldn't I be more like Logan?

I smiled at my friend and asked, "You in the mood to consider girls again?"

He glanced at me before looking back at the road. "What are you implying, Jennifer Mosley?"

"Well, this is an unspoken couple's relaxation trip, basically. And since neither of us has a pair, we might as well give it a go and be all flirty and stuff." I suggested, lifting one side of my mouth up, trying to look coyly at him.

He laughed out loud. "Moze, we were going to do that anyway. Us getting together and flirting is an everyday event. You know that."

"So, even though deep, deep inside our brains we know that we're alone and without love, we can pretend that we're in love with each other." I told him, letting a giggle escape my mouth. I missed chilling with him in the car. Logan and I hadn't taken a ride in his SUV for a while. One of the last times I rode with him on a long journey was when we went to Nantuk. Good old Nantuk.

Hmm… on the way back, there was something we were talking about. He was about to tell me, but he decided that it was something I had to figure out on my own.

"Logan, remember when we were coming back from Nantuk and we were talking about me admitting you-know-what to you-know-who? And you were about to tell me something but you stopped and ended up never telling me what you were about to say?"

"That was a very long sentence, and no, I do not remember." He sighed while shaking his head. "Good old Nantuk. Did I ever tell you what happened when I went home over Thanskgiving?"

With a roll of my eyes, I answered, "Yes, Logan. About a million times."

"I don't think I did. So, when we arrived to good old Nantuk, guess who was waiting at my house?"

"Jordan?"

"YES! How'd you know? Anyway, X and Pete went out to party as soon as we arrived, but I decided to stay back and chill with Jordan. So we were just reminiscing about some times we shared in the past, and we talked about you for a little while—he thinks you're really amazing, by the way—and then… one thing led to another, and we were _about_ to make out until my dad walked in. Then, Jordan left and I never got to see him again during the break." He sighed dramatically and looked at me. "We talked on the phone a lot, but it just felt different and, I soon realized, that it felt different because I'M OVER HIM!"

I laughed. "That is just fantastic."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed and bit his lip. "I wonder what would've happened if my dad hadn't walked in. He doesn't know about my orientation so… it probably would've been really ugly."

"Wait." My eyes felt like they were bulging out of socket. "He doesn't know?"

Logan scoffed at that. "Are you kidding? If my dad found out, then he would totally kill me. He's so against it."

"Oh my gosh. How are you…? Are you going to keep it a secret for the rest of your—his—life?"

He shrugged. "Right now, I don't know. I'm too young to worry about stuff like that. Now, subject change. Do you know when the last time it was that I've been kissed, Jennifer?"

"Last week with that hot pizza guy who delivered to us?"

Logan laughed. "Nah, I wish. He was straight as a ruler. You were the last person I've kissed."

"Whoa. You are definitely deprived. You need some more, darling!"

"I know, sweetheart. That's why," he lowered his voice and waggled his brows suggestively, "I'm making you mine this week."

I laughed at his voice. "I can definitely guarantee that you probably will."

"Feeling better Moze?" Kesha called from the back.

"Much, much better!" I called back to her.

"So can you _please_ take those damn sunglasses off! It's, like, 20 degrees outside, no sun, and you're wearing shades! Take them off!" Leo shouted now, making the entire SUV full of people laugh. Kath, Pete, Kesha, Leo, Hollie, her fling for the week, Xavier, Logan, and I were all in the SUV. Cookie, Lisa, Ned, and Suzie were driving Ned's car in front of us.

"Guys, this week is totally going to be the best one we've ever had!" I told them, looking back with a grin that was uncharacteristic for my current situation.

Hollie raised a curious brow and asked Logan, "How the hell did you get her to change her mood _that quickly_?"

"I have my ways." He said in his low voice again, making me laugh all over.

"Hold up. What number were we on?" Kath questioned.

Pete's eyes widened and a goofy grin appeared on his face before he started singing, "35 bottles of beer on the wall! 35 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 34 bottles of beer on the wall! 34 bottles of beer…"

I loved my friends' way more than I could ever imagine.

Especially good old Logan from good old Nantuk.

"Logan, are you sure you don't remember?" I asked him.

"Remember what, Moze?"

"What we were talking about before you told that story about Jordan for the millionth and one time!" I explained. "When we were riding back from Nantuk and you were about to tell me something but then you started acting all nonchalant. Does that ring a bell?"

"It rings no kind of bells whatsoever."

"Logan! Remember when…"

**::Flashback::**

He laughed and was quiet again before saying, "Have you ever thought about why she would want to break up your friendship with Ned, Moze? Like, seriously?"

I was quiet before answering, "Yeah! Because she's _evil_!"

"Seriously, Moze."

"Okay, okay. I understand _why_ she would be jealous. Ned and I are so close and that's intimidating in any relationship. I mean, when Seth and I first started dating, there were times where his jealousy got the best of him, too."

"Really? You never told me about this."

"I don't really like thinking about it. I hate talking about it because I actually thought of giving my friendship up with Ned to be with him. Now, it really disturbs me that I would even think of compromising that."

"It looks like you're in a bad mood just thinking about it. We'll take a stroll down memory lane another time." Logan said, smirking over at me. "Besides, I still have a question for you. Is that the only reason you can think of as to why Suzie's jealous?"

"Well, yeah. It's hard to come across a friendship like Ned, Cookie, and mine." I explained. "I'm sure a lot of people are envious of it."

"Okay." Logan said nonchalantly... too nonchalantly.

"Is there something that you want to tell me but aren't because you think I need to figure it out on my own?" I questioned jokingly, though I was being dead serious at the same time.

"You know me too well!"

"Tell me, Logan!"

"There's nothing to tell!" He pulled into an available parking space near the gym, and we sat in silence for a long moment. "Thanks for coming with me again, Moze. I really do appreciate what you've done for me, and I know I've thanked you a million times, but thanks again."

I leaned over the seat and gave him a hug. "What're friend for?"

**::End Flashback::**

"… and then I told you that the dance was going to be our last date since you… well, since you're gay. Do you not remember?"

He let out a deep breath. "You telling that entire story was so pointless because I remembered from the get-go, but, like back then, you have to figure it out yourself. Trust my wisdom, Moze."

I huffed. "This better be in my favor, Logan!"

He smirked smugly. "Oh, it will be when my secret plan falls into place."

He could be so weird sometimes.

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! This place looks fan-freaking tastic! You guys rent this cabin _ever year_?" Xavier asked. He was wide awake now. On the ride over, he literally slept the entire way. Logan said it was because he stayed up all last night getting pumped about his trip here with Hollie. Both of them agreed that their weekend together was going to be purely physical. 

"Of course! And I personally picked it out and, every year, reserve it for the next year we stay… except I didn't have to do that this year since this is our last time staying here together."

"I wish I was a senior. Around this time next year, I'll have to live through the torture of not being able to come here with you guys." Logan said with a loud sigh, wrapping his arm around my waist.

Kesha and Kath shared a look before staring at Logan and me. "This oddly feels like déjà vu. Are you two dating again?"

"No, no. Not that. And we never dated in the first place." Logan explained, stepping away from me. "X, you and Hollie aren't dating but you're having fun with each other. That's exactly what Moze and I are doing. Relationships are so overrated. You have to stay committed and always be with each other. But when you're just… hanging, you actually _want_ to be together and _want _to do… fun things, if you catch my drift."

"You two know you miss being in stable relationships." Kesha grumbled while taking the last of her luggage to the room that she and Leo would be sharing.

"Logan, I can't believe we got the suckiest room! I told you to be quick on your feet!" I scolded the boy with a playful smile. "Now I'm spending my senior year in a bunk bed in the game room, where everyone will be going in and out."

"Hey! You cannot blame me for that! I am new to this and you kind of just threw the rules on me out of nowhere!" He said back, wondering around the game room. "Look on the bright side: it's the biggest room and we have the easiest access to the Jacuzzi out here."

"Very, very true." I looked upstairs and yelled, "Hey! Does anyone want to try out the hot tub?"

A round of "YEAH!"s were heard.

I shoved around my suitcase for one of the three bathing suits I brought with me. We were probably going to spend all night in the hot tub, so I was definitely going to wear my sexiest one—for Logan.

"Trying to look extra good for me, Jennifer?" Logan asked while he looked around his luggage for his swimming trunks.

"How did you know?" I teased as Cookie and Lisa raced down the stairs and outside on the back porch, swimsuits already on. Man they were quick. The downstairs back porch, or what the brochure called the sun room (though there was no kind of sun), had the perfect view of everything that had to do with nature. The blue and white covered mountains, the evergreen trees spread out, and just… nature! But the best part about it was that we could experience it without actually being outside! The entire room was made of plexiglass, and the temperature was absolutely perfect.

"Hey! We're going to get the hot tub all cleaned out and ready." Cookie said to us before looking at our room. "This really sucks for you. I remember in 10th grade, I had to stay down here… I was highly pissed, trust me."

I rolled my eyes at my friend as he walked outside. "Silly, silly boy."

A bunch of others ran down the stairs in their swimming suits, also commenting on how much us having this room sucked. Logan and I grinned and put up with it, though.

"Ned Nibbles! Hurry up! I want to have a good spot in the Jacuzzi!"

"Suzie Skittles, I'm coming. Just… save me a spot, okay?"

"Fine. Love you!"

"Love you too."

How disgusting could they get?

Suzie plopped down the stairs, looking at me with the smuggest of expressions. "It's been a while since I've seen you, Jennifer. Where've you been these days?"

I raised a brow. "Just training for the volleyball team and all. You know, we've won all of the games we've played so far. Thank goodness all of those quitters left the team, right? We're much better now."

She rolled her eyes. "Thank goodness I was one of them. Now I have all of the time in the world to spend with my baby… you know Ned, right? I don't think you two are friends." She smirked. "Not that it'll ever be happening."

My fists clenched by my side and I turned on my heel and walked away from her. "Hey Logan!" I heard her say cheerily. "Glad you could make it on the trip! You'll have a blast." Then she scurried out of the room all happy-go-lucky.

"She is such a bitch." Logan remarked with a laugh. "Oh my gosh, such a huge bitch for no reason."

"Bigger than a bitch. She's a… a… a beeyotch!"

Logan stared at me for what seemed forever before we both busted out laughing. "Dude, I cannot believe that word came out of your mouth, sounding like that!"

I gripped my stomach to stop the pain that laughter could sometimes bring you. Luckily, it was a good pain this time.

"What's up you guys?"

We both turned to see Ned standing there, a towel around his shoulders and nothing but his red swimming trunks on. They were hanging low on his hips and his abs seemed to be glistening from—

Hold the hell up a second!

After what he did last time, he didn't even deserve to have me thinking about him like this! A quick scowl replaced the dreamlike look I was getting on my face. No! I had to make it seem like I hated him and that everything was different, especially how I felt towards him.

"Hey… Ned." Logan said after the awkward silence. "How are you?"

"I could be doing better." He replied, looking at me with a hopeful glance. Damn those blue eyes! It was so hard to stay mad at him… but I had to resist the temptation to just forgive him. His whole theory about being closet friends until Suzie was okay with our friendship? That was a load of bull! She would _never_ be okay with our friendship.

And he chose her over me, so it was way too late.

"Hey Moze."

I turned away and grumbled, "Ned."

"Yeah, I'm going to the hot tub." And his footsteps were out of there quicker than I could say, "WAIT!" Not that I was going to.

"What the hell was up with that?"

"You don't even want to know." I hadn't told Logan about anything from the night before. He didn't have a clue about my parents' relationship problems or Ned's closet friends theory. And I wasn't exactly ready to tell him all of this information, either. "Just know that… a lot of stuff happened since I've seen you last."

"Hm… we'll have to talk later. But I don't want you getting into a bad mood. So suit up and we'll go hot tub it up!"

* * *

"Who wants another round of Bacardi and Cola?" Xavier asked, bringing a tray full of glasses, some with margaritas and others with Bacardi and Cola. "Moze, here's a virgin margarita for you." 

"Yeah, let's refrain from giving Moze any kind of alcohol." Suzie shot.

All of my friends rolled their eyes. Hollie said, "Can you give up with the smart ass cracks? They're_ not funny_!" I swear, no one wanted her here except for Ned, and maybe Cookie and Lisa.

She turned back to Ned as if she wasn't even concerned.

I looked back at Logan and asked, "So… having fun lover?"

"I am sitting beside the hottest brunette I've seen in my life, who is wearing a bikini that barely covers her—"

"Logan!" I hollered, making us both laugh.

"Of course I'm having fun." He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. It felt nice having someone wanting to cuddle with me. Having someone want you was always a good feeling… which made me think of my mom. All she wanted was for my dad to want her the way she wanted him. And he was too busy screwing his secretary to realize that.

"You alright, Moze?"

I shook my head and stared down at my friend. "Yeah… brain freeze."

He leaned up and kissed my forehead. "Did that make it better?"

"If you do it again, maybe it will."

Before his lips could reach their destination, Kath shouted, "Who wants to play truth or dare?"

Everyone yelled out their agreement.

"Okay, I'll go first. Pete, truth or dare?"

He smiled at his girlfriend. "I'll pick dare for you, baby!"

She giggled. "I… I dare you to take body shots… off of me!"

Again, everybody began hooting and hollering in excitement! Who could ever resist a good game of truth or dare, I ask?

**30 Minutes Later**

"Suzie… truth or dare?" Kesha asked. The fun in the game had died down long before. When I say fun, I mean when people were dared to run around the house naked, the making out that occurred between various people (e.g. Xavier and me, of all people!), and just other random stuff that was fun. Now, it was kind of getting serious now, which is when I hated this game the most.

"Uh, truth."

Kesha leaned into Leo and asked, "Why are you such a bitch to Jennifer?"

Everyone quieted down and stared between Suzie and me.

"You want to know the truth?" She asked.

"Duh." Logan said under his breath. I had to hold my laugh in.

"The truth is—"

"That you're jealous of Jennifer because of how close she and Ned were." Cookie, of all people, interjected with a tired sigh. "We all know why she's so mean to Jennifer! Kesha, you just wasted a truth! You should've asked something way more interesting."

"I am _not _jealous!"

"Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart." Logan winked at Suzie, who sunk in the water, her arms folded over her chest defiantly. But she sat up quickly as she realized that it was her turn.

"Jennifer Mosley, truth or dare."

I was not in the mood to do something embarrassing, which I sure she was going to make me do. Either way, I was doomed. Now I had to tell the, "Truth."

Everybody in the hot tub looked as if they were leaning towards Suzie to see what she'd ask. Each individual in the hot tub had some sort of clue why Ned and I weren't friends, and they all were aware of Suzie's constant accusations. Now… they were anxious to find out the whole truth to whatever she was going to ask. Regardless of what it was, they knew it'd be juicy.

"Moze, do you like Ned Bigby?"

The breath of everybody was being held in as I opened my mouth to answer her simple question.

"_Hell no_."

"Hell no!" Ned exclaimed, fury appearing in his eyes out of nowhere.

"Yes, I said it. Hell no! How in the world could I like someone who did all of those cruel things to me?" I smirked at him before adding, "He even had to audacity to pitch some theory to me saying that we could be 'closet friends'. This basically means that when Suzie's head is turned, we're all of the sudden best friends again!"

Gasps were heard from everyone in the Jacuzzi. This was like a soap opera to them, but this was my life.

"Ned, is she telling the truth?"

He didn't respond to Suzie. He glared at me and snapped, "I am so fucking sick of you walking around here like you're always the victim! If things aren't going the way you planned, you have to pull that whole damsel in distress act! You have all of your friends groveling around you like I am the worst person in the world! Remember what Seth said in that room? Remember when he said that all of your friends were coming up to him, saying how disappointed they were because he _hurt you_?"

My mouth went dry. No he was not calling me out! No he was not!

"That has nothing to do with us, Ned! That—"

"That has everything to do with us!" His voice overpowered mine, and I hadn't seen him so livid about anything in such a long time. He was always the calm one. The guy who could handle any and every situation with ease. But now… whoa.

"I haven't said what I feel to you for too long. I've just sat around and listened to you yell and scream, but you're not even taking the time to sit down and hear what I've been telling you. Did you not listen to a single word I said to you last night?"

"You were with her last night?" Suzie shrieked.

"Did you?" His eyes bore into mine, and I was rendered speechless. "Of course you didn't, Moze. You _never listen to anybody but yourself_. So, just like you said last night: our friendship is over… and I'm so over you."

He stood up and got out of the hot tub.

I stood and got out too, standing right in front of him. In a low voice that I hoped no one could hear, I said, "I heard every word you said, Ned. But I also see everything you're doing. We've been friends for more than fifteen years, and you're going to throw that all away on… _her_?"

He clenched his fist next to his ears in frustration before stepping closer so our noses were practically touching. "You just… _don't_… _get it_! God, you are too smart to be this freaking dumb! PUT THE PIECES TOGETHER!" He let out a laugh and said to no one in particular, "I don't even know why I'm getting worked up over this. You're not even worth it anymore."

His words pierced my heart in a way I'd never felt.

Why on earth did I feel like I screwed up… when I know I hadn't?

He was long gone, Suzie was chasing after him, and I was still standing there, trying to put the pieces together, like he had screamed. But if I wasn't worth it, what was the point of me doing that?

Logan got out of the hot tub, and I asked him, "What am I not seeing? I _know_ that I'm right, Logan. So what the hell is he mad about?"

"Maybe he's tired of you constantly throwing it in his face." He suggested, wrapping a towel around my shoulders. "Or maybe wanting to be with Suzie is a cover up for another reason that he can't be friends with you temporarily, because before that blow up, he was making an effort. You were the one not making an effort."

"It's too late for that." I rolled my eyes. "I freaking hate his guts." I walked back inside and turned on a shower. It felt like I stood under there forever, just thinking about everything that I'd been going through since my senior year started.

Was… was I cursed or something?

I shook my head at the thought and hopped out of the shower. After I got dressed in my pajamas, I headed over to the bed, where Cookie was sitting patiently.

I smiled and sat beside him. "Hey… what's up?"

He smiled back, but it was a sad smile, like he lost something. "I haven't talked to you in a long time. I've been so busy with Lisa, and we haven't had the chance to just chill with each other anymore."

"Simon Nelson Cook, I've been missing you." I said, resting my head on his shoulder.

He breathed in and then out, putting his head on top of mine. "Don't you miss the good old days when it was just you, me, and Ned. Best friends 'til the end. No one could get in the way of our friendship with each other."

I giggled. "Yeah. That was such a long time ago."

"Now… now you two are letting stuff get in the way of your friendship. And from my perspective, from the window that I'm looking at the two of you through, it doesn't look like you'll be making up any time soon. Do you think you guys will ever be able to be friends again?"

"Cookie, I really, really doubt it." I admitted. "We're both way too stubborn, and I know I'm not wrong! He's the one who said we shouldn't be friends. It was his choice—his decision. And now we're not friends."

"Moze… do you like him?" He asked.

I didn't say anything. I just sat there and stared off into space. No, I didn't like Ned. I didn't like him one bit at all. There was no way in hell that I could like the conniving, backstabbing, I-want-to-marry-Suzie saying, son of a bitch.

"No, I don't like him, Cook. I… I'm pretty sure I love him."

"Yeah, I know." He said soothingly, rubbing my back as I buried my face into his neck. "We all love each other. I love you. I love him. You love me. You love him. He loves you. He loves me. Our friendship is—was—timeless and we need to recapture the love we once shared for each other."

Cookie was probably the smartest person I knew. But some days, he can be incredibly dense. He had no clue that the love I was telling him I had for Ned was in no way platonic. It ran deeper than what I could have ever thought possible.

But it was too late. Everything he and I could have had was too late.

"Cookie… whatever me and Ned had before is gone. There's no recovering, so don't even worry about it. You and I and you and him will always be friends forever. And that's all that matters."

He placed a sweet kiss on my temple and held me, which made me more content than I was before. At least I knew that even if I didn't have Ned, I'd always have my Cookie.

**::End::**

To think that _that_ was only my first day in the cabins.

I wish I had known what exactly was cooking in Cookie's mind back then…

* * *

**A/N: And that, my friend's, is Chapter 12! Ned and Moze are still fighting, but I'll tell you a secret: they'll make up soon. And I **_**had**_** to put in a Moze and Cookie scene. In all of the chapters, the two of them haven't really been there for each other so… wowzer! Did you like the flashback? And I really do wonder what's cooking in Cookie's mind... Hope you liked and remember to READ AND REVIEW! Much Love!**


	13. When Santa Caught Them Being Naughty?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own NDSSG (dido for all the chapters I haven't put this on… too redundant for my taste).**

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! HOPE 2008 WILL BE FREAKING AMAZING FOR YOU ALL! Now, here is Chapter 13, a great way for you all to start the NEW YEAR! My goodness, I hope you like it! I had a lot of fun writing it ;).**

* * *

**Chapter 13: When Santa Caught Them Being… Naughty?**

Moze's POV

_To think that that was only my first day in the cabins._

_I wish I had known what exactly was cooking in Cookie's mind back then…_

If I had known what was brewing up in his head… nothing would've changed and I would be too depressed to even tell this story. Maybe it wasn't such a bad deal anyway.

God, I love Cookie.

**:When Santa Caught Us Being… Naughty?:**

"Oh my gosh! What did we do last night?"

I turned over and looked at Logan with a laugh. His arms were wrapped around me and we were still in bed. He was so drunk last night that I knew he was going to have a terrible hangover and memory loss of everything that had to do with last night. This was going to be too funny.

"Logan! You don't remember? How could you forget about the passionate love we made all night long?" I asked, pouting angrily. "It was my first time, but I'm glad that it was with you."

A frantic look came onto his face and he pulled away from me. "I TOOK YOUR VIRGINITY? JENNIFER MOSLEY, I TOOK YOUR _VIRGINITY_?"

The joking mood I was in before faded as I thought about what everyone upstairs was hearing. Logan was still yelling and screaming about how we boned last night and he couldn't even remember. "HOW COULD I FORGET ABOUT HAVING _SEX_ WITH SUCH A BEAUTIFUL GIRL? SUCH A BEAUTIFUL _VIRGIN_ GIRL?"

I jumped at him and covered his mouth with my hand. "Shut up Logan! I was just kidding! We didn't do anything last night, okay? It was all one big, fat joke!"

When I removed my hand, I saw that he was laughing his brains off. He was laughing so hard that tears already were forming in his eyes and no noise was escaping his lips.

"Logan! That was _not funny_!" I screeched while I punched him on the shoulder. As soon as I did that, boisterous and loud laughs came from his mouth. The more I hit him, the harder and louder he laughed. "That was _so_ not funny!"

"You shouldn't have tried to give me a heart attack, then." He flopped down on the bed and let out another laugh. "That was too classic! I wish I had a picture of that moment. I never, ever, ever, ever want to forget that. Jennifer Mosley, you are too much."

I let a laugh come out after I gave him one last shove. We were such an odd match, I swear.

We did all of our personal hygiene necessities and got dressed in sweats, since we never went anywhere on our first day in the cabins. We then made our way upstairs and into the kitchen. As soon as we walked in, all talking seized, which made me raise an eyebrow curiously. What was going on?

"Good morning people." I said, giving a blasé glance around the table. Ned and Suzie weren't there. Great. Hopefully they were upstairs in their room, packing up their shit to leave. That would give Logan and me an actual bed and some privacy.

As I looked around again, I noticed that Lisa and Cookie weren't around either. "Wait, where're Cookie and Lisa?" I asked, putting some pancakes on my plate.

"They went to the grocery store to get some extra food. A huge storm is coming tonight, and we needed to stock up on extra food. So they went ahead and ran to the store to get a bunch of food and games we could play." Katherine explained with a stern nod.

I sighed and was about to ask about who cooked when someone's lame ring tone went off. The surprise on my face registered when I saw Kesha get up and answer her phone. I was surprised for two reasons. 1) No one has ever gotten service in the cabins and 2) When has Kesha _ever_ had a whack ring tone? She always had the hottest songs playing as her ring tone.

"What? How could you forget? Ah, yeah. I'll send somebody out to help you, okay? I'll see you soon." Kesha hung up her phone and walked back to the table. In a relaxed but irritated voice she said, "Cookie forgot his wallet on the kitchen counter and neither of them has money to buy the stuff. So someone has to go out and get it… and Logan, you're the only other person with a car. Do you mind meeting them at the store?"

"I don't know my way around here. I'll need someone with experience."

Everyone's eyes rested on me expectedly. With a roll of my eyes, I said, "I already know. I'll be ready right after I finish eating breakfast."

* * *

"How—oh how?—did you forget this Simon Nelson Cook?" I questioned as I placed his wallet in his opened hand.

"Thank you very much." He gave me a brief hug and pulled out a debit card. After paying for everything, he gripped his head and scrunched his eyes closed. "OH! Sorry, I forgot. Can you run and get Monopoly… and a deck of cards? What kind of fun are we going to have without Monopoly and a deck of cards?"

"Yeah, I'll get it." I answered, pulling the heavy coat I wore closer to my body. I was happy that I changed from my sweatpants to actual clothes. Even though I was only outside for about ten seconds, it was _so, so cold_. Now I knew I'd be warm.

I ran to the back of the store, grabbed the items, and purchased them, heading back outside to the car… except the car was nowhere to be found. "What the…?" I asked quietly. "Where the hell did Logan go?"

A familiar car pulled up in front of me. Cookie and Lisa must be inside… or Cookie only. No one was in the passenger side or the back. With a furrow of my brows, I climbed in and said, "Cookie, I got the items you wanted."

"Yeah… Cookie and Lisa and Logan and Suzie, they all ditched us."

I turned to look at the driver and was pissed beyond all reason to see Ned sitting right there. "You have _got_ to be kidding me! They set this whole thing up! Why didn't I put it together when I heard Kesha's lame ring tone? You of all people?"

"Don't think you're the only one who's pissed about this."

Why was it that whenever I said something totally catty, I felt it was okay, but when he did it, it was just plain wrong? When did I become such a bitch? When did I start acting like… like a Suzie?

The ride over was quiet with the radio playing in the background because I was so busy worrying about if I was right or if he was wrong or if there was a way that we were both right or if there was a way that we were both wrong.

Then, out of my peripheral vision, I saw a huge tree. It was so big… and was leaning in an odd position, like it was about to fall down.

"NED!" I screamed, realization dawning on me quickly. "TURN!"

"What—?" He wasn't processing what I was saying, so I grabbed the steering wheel and swerved us into a ditch.

The car filled with silence…

No sound was heard, except for my harsh breathing that I couldn't control.

"Ned." I whispered, poking the boy's shoulder.

His eyes were closed and he wasn't responding to me. Holy shit.

"Ned… answer me. NED!" I pushed his shoulder some more, but he just wasn't responding to me. I put my hand over his mouth and felt his breath, so he was breathing. But he wasn't waking up. "NED! WAKE UP! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE WAKE UP!" I took my seatbelt off and hit him harder and harder. "WAKE UP, NED! _PLEASE _WAKE UP! I DIDN'T MEAN ALL OF THOSE THINGS I SAID TO YOU! I NEVER MEANT ANY OF IT! IF YOU WAKE UP, I—I—"

But he wasn't responding, and I didn't know what to do. I tried calling Kesha on my cell phone, but she wasn't getting service. I tried calling 911, but _they _didn't even pick up. I tried to get out of the car, but the huge tree had us trapped underneath, fortunately not crushing us.

Even though it hadn't crushed us, Ned still wasn't responding.

"WAKE THE HELL UP! _WAKE THE HELL UP_!" I started slapping and hitting the guy for dear life, hoping that someway—somehow—he would wake up out of whatever unconscious state he was in and just say something—anything!

"You are so annoying."

I stopped hitting him when I realized that he was awake and alive.

"NED!" I put my arms around my friend and hugged him tight and close. "Oh my goodness, I can't believe it. I thought I lost you, but I didn't! You're still awake and… and alive and—"

"And stuck in here." He grumbled, trying to open up his door. It didn't budge.

I sat back in my seat and pouted a little. After my declaration of joy that he was _living_, why did he look so upset that it was me sitting beside him? If it was Suzie, would his reaction be totally different.

_Of course it would have been, Moze. Open your eyes. That's his girlfriend. The one he's going to marry. His true love._ I told myself with a heavy sigh. _The sooner you realize that, the sooner you'll get over him_.

"Why is it that I always get stuck with you?" He snapped, angrily trying to open the door.

I didn't say anything. Just let his hurtful words seep in and tried to block them out.

But they wouldn't disappear.

So instead of just sitting there, I climbed into the backseat and tried to do something productive. When I tried opening the other doors, they wouldn't budge. Defeated, I stretched out on the seat and just lay there quietly, not really knowing what to say or do. Everything was so confusing. Why on earth was _I_ feeling like I'd done something wrong?

"Jeez. Moze, I didn't mean that." Ned randomly spoke up. "I'm just frustrated. I would've said it to anybody who I'm trapped under a tree in a car with, seriously. I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings."

"You weren't?"

He cleared his throat. "Well, I was but…"

I shifted so my back was facing him. Neither of us spoke for about five minutes until I heard Ned dialing a number on his phone. "Yeah, I'm Ned Bigby. A tree fell over while I was driving and now I'm stuck in a ditch with the tree blocking all entries to get out of my car." He paused before saying, "Two highways away from the Mini-Mart." He paused again. "Um, there's two of us. Female and male." Pause. "What? Y—you can't be serious… we'll _freeze to death_." Pause. "At least try to get out here before the storm hits." Pause, where Ned let out a frustrated growl. "Thanks anyway."

He hung up the phone and banged his hand down on the steering wheel. I'd never seen him so angry and frustrated ever. He was like a total train wreck since our dispute last night.

"What'd they say?" I risked asking.

"The damn _police_ can't come and rescue us because the storm is hitting earlier than expected. We're stuck in here until… until after the storm passes. That's when they're going to come out here and help us. What kind of heroes are they, anyway?"

I sat up and shook my head. "We're going to be in this car through a _snow storm_? How on earth are we going to survive? I'm already freezing through this heavy coat."

"Yeah. Me too. There are some extra blankets on the floor by your foot, if you want one." He reached down and grabbed a deck of cards. "We can play… if you want. To make time go by quicker."

I opted to say no, but the fact that we were on speaking terms—friendly speaking terms, at that—I really didn't want to ruin the easygoing atmosphere we were creating.

"Yeah, let's play."

* * *

"OH! GO FISH!" I exclaimed, taking his card and matching it with mine. "I win! I win! I win! Ned, go ahead and say it: who's your daddy? Who is he?"

"My daddy is Ned Bigby the First." Ned said dramatically.

"Wait… so you _are_ the second?"

He smirked and gave me a "DUH!" look. "Of course. What'd you think my father's name was?"

"… Mr. Bigby."

He laughed and gathered all of the cards up. "That was our twelfth game of that. I'm about tired of playing Go Fish. Why don't we try something else?"

It seemed that I couldn't wipe off the smile that was permanently stuck to my face. "Um, how about we try talking… like we used to… and why don't we start with the topic of why we're treating each other like total and absolute crap?"

He leaned back against the door, wrapping one of the blankets around his body tighter. The temperature had dropped tremendously, but we were surviving. "I think I'd like to talk about that a lot. It's just, whenever I try to explain, you always cut me off and don't even listen to what I'm trying to say."

"It happened randomly, you know? You saying that we shouldn't be friends and everything… I'm just confused and so not getting it. And whenever I tell myself that I'm so over you, it's like you just keep pulling me back or something."

He rubbed his eye while looking up, contemplating what to say next. "I want to explain everything to you, Moze. I _really do_. And you know that I tell you whatever is on my mind and heart. But this… Moze, I can't really explain to you _why_ I said we couldn't be friends. Not yet, at least. It was for a personal reason that had nothing to do with you at all. And if you just trust me on this one, then…" He cut himself off and sighed heavily. "Then we'll figure this out. I promise."

Something clicked in my head. All of that guilt I'd been feeling? It was all making sense now. "Ned, you know why I was so angry and pissed off at you, right?" When he shook his head, I continued. "I was so mad at you because… because I hate being wrong. And when you ended our friendship for Suzie, it made me think I was doing something wrong, even though I had no kind of clue what."

He grinned and leaned forward, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. "You've never done anything wrong in our friendship, Moze."

"That's not what you said last night." I remarked jokingly.

"Yeah, well we weren't friends then, now were we?"

"I guess not." I bit my lip and looked at my lap. "So we're cool, right? Like, best friends once again?"

"I can't stay away from you, Moze." He told me, shaking his head with a scoff. "There's just no way in hell that I can stay away from you, girl."

Gosh, if only he meant that comment in a totally non-platonic way, my heart would've melted right there on the spot. "Ned, I—wait a second… so the whole excuse that you wanted to marry Suzie and be with her… That had nothing to do with why you ended our friendship?"

"Well, it was part of it. A miniscule part, to be honest. It was mostly personal."

I bit the inside of my mouth to stop the grin that I knew was about to appear.

He laughed at this. "Go ahead. Start smiling. Smile it up."

I let the grin spread widely on my face. "I knew that couldn't be why. I just knew it." A sudden chill shot through my back and I started shivering. The temperature felt like it just dropped ten degrees in ten seconds.

"Did you feel that?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Uh, come here." He unzipped his big coat and motioned for me to come over. When I did, he settled me between his legs then zipped up his coat again. Instant warmth spread through my body and his. "Isn't this much better?"

"Much, much better. Just—" I reached under the coat and spread the blankets over our feet. "Yeah. Now we're going to get toasty."

"I hope you're sleepy, because I think we're going to have to be asleep to endure this kind of weather." Ned said, resting his head on the pillow that sat against the door. "If you want to, you can stay awake and think about how cold you are. Me? I'm going to dream about warmth and hopefully wake up that way."

I laughed. "That sounds like the most perfect idea you've had in a long time."

We sat there quietly, and I was sure he went to sleep. But it was hard for me to just sleep! I mean, come on! I'm laying up against the _man of my dreams_, cuddled up, closer to him physically than I've ever been before… pelvis to pelvis… okay, maybe not _pelvis to pelvis_. More like thigh to knee. But nonetheless, way more intimate than I've ever been with _Ned_.

My breath hitched as I accidentally brushed my hand beneath his hoodie that he wore under his coat, feeling his softly mannish abs. My gosh, Ned had definitely grown.

"That tickled." He whispered.

"Eep!" I squeaked as my eyes widened. "So, so sorry. I…"

He put his arm around my waist and pulled me even closer, so that I was literally lying on top of him. Now, the backseat of his car was small when lying horizontal! What more can you except? But still, that did not stop the images of us doing other things horizontal from invading my mind.

And boy were they nice images.

"I missed you, Moze." Ned said out of nowhere. "I kind of felt like I was going insane without you."

"The feeling was mutual." I admitted. "Hey… do you really plan on marrying Suzie?"

"Moze, you know that I don't plan ahead, especially like that."

I lifted my face and grinned up at him. "Well, you had me totally fooled. You should go into acting."

"Maybe I will."

I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck and let out a content sigh. I had Ned back. Our friendship was saved. Now if only…

My eyes drooped and before I went to sleep, I could've sworn I heard Ned say, "Moze, I l—"

But I was already in a heavy slumber.

* * *

"OH MY GOSH!" Logan shouted, rushing outside despite the hail that was coming down. "WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! WE DIDN'T KNOW THAT THE STORM WAS COMING SO EARLY! WE NEVER WOULD'VE HAVE EXECUTED OUR PLAN IF WE HAD KNOWN! YOU MUST BE PISSED BEYOND ALL REASON AT US, BOTH OF YOU!"

Ned and I smiled secretively at each other, causing a deep blush to creep up my neck. "No, no. I'm not mad. I'm actually thankful. You guys saved our friendship. And for that I am appreciative beyond all reason."

"Yeah, me too, man." Ned and Logan pounded fists.

"It wasn't really me, though. It was more like Cookie who schemed this whole thing up." Logan explained. "He was the mastermind behind the whole evil plan."

We all hurried inside, where all of our friends rushed to us and poured apologies and everything that you could ever think of. Blankets were wrapped around us like we were celebrities emerging from the storm. It was nice to know that all of these people cared so much about us.

"Here's the big question: did our plan work?" Kesha questioned.

"Of course it did!" Ned said, releasing Suzie to put an arm around my shoulder. "We're still the best of friends."

I looked down at my feet and cleared my throat, remembering everything too well that happened in the car. When I lifted my head back up, a grin was shining there. "Hells yeah! And we really never stopped. Just kind of… took a break from each other."

"Well, you need to get out of those freezing clothes, Ned." Suzie said, taking his arm and dragging him upstairs. She looked at me and nodded. "You too, Moze. You may get sick."

_She was being nice_? My goodness, what a miracle!

"Yeah, I'll just go change." I was about to walk down the stairs, but I couldn't help but sneak a glance up at Ned. And you know what? He was already looking at me.

I bit my lip to maintain the smile, but when I got downstairs, I started jumping around excitedly, not believing my luck! Oh yes! Life was just getting too, too good. And to think that the worst possible scenario—being stuck in a car, trapped under a tree, with a blizzard brewing outside—transformed into something that I would never, ever forget… in a good way.

"Okay. What happened? Spill the beans."

I turned around and looked at Logan, who was smiling at seeing me so happy.

"Nothing _happened_. Just… I'm friends with Ned again. It feels good."

"Something else happened. By the way you two were eyeing each other, I can _tell_ something else happened. Now spill the beans, Moze! I'm dying to know what happened out there in the blistering cold."

I laughed at his dramatics, thinking about what had occurred…

**:Flashback:**

"You're awake, sleepyhead."

I blinked an eye open and smiled. "How long have you been sitting here, waiting for me to wake up?"

"About fifteen minutes."

I began to sit up. "Wow, that's so weird. I bet you're waiting for me to get up, huh?"

"No, no. I'm comfortable. Are you?"

"Yeah." I rested my chin on his chest so I could stare up at him. "Do you know how much time has passed by?"

"Five hours."

"_Are you serious?_" I asked.

"Yep. But the storm has died down. And even if the tree wasn't there, we'd still be stuck inside because the doors are frozen shut." He told me, the hand that was still wrapped around my waist now rubbing my back. It felt nice… very, very nice.

"Mmm." I moaned involuntarily, instant embarrassment rising to my cheeks after.

"Uh, sorry." Ned awkwardly stopped rubbing my back and just held me. We were quiet for a long time afterwards, me kicking myself for doing that. Who the hell _moans _just because a guy is rubbing their back? "Moze?"

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"Look out of the window… do you see something?"

I lifted my head up, and as soon as I did, my face collided right into Ned's face. "Jeez, I'm sorry!" I told him.

He laughed and rubbed his nose. "That's okay. But look out there… do you see lights?"

I looked past his face and saw some kind of weird light far in the distance. When I swung my head to look at him again, his eyes were already staring at me. Our faces were only a few centimeters apart, and words weren't being spoken. Just intense gazing, both of us probably wondering who was going to make the first move.

"W—what do you think… think it is?" I swallowed hard and licked my lips instinctively.

I never got an answer, because Ned's lips came crashing down on mine in a kiss so fervent and heated and _hot_, it shocked me, though I knew it was coming. I pulled my arms out of the coat and wrapped them around his neck, bringing him as close to me as possible.

It felt like we were melting into each other, the way we were kissing. It was with so much passion and lust and _need_! My God, the need to feel each other was the most overwhelming feeling I've ever had.

When I pulled away, my chocolate eyes locked into his usually blue eyes. Now they were a midnightish-gray color. This dude was sexier than I'd ever seen him in my life. "What was that about?" I asked breathless from the most passionate kiss I'd ever experienced thus far.

Again, he didn't answer. He instead lifted me up and lay me down on the seat, our lips meeting with one another's again. He was on top of me, kissing me like I was the missing link to whatever puzzle he was doing. And it felt damned good.

My lips seemed to have a mind of their own as they devoured Ned's in a heated kiss. It was like every dream I had was coming true in this moment. Ned's hand in my hair, my hand on his neck, us being intertwined physically the way we were always mentally. I granted entrance to his tongue, which danced around in my mouth as if searching for gold. Oh! He was finding t alright. It no longer felt like it was winter—it was like the Forth of July and fireworks were exploding left and right! Everything—everything—in that moment was more perfect than I could ever have imagined.

This time when I moaned, I didn't feel the least bit embarrassed.

But then images of Suzie Crabgrass appeared in my head, and the perfect moment was ruined. She was his girlfriend—I wasn't. What was he doing, kissing me when he had a girl like that waiting for him back at the cabin?

"Oh Ned." I breathed out as he started trailing hot kisses down my neck. "What're we doing?"

"Just… just living in the heat of the moment."

That was a good enough answer for me. I connected our lips again and was really about to get into it when a loud noise interrupted what we had going on. It sounded like a tractor or some kind of machine whirring to life outside.

"What was that?" I wondered, sitting up straighter.

A big _boom _sounded and the tree that was sitting on the car suddenly lifted in the air and crashed down a good distance from us. We were being rescued—what terrible timing!

Sirens from cop cars sounded and before we knew it, someone outside was trying to open up the frozen door. Ned turned back to me and grinned happily. "I guess we're saved, Jennifer Mosley."

I shook my head and leaned up, massaging my lips with his in a soft kiss. "That was one of the best kisses I've ever experienced."

It was his turn to blush now. "Yeah, me too. There's… there's nothing wrong with living in the moment. We didn't know if we were going to live or die. And you were here, about to die with me, so I thought might as well kiss you! It just seemed natural, you know?"

"Yeah. It did seem natural." I agreed.

We touched our fingertips together and stared down at them. My eyes drifted up his finger to the promise ring he wore that was identical to the one that Suzie wore on her same finger.

His eyes were looking at the same ring.

"It was fun." I finally said. "And I'm glad we're friends again."

"Yeah," he whispered, "me too."

He grazed my cheek gently with his fingertips and tipped my head sideways. Then he leaned forward and pecked my lips gently, pressing his forehead against mine. "I tried to see if I could make Suzie my best friend… but no one could ever replace you. Or Cookie."

I laughed at the mention of Cookie. "Yeah. Or Cookie."

The door opened and a big, burly man with snow white hair jutted his head inside. He looked like Santa Claus! "I hope you two kids haven't been doing anything _naughty_ during the storm!" He shouted before busting out with a loud and jovial laugh.

Ned and I stared in horror at each other before releasing laughs too. That was just _too_ weird!

After that, we climbed in the police car and let them take us back to our cabin, loving that we had a new secret to add to our collection. Boy, my life was getting back on track to being good.

And it was all because of Ned, of course.

**:End Flashback:**

"WELL! Are you going to tell me?" Logan asked frantically.

I put my hands on my hips and rolled my eyes. "There's nothing to tell. Ned and I are best friends again… and everything's perfect."

**:End:**

My life was once again all better.

And the secret that Ned and I shared was sealed with a kiss.

**A/N: YAY! It finally happened! They're friends again and their secret is sealed with a **_**kiss**_**! Can life get any more incredible for them? Perhaps…! LoL! Tell me what you think about this chapter, this story, this anything! Just Read and Review! Much Love!**


	14. When The Real Suzie Reveals Herself

**A/N: So I have this new chapter out, and I'm sitting here hoping that you all enjoy it! I think a lot of you will! So Read and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NDSSG or Best Buy or Cedars Sinai Medical Center... or Yale!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: When The Real Suzie Reveals Herself**

* * *

Moze's POV

_My life was once again all better._

_And the secret that Ned and I shared was sealed with a kiss_.

Yeah, but there was one minor problem.

Suzie Crabgrass.

I guess now I realize that she wasn't really a problem, minor or major. Just like me, she was going through senior year drama that I wasn't even aware of, since I was caught up in all of my melodrama. It's funny how blind you are to other people's issues just because you have your own.

**:When The Real Suzie Reveals Herself:**

"_Jingle bells! Jingle bells! Jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh, hey!_ Don't you just _love _Christmas?"

"So chipper Moze. Your trip to the cabins was fun?" My mother asked. Yes, I was back from the cabins, and it was more than fun. It was life-altering! Ned and I were friends again, and we _kissed _like we had never kissed before! It's been about four years since Ned and I have kissed, and this was the most amazing so far. All I can say is this:

He didn't kiss me the way a _friend_ would.

So obviously there was still something there between us! And that made me a very, very happy woman.

Now if only I could get Ned to admit it…

"Mom, the cabins was exactly what I needed." I told her, turning to face her. "With everything going on, it was a break from reality."

"That's good, because I've been wanting to talk about—"

"—and I'm not exactly down from my high. So I'm still in La-La Land and do not want to talk about anything that has happened in reality, okay?" There was no way I was going to talk to my mother about her and dad's illicit affairs because… I was so on Ned right now. He was the only thing on my mind! But when wasn't he?

There was a knock on my door, and I rushed over to answer it.

"Ned! You're here early!" I said, the usual butterflies running loose in my stomach.

"Yeah. We need to get this done early. Christmas is tomorrow."

Ned and I decided that, since neither of us had done any Christmas shopping, doing it together would be faster and more fun. Besides, we were friends again and it just seemed right to make up for the time we lost when we were mad at each other.

"Well, let me get dressed and I'll be down in a minute." Before I ran up the stairs, I added, "And you need to say hello to my mom. She's missed you around here."

When I got to my room, I looked through my closet for something to wear. I didn't want to just wear anything, like I would've pre-passionately-kissing-Ned. A cute sweat suit would've been my choice back then, but now I wanted to wear something impressive. Something that would make Ned's mouth drop… or something relatively close.

But then I thought about the outfit he was wearing downstairs. T-shirt and jeans with Vans… something very simple and very Ned-esque. I didn't want to look like I was going on a date with him while he looked like he was just, well, Christmas shopping at the mall. So instead of sexifying myself up, I decided to wear a pair of cute skinny jeans with sailboats on the back pockets and a cute pink turtle neck with a loose collar, white and pink Chucks on my feet.

After grabbing a purse, I rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Ned was speaking with my mother. "Hey! There you are, honey." Mom spoke with a wide grin on her face. "You ready to go? Do you need some extra money?"

"No, no." I assured her. "I have everything I need, thanks. Ned and I will be leaving now."

"Alright. Have fun. And be careful out there! The roads are slick, and it's the day before Christmas. Some crazy people are on the highways." She said in her matronly manner.

"I hear you. Bye Mom!" I exited the kitchen and headed towards the front door while Ned said bye as well. Finally, we got into his car and headed towards the mall. "Jeez, I made a list of what I'm going to get everybody, but I'm still not really sure. I really do hate Christmas shopping. I just want to fast forward to getting the gifts."

"Definitely." Ned agreed. He cleared his throat and looked over at me sideways. "So… you and your parents are cool?"

I looked out of the window and sighed. "Not exactly. My mom's been trying to talk to me about it, but I've been brushing her off. I really don't want to talk about it—ever. It's just so _big_ and… and the timing is awful. I just want to stay in my Dreamland and pretend it never happened."

He smiled. "Sounds like you but… you do know that you'll have to talk to them about it eventually, right?"

"Of course I know that." I turned the knob on the radio up, signifying the end of the conversation. Singing along to Boys Like Girls' _The Great Escape_, I let Ned know that I wasn't mad at him for trying to help. I just wanted him to realize that it was a sensitive subject that I wasn't ready to talk to anyone about, not even him or my parents.

As the chorus came on, Ned began to sing with me, which caused us to laugh and just fall back into the routine that Ned and I had before we fell out of our friendship. Just driving in his car to the mall and being together felt so right! We were back where we were supposed to be and it felt really good.

We pulled into the parking lot driveway and headed on inside, chattering about what we'd get who. As soon as we entered, we headed to Best Buy to look around for Cookie's Christmas gift. "He deserves the best gift, I swear he does." After everything Cookie had done over the years for his friends—especially for Ned and me—he deserved something spectacular and out of this world.

"Moze, wait." Ned said as he looked around the place with a frown. "Cookie makes most of the stuff in here himself… and his inventions are kind of better than everything in here."

"I forgot how technologically advanced he is. Damn him for being so freaking smart." I said with a pout. "What would Cookie want, anyway? He makes whatever he wants in his house."

Ned scratched his neck. "Ever since he had that crazy makeover and changed from nerd to cool guy, his clothes are awesome, so some wardrobe seems out of the question. Any kind of electronic is not a possibility since he already has everything."

A light bulb went off in my head as realization somewhat dawned on me. "Dude, the answer is right in front of us!"

Ned squinted his eyes and looked straight forward. "What, you're talking about that new iPod? He _created_ his own iPod called cookPod, remember? That's a pointless gift, Moze."

"No, Ned!" I snapped, moving his face so he would look at me instead of at the iPod. "Not _literally_ in front of us. Figuratively. Ned, like we said, Cookie makes everything, and do you know how much stuff he's made for us? Dude, let's make something for him?"

"Moze, neither of us likes science in any shape or form. And we definitely have no kind of clue how to create anything nearly as cool as Cookie." He said while folding his arms over his chest. "Now, last year we got Cookie a hundred dollar gift card to Wal-Mart. _This year_, we should give him a hundred dollar gift card to Target. Huh? How does that sound?"

"No!" I exclaimed, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the store. "We are not going to get Cookie a gift card again. Last year, he said he wanted it, so we got it for him. But this year, we're going to make him something that is sentimental… do you see where I'm going with it?"

A look of epiphany appeared on his face. "Oh! I get it now! Awesome. Good idea." He smiled and put his arm around my shoulder. "You know what it should be? Three pictures—framed pictures. The first will be of the three of us when we were just tiny tots. The second one will be of the three of us in middle school. And the third—the last one… it'll be the most recent picture we took in the cabins a couple of days ago."

My eyes widened in excitement. "Oh my gosh! That is the perfect idea!" I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and squealed. "You are a genius."

"I'm a genius? You're the one who thought of the whole creativity gig. All praises go to you, sweetheart. You are the reason the idea even popped into my head." He looked around and said, "You know, I have got to go to the bathroom, so just wait right here and I'll be right back, okay?"

"Yeah, cool. See you in a minute."

He hurried off to the nearest bathroom, which was like a five-minute walk from where we stood, and I went over to _Accessorize_, where I looked at cute jewelry, some stuff that I'm sure Lisa, Kesha, and Kath would love. I could probably go elementary school and get us all some matching, but fashionable, friendship bracelets.

Just as the idea briefly crossed my mind, a cute pink dress caught my attention. I brought my eyes up to the girl wearing it and saw Suzie Crabgrass standing there, looking more pissed than I could imagine. Immediately, I realized that she saw me with Ned and was expecting a confrontation.

Instead of waiting for her to come over to me, I walked over to her and said, "Look, Suzie. I know that you may be upset but—"

"Moze, what're you doing here?" She snapped, looking at me with narrowed eyes.

A look of confusion appeared on my face. "Well, I'm Christmas shopping with—"

"With Ned?" She questioned.

I nodded my head, waiting for her explosion to occur. Instead, I heard nothing but Suzie saying, "Ah, gosh! I forgot you two were going to be here! Dang it, I wish I'd remembered. Now I have to go before Ned sees me!"

This time I narrowed my eyes.Was shehere with another dude?"What're you talking about? Why do you have to leave just because Ned and I are here?"

"Look, I just don't want anyone to see me here with my sister, okay?" She admitted, looking around as if she was fearful of something—or someone.

"Your sister? Suzie, you have a sister?"

"Yeah, she's five years older than me." She told me, looking behind her, which was outside of the store. "Damn it, here she comes now. Uh, laugh! Like I said something _really _hilarious!" She demanded before she let out a loud chortle.

I followed along and laughed along with her. Hell, I might as well. After pretending to be Logan's girlfriend, I was a pro at all of this faking-it stuff. "That was funny, Suzie!" I exclaimed, getting a little too much into character. "You are _hilarious_! I wish I had more friends like you! I wish I knew more people like you! But no one can compare to you, Suzie Crabgrass! No one, indeed."

Just as these words left my mouth, a tall, gorgeous blonde stepped beside Suzie, a bright smile on her face. The resemblance was obvious, but the older girl looked so much more sophisticated and just had a certain aura around her that made her seem… otherworldly. And as I looked at her beside Suzie, the girl I knew seemed to shrink in comparison to her older sister.

This sister of hers was the someone that totally compared to Suzie.

"Moze—I mean, Jennifer, this is Amanda… my older sister." Suzie grumbled. "She's in town for the holidays."

A smile appeared on my face. "Hi! Wow. Suzie, I had no clue you had a sister."

"She doesn't really talk about me often." Amanda explained with a pleasant smirk… a smirk that seemed completely innocent, but I saw a similar smirk appear on Suzie's face many times, and that smirk meant much more that Amanda was letting on. When Suzie and I were fighting over Ned, she shot me that fake smirk many times before… but when Amanda did it, it just seemed so natural and almost _nice_, if you can believe it. Suzie was trying to do all of Amanda's tricks, but Amanda was the master, and no one can come close to the master. "So you and Suzie are pretty good friends?"

"Yeah! The best. She and I play volleyball together." I explained, willing to put Suzie in the limelight and lie, because Suzie was totally not on the volleyball team anymore; not after the stunt she pulled."She and I are the captains. She's an awesome player."

"Oh! You still play volleyball?" Amanda questioned while looking at her with a slight frown. "I thought you gave that up. You can't really _do_ anything with it, no offense Jennifer. I'm sure you're fantastic."

Suzie glared at her sister. "And when you were in high school, being a cheerleader got you places?"

"Of course it got me places. It got me into the best sorority at Yale, and after that, got me a job at Cedars Sinai Medical Center in Los Angeles, which houses all of the biggest celebrities in Hollywood." She smiled pleasantly. "So being a cheerleader gave me plenty of connections that volleyball won't be able to get you." She turned to me. "You look like a smart girl. I'm guessing you're an official in the student government, right?"

"Vice president, yes." I answered uncomfortably.

"Exactly! _That _can get you a lot of places if you go to college and meet the right people." She furrowed her brows. "So what colleges have you applied to this year?"

"Um, quite a few."

"Well, any in the west coast?" She asked.

I nodded my head. "Stanford's the one I'm rooting to get into."

"Stanford! Oh my gosh! That's awesome! I know a lot of professors who work over there! If you get in, _I_ can be your connection!" She let out a squeal of excitement that was almost identical to Suzie's, though Amanda's was cuter. "That would be so great if I could help you out!"

A genuine smile came onto my face. "Better than great! Wow, thanks Amanda!"

She pulled a card out of her purse and said, "My friend's call me Mandy." She turned to Suzie. "I met someone over at the Prada store. Let's meet up in about thirty minutes to head on home so we can prepare our voices for caroling—that is, if you even want to go. I know your voice isn't that great, and you feel somewhat inadequate with the rest of us singing."

"See you later Amanda!" Suzie put on a cheesy smile and waved her sister away.

When she was gone, she turned to me while releasing an exhausted breath. "I cannot stand her, Moze." She spoke as she leaned against the wall in exasperation. "Do you know how hard it is being in her shadow? Everything I don't do is criticized and followed up by a 'Why can't you be more like _Amanda_?' And then everything that I actually _do_, it's criticized even more and followed up by a 'Why can't you be more like _Amanda_?' I mean… she graduated from high school with a GPA higher than a 4.0, thanks to all of the AP classes she took. She was prom queen and homecoming queen since her sophomore year and she had a boyfriend all throughout high school, who she is now engaged to! She even won cutest couple all _four years in a row_! And just _look at her_! She is gorgeous! All of the guys want a piece of Mandy! That is why I don't want anybody knowing that I have a sister. If Amanda knew that I have a boyfriend, she would try to seduce him for fun. And Ned is really the only good thing I have going for myself. He's one of the few things my parents are proud of me for. I love him, and I don't want anyone to take him away from me, especially not Amanda."

Wow.

Never had I heard of someone bitchier than Suzie herself.

But, what do you expect? Amanda was the original Crabgrass. She probably created being a bitch… unless their mother had even more skills than both of the sisters put together. Anyway! To see Suzie so vulnerable shocked me beyond all reasonable explanation. She had always been an untouchable… bitch, for lack of a better word. Suzie carried herself like she was better than everybody else. Just by walking down the hallway, she convinced people that she was better than everybody else.

In reality, she was only carrying herself in such a way because her sister could do it better than her. Her sister and she were in a sibling rivalry. The competition—probably vying for their parents' or friends' affection and acceptance—was tough, and Amanda appeared to be winning. Since I was an only child, I really didn't understand the whole sibling concept, but I knew that it could get dirty sometimes. In Suzie's case, it was already foul.

And then the fact that she said all of those things about Ned! Oh, did she make me feel guilty or did she make me feel guilty? The weekend in the cabins, I freaking _made out with her beloved boyfriend_? How bad did that make me feel? There was more to Suzie that I knew, and I was starting to see why Suzie is the way that she is.

"You know… maybe you should stop comparing yourself to her." I suggested quietly.

She stared at me for a long second before saying, "I don't compare myself to her."

I bunched my eyebrows together and looked towards the ceiling, not knowing how to word what I was going to say. "Uh… yeah, you sort of do. From the display that I just saw between you and Amanda, and the story you told me about her… it seems like you try to be like her in hopes of obtaining some of her… I don't want to say status, but—"

"But _nothing_." She stood straighter, going back into the usual Suzie Crabgrass stance. "Jennifer Mosley, you know nothing about what you just saw or what I just said. From all you know, I don't have a sister, because I've never mentioned her to you or anyone else."

"Well, she _did _give me her card so—"

Suzie snatched the card from my hand and tore it into small pieces. "What card?" she hissed. "LikeI said, no Amanda, understood?"

I rolled my eyes. "You try to be like her, Suzie, but you don't give the job much justice. Find who you really are instead of prancing around in her shadow. When you do that, maybe she'll be standing in your shadow." I turned on my heel, but before I left, I said, "Maybe you'd be way happier if you did."

I headed out of the store and walked back to where I promised to meet Ned again. He was standing there, looking around confusedly before he spotted me. "Oh! There you are." He walked over and asked, "Where'd you disappear to?"

Sighing, I answered, "At some girl store." I looped my arm through his and guided him in the opposite direction of where I saw Suzie. "Now, we figured out what we're getting Cookie. Let's start searching for our parents' gifts, okay?"

He swerved and made a U-Turn back to Best Buy. "Then the dad's of our households would love something from here." He spoke, making me laugh.

As we browsed the video cameras, I asked him, "Hey… does Suzie have any siblings?"

"… Not that I know of. Why?"

"That's what I thought. No reason, Ned."

"Can I ask you a question?" Ned now asked.

"Shoot." I picked up one of the video cameras and put it on Ned. I watched him through the lens as if it were a documentary. "Go ahead and tell me what's on your mind, Ned."

He smiled that cute smile he has when he's about to say something that makes him nervous. "Um… will you do me a favor?"

I continued to look at him through the lens. "That depends on what it is."

"I want you to talk to your parents." With that, he turned away and continued to gaze at the camcorders he thought his dad would desire. I kept on watching Ned through the lens, thinking over the favor he had asked me to do for him. He really was concerned about the relationship I had between my parents.

Finally, I put the camera down and stood beside him. "Ned," I said softly, waiting for his eyes to meet mine, "I can do that."

* * *

"Wait… so you're telling me that she has a _sister_ who is bitchier than the Queen herself?" Logan asked in total disbelief. "That's just too hard for me to comprehend. Are you serious? And she's hiding it from everybody? And she chose you of all people to tell? The girl who has a crush on her boyfriend is the one she confides this deep, dark secret in?"

"Logan, shut up." I snapped over the phone while I continued wrapping the gifts I'd gotten for all of my friends. "It's not even that she's keeping a huge secret like that that baffles me. It's the fact that I actually understand her. It's like she's actually human to me now."

"That coming from you was like a Lifetime Achievement Award acceptance speech from a celebrity." Logan spoke, laughter laced through his voice.

As I laughed at his words, I asked, "So you're going to the Christmas gathering the night after Christmas?"

"Considering the fact that I'm Jewish…"

Again I laughed. "It's nothing, like, a big deal, and it really doesn't have anything to do with Christmas. Just friends hanging out for our own little party. There are so many parties during Christmas around here, but none of us really likes going to any. The Christmas season is about family, and we're like a small little family. Besides, the New Year's parties are always so awesome that you want to have a lot of energy saved up."

Logan laughed. "Yeah, I'll totally be there. So, what're you doing tomorrow with the dysfunctional family?"

I told Logan minor details of my argument with my parents. Not the entire story. I loved Logan, but I didn't want to tell him all of my parent's business. Ned knew because the guy was practically family to the Mosley household.

Thinking about that reminded me of what I had to do.

"Oh, we're just having the annual Bigby-Cook-Mosley Christmas get-together where we sing songs and exchange Christmas gifts and all of that fun corniness."

"Hey, squeeze every drip of corniness out of it, Moze. This will probably be the last time in a long time that your families will be like that. I mean, you all are going to college. Maybe the adults can continue the tradition but, without the kids, how fun could it be?"

Too bad he didn't know that even after I left, the annual party could not continue since my parents would no longer be together but with their _other_ significant other.

"You're right. But I'll have to call you later, alright Logan?"

"Cool. Have a very Merry Christmas!" He said.

I grinned. "Yeah. Happy Hanukkah, Logan!"

"Mazel tov, Moze. L'chaim! And tell your hot mom I said good night!"

I laughed at his departing words while closing my cell phone. How much more could I love the guy? But thoughts of him disappeared slowly as I remembered what I was coming downstairs for. I had to carry out Ned's favor.

"Mom, Dad." I spoke to them as I walked into the living room. Letting out a deep breath, I said, "I think we need to talk."

**:End:**

Finally, I saw why Suzie was the way she was. It was just too bad that the second I started to actually feel somewhat bad for the girl… she showed why I hated her so much again.

Still, I would soon discover I had a lot more, or a lot less, problems to worry about.

I'm still not sure which one.

* * *

**A/N: It's been a while… but the chapter is here and that's all that matters! I hope you enjoyed it after such a long wait. You guys are probably mad as hell, but every break I get, I try to publish a couple of chapters, and since I'm on Spring Break now, I put out a chapter! Oh, and I actually worked at Cedars Sinai as a volunteer last summer. I didn't get to see any celebrities, but even if I had... I signed a contract and wouldn't be able to tell anybody about it... So anyway, go ahead and READ AND REVIEW and tell me what you think. ****Much Love!**


	15. When He Possibly Dropped Her Hints

* * *

**Chapter 15: When He Possibly Could Have Been Dropping Hints**

* * *

Moze's POV

_Still, I would soon discover I had a lot more, or a lot less, problems to worry about._

_I'm still not sure which one._

Regardless of anything involving Suzie, my life appeared to be falling back into the stages of normalcy. And the upcoming holidays were making life even better—especially after having a serious heart-to-heart with the parents, which ended up in a huge sob-fest, Daddy included.

Christmas came and went peacefully. Spending it with my parents was bittersweet, though. It was really the last Christmas the three of us would have together since they planned on getting divorced. But instead of being angry at them for the betrayal, I saw that the love they once shared no longer was there, but with someone else.

Thinking about it now, it's funny how everyone who cheats on their spouse or significant other always has a different reason why.

Mom and Dad cheated on each other because they were no longer in love.

Seth cheated on me because he felt that his love was unrequited.

And Ned cheated on Suzie with me because... because what?

The answer to that would soon establish itself.f

* * *

**:When He Possibly Could Have Been Dropping Hints:**

* * *

"THANK YOU SO, SO, SO, SO, _SO_ MUCH for the Christmas gift, Moze! I loves it bunches and I'll be wearing it, like everyday! It's very delicious!" Katherine fexclaimed while wrapping her arms around my shoulders and pulling me into a hug. "This is seriously one of the best gifts... after what Pete got me."

I smiled at her. The idea Ned and I had for Cookie was so good that we decided to do something creative for all of our friends. So I got those matching silver lockets I saw at _Accessorize_ and cut out matching pictures of our entire group of friends—one of the many from the cabins we captured—and put it in the heart.

"No problem! Now, when you get old and can barely remember some of our high school adventures, all you have to do is open that locket... if you keep it that long." I said with a grin.

Logan leaned back on the blanket we shared and sighed. "I feel so left out! All of this Christmas cheer going on! What about Hanukkah cheer, huh? Can we have a little bit of that?" He sat up quickly and felt his pockets. "I think I brought my dreidel..."

I laughed. "Logan, this is totally not a Christmas gathering or whatever. We're just thanking each other, then we'll get on with our lives." I raised my brows and said, "Besides, I got you a Hanukkah gift."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously." I leaned over my beloved friend and grabbed the wrapped gift. Handing it to him, I said, "Now, I hope you enjoy this."

He removed the wrapping paper and held up the red leather wallet he'd been looking at when we went to the mall together a couple of weeks ago. His eyes widened and he beamed brightly at me. "Moze! Could I ask for a better friend? How did you even remember?"

"When I was shopping, I saw one more left, just sitting there and literally _beguiling_ me to buy it for you. And I knew you loved it when you first saw it so I got it for you." I grinned. "Happy Hanukkah!"

"You are such an incredible person, Jennifer. Thank you so much." He put the wallet under his nose and sniffed. "Oh, the smell of leather makes me so happy."

"Gross." I said under my breath, but then smiled at his gleeful expression. "But you're welcome."

"Wait, Jennifer! This wallet was ridiculously too much money!"

There was no way in hell that I was going to tell him about the super duper fantastic sale the store had. Because no one wanted the wallet, it was even marked 40 percent off. So it ended up only costing me, like, twelve dollars.

"I'll be back." I told him, but he wasn't paying attention. He was too busy transporting all of his belongings from his last wallet to his new one.

I stood in front of all of my friends and yelled over the music, "Did everyone get their gifts?"

While everyone chorused, "YES!" one person yelled out, "NO!"

I looked at the person who shouted no, and saw none other than Ned.

Grinning at him, I walked over and said, "You're waiting for your gift from me?"

"Yes, I am. And I'm sure you're waiting for my Christmas present, too."

"Well, my gift for you is in the car." I told him. "Where's mine?"

He looked at his car parked beside mine. "It's in my car, too."

"Come on." I put my cold hands in my hoodie pocket and shivered. "Explain to me why we always come to the beach—at night, mind you—for this traditional post-Christmas celebration?"

Ned laughed. "Tradition?" He suggested, then saw me shiver again. "You that cold?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"I swear, you anemic people are weaklings! I'm warm-blooded all the way." He said lightheartedly while taking his jacket off and wrapping it around my shoulders.

"Thank you Ned Bigby, my hero... and I'm not anemic or a weakling. It's night time on the beach. Of course I'm cold." I glanced around and questioned, "Where's Suzie?"

"She had to hang out with the family. She said they had some important guests and her parents forced her to stay home to spend quality time with them."

Amanda, the sister that only I knew about, was their special guest, I was sure.

We reached our cars. Ned went to the backseat of his and I headed to mine. I pulled the wrapped box form the back and stood in front of Ned. When I saw his empty hands, I asked, "Where's my gift?"

"I want you to go first. Now bestow me with an awesome present. If it's not awesome, then you're definitely not getting the gift I bought for you."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right. Even if my gift was the lamest on this Earth, you'd be giving yours to me, trust me."

He laughed and held his hand out. I placed the box in his hand, but just as he was about to grab for it, I snatched it back. "Can you say please?" I joked with a raised brow.

"I am not begging for my gift, Jennifer."

"Then I guess you're not getting it." I started to walk away, but Ned spoke, "Then I guess you're not getting yours either." That got me to turn around with a laugh.

"Yeah, I thought that'd make you come back." he teased.

Placing my hand on my hip, I stared at him expectantly.

Finally, with a loud sigh, he said, "Moze, can I _please_ have my Christmas present that you so graciously bought for me?"

"Why of course, Ned." I replied, handing it over, very satisfied.

He snatched it out of my hands playfully and ripped the paper off. His eyes widened when he saw what was inside. "You did not... Moze, did you really get all of this for me?"

Now I blushed and looked at my feet. "Well, I know Suzie hates how you dress, and I'm sure she bought you a bunch of clothes you hate, so... so I got you what I know you like."

Inside the box was an entire outfit that was the essence of Ned Bigby. Two Ed Hardy shirts with skulls and roses on them, one of them white and the other black, two pairs of jeans, one of them skinny and the other baggy, and a pair of custom-made Chucks that Ned had described to me a long time ago was in the package. The entire gift together had cost a bundle of money... but the expression on his face was worth every penny.

"Moze, I can't believe you did this for me... for that reason, more so."

"Do not act surprised, Ned! You know I wasn't going to get you a whack gift."

"Yeah, I knew you weren't going to give me a whack gift but..." He grinned widely. "You got me the custom-made Chucks that I have been feigning for since... for-freaking-ever! I... I'm just..."

"You're just thankful?" I offered.

He laughed and placed the box on the hood of his car. Then he pulled me to him and kissed my cheek tenderly. "more than thankful, Moze." He whispered, and I stayed settled in his arms intently. But, though I wanted to, we couldn't stay like that forever, especially since I hadn't gotten my gift from him yet.

"Now!" I spoke loudly, pulling away. It is time for you to give me my present."

"Okay, okay. Close your eyes."

I didn't even object. I just closed my eyes and waited. I felt Ned's hand touch both of mine and flip them over. Then, a slender, rectangular box was placed in my hands.

Quickly, I opened my eyes and stared down at the gift, which was wrapped neatly in paper. Though the gift wasn't opened, I already knew what it was. "Ned... you bought me a necklace?" I questioned.

"Just open it." He said anxiously.

I unwrapped it and saw the classic Tiffany's blue box just sitting in my hands. With a tenderness, I opened the lid and stared down at the...

"Ned." I breathed with a laugh.

It was a necklace... the one Ned made for me when we were, like, in forth grade. I threw it away the same day he gave it to me because he embarrassed me in front of Seth. "How the hell did you get this, you ass?" I interrogated, lifting it from the box.

He laughed now, too. "That same day I went back and fished it out of the trash can you dumped it in. I vowed to give it back to you when you weren't so heated anymore... I guess my timing's a bit bad."

I laughed again and hit his arm roughly. "you're an asshole for putting it in that Tiffany box and getting my hopes soaring through the sky!"

He again laughed at my reaction. "I knew that it would be _too hilarious_ when I planned this out. Oh, that was classic! That is definitely being stored in my memory for the rest of my life." He admitted.

"But... you're a sweetheart for giving this back to me."

He scratched the back of his neck as if embarrassed. "I... that's not all. There's more of the gift. Just... lift that thing the necklace was laying on."

I did as he instructed and a pearl necklace lay there, glittering like the stars above our very heads. My heart felt like it stopped as I stared down at it. "Ned." I choked out. "You... are you for real?"

He took the necklace out himself and stood behind me. "Lift your hair."

Again, I did as he instructed and enjoyed the feeling of the cool pearls against my skin; enjoyed the feel of Ned putting it on for me, enjoyed the feel of his fingertips grazing my skin.

"There you go." He whispered, placing his hand on my shoulders gently.

"Oh, Ned." I said quietly as well, touching the necklace. "You should not have bought this for me."

He turned me around, his hands still on my shoulders. "Actually... I didn't buy the necklace." His hand slid down to mine and he pulled me over to his car where he helped me sit down on the trunk. After he settled beside me, he continued talking. "Before my grandma died, she told my mom to pass the pearls she gave to her down to me. And she told me to give this necklace to a woman I knew who'd be there for me through whatever—through thick and thin. And... who else could these go to, seriously? Who else is the more perfect person than you, you know? I mean, every argument we have had, including the most recent one which was the most intense, we always come back to each other. And after we became friends again, I knew that I had to give these to you because no matter what... I know you'll be here for me, and I'll always be here for you. That's why I love you, Jennifer. And this gift is a symbol of my appreciation."

Tears filled my eyes at his words. He was making it so hard for me to hide my feelings for him, I swear. Everyday, I wanted to be closer to him. Everyday, I wanted him to hold me. Everyday, I wanted him to kiss me like he had in his car that day in the mountains.

"Ned, don't say that."

I didn't think I could bear to hear those words when he only meant them platonically, and I wanted him to mean them in ways he probably could never imagine.

"It's true, though." He assured me, grabbing my hand. "you're my best friend. I... I can't explain what it is about us, but we just get each other in ways that non one else can. Not even Suzie, and she's supposed to be the love of my life."

_The love of his life._

"Oh, Ned." I stared at him while standing from my position, the tears leaking from my eyes. "Thank you so much. This really means a lot." I leaned forward and wrapped my arms tightly around him, and he hugged me back with just as much ferocity. As I stood there between his legs, tangled in his arms, the urge to just capture his lips overcame me. A thank you kiss to him, but a kiss that meant so much more to me.

I pulled my face from the crook of his neck and gazed into his eyes.

He didn't make a move. HE just stood there, staring right back into my eyes.

Slowly, I brought my lips o his, massaging mine against his gently and—

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Someone shouted from behind his car.

We jumped apart, not recognizing who the voice belonged to. Seconds later, Xavier stumbled over, drunk from the eggnog he spiked. "X, what the hell are you doing?" Ned snapped angrily.

"Dude, chill! Everyone was _wondering_ where you two went, so I offered to _wander_ over. Better me than _everybody_." He stared at us curiously. "Did I interrupt a moment or something? Aren't the two of you supposed to be 'just friends'? Dude, aren't you dating _Suzie Crabgrass_?"

The sound of her name filled me instantly with guilt. I just kissed another girl's boyfriend. Even though I'd been in love with Ned long before Suzie was even in the picture, and even though I disliked the girl more than words could describe... I still had tried to kiss her boyfriend, my best friend.

Was I becoming a man-stealing slut, AKA a Suzie, or worse, the very people who had split my parents up? I mean, though Suzie technically didn't steal Ned from me, since he never was mine, she still took the one guy who I truly wanted to be with. And who's counting technicalities anyway?

"Yes, I'm dating Suzie. Moze and I were just exchanging Christmas gifts." Ned pointed to the box on the hood of the car. "Now, head back to the bonfire and tell them that we'll be there in a minute."

"Oh. Okay." He stumbled back to the bonfire dumbly.

Ned and I stood in silence, neither of us knowing what to say.

Finally, I said, "Sorry about... that." I couldn't shape my mouth to say any words relating to kissing Ned.

"Me too. Moments... getting caught up in them happens from time to time." He cleared his throat and grinned. "Thanks for the gift. It's awesome, for real."

"_Your _gift? _My_ gift is freaking amazing! Thank you so much!"

"No big deal." He slung his arm around my shoulder in a totally chum-gesture and led us back to our group of friends, his gift from me in his other hand and the kiss we shared minutes before forgotten in his eyes. "Friends get each other great gifts, and that's what we are: best friends."

Friends.

Why was I starting to hate that word when it involved Ned Bigby.

"Yeah. Bestest buddies." I couldn't control the sarcasm in my voice.

When we came back to the group, everyone stared expectedly. "So... what did you two get each other? We know you gave each other the best gifts." Hollie said with a smirk.

Ned excitedly showed off all of his new clothes, getting compliments from everybody. After gawking over his Christmas gift for about five minutes, they turned to me. "So what'd he give you?"

I pulled out the necklace he got me in forth grade. "This is it!" I exclaimed, getting a silent reaction from everybody.

Cookie examined it closer and asked, "Is that the necklace you threw away in middle school? The one Ned spent hours making for you?"

I laughed. "Yeah, this is the one."

"Awesome... that's kind of cool, I guess." Cookie said, offering a small smile. I saw him shoot Ned a WTF!? look on the side, though.

Ned stared at his friends and laughed. "What, you guys think the gift is lame? There's sentimental value instead of materialistic goodness."

No one responded. Instead, they just kind of stared at each other, waiting for someone else to say something first.

Finally, I broke down and started cracking up, Ned doing the same right after me. "Oh! You guys! It's the thought that counts, right?" When they didn't say anything again, Ned and I just laughed all over again. "Okay, okay. Jokes over." I said.

Ned nodded. "No, that necklace was a joke kind of gift to assuage the seriousness of my real present. This... this is her real gift." He pointed to my neck, and all of the girls gathered around me with widened eyes.

"Ned, you did not buy her a pearl necklace." Lisa said excitedly, touching them delicately as if it were a newborn baby.

"They've been passed down in my family. Since my mom and dad didn't have a daughter, I inherited them and was told to give them to a special somebody. Moze is that special somebody."

"Oh my gosh! That is just too romantic and cute and sweet!" Kath squealed while placing her hand over her heart dramatically.

Kesha stared curiously at Ned and asked, "No offense, but why would you give them to Moze? I mean, if they're passed down through the family, that means that your children can pass it down the Bigby clan, but that'll be impossible with Moze having them in her possession... unless, that is, you and Moze are planning to have kids together."

My lips tightened and I shot Kesha a death glare.

"Ned, disregard all of the words coming out of Kesha's mouth." I said loudly. "And if it please you, Kesha, I'll pass them down to Ned's kids myself."

"Yeah. Besides, the Mosley's are already considered family to us Bigby's, just as the Cook's are. So she'll be family anyway, passing the necklace down to my kids."

"Yeah, okay." Kesha had a secretive smile on her face. "This was really sweet of you, Ned. It's a great gift."

"Thank you." Ned and I said in unison, me a bit more tersely.

"Now!" I continued loudly. "It is time for the traditional eggnog... and not Xavier's version of it."

Kath and Lisa ran over to the cooler and began pouring the cups just as Logan and Pete came over to stand beside Ned and me. "Eggnog is such a Christmas drink! I thought you said that this was going to be a gathering devoid of holiday cheer!" Logan said, playful smile intact.

"What're you talking about? This gathering amongst us is so pro-Christmas." Ned said to Logan, staring at him inquisitively. "Wait, you don't celebrate Christmas?"

"No. We're Jewish." Logan said monotonously before turning his eyes back to me. "And _Moze_ told us this was kind of a pro-friendship get-together!"

"It _is_." Ned defended quickly. "We just all happen to celebrate Christmas."

"Well, I have absolutely no problem with any of this." Pete interjected happily just as Kath yelled his name sweetly. "If this gets me eggnog, then I'm all for it. Now, I must leave you all at this point. Milady beckons me." Pete hurried over to where Kath waited for him patiently.

"I'll be going as well. I love eggnog, and Xavier looks like he's about to spike the new batch." Logan watched his brother stumble over to the new nog, trying to appear nonchalant but totally not achieving that look in his non-sober state. "XAVIER! BACK AWAY FROM THE NOG, DUDE!"

Xavier looked around confusedly as Logan turned back to me. "Do you want some?"

"Sure, thanks."

Before he walked off to stop his brother, he said, "Ned, I must compliment your grandmother on her excellent taste in jewels... and your excellent taste in girls. The necklace and the girl are a perfect match."

Ned grinned and the two grasped hands in a manly handshake. I'd never seen the two of them really interact with each other... but this appeared to be their peace treaty. And I was happy that two of my favorite people were getting along finally.

When Logan left, Ned said, "He's a goody guy."

"Yeah, I'm glad we met."

Ned put his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat. "Moze... about that kiss earlier. I don't know if it meant something to you but I want to tell you that--"

I couldn't handle to hear his rejection. Instead, I interrupted and said, "You know... I didn't really mean anything by the kiss. I just kissed you because it seemed appropriate. It was like a thank you for your amazing gift. It's not like I like you or anything. I just felt like it was the best way I could say thank you besides simply speaking the words, you know?"

I knew I was babbling, but if it stopped him from saying those hurtful words that I dreaded the most, then I'd keep talking forever.

He stared down at his shoes and was quiet for about five of my fast heartbeats. "Yeah, I know. I just don't want any awkwardness between us. I know you don't like me like that, Moze. I mean, for a second I thought you did when you kissed me but... now you clarified that for me."

"I guess I did. At least you have Suzie, who you're probably going to be with for the rest of your life." I added just for the hell of it. I hated to say it, but speaking those words made the situation of Ned being with and in love with her—and not me—way more realistic.

"Yeah, I know. I know." He sighed heavily, sounding somewhat disappointed... but in what? Why would he be disappointed?

My curiosity got the best of me. "What's wrong? You sound upset."

"No, I'm not upset. I'm just... thinking."

I couldn't help it. "Thinking about what?"

He let out a short laugh. "Thinking about a lot, Moze."

That was my clue that I was not getting anymore information from him. So instead I patted his shoulder and said, "Well, I hate to interrupt a rare moment for you, because I understand that thinking doesn't come easily for you, but why don't we join everyone else and get some eggnog, blast Kesha's iPod, and start dancing?"

Ned shoved my shoulder playfully while laughing. "you thought that was funny?" He asked.

"Honestly? I thought it was _hilarious_."

"You thought _that_ was hilarious? Well, let me show you something that will have you dying of laughter." Then he reached over and tickled me, knowing full well that I was possibly the most ticklish person on the Earth.

"NED! DON'T DO THIS AGAIN!" I screamed, toppling to the ground as his fingers played the piano all over my stomach and my sides. The last time I had laughed this much was... well, ti was when Ned had tickled met at this very beach months before. Had time passed that quickly?

I definitely didn't have time to think about that as Ned had me jerking from laughter on the ground. Then, a brilliant idea struck. "HELP! HELP ME!" I managed to yell out to my friends.

Almost immediately, all of the girls had run over to my rescue, pulling Ned off of me and flipping the tables on him. Lisa, Kesha, Kath, Hollie, and I all began tickling Ned, all of us laughing along with him. His face was redder than a tomato as he laughed uncontrollably.

"HEY! IS THIS GUYS VERSUS GIRLS?" Cookie yelled, running to gently tug Lisa off of Ned. A tickle face-off, which was really flirting, between the two of them began. Soon, every guy grabbed a girl each, and The Tickle War began! Ned and Logan both decided to team up on me, which just resulted in my boisterous laughter.

About ten minutes later, we were all lying in the sand on our backs, laughs erupting from our mouths randomly every now and then. I turned my head and looked at Ned. "This is all of your fault." I joked.

"Do you want some more of these fingers?" he asked, lifting one hand in the air with a grin.

"Definitely not." I replied, clenching my stomach with my hand. "Oh my gosh, it hurts to even giggle."

Ned looked at the sky and sighed heavily. "Any poetic words you'd like to say about the sky tonight?"

I grinned at him and answered, "You know... I think all of us on the ground here is words enough for tonight."

He reached over and traced his fingers across the pearls he'd given me. "Sometimes words need to be spoken. I mean... some people can't see the most obvious things that are right in front of their face."

Again, I found myself looking into Ned's midnight blue eyes, not sure what to think or what to say. I was asking myself, _Was that a hint? Was he implying something about our "friendship" being more than a "friendship"? Or was he really about the sky? Did he really want me to come up with a poetic phrase _that badly?

Before I could ask him any of those questions, he stood up and brushed his pants off. "I've got to be heading back to the homestead. It's already midnight, and the parents worry easily."

"Trust me, I know." I mumbled, standing as well. I opened my mouth to ask what he meant by his words, but I was cut off by him again.

"You taking Logan home?"

"Yeah, but Ned--"

"I guess that means i"ll see you later!" He quickly reached down and hugged me before winking his eye and heading over to the rest of our friends. I turned around and stared confusedly at the sky. What poetic words could be said about it?

"What're you doing?"

I glanced to my side at Logan before staring up at the sky again. "Thinking."

"About what?"

"When you look up there, all you see is the sky... but it's so much more than that in different people's eyes. To you, it could be what causes rain, sleet, hail, and snow. To someone else, it could just be what causes the sun to shine every morning. But to me... to me it's the world. It's the whole entire universe. I—It's like the reason I want to keep going—just to see the sky once again and know that my existence is real—that _I'm_ real and not living a lie." I turned to Logan and frowned. "Does that sound weird to you?"

He smiled sweetly at me. "It kind of sounds like you're in love... with the sky."

My eyes slid back tot he vast being above my head, floating majestically and promising to be there when I returned the next day. "That's because I am in love, Logan."

**:End:**

My eyes were being opened by an invisible force, who possibly could be Ned.

All I know is that I was beginning to realize that maybe Ned had kissed me because he was possibly returning the feeling that I felt for him. Maybe Ned was possibly feeling the intense emotions I received in the deep pits of my stomach whenever he was around. Maybe Ned loved me as more than a friend.

However Ned possibly felt for me, the odds appeared to be working in my favor.

* * *

**A/N: Yep! This is Chapter 15! I hope you all enjoyed it! It's long so hopefully it makes up for the long wait. And sorry if there are any errors. I'm sick right now and extremely tired, but I think I owe you guys another chapter! So READ AND REVIEW and MUCH LOVE!**


	16. When Her Midnight Led Her to Disaster

**A/N: Quick update, right? Two chapters in one night is a pretty good deal! So enjoy this one and keep your eye open for Chapter 17! And read, ENJOY, then review  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16: When Her Midnight Led Her to Disaster**

* * *

Moze's POV

_Maybe Ned loved me as more than a friend._

_However Ned possibly felt for me, the odds appeared to be working in my favor._

The land of Euphoria is the best place to live for eternity. That, or Cloud Nine. At this point, it felt like I was living in both places. What girl who has been in like, lust, and possibly love with her best friend wouldn't be taking residence in either?

But what goes up must come down, and unfortunately, Cloud Nine and Euphoria are way, way, _way_ up in the sky. So, for the the short time I loved there, I had to fall back down and come back to reality.

I wish I knew the fall was going to be so hard before I entered the good life.

* * *

**:When My Midnight Led Me to Disaster:**

* * *

The year was almost over.

In only five hours, the New Year would roll in with more possibilities than I could ever imagine! After that night a couple of day sago at the beach with Ned, newfound hope was in my line of view, and because of that, I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face!

"Who is that sexy woman dressed so seductively?" Lisa asked, looking at me with raised brows.

I turned to my friend and responded with widened eyes, "Who is that sexy woman dressed so lusciously?" We stood in my room preparing for the New Years party at Missy's place. Though the Halloween party is her most notorious of the year, i knew that this one was definitely going to be the best. And we planned to look the best, too. Lisa wore skinny jeans with adorable chunky heels that almost made the petite girl my height and a red halter top with a neckline low enough to reveal her "goodies". Lisa in such an outfit was definitely not something anyone saw often. The girl preferred to cover up, but I guess in her senior year, she was going to let the good times roll.

"Lisa, you're so hot!" I exclaimed. "When Cookie sees you, his goofy self may just drop down on both knees and propose to you."

She laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised. But Moze! Please inform me this instant you you're dressed to impress!"

I smiled and glanced at myself in the vanity mirror. For the night, Lisa, Kesha, Hollie, Kath, and I decided that we'd dress in red for our last high school New Years party together. So I wore a strapless, heart-shaped dress that accentuated my every curve and showed off my tan shoulders and long legs that appeared higher with my red open-toe heels. The only jewelry I wore was the special pearl necklace Ned gave me for Christmas. They looked stunning with my outfit. My hair was in a wavy mess, and I was loving it all. The both of us looked like sexy symbols, I swear.

"I'm dress to impress myself, Lisa. Tonight is going to be wild! A night to remember. I can feel it in my blood._" If only Suzie wasn't showing up, it'd probably be the best night of my life_.

"So, if you're not riding over with Cookie and me, who's picking you up?"

"Seth. We're going to chill on the ride over since we probably won't be hanging out a lot during the actual party."

"Very, very true." Lisa agreed just as a car horn honked. She glanced out of the window and squealed. "That's Cookie! I'll see you later! And please remember to keep your trench on until all of us get there."

"I wouldn't forget, trust me."

Lisa slid her brown coat on and walked out of the room and down the stairs to Cookie's car. As soon as they rode away, Seth's sport car pulled up in my driveway.

I pulled my charcoal gray coat on and placed my matching fedora on my head then rushed to the front door. Seth was standing there when I opened it. "Hello Jennifer." He spoke mysteriously.

I stared at him with narrowed eyes. "Hey Seth... why are you talking like that?"

He straightened and cleared his throat. "It didn't sound sexy?"

"I guess... a little bit. It kind of creeped me out, though. It reminded me of the crazy dude from _Silence of the Lambs_ who kept saying, 'Hello Clarisse'."

"Wow. I always thought it sounded sexy. See, you know Heather from Silver Creek High, right? Well, she and I have been talking a lot and she mentioned once or twice that she likes a mysterious man who's sexy and debonair. I plan to meet her at Missy's party tonight, and I want her to think that I'm sexy and debonair and mysterious."

We hopped in his car and began driving away. "Seth, I don't think you have to worry about any of those things, okay? You're hot, you're smooth, and you've always been a mystery to most girls who want you. So I don't think Heather is going to be dissatisfied in the least, okay?"

"Thanks, Moze."

We continued to have amiable conversation and laugh as we continued driving, but I couldn't get the though of Ned off my mind. Flashbacks of the times we'd been spending together were not leaving at all! Ever since that night on the beach, the two of us continued flirting discreet whenever we were together. Both of us kept finding reason to touch each other, or spend time with each other, or just do whatever we wanted with each other... well, maybe not _whatever _we wanted but... If only Suzie wasn't in the picture, this appeared to be a relationship that could really work.

"We're finally here." Seth announced.

As we got out of the car, Seth looked over at me curiously and asked, "is there a reason for the trench coat?"

"It's cold, dude." I answered vaguely.

"What about that hat? It's cute and all but... _you_ seem more mysterious than me."

I looped my arm through his and replied, "That's because I am a mystery, Seth Powers. That's because I am."

The door opened and Missy escorted us inside. I saw four other girls wearing trench coats and instantly we met up with each other. "Alright girls. Last New Years party with each other. On the count of three. One... two..."

We all slid off our trench coats and revealed the amazing outfits we wore. Kesha, who was more of the tomboy in the group, wore a red button-down dress with a black belt tied around the middle, black heels to accentuate. Kath, who was more of the innocent bystander in the group, wore a simple red bikini halter dress that fell to her knees modestly. And Hollie, who was more of the sex kitten in the group, wore a red corset that showed off her stomach, and a short black skirt that showed off her legs.

All of us decked out in black and red, we looked to kill for.

And everybody was noticing it.

"Cute little theme, girls." Missy spoke while approaching with her boyfriend, "but doesn't it seem a little elementary school?"

"Why don't you _not_ concern yourself with us, and instead concern yourself with putting our coats on the coat rack? Thanks." Hollie said while shoving her jacket in Missy's boyfriend's arms.

We all followed suit and began to walk away but someone snatching my hat off of my head from behind stopped me.

"This goes absolutely perfect with my outfit." Logan spoke, placing the fedora on his head. "Don't you agree?"

I looked him up and down and had to agree. "I definitely have to say yes. I grant you permission to wear that all night long."

"Thank you very much." He kissed my cheeks and said, "You look amazing, by the way."

"Thanks Lo." He walked off and I was about to head in a random direction until I stopped and saw Suzie at the door. But something was off with her... something—or someone—was missing.

I approached the girl, who looked absolutely breathtaking in a dark purple dress that fell to her knees, her hair on her head in a chignon. The chick looked like freaking royalty. "Hey Suzie... where's Ned?"

"I'm looking for him, too. I told him to meet me here." She clasped my hands and smiled. Now, this frightened me for two reasons. 1) Suzie _never_ clasps my hands for any reason—we like to refrain from touching each other in the slightest and 2) when she smiled, it wasn't the usual sinister and menacing smile she tended to direct towards me. No, this smile was sincere, appreciative, and _friendly_. Something was definitely up.

"Are you okay? You seem... at peace, for some odd reason."

"I am at peace! Finally! And it's all thanks to you." She grabbed my hand and pulled me into a corner so she could whisper, "After I ran into you at the mall, it was like I had an epiphany or something. I could not continue to let my sister, and everyone else, dictate my life and who I want to become. So I've been working on myself for the past week, and I'm gradually beginning to realize who I truly am."

My eyes widened in fear. NO! What terrible, terrible timing! IF she suddenly became nice and the dream girl that Ned wanted, then that'd mean my chances of getting with him were completely over!

"So... you're finding happiness?"

"Yes! Finally finding happiness! And it's all thanks to you, Moze!"

I forced a smile. "H—have you told Ned, yet?"

"That's why I'm looking for him. So I can share the news." She pulled me close and gave me a hug. "Oh, thank you so much! None of this would be happening without you, Jennifer. Even though we've had a bunch of rough patches, I really hope that you and I can become good friends."

Just as she released me, she let out a sigh of relief. "There he goes. Wis me luck, Moze! And Happy New Year!" She walked away and I turned to see Ned in the doorway, standing in the Ed Hardy clothes I'd bought him for Christmas.

Suzie led him away and left me standing there looking silly and ridiculous. This totally sucked! The couple, who was known at school as cutest and happiest, though they truly weren't, soon would actually become cute and happy—and to think it was all because of me! Because of me, the guy I secretly loved was going to be in the arms of another girl.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid me." I mumbled under my breath as I made my trek across the room. But, before I could even step out of the foyer, a hand on my arm stopped me.

I turned around and stared curiously into the face of Coconut Head. The boy, who once was the shortest guy in the class, had barely grown and was still the shortest guy in the class. But his handsome factor surely had shot up! He was really cute. "Hey Coconut Head. What's going on?"

His bright smile somewhat blinded me. "Moze, I'm just so incredibly happy. I can't tell you who it is yet, but a girl—a very _gorgeous_ girl—just confessed that she's liked me ever since the eighth grade but was ashamed to tell me. It sounds harsh, I know, but I understand why she felt ashamed back then, I do. Anyway, tonight is the night that we appear in public together for the first time and, boy, aren't I excited!"

_If only it was Suzie_, I thought with a laugh.

"Oh, well congrats! Hope you find your happily ever after."

"Well, we're not debuting until later tonight. So... would you like to have this dance?" He asked.

I smiled at him. He was always a sweetheart, so I took his hand and walked into the living room where couples were everywhere just dancing! And Coconut Head and I went ahead and did the same thing!

* * *

"Three more hours until midnight." I told Hollie as we sat on the couch drinking our sodas. "All of you guys have a date except for me. When everyone else is going to be kissing their honey at midnight, I'm going to be stuck here looking like a dummy."

"No you are not. Moze, you look scrumptious tonight and every guy here is noticing that! So stop your complaining and go find yourself some man-candy to kiss when the clock strikes midnight!"

I stood up and grinned. "You are _so_ right! Thanks Hollie."

She game me a thumbs-up sign before relaxing into Xavier's arms again.

I began my journey to find the perfect guy to spend my time with. The next guy I saw standing without a girl linked to him or remotely close would be the guy I was going to kiss at midnight. I closed my eyes and turned around once before opening them.

The first guy I saw was Ned... and Suzie was nowhere remotely close.

Irony sucks, right?

Ned caught a glimpse of me and did a double take, an action that made me blush. He was about to walk over but he turned around and placed his cup on the mantelpiece he was standing beside. He popped a piece of gum in his mouth and headed over again.

"You look... fantastic. Absolutely beautiful." He spoke with widened eyes.

"Thanks Ned. I like the Ed Hardy on you."

"Yeah, it brings out my eyes, huh?"

I laughed at his words. "Yeah, it does. So... Suzie told you the good news?"

Ned's smile faded and he looked at me like I was insane. "_Good_ news? That's what you call it?"

"Yeah. What else would I call it?"

He folded his arms over his chest and looked towards his right just as Coconut Head came into the room. "Everyone! Everyone! Excuse me, please! I have an announcement to make!" He shouted.

I leaned into Ned and whispered, "He's about to introduce his new girlfriend. Probably some chick from Silver Creek High."

"I'd like to introduce to few but present to most my new, beautiful, breathtakingly gorgeous girlfriend... Suzie Crabgrass!"

She stepped out and embraced her boyfriend with the happiest smile plastered onto her face.

My mouth dropped in confusion, just as everyone else's did. Ned stood there with his jaw clenched, and everyone else was watching the scene with just as much shock as me. No... this could not be happening... was this irony? Or was this irony?

I turned to Ned and whispered, "You knew?"

"She told me about an hour ago."

"Oh my gosh." I mumbled, seeing everybody around us with the same horrific expressions on their faces. The population was probably thinking the same thing as me. _Coconut Head? Why him...? I didn't even know e had it in him, to be honest!_

"You'd think she'd at least pick Loomer, you know?" I mumbled, remembering the bully who had stolen Suzie's heart long ago.

Ned shrugged his shoulders and stretched his arms in the air. "I'm not too worried about it. Now I can live the single life with whoever I want."

That piece of information was very, very true.

Oh, yes. My flight to Euphoria had been rescheduled and I was about to go there very, very soon.

"Jennifer Mosley... would you allow me to have this dance?"

"I'd love to." And he guided me to the living room where we began dancing the night away.

* * *

"Ten minutes until midnight, Moze! Have you found your kiss?" Logan asked as we leaned against the wall in the kitchen with each other. We watched as some guys played a drinking game.

"I think I have... you know Ned Bigby, right?"

"Of course I do. He's only been the guy of your dreams since forever."

I nodded my head. "Yes, and hopefully he's going to be the one I kiss tonight."

"Hey, it's about time! You two look way cuter together than Suzie and Ned. I mean... the truth is, Suzie and Coconut Head look really good together."

"Yeah, I know."

I glanced at the clock over the over and leaned forward. "i think it's time to find my Prince Charming. I'll be back temporarily to dish all of the juicy details. And Logan, have fun with the girl you're kissing tonight!"

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" He saluted me off.

I hurried through each room, looking for Ned, and found him patiently waiting on the sofa, gulping down his drink faster than I could ever imagine. I slid beside him and asked, "You doing alright?"

"Yep... just wondering how I should ask this girl to be my midnight kiss."

I bit the inside of my cheek. "You should just blurt it out and ask her."

He smiled and popped another piece of gum in his mouth. Then he leaned forward and asked, "Will you be my midnight kiss, Moze?"

My insides felt like they were about to burst with the joy I was feeling. This could not be happening! But it was! This was not a dream—it was reality, and Ned wanted me to be his midnight kiss!

"Yeah, of course I will."

"Great. Wait right here—don't move an inch!" he stood up and held his hands out as if to say STOP! "I'm going to be right back. I'm getting a refill in the kitchen, okay?"

He ran off and I let out an excited squeal of delight. YES! IT WAS HAPPENING! I was going to kiss Ned—in public!--and hopefully that would lead to us being more than friends.

But time continued to tick away, and Ned was becoming a no-show. I glanced around the living room and saw couples coming closer together, counting down from 60 as the last minute of the year faded.

I stood from my seat, trying to push my way through the crowd of people screaming out., "20, 19, 18, 17, 16..."

I checked in the kitchen and dining room, wandering through the people to see if Ned was anywhere present. He still wasn't there, but the people were still screaming out, "15, 14, 13, 12, 11..."

I went back into the living room and glanced around, but still I saw no sign of the one boy I was looking for. I saw Cookie and Lisa and hurriedly asked, "Hey, have you seen Ned?"

When they shook their heads and continued screaming, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6..." I left them and went up the stairs to the nearest bedroom and...

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

There Ned was, pressing Suzie against the bedroom wall and kissing her more passionately then I've ever seen anyone do before. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, her dress disgruntled, their faces crashing down on one another's like there was no tomorrow.

With a sure push, Suzie removed Ned from her face and snapped, "I'm with Coconut Head now! He's the one I really want to be with. I explained to you already that... that you please my parents, and kids at school, and I wanted to please them once upon a time. But now I realize what I want. And it's not you anymore so _stop trying_!"

I took that as my cue to hurry downstairs and escape the drama that was unfolding before me. Euphoria and Cloud Nine had opened its gates and dropped me from the sky, and I was crash-landing with no one to help me survive. As I pushed my way through the crowd of kissing couples, I was blinded by tears of remorse and just plain anger at myself for even falling for Ned Bigby again.

I plopped down on the couch and tried to keep my composure, but then I saw Ned hurrying over, stumbling over his own feet awkwardly. At that moment, I realized that the dummy was drunk. D-R-U-N-K, drunk. All of those refills he kept getting was definitely not Coca Cola, like he told me. And that definitely explained all of the gum he was chewing. It probably explained why he had even asked me to be his Midnight Kiss.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to use the bathroom, and when nature calls, it calls." He grinned and took my hand. "So... you ready for that midnight kiss?"

I stared at my "friend" in total disgust. "Are you seriously trying to kiss me?"

Now he looked at me like I was a moron. "Yeah... didn't we agree on that before I left?"

"Before you left, _Ned_, I was under the impression that you actually wanted to kiss me. I am not some rebound that you bounce over to when you realize that you can't get back with Suzie." I snapped angrily, trying my hardest to suppress the tears that were slowly leaking from the corner of my eyes. When he sat dumbfounded, I snapped, "I saw you upstairs with her, Ned! I saw you kissing Suzie!"

He gripped his head, as if he was suddenly getting a hangover so soon. "Jennifer, I can explain what that was about. I... I am totally wasted and--"

"And you tried to kiss me after being rejected by her!" I stood from the couch and shoved his shoulder. "You're supposed to be my best friend, Ned! You're not supposed to do me like this! I thought that when we became friends again, this would all change! But you know what I failed to realize? Ned Bigby only looks out for Ned Bigby! He doesn't consider what affect his actions have on others! And I'm a _fool_ for thinking for a second that... that..." I couldn't even finish my sentence, I was so upset. And I definitely didn't want to confess my true feelings for him right there, in front of everybody while he was heavily intoxicated.

"Jennifer, I wasn't planning for it to turn out like this." He slurred with a frantic look in his eye. "I can promise you that. I'm just upset that she dumped me one second and then she's with another dude the next, you know?"

"You know, Ned... I _don't_ know, I _don't_ care, and I _don't_ want anything to do with you!" That was when I attempted to make my dramatic exit, but Ned grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him. "Let go of me!" I snapped.

"You came here with Seth, and he left with that Silver Creek chick or whatever. I drove... and I definitely can't drive home... so take my car, okay? And drop me off on the way. Even though you don't want to have anything to do with me, at least you won't have to hitch a ride from somebody else, right?"

How the hell did he still manage to put on a charming smile at a time like this?

I rolled my eyes and snatched his keys from his pocket before storming outside to his car, which was parking in front of the neighbor's house across the street. As soon as Ned got into the car, I slammed his door as hard as possibly and began racing down the highway at an enormously fast speed, just to piss him off.

"Slow down, Moze! I'm getting kind of car sick."

"And I'm supposed to care why...?"

"Jennifer, I'm sorry! I—"

"I don't want to hear it." I turned the volume up loud in hopes that his head would receive the consequence when he woke up the next morning.

Finally, I pulled into his driveway and handed him the keys. Before I got out of the car, he grabbed my hand and kissed it as if it was the most delicate object in the world. I scowled, not in the mood for his sweetness, though I was damn close to just giving in and accepting his apologies.

"Ned, let go of my hand."

"If you don't want to be here with me, then you'd just walk away. If you want to... and you want to experience the Midnight Kiss we missed, then you'd stay here with me, and we'd let that magic occur again."

It hurt my heart in more ways than I can possibly explain that I was really considering just staying in that car with him and experiencing something that I'd been craving for. His lips against mine was like a safe haven for me, though I was now realizing it could very well be the most dangerous place in the world. Because whenever Ned and my lips ended up becoming entangled in their own love affair, my heart ended up getting broken.

I removed my hand from his and placed it around my neck With quick movements so I wouldn't wimp out, I took off the pearl necklace that was so significant—that symbolized our union and devotion to each other—and placed it in his hand. "Happy New Year, Bigby." Then I stepped out of the car and headed towards my own house, now allowing the tears to freely roll down my cheeks.

The year hadn't even begun, but already I could tell that January 1 was by far the worst day of the year.

**:End:**

What an extremely horrific way to start off the year, right? I can't stop thinking about how good everything was turning out just a week before! But just as quickly as the good came, it left, leaving the most terrible night in its wake.

After his stunt, I can honestly say that Ned Bigby is cut off... maybe.

It's just so hard, you know? I mean, every time Ned's out of my life, it feels incomplete. But when he comes back into it, it's like my universe is filled with stars once again, and everything's okay...

This time around, I wasn't sure that was a possibility.

* * *

**A/N: WHOA! Did you see that coming? You know, I bet you guys are wondering when this story will end, right? I didn't even realize that I was on Chapter 16 until just a second ago. But I won't rush it because that'll ruin it, you know? And I bet you're also wondering why Ned and Moze are always fighting, right? Hm... I'm asking that you guys STICK WITH ME, READ AND REVIEW, and have Much Love!**

**P.S. NEXT CHAPTER IS VALENTINE'S DAY!! YUMMY...**


	17. When She Got a Secret Admirer

**A/N: An UPDATE! READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY! btw, I'm on SUMMER VACATION so updates are going to be coming in very quickly! Just REVIEW when they come out so I can update the story! I want feedback you guys!  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I haven't done one of these in a while so... I do not own NDSSG or its characters! Disclaimers are always fun, right?  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17: When She Got a Secret Admirer **

Moze's POV

_I mean, every time Ned's out of my life, it feels incomplete. But when he comes back into it, it's like my universe is filled with stars once again, and everything's okay..._

_This time around I wasn't sure that was a possibility._

The cycle of Ned and my friendship was starting to become ridiculous. Never before had we treated each other so oddly. One second we're the best of friends, the next we hate each other's guts, and right after that we're on the verge of kissing each other to death until we realize that we're _friends_ and _friends_ don't reach the verge of kissing each other to death.

That is nowhere close to a normal friendship. So why was ours getting so messed up?

The answer was obvious and one that I did not want to admit. My feelings for him were messing up our friendship, and I needed time away from Ned so I could get over him completely. Only then could we go back to the way things used to be.

So far it had been a month, a week, and three days, and still I wasn't over Ned.

Getting over love is way harder than I thought, especially with Valentine's Day coming up.

**:When I Got a Secret Admirer:**

"_I heard that after he and Suzie broke up, Ned told Moze that he either wanted her as his girlfriend or wanted nothing from her at all. Guess which one she chose?"_

_"I heard that Moze schemed up a plan to break them up so she could have Ned for herself."_

_"I heard that everything is a coincidence and the rumors going around are meaningless high school metaphors for life."_

_"I heard that Ned finally manned up to Suzie and told her like it is—but after he did that, Moze felt bad for Suzie and dumped him as a friend."_

Rumors had literally become apart of my everyday routine at school. Regardless of how many times per day I heard the lies being spread, it was hard training myself to not pay attention to what people had to say. Somedays, I'd listen for entertainment purposes. Other days, the words of other people really hurt. Was my life so interesting that they'd say _anything_ to get involved?

"Ms. Mosley, the bell rang. You can leave now."

I snapped out of whatever daze I was in and looked up at my physics teacher. "Mrs. Lockhart, I'm sorry. I... I guess I was daydreaming."

She smiled sweetly at me. "It's alright. I know you have a lot on your mind, what with everything happening in your life right now."

My gaze met hers with a confused stare. What did she mean by "everything happening in my life"? Did she know something, and if she did, how?

Discreetly, I questioned, "What do you mean by that?"

Her smile never wavered as she answered, "You know, with all of your college work and preparations for going off and leaving, I'm sure you're exhausted and tired. The next phase of your life is going to be a huge step."

Releasing a relieved grin, I added, "Oh! Yeah, it's been really hectic lately."

She shuffled some papers together and said, "Plus, the whole Ned thing probably has you stressed out as well."

"You've heard the rumors, too?" I said desperately.

"No, not rumors. My observations have shown me how your relationship with the boy is on the rocks." She crossed her arms and leaned on her desk. "Since the two of you arrived here, you have been inseparable. Don't let foolishness get in the way of a friendship that has a future, do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." I said mechanically, not wanting to hear advice for a situation I had under control.

"Now hurry to class. The hallways have already cleared."

As I walked quickly out of the class, I released a sigh of relief. Everyday it became harder to keep a smile on my face and pretend not to see the curious stares and hear the speculating whispers of my peers as I walked down the hallways. Now that I was late to my next class and the hallways were empty, the silence consoled me—it allowed me to show my stress without having to hear a rumor about it afterwards.

"What is so important about me that all of these people want to know my business?" I wondered out loud, exasperation clear on my face as I spun the combination on my locker.

After opening it, a note tumbled out and landed directly by my foot. Since I stopped talking to Ned, notes had been pouring in, asking me to forgive him and asking to pick up our friendship where we'd left off. At first it annoyed the living daylights out of me because I wanted _nothing_ to do with the guy and I was pissed at him for trying to use me.

But eventually I realized that I was no longer mad at him. I was using my previous anger as an excuse to not talk to him so I could figure out how I'd get over my feelings for him. When I first formulated the plan, I thought we'd be talking by now.

Rolling my eyes in frustration, I grumbled, "Take a hint, Bigby." As always, I felt a tug on my heart as I tugged to unfold the note. Despite the silent treatment I was giving him, it was nice to know that he still cared.

Needless to say, what I read was totally not what I was expecting:

_ Words I cannot express remain in the depths of my heart. My longing to be with you has now become more than a desire. It has become a burden I no longer can bear on my own. I want you—need you! Need to feel the way I felt once upon a time, before we grew so far apart. Sweet nothings whispered in your ear cannot begin to explain how much I want you to notice me._

_ If there is anything you want to say to me, leave a note in the first flower pot by the courtyard's entrance. I'll be waiting whenever you're ready._

_ Sincerely Your_

_ Secret Admirer_

My eyes immediately didn't recognize the font, which was in cursive and extremely italicized. I stood in the hallway for about five minutes, trying to figure who in the wrold it could be. The note said I didn't notice him... an underclassman looking at me from a distance, or maybe a random somebody looking for a last minute Valentine's Day date? Or maybe Seth wanting to reconcile our lost love?

Or maybe... no, it couldn't be... but maybe...

What if it was Ned trying to confess how he truly felt about me?

Quickly I shook the last thought from my head, fearing that feelings I had pushed aside would resurface and pull me back to a place I couldn't handle at the moment. Quickly I assumed that a guy who needed a date for the upcoming romantic holiday wrote me the beautiful note in hopes that I'd be the girl of his dreams. As I walked to my next class through hallways filled with red, white, and pink decorations, I quickly realized that this was the perfect opportunity to get my mind off of Ned... and realizing that brought thoughts of him fresh on my mind.

Closing my eyes, I stopped walking and said to myself, "Jennifer, you have got to stop thinking of him. Pull it together and focus on anything but Ned Bigby."

I took a deep breath and headed to my creative writing class. When I entered, I noticed how everyone was paired up and talking quietly with each other. I walked over to Mr. Rodriguez's desk and asked, "Sir, what's going on?"

He smiled at me. "So nice of you to join us, Ms. Mosley. Even though you're about fifteen minutes late to my class with no excuse in hand, I'm so happy that you're gracing us with your presence." His sarcasm never got old. "But, instead of writing you up for your unexcused tardiness, I instead will let you slide."

I grinned at him. "Thank you Mr. Rodriguez."

"Wait. Under one condition. You have to be partnered up with the remaining person in class."

My eyes scammed the room for the one person who wasn't talking amiably with someone else. Then I spotted him. Propped by the window, hand in chin as he stared outside as if lost in his thoughts. The one person who I dreaded the most—and also the one person I couldn't stop thinking about—was my partner. All because of my tardy?

"I'll take the write-up, sir. I just... I can't be his partner."

He smirked. "You may not have noticed, but teachers are natural observers, and I've observed that you and Mr. Bigby have a few glitches in your friendship that needs to be mended. So, despite the fact that I should not be concerned about your personal life, I am, and I'm doing you a favor. Now, before you start protesting, the assignment is simply writing a biography on your partner. I don't want the kind of biography about his life or whatever. I want a biography that gives clues to the person within, understand?"

I grumbled a yes and headed over to where Ned sat. When I loudly sat beside him, he straightened up and looked around in a bewildered state. "What... what are you... you're my partner?"

"Not by choice. By force." I explained, pulling out a notebook and pen from my backpack. I noticed how my hands were shaking as I pulled my materials from my bag. Was I really that nervous to be working with Ned, or was the fact that we were so close doing crazy things to me? The last time I had actually sat beside Ned was that night in his car. After that, I made sure we kept our distance so I could heal.

"Mr. Rodriguez is making you be my partner?"

"I came to class late and you're the last person left. Big deal." I grumbled. "So we have to write a biography about the person inside of you, right?"

He groaned. "Yeah. Just so you know, I'm not the best writer. I mean, I just started experimenting with poetry and stuff like that but... I'm not sure if I'm the best at this kind of thing."

Memories of the many articles wrote in middle school assured me that Ned was an excellent writer. If the boy could write an entire survival guide, then I was sure he wasn't bad at poetry... which ranked him pretty high on the list of Possible Guys Who Could Possibly Be My Possible Secret Admirer.

Was that good news or bad news?

"I... I'm sure you're okay."

He smiled at me now. "You on the other hand, Ms. Poetic, I'm sure you'll do a fantastic job."

Trying my hardest not to return his smile, my lips ended up quivering maniacally. It's like I had a weird twitch that kept jerking the corners of my lips up and down, up and down!

"Are... are you okay?" Ned asked curiously, concern all over his face.

"Yeah! Yeah. I just really want to hurry up and get this over with." I stared around the class and asked, "Why is everyone talking to their partner?"

"Trying to get to know them for the assignment. But I guess we already know each other pretty well... what with the whole friends-since-birth thing." He took in a deep breath and continued, "But lately, I know you don't recognize who I've become, and I need you to hear me apologize. I need you hear me say that I'm sorry for—"

"Uh! Ned! Please don't! Don't... do that." I told him, not wanting to hear his begging because I knew I'd forgive him if I did. I still needed time to myself! I needed to figure my feelings out, and if I forgave him too soon, then I'd never know if I could live without him.

"Moze! Just listen. Being without you in my life has become... it's like a burden I can no longer bear on my own!"

My eyes widened and I stared at Ned in horror. What he said. That was the _same line_ from the secret admirer note! Oh no! Oh no, no, no, no, no! "Ned," I said as calmly as I could muster while standing, "I have to go. We can work on this later."

He stood as well. "During study hall?" He questioned eagerly.

When I nodded my head swiftly, I turned on my heel and walked right up to Mr. Rodriguez. "Sir, I need to use the bathroom so please, can I go?"

"You and Mr. Bigby got your plan set up?"

"Yes. We're working on it during study hall too." I said, in my same calm voice.

Mr. Rodriguez stared at me like I was a moron. "Jennifer, are you sure you don't need a pass to the nurse? You look kind of... sick."

"Yeah. Yeah, give me a pass to the nurse instead. Good thinking Mr. Rodriguez!"

He wrote out a note and put it in my hand. "Hurry out of my class before you puke on the floor."

I obliged to his command and rushed down the hallway to the nurse's office! Wherever I had to go to get out of that class and away from Ned and his words that were _the same_ as the one from my Secret Admirer!

"Hi Jennifer!" The nurse said happily when she saw me. "What's wrong today, darling? Cramps, migraine, unplanned pregnancy?"

I leaned against the wall and tried to steady my breathing. "None of that. Just in a state of shock, that's all. Can I get a cold bottle of water to cool me off?"

"Sure, sweetie pie." She reached into the mini fridge and handed me some water. When I started gulping it down, she asked, "So what's this I hear about you and Ned not being friends anymore? I've noticed the two of you are never together like you used to be since ninth grade."

I narrowed my eyes and looked at the old, sweet nurse in a different light. I was realizing that all of the teachers were like conspirators. They probably came together in their faculty meetings and discussed us students with each other. Ned and I were probably the hot topic in the teacher's lounge!

"I've got to run."

"Remember, Jennifer! Boys come and go but friends are forever!"

Those were the last words I heard from her before I was out the door. My feet had a mind of their own as they carried me somewhere. My mind couldn't control at the moment because it was occupied with the shock that _Ned_ was writing this note to me! That it was _Ned_ who was my secret admirer. That it was _Ned_ who had the WORST timing in the world! I'd been waiting for him to passionately confess his feelings to me since the beginning of the year—probably longer than that subconsciously! And he chose to do it when I was trying to get over him? NO! LIFE DIDN'T WORK LIKE THAT!

But my life was anything but normal as of this year.

My hand was knocking on a door and my mouth told a teacher, "Can I speak with Lisa, please?" without me even knowing that was happening.

I guess the frantic look on my face told the teacher that this was an emergency because she didn't ask any questions. She just excused Lisa to the hallway. When she exited the class, she took my hand and asked, "Moze, what's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost!"

"Read this." I told her, handing her the poem from Secret Admirer.

After reading it, she grinned widely. "Oh my gosh! This is so exciting! Who do you think it is?" Her smile started to disappear as she saw my face again. "And why aren't you jumping with joy about this?"

"Because I think I know who wrote it."

"Who?"

"Ned."

Lisa's mouth dropped in shock. "Ned? Why do you say him?"

I explained to her about him reusing the _exact same line_ from the poem. This caused her mouth to drop in shock all over again. "Oh my... no one says stuff like that on an every day basis so it could probably be him for real!"

"Which sucks."

"Which is great! Look, you're not talking to him because you're trying to get over him. Cool, I get that. But... honestly, it feels like you're just trying to ignore or run away from your problem. You won't get over Ned until you get your feelings off of your chest. Until you've told him how you feel, it'll never end. SO! I suggest, Ms. Mosley, that you take advantage of this situation and turn it around in your favor instead of moping around here like an old lady! Ned wants you. He needs you! That's what the note said, right? So use that knowledge and do something about it! You know that you want to."

I grinned at her. "See, this is why I came over to your class. I knew you'd say exactly what I needed to hear." I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a tight squeeze. "So the plan is... I'm writing him a note back and putting it in that flower pot. And we'll see where it goes from there."

"Keep me updated, Moze!"

"I will. Thanks." I walked away and felt like a new person going through the hallway. No longer did I feel mechanical. No, I felt like I had the power of the world in my hand. I just had to use it the right way and make everything go the way I wanted. Because Lisa was right. Until I confessed my feelings to Ned, I'd never get over him.

* * *

_Flowers. Chocolate candies. Red and white roses. Valentine's Day is Saturday._

_Meet me at 8:00 on the boardwalk outside of La Chez Paris. I would love to wine you and dine you for the evening._

_We can meet and I can finally reveal myself and my true feelings to you._

_RSVP in the flower pot._

_Sincerely Your,_

_Secret Admirer_

* * *

"Moze has a _secret admirer_! Moze has a _secret admirer_!" Kesha sang as we did manicures Saturday afternoon in my room. "Oh, his first note was so incredibly cute. If Leo wrote a note like that to me, then I'd totally go back into the honeymoon phase of the relationship where we're constantly touching and kissing. Now... it's like we're in our seventies and we bicker all of the time."

"You bicker out of _love_." Lisa put in, shaking a bottle of red polish before applying it to her toes.

"At least you have a serious date for the special night tonight." Hollie said while frowning. "Guess who I'm stuck with again?"

"You and Xavier just need to cut the bull and _date_! You two like each other! Stop trying to say that your relationship is only physical." Kath exclaimed, making us all laugh. "Everyone knows that you two totally want to go out."

"She's telling the truth." I agreed. "Every time you see X talking to some random chick, you start trashing him and getting extra jealous. And when you try to make him jealous by flirting with other girls, he comes over to us complaining and throwing temper tantrums, as you well know!"

She grinned. "Yeah... so what, I like the guy? But he has to ask _me_ out!"

"Have you not heard of women's rights?" Kath hollered, laying back on my bed with a thud. "Be independent and tell the bastard how you feel! This is not 1952, Hollie!"

"Shut up, Kath." Hollie said with a laugh while throwing a pillow at her face.

We all started laughing before Kesha's eyes bore into mine. "So you're suspecting that it's Ned, huh?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"I'm still mad that you wouldn't let us do our detective work and sample people's handwriting!" Hollie exclaimed but a sneaky smile appeared on her face. "But against your demands, we took action and tried out a few guys' handwriting anyway."

"No you did not!" I shouted with a laugh. "What'd you say to them?"

"Just went up and said, 'Can we sample your handwriting for a survey?' Easy as cake." Kesha told us, stretching her legs in front of her so she could observe her pedicured toes.

Hollie pulled out the samples and took the note from my desk. "Suspect Number 1: Seth Powers. Totally not him. It doesn't match at all. The note looks so beautiful and was obviously written in a calligraphy pen. Seth didn't even know what a calligraphy pen was, honestly. So he's crossed out."

"Suspect Number 2: Coconut Head."

"Why Coconut Head?" I asked. "He and Suzie just got together."

"Well, you two were dancing at the New Years Party, and he looked pretty cozy! Don't question us, Moze. We know what we're doing." Hollie added. "Now, we tested his handwriting and saw a pretty close match, so we interrogated him."

"Coconut Head's my secret admirer?" I croaked out.

"No, no, no! Coconut Head turned out to be the one who wrote the note! He was hired by someone to write it, but he wouldn't say who got him to do the deed." Hollie explained. "Kesha, Kath, and me interrogated the guy for about an hour but he wouldn't crack! So instead of giving me the information, I got him to write out my name in his pretty and cool handwriting." She showed me a piece of paper that said _Hollie_ in that gorgeous font. "Isn't it pretty?"

I laughed. "Amazing. So someone hired Coconut Head."

"Yep." Kath continued. "And he used the word _hired_, so I know for a fact it's no one close to him because your friends don't hire you to do anything. You do favors for friends, not get hired by them, you know?"

I bit my lip. "So that doesn't rule out Ned at all, because he and Ned are nowhere close to being friends."

"But why would Ned hire the guy that stole his ex?" Kesha asked, always the voice of reason.

I glanced at my cell phone and saw that it was vibrating.

"Hello?" I asked without checking the caller ID.

"Hey! Moze... it's Ned."

My throat tightened. We hadn't talked to each other on the phone since last year. "Ned... hey."

All of the girls gathered around me and stared curiously.

"Hey. I was just calling about... um..." I waited patiently as he tried to think of something. "Are you going out on a date tonight?"

"Yeah, I am." I answered smoothly. "Are you?"

"Yeah, I have plans. I was just asking to see if you were going because... well, never mind. Do you think we can get together tomorrow, though? Work on the biography?"

"I'll check my schedule and see what's up. Bye Ned." I hung up the phone and grinned widely at the girls. "He was making sure that I was going out on the date tonight!"

They all started giggling and jumping up and down in excitement. "Oh my gosh! Ned is so busted! He's totally your secret admirer."

I shared a look with Lisa and said, "Yeah. I hope so."

The girls looked at the time and sighed. "I'm going to head on home and get ready. I'll catch you guys later." Kath spoke. "You ready Kesha?" They lived on the same street so they often car-pulled together.

"Yeah. See you guys later." We all hugged bye.

Hollie was the next to go. "I guess it's time for me to get extra hot for Xavier and attempt to ask him to get serious with me. Wish me luck on that one."

After she left, Lisa grinned and said, "Good luck with Ned, girl. It's your night to shine."

"There's nothing to wish you luck on. You're lucky already because you have Simon Nelson Cook as a boyfriend again, and he's probably one of the most amazing guys to have." I said, giving the girl a hug. "Thanks for everything, Lisa."

"No prob. Have fun."

As she walked out, I pulled out my all-white dress that hugged my curves in the right way. It was sophisticated and yet sexy, which would be perfect for tonight. Ned always said he loved it when I wore all-white, so this would be a nice surprise for him. I tied a red ribbon around my waist, put my red pumps out, and slid my hands into red gloves that gave a dramatic look. My hair was in waves down my shoulders and my makeup was done to a tee by the time the clock hit 7:45.

"Eat your heart out, Bigby."

I walked downstairs and out of the door. The parents were out on a romantic Valentine's Day date themselves. I wasn't sure if they had gone with each other or with their significant other. Honestly, I didn't want to even find out.

As I started up my ignition, I noticed that Ned's car wasn't in his driveway. He was definitely waiting for me.

I drove in complete silence, no radio or CD player or anything. I was thinking—thinking about what'd I say to him when he revealed himself. Thinking about what he'd say to me when he revealed himself. Just thinking about all the possibilities that were available now. I was putting my heart on the line, and he was either going to catch it or drop it. But wasn't he doing the same with all of this Secret Admirer business?

Tonight was the night.

I parked my car and walked around _La Chez Paris_. The moon was high in the sky and the night ocean was absolutely beautiful. As I neared the boardwalk, I saw a lone form leaning over the bridge, staring into the water with a single rose in hand. He wore a pair of pressed jeans, a nice t-shirt from Johnny Cupcakes, and a suit jacket over that, his Vans shined to perfection. The night's darkness was disallowing me to clearly see his face, but I saw his silhouette clearly.

"Are... are you my Secret Admirer?" I said softly.

The man turned around and offered a heart-melting smile.

My eyes widened and my stomach tightened.

"Loomer?"

* * *

**A/N: I love bringing old characters back! Drop some reviews in the box and tell me what you think! And BTW, I have this fic called Clash of the Schools out that I'm just now starting to update! It's Sweet Valley High (a book series) but I like it :D! I'll try to get a quick update for Can We Be Friends and Much Love to you all! **


	18. When She Confessed Her Love For Real

**A/N: **I'm sensing a bit of frustration from some of the readers! Patience is a virtue, people... it is a virtue. But to assuage your doubtful thoughts, here is a chapter I'm sure you'll love! Enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter 18: When She Confessed Her Love... For Real**

* * *

Moze's POV

_"Are... are you my Secret Admirer?" I said softly._

_The man turned around and offered a heart-melting smile._

_My eyes widened and my stomach tightened. _

"_Loomer?"_

How ironic, right?

**:When I Confessed My Love... For Real:**

"Yeah. I guess I fooled you pretty good, huh?"

Billy Loomer was no longer a cruel, relentless bully like he was back in middle school days. Dumping his former group of friends for a group of cool and layback skater boys, he had matured in more ways than imaginable, including physically. His face was no longer a mound of pimples from pubescence. Now he was tall—somewhere around 6 foot 2—his red hair was shaggy but neat at the same time, his green eyes shone with laughter from being happy instead of laughter from picking on some innocent kid, and he dressed like himself instead of the bad boy image that people expected. Yes, Loomer was a different guy, and plenty of girls liked his new genre of good guy meets bad boy.

Just looking at him, I saw myself growing to like it.

"I honestly had no clue it'd be you." I admitted, a smile coming onto my face. "The guy I thought you would be... never mind that."

He stepped forward hesitantly and held out the rose in his hand. "This is for you, Jennifer."

"Thanks. It's beautiful." I told him honestly, putting it to my nose and sniffing it.

His eyes swept my body up and down and he let out a deep breath with a laugh. "You look beautiful. Extremely breathtaking. I can't believe you agreed to come here with me." he ran a hand through his hair nervously. It was cute to see him so nervous. "I lucked out."

"I lucked out to get a date with such a sweet guy. You ready to wine and dine me?"

He laughed. "Yeah, I am."

We locked arms and headed inside of the restaurant. After being seated in a private room, I smiled brightly at Loomer. "So... how did this come about? Why'd you choose me?"

"Why'd I choose you?" He scoffed and shook his head. "Why wouldn't I choose you? I've liked you since the 7th grade, Jennifer. The feelings have never stopped, and it's our last year in high school. I thought I'd waited long enough. I needed to tell you despite the consequences."

I listened to his words and thoughts of Ned immediately came to mind. "I'm glad you found the courage."

"So... you don't feel the same, I'm guessing?" He sipped the red wine available, staring at me over the brim of his glass.

I bit my lip and answered, "I never really thought about it, you know? We never see each other at school since we hang with different people and have no classes together... With college and other stuff happening in my life, I just never took the time out to notice anyone, really."

"Stuff happening in your life?"

I don't know what force caused me to do what I did next, but I ended up spilling to him everything—with the exception of my dilemma of falling in love with Ned, of course. I talked to him about my parents, a topic he related to being raised in a single parent home. I talked to him about my fears of going away to school, something he also related to since he was accepted and planning to attend Washington State. I talked to him about relationships—mine with Seth and his with Suzie and some girl I didn't know. Everything we talked about we related to each other and laughed and just had a good time.

This date was turning out better than I could've imagined.

"It's already 10:30. Time flew by really quickly." Loomer spoke with a grin, running his hand through his hair. "You having a good time?"

"Yeah. It sucks it has to end." I said while standing up. "I never imagined going on a date with you... but I'm really glad you turned out to be my secret admirer."

He scratched the back of his neck and smiled. "I'm glad it turned out like this, too. But, this night still isn't over. I have a surprise for you on the beach."

A grin spread across my face. "There's more?"

"Yeah, all for you." He took my hand in his and directed me towards the boardwalk again. I didn't protest when he didn't let go of my hand. "When I wrote that poem, I was really nervous. I wasn't sure how you'd react."

"So you're interested in poetry?"

He shrugged his shoulder and gave no response. Instead he stepped behind me and cupped his hands over my eyes. "Alright. Just walk forward and your surprise will be right ahead."

We halted and he removed his hands.

I stared over the boardwalk and saw a huge crowd of people, all of them couples who had candles in their hands. I turned to Loomer. "I don't get it. What is this? Like a cult or something?"

He laughed at my words. "It's a legend that if you light a candle, make a wish for future love, and let it drift off into the ocean, your wish will come true within two days after Valentine's Day." He explained, staring into my eyes with a smile. "My wish already came true, but maybe you want to make one for yourself."

My heart felt like it melted from his words. When had this guy gotten so sweet, seriously? "This is so romantic. Of course I want to do this. Come on." I grabbed his hand and rushed us down the pier and into the crowd, going to the front where a box of candles sat. I took two and handed one to Loomer. Out of his pocket, he pulled a lighter and lit both of our candles.

"Alright... Make your wish." He whispered as we neared the shore.

I stared at the candle and the first thought that popped into my head was _I wish Ned Bigby would confess his true love to me. _But I remembered whether he loved me or not, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that I eventually told Ned how I feel so I could fall out of love with him and get back to dating possible candidates without focusing on Ned the entire time.

_I wish... I wish that after I tell Ned how I feel about him, our friendship won't completely crumble into pieces._

I bent down and let my candle fall into place along with everyone's from the crowd. I stepped back and watched the mass of lights on water floating around, looking more beautiful than I'd ever seen before.

Loomer stood behind me and said quietly, "It's... it's dangerously beautiful, you know? A lot like you."

I snapped my head around and stared at him. "What'd you say?"

"Dangerously beautiful. Like you."

Ned's exact words.

His name flashed in my head again and I brought my gaze back to the ocean, searching for my candle. But it was gone. I could only hope that my wish would come true.

* * *

"I can't believe you had a date with Billy Loomer... and enjoyed it." Lisa said as we watched some reality TV show in my living room. We were barely paying attention, though. We were recounting our dates to each other. Lisa and Cookie had the most fun, I have to say. They went to a pizza parlor and made three huge pizzas with each other. Tomato sauce, cheese, how more romantic can you get?

"Yeah, me either. He's a great guy, though. Way cooler than I judged him to be."

She grinned. "Did you kiss him?"

I pursed my lips and said, "A lady never kisses and tells."

"So you kissed him!" She exclaimed giddily.

"Well... not really. I mean I did, but I didn't. After the whole candle vigil, we walked along the beach and just talked to each other. I don't even remember what we were talking about! We just talked and talked for hours on end! I didn't get home until about one in the morning." I sighed and told her, "Then when he walked me to the door, we both just stood there, wondering who was going to make the first move."

"Yeah..." She eagerly egged me on to go.

"And he leaned forward... and our lips touched briefly before I pulled away."

"You pulled away! What's wrong with you, Moze!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't want to rush into this thing with Loomer too fast because I think we have potential together. But you know what the best thing about that night was?"

"What was that?"

"I barely thought about Ned. The only time he crossed my mind was during the lighting of the candle... but other than that, he didn't cross my mind a single time. That is definitely a sure sign that I'm getting over him. And after I tell him how I felt, then it'll be a burden off of my shoulders and we can continue having our friendship."

Lisa grinned. "Yes! Moze will soon be entering the Land of Total Happiness. As soon as you tell him, then... wait, when are you going to tell him?"

My doorbell rang at that exact moment. With a deep breath, I answered, "Now. We're working on a project and, though it is in no way going to be romantic, I feel like I need to just tell him and get it off of my chest."

"Now? Are you serious? There's no ambiance! You just went on one of the best dates in your life! There's not going to be a connection between you and Ned if the atmosphere is so bland!"

I grinned. "That's the point. I want to stay detached so we can go back to a platonic friendship."

The doorbell rang again and Lisa and I made our way to the front door. When I opened it, there Ned stood in some sweatpants and a t-shirt, backpack over his shoulder, crooked smile and all. Why was my heart beating faster and faster and faster?

"Hey." He broke the silence with that simple word.

"Hey Ned. Bye Ned. I'll see you guys later." Lisa said, patting Ned on the shoulder before heading to her car.

Ned walked inside and glanced around the place as if it were foreign. "It's been a while." He added after seeing me glance at him amusedly. "So you ready to get finished with this poetry?"

"Actually, before we start that, I was hoping I could talk to you about something."

"Sure, yeah." He held the straps of his backpack in a vice grip, nervousness appearing on his face instantly.

"Come on over here." I put my hand on his shoulder, and I swear I felt a jolt of electricity shoot up my arm. Had it been so long since I'd touched him that I was getting a magnetic charge or something? That'd be cool but weird... but more cool than anything. It'd give me a reason to touch him all the time!

Totally off topic.

We sat down on my couch and faced each other. Suddenly, the ambiance that Lisa said wasn't there came out of nowhere. Now that we were looking at each other, the mood was completely right—when the parents are away, the mood is _always_ right—and now I had Ned all alone to finally tell him what I was feeling.

"Ned..." I said softly, folding my hands into my lap. "Our friendship has been on the rocks lately." Perfect. When I made up a plan for how I wanted this conversation to go that morning, "Our friendship has been on the rocks lately" was the first thing I planned to say, and I said it! So far, so good!

"I know. And I'm sorry. So, so, so sorry for causing you pain. The one girl in the world who I don't want to hurt... I always end up doing it over and over again to you, Moze." He squeezed his eyes closed and spoke slowly, "I... you're the one person I want to protect from all the bad guys, not even aware that I'm the worst guy in your life. And I hate myself for doing this to you. For doing it to you on New Years. And before that on Halloween. I've been taking advantage of your friendship. It just took me losing it to realize how stupid I've been."

Everything I rehearsed flew out of my head from his heartfelt apology. He knew. He understood. All of the pain I was going through wasn't in vein because he knew and understood what he was doing and was deeply sorry for it! A wave of relief washed over me... but it wasn't done. There were things I needed to know.

"Why have we been fighting so much, Ned? Why aren't we friends like we used to be?" When he answered he didn't know, that'd give me the opportunity to just get all of my feelings for him off of my chest!

But there was always a surprise in my life, I swear.

"Because... we've been feeling things for each other that friends shouldn't feel."

My mouth dropped. "W—we?"

He grabbed my hand and nodded. "Yes, we. I know you feel it, Moze. When I look at you, and you look at me, something more than friendship is there. It just took us that day Seth broke your heart for us to realize it."

I couldn't believe what was happening. He was _not_ confessing everything I wanted him to! No, not when I was actually starting to like Loomer. Not when I was starting to possibly get over Ned! Not when _I_ was supposed to confess my feelings and have them not returned so we could continue with our friendship! If we both felt the same way about each other, how in the world were we going to continue a friendship?

"Ned..." I whispered.

"I don't know if this feeling that I have is temporary or everlasting or what, but I know that it's a feeling that I don't want to lose." He clung to my hand and brought it to his lips. "I just want to make you happy like I could before all of this mess started. I don't want to be the cause of your sadness anymore, Jennifer."

"Ned... don't." I whispered again.

He brought his eyes to mine. "What do you mean, don't? Don't what?"

I took my hand from his and attempted to speak, but my throat felt like it was swollen and scratchy, my eyes filling with tears I wouldn't let fall. "I can't." Was all I could manage to say.

"What do you mean, you can't?"

"Me and Loomer."

"You and Loomer?" His face scrunched into a scowl. "Loomer? Is that who you went out with last night? That scum, Loomer?"

When I nodded my head, he let out a mocking laugh. "Billy Loomer."

"He... he was my secret admirer. Here's the note he wrote me." I pulled it out of my pocket, since I had planned to show him once we reconciled our friendship, and handed it to him. When he had finished reading it, he gripped it in his hand much like he had been gripping the straps of his backpack... except he looked a lot angrier now.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Loomer wrote this, huh? _Billy Loomer_ wrote this note for you, right?"

"Yeah! Why... it's his, right?"

Ned let out another mocking laugh and stood up. "Yeah. It's his. Um, I just remembered I have to be somewhere so—" He started walking towards the front door, but I ran after him and blocked his way. "Jennifer, I need you to move so I can leave."

"Ned, we have to talk."

"What is there to talk about!" He yelled in frustration. "I... I put my heart on the line and you push it aside for Billy Loomer."

"You say his name like he's a bad guy."

"You think he's a good guy?"

"Of course I do. After we talked last night, I realized—"

"Whatever. I don't want to listen to this."

"NED! STOP!"

"FOR WHAT?" He yelled again.

My stomach burst with those infamous butterflies. "Because I feel the same way as you do, but it's too late! I promised myself that I'd get over you, and I'm not going to break my promise. I have felt this way for you too long, Ned. And on New Years, I was pissed for only about a week. That's when I started using it as an excuse not to talk to you because I need to see if I can be without you, Ned! I need to see if I can feel for someone else the way I feel for you!"

It was out.

I confessed what I was feeling.

Finally.

He stepped forward and gripped the sides of my face, our noses and bodies touching as one. "That is impossible, Jennifer Mosley, and you know it. Because no one can feel the way that we feel about each other. We've known it since we were kids, and it's true to this day. I _love you_."

"Don't say that, Ned."

"I LOVE YOU!"

Before I could protest again, our lips were connected, Ned slowly and sensually molding his mouth into mine. His kiss elicited a moan from deep within my body. I couldn't control myself anymore. I was in love, and it was with the guy whose arms were wrapped around me, pulling me close to him in the most intimate of hugs I'd ever experienced.

He broke the kiss and kissed my forehead, my eyelids, my nose, my cheeks, my fallen tears, my chin, and again my lips.

"Ned." I said again, but out of pure affection this time.

Ned stepped away from me and he said simply, "Try it."

My eyes were still closed as I asked in a dreamlike state, "Try what?"

"Try feeling for Loomer what you feel for me. I promise you that it won't work."

I snapped my eyes opened as reality came back to me. "What?"

"Try it."

"Well... if I have to, then so do you. Try feeling for Missy what you feel for me."

"That's impossible, Jennifer." He said affectionately, cupping my cheek in his hand. "But, before we try being together seriously, I want you to be sure that you don't feel for anyone the way you feel for me. I want you and only you. I want you to be sure about me. I don't want you doubting a relationship with me."

A relationship with him. That sounded so nice.

But before we could take that step, I knew what I had to do.

"Deal." I said, grinning at him broadly. "Under one condition, however."

He narrowed his eyes curiously. "What's that?"

"We have to be friends again."

Ned dipped down and took my lips as his own again. After pulling away, he leaned down again for a sweet peck on the lips. "We never stopped being friends, Moze. We never will stop. That's why I brought this."

He pulled out the pearl necklace from his pocket.

A laugh combined with a sob escaped my mouth as he stepped behind me and put the pearl necklace on me once again, much like he had done that night on the beach in December. The only difference now was that our love for each other was out in the open.

"Thank you, Ned."

Kissing me on the neck amorously and gently, I tilted my head and closed my eyes in pure contentment. This felt so right. Plenty of times Seth had nuzzled my neck fondly in such a way... but with Ned, it was perfect. Everything about being with Ned was perfect.

"I have to go." He whispered reluctantly.

"Why?"

"Because it's Sunday and my mom's coming back from church in about fifteen minutes. She expects dinner to be halfway done by the time she gets home." He explained with a laugh. I knew his Sunday routine. Since the beginning of the year, he was expected to cook and clean the house while his parents were at church or volunteering with my mother at the center.

"Yeah, you should do that. Last time you skipped, you were grounded for two weeks."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and snuggled his nose into my neck, making me giggle. "Besides, if I stay here a second longer, I'll be tempted to do things we shouldn't be doing... yet." He kissed my neck again, and I closed my eyes again with a wide grin. "This feels so right, Moze. So right." He whispered.

"Yeah," I agreed, "it does."

Reluctantly, he moved away and stood in front of me. "Tomorrow at school, we're friends and you're with Loomer, alright? I want you decide for yourself if you feel for me how I feel for you. Don't let my hotness and soft lips persuade you, okay?"

I laughed. "I'll try, Bigby."

His eyes bore into mine intensely, and what came next wasn't a surprise. His lips were on mine again briefly before he pulled away and laughed. "I guess I'm addicted, huh? You're like a drug habit, Jennifer."

"I hope you can't kick it."

"AFL: addicted for life. Join the club."

"After this week, maybe I will." I took his hand in mine and squeezed it. "See you at school tomorrow... pal."

He grinned. "See you later buddy." And he was gone out of the door, and I was standing in the middle of my living room, jumping up and down and shouting to the high heavens, "THANK YOU CANDLELIT VIGIL! WISHES REALLY DO COME TRUE!"

**:End:**

Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Whenever good happened to me, it followed by something bad, which followed by something good, which followed by something bad. But this time around, I was sure—no, I was _positive—_that nothing bad was going to happen after Ned and I finally got together.

Confessing love and _not_ getting your heart broken is _the _best feeling in the world!

* * *

**A/N: OMG! FINALLY! IT HAPPENED! I am too happy that it finally has come! Don't think that you guys were the only ones waiting for this moment. So was I! I just had to wait until the time was right—yeah, I bet you forgot about me, huh? ANYWAY that is Chapter 18! Now that you've read, go ahead REVIEW with emphasis, and look out for the next update! Much Love!**


	19. The Week Before She Made the Decision

**A/N: **ORDER UP! Chapter 19 is waiting for you! I think it's longer than your average chapter... but just read to see if my words are true! Then REVIEW afterwards!!

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Week Before She Made the Decision**

* * *

Moze's POV

_Confessing love and _not_ getting your heart broken is _the_ best feeling in the world!_

Never in my life would I have thought that Ned and I would end up together in such a bizarre way! It's weird, right? I mean, before I could even confess my feelings for him as my first step of getting over the guy, out of nowhere and totally unexpectedly, he confesses his feelings to me! Like, at first I thought the timing was horrible, when really his timing was pretty perfect! If he hadn't confessed at that moment, a relationship between him and me would definitely not be a possibility. Any later and I would've already convinced myself that I was over him.

But still, though our minds and hearts were finally aligned and together, physically we weren't... which meant that in a week, the ball would be in my hands and I'd have to decide if I wanted a for real relationship with Ned Bigby.

Just one week.

**:The Week Before I Made the Decision:**

**_Monday_**

"It's all up to _you_?" Lisa whispered excitedly during study hall, staring at me with bugged out eyes.

With an excited smile, I nodded my head swiftly, eliciting a squeal from my best friend. "No way! No freaking way!" She glanced behind her to see Ned looking over as discreetly as possible. Of course I knew he was looking, though. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. "So it's your decision if you want to be with him or not. No more you hiding your feelings for Ned. No more you acting like a total and absolute fool whenever he's around, since you were always contemplating what your next move should be around him. No more being a complete _ninny_—"

"LISA!" I hissed frantically as a frown began to appear on my face. "Did I really act like a complete ninny?"

She scrunched her nose as if really pondering the idea. "Just a teaspoon of a ninny... or maybe a tablespoon. I'm not sure and it doesn't matter! Now you have Ned exactly where you want him." Lisa knitted her brows together and stared at me through narrowed eyes. "But weren't you starting to really like Loomer? Isn't that weird how as soon as you were about to confess your feelings and confess that you were working on getting over him... Ned confesses _his_ feelings?"

"Random, right?"

"Gosh, maybe you two are more in sync than I thought." Lisa grumbled as her eyes strayed to someone behind me. "Um... Moze, you have a visitor."

I turned my head and saw Loomer enter the room with a wave in my direction. My gaze quickly snapped to Ned, who was already looking at Loomer with a bit of a scowl on his handsome face. Aw! Was he getting jealous over the woman he loved?

Well now it was payback! All of the terrible jealous moments I'd experienced over Ned... I'd show him how it had felt. "Hey Billy! What're you doing here?" I questioned with a flirtatious smile. "Sit down before you get kicked out."

He hurried over and sat across from me while whispering, "You know that no one pays attention to what we do during study hall. Besides, I got you something." He reached into his backpack and pulled out a zebra cake. "I ate the other half earlier this period and I couldn't think of a better person to give it to besides you."

I smiled at his cute gesture while taking the snack. Honestly, I hated zebra cakes. There was so much sugar and cream filling... a bit overbearing, really. But Loomer had given it to me, and Ned _was _watching. So I took the cake and tore a small piece off. "Thanks, Loomer. This is really nice of you."

"Ever since our date Saturday, I can't stop thinking about you."

"Me either." I admitted. He stayed on my mind since our date, as well. I mean... how was I going to tell him that I didn't want to continue what we were about to begin?

He let out a sigh of relief. "That's so good to hear. That's why I was wondering if you wanted to go out after school today? Just chill and hang... I can show you my house." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making me laugh.

"No, I don't think so." I told him with a coy grin. "You're moving a bit fast."

"Dangerous is my middle name, in case you didn't know."

"Well, not-fast is mine." I added, raising a challenging brow that made him laugh.

He reached over and grabbed my hand, saying in a low voice, "That's what I like about you. You're not fast."

"Maybe that's what I like about you, too. But then again, your middle name is dangerous, right?"

He laughed again, bringing my hand to his lips and kissing it sweetly. "My second middle name is Romance."

"Oh. Smooth line, Mr. Billy Dangerous Romance Loomer."

"Thank you Ms. Jennifer Not-Fast but Insanely Sexy Mosley."

How he was making me laugh so much, I'm not sure. But another giggle erupted from my lips. "But Insanely Sexy? Did I tell you that was my middle name?"

"You didn't have to, sweetheart."

The bell above our heads rang and Ned quickly came over and blocked my view of Loomer. "Uh, Moze... do you... want to hang out after school?" A secretive smile graced his lips at his own words.

I peered around him and stared at Loomer. "Um. We just made plans. Another time, 'kay Bigby?" I patted his shoulder as Billy held his arm out for me to hold. "I'll catch you later Ned."

"Yeah. Later." He grumbled as Billy and I walked off.

"Why don't we hit up Pizza Planet?" He suggested, taking my books from my arm.

I smiled at his kind gesture. "Sounds like a date!"

_**Tuesday**_

"You are always around him!" Ned whispered harshly, making sure none of the pedestrians in the hall could hear what he was saying. "I never get a second alone with you! Did you even hear me throwing rocks at your window last night?"

I grabbed two more books from my locker before zipping it up, trying my best not to look into Ned's eyes. "No, I didn't. Billy and I got back really late last night. Later than either of us expected, and after doing all of my homework, I was worn out and instantly hit the sheets. Sorry."

Ned let out a deep sigh, just watching me as I packed my bag. When the late bell rang, I popped up. "Ah damn! That's my third tardy this semester!"

"Who cares if you don't get the most timely student award? You get everything else. Leave something for the little people." Ned joked with a grin, looking around as the hallways emptied. "So... it's just the two of us."

"Are you about to start singing the song?" I joked right back.

"_Just the two of us._" He started singing with a laugh, leaning closer to me as he sang. "_We can make it if we try. Just the two of us... You and I." _He cupped my cheek and kissed it gently. "I haven't done that in too long."

My breath hitched involuntarily. "Uh, Ned. A week, remember?"

"I had to stay away from you an entire day. Can't you give me a break?"

I didn't respond. Just watched as his face got closer to mine.

"Mr. Bigby! Ms. Mosley! Can you give me a reason why the two of you are not in class?"

We jumped away from each other and stared in horror at Mr. Rodriguez.

"You two are looking far more cozier than you did last week."

"And it's all thanks to you, Mr. Rodriguez!" Ned tried with his lay back grin.

Mr. Rodriguez rolled his eyes. "Ned Bigby... shut up. You two need to get your butts to class instead of having this public PDA out here in the hallway. If you want people to see you swapping slop, then do it between classes, understood? Now hurry up and get to class before I have to write you two up." Then he walked off, grumbling to himself about freaking teenagers.

"I'm leaving now." And I ran off before I could get caught back up in those baby blue eyes.

_**Wednesday**_

"One strawberry banana smoothie for the lady." Loomer spoke with a grin to the waiter.

"How'd you know?" I said while staring at Loomer affectionately. He was such a sweet person. Everything he did was considerate of what I wanted. Could this week get any more perfect? We were on a middle of the week date at a new restaurant that was buzzing with people... older people, yes, but people!

"Because I know you... or I'm getting to know you better. Hopefully I'll be around long enough to make it happen." He said with a smirk, pulling me closer to him in the booth.

"HEY!"

That voice.

What was he doing here?

I snapped my neck around and saw Ned standing there with the unmistakable Missy Meanie beside him. What the hell was he doing here with _her_?

"Can we join you two?" Missy asked in a chipper tone.

No he did not bring her here. Was he out of his freaking mind? This was supposed to be _my week_ making _him jealous_? Was he seriously trying to make _me_ jealous during _my week_?

"Actually... Can I talk to you, Ned?" I questioned, already standing from my seat and grabbing his arm. I tugged him outside before he could respond and pulled him around the front. "What the hell are you doing here with Missy?"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Didn't you say that I had to be with her for a week? Isn't that what you said?"

"But _you said_ that it was impossible to feel for anyone the way you feel for me!" I snapped at him. Putting an accusing finger in his face, I hissed, "You said that, Ned!"

"That's true. So what's the big deal? I'm here with her right in front of you. And you'll be able to see firsthand how I never can feel for any other girl what I feel for you. And I get to see firsthand if you can feel for Loomer what you feel for me." He raised a hand and tucked some of my hair behind my ear. "I really don't see what you see in that scum, Loomer."

I slapped his arm away, looking at him with narrowed eyes. "He's not _scum_, Ned." Why did he keep calling him that? "You don't even know him. You have no right to go around calling people names. Just because he hangs around different people than you, you call him scum?"

"No, that's not—"

"Whatever." I grumbled, walking back inside and taking a seat beside Loomer again. "Do you mind if they join?" I whispered into his ear.

"They've already made themselves comfortable." He replied, glaring daggers at Ned as he settled beside the already settled Missy.

"Oh, the salad sounds delicious." Missy pointed out to Ned. "We should both get that."

"You're talking about the chicken zesty salad, right?" Ned said, smiling at the picture hungrily.

"No, no. This one!" Missy pointed at it and I watched as Ned's ravenous smile faded as he stared at the picture.

"Missy," he spoke, staring in horror at the girl, "that salad is just... lettuce and cheese... with some Italian dressing on top. I could make that at home."

"But it's _healthy_! Oh! Waiter! This young man and I'll have two waters and two _regular_ salads with Italian dressing. Thank you." She handed both of their menus back and told Ned, "You'll eat it all so you can get full, okay my little growing boy?"

"You're so controlling." He grumbled, turning his attention to me as I diverted mine to Loomer.

"I'm getting the shrimp fettucini with a side of fries."

"Not watching the calories, I see." Missy said with a degrading stare. "How... conventional of you."

"I take that as a compliment."

"I wouldn't." Missy muttered under her breath, taking the water from the waiter as he placed them in front of the two.

"Honestly, a woman who has a healthy appetite and doesn't walk around looking anorexic is the kind of girl I'd be interested. Who would want a girl who _makes_ herself look like a stick? That's not attractive." Ned announced, nodding his head in approval towards me. "Well done, Moze. You have a body the gods would fight over."

The blush that spread throughout my entire body was beyond my control, seriously.

Loomer stared at Ned with a roll of his eyes.

Missy slightly pouted and said to Ned, "Well, I _am_ being healthy by getting the salads. It allows me to have a healthy physique as well. Don't you think?"

I interjected quickly with, "What're you getting Loomer?"

"Though I wouldn't mind, I don't think I'll be letting my girl choose my meal for me. I'm a man and I can choose for myself." Loomer first stated. "So, that said, I'll be getting the double bacon cheeseburger... extra fries on the side."

Ned clenched his fists on the table after hearing his absolute _favorite_ meal in the world. I sent a silent prayer up and hoped that all hell wouldn't break loose. "Really now? A _double bacon cheeseburger with extra fries on the side_ Loomer? Can you handle that?"

"Did I stutter?" Loomer challenged.

Ned called the waiter, who was wearing an aggravated look on his face, back over and said, "I'd like to change my order. I'd like a double bacon cheeseburger with extra fries on the side, please."

Loomer wore a smug grin. "I'll be having the same."

I mumbled my order to the man, looking at Ned with a deadly glare. He ignored it and continued his face-off with Loomer.

What the hell kind of date was this?

It was a long and awkward silence we sat in while our food cooked. Missy attempted to make conversation but I was too pissed off to join in and Ned and Loomer were staring each other down without blinking to even notice what Missy was trying to do.

Just as our food arrived, Ned suddenly screamed, "I WIN!", making Missy and me jump and look at Ned like he was a madman.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped angrily. Why had he come and ruined my perfect date?

"The stare-down. Loomer blinked first." Ned boasted cockily.

"A stare-down? You think that's something?" Loomer questioned, looking at Ned as if he was insane.

"Exactly. Thank you, Loomer. This guy is seriously impossible. I—"

"Whoever scarfs down this burger and fries first is the _real _winner."

_Apparently I was wrong about Loomer being the bigger person_, I thought to myself, slouching down in my chair.

Ned cracked his fingers and said, "Ready when you are."

"Are you two serious?" Missy and I shouted in unison.

"GO!" Loomer shouted and they were off, shoving the humungo burger down their throats like true pigs would do. It was _disgusting_ to watch as they stuffed fry after fry down their throat and ate in the name of... of what? Man? Was this really going to prove who the bigger man was?

"Oh my gosh. You're about to make me throw up." Missy covered her mouth with her hand, making disgusting gagging noises that was further ticking me the hell off.

"I'M DONE!" Loomer hollered. He opened his mouth wide and stuck his tongue out, showing Ned the few remains of food left in his mouth.

With a scowl, Ned pushed his last few fries around on his plate before putting that in his mouth and slowly chewing it.

"WHO'S THE MAN?" Loomer hollered to the restaurant goers, who were staring at both Loomer and Ned like they were maniacs. "WHO IS THE MAN?"

"Obviously not you." Ned stared at the guy in front of him. "You are the furthest thing from a man that I could possibly imagine. You think shoveling that burger down your throat proves you're _the man_? It proves you're _the pig_!"

Loomer stood on his feet. "Want to say that to my face?"

Ned stood as well now. "Loomer, you're a _pig_. A thieving, lying _pig_!"

"If you say something..." Billy growled, fists clutched in a ball, ready to throw a punch in necessary.

Just the same, Ned balled his fists up. "You're about to fight me, Billy Loomer? I'm ready for it! I'll kick your scrawny ass while I'm at it! You think you can get away with what you did? Are you serious? I swear to God, man, if you _hurt her_, I'm going to beat the shit out of you! I'll kick your little ass to where you came from! You do not know who you are messing with, Loomer!"

Loomer stared at the boy as the bass in his voice got louder, grabbing the attention of all the restaurant goers who were now looking at the scene with intrigue instead of disgust.

I gripped my head in my hands before standing up and coming between the guys. "You two need to chill out."

"And you'll have to do it outside of my restaurant." The manager walked up and folded his arms over his chest. "Causing a scene is always cooler in the movies than in reality, you know. So... I'm going to have to ban you four from here... Yeah, you never see that part happening in the movies, unfortunately."

Totally embarrassed, I walked out of the restaurant, both Loomer and Ned trailing my feet, the check for our food forgotten. When we were outside, I turned on both of them and said, "You know what? You guys are being totally ridiculous! Especially you Ned! Gosh, did you seriously come out here just to ruin my date with him? Because that's what you did!"

"I didn't mean to _ruin_ it. I just—"

"You just what? Came over to falsely accuse him of stuff? Why the hell were you calling him a thief and a liar? You know what? Don't even answer that, okay? Just... forget about it."

"I'll take you home... if you're ready." Loomer said unsurely.

I took a hold of Loomer's hand. "Thanks, but that's okay. I'll catch a ride with Ned since we're neighbors. Whatever got in you tonight, I hope it doesn't happen often."

"It doesn't. This guy just gets to me." Loomer leaned down and planted a light but aggressive kiss against my mouth. "See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

I followed Ned to his car as Missy walked away, calling to Loomer, "Give me a ride, numbskull!" Hopping in the front seat silently, Ned slammed his door shut hard and buckled up. I turned to look at him and noticed that his jaw was clenched tight as if he was suppressing his anger.

"_I'm_ the one who should be angry! Don't try to flip the script!"

He turned to me and said, "You let him _kiss_ you? Are you serious?"

I crossed my arms and leaned back in my seat. "Can you just take me home?"

Jaw clenching tighter, he started the ignition and began the short ride to our homes. He didn't bother turning the radio on as the tension between us got thicker and thicker. It was like a fog just filling the car. I was surprised he could see through it and still drive. But though the ride was dead silent, I didn't utter a single word, even if I did hate silence to the extreme. No way was I going to be the guilty one.

When he parked his car, he cracked his jaw and let out a deep breath. "Moze... I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to ruin your date. I... I didn't know that going on a date with Loomer meant that much to you."

"Well it does!" I yelled out of frustration. "It meant a lot to me, okay? You think that this decision I have to make is an easy one, don't you? It's _not_! It's not easy at all."

He let out a dry laugh. "And here I am thinking it'd be easy."

"It's not, Ned. Not because I _like_ Loomer that much or whatever. It's because I have to decide if I want to continue this freaking obsession that I have with you! Because that's what it feels like most days! It doesn't feel _real_. It just feels like a silly schoolgirl crush that I have on my best friend! I've been feeling this for so long, and calling it love seems so surreal! And I'm not sure if I want to take that step, Ned!"

He gripped the steering wheel and rested his head down. "You're all I think about. And it's not an obsession, Moze! It's _love_. We are in love!"

I rubbed my head and got out of the car. Of course I was in love. Too in love. But I couldn't just let him think that I was going to be his at the end of the week. He needed to sweat a little, especially after his display at the restaurant.

"I'll see you later, Bigby." And I shut his door and went back to my home. Two more days, and I could reveal the truth.

_**Thursday**_

"They were about to _fight over you_?" Logan questioned, leaning closer to me at the juicy news. "I cannot believe that Ned went from clueless to lovesick in such a short time... though I guess it's been kind of long, actually. You've been feigning for him since August and he just—"

"I really don't need to hear that right now." I said with a groan.

"Whatever. You know he's liked you since you and Seth broke up. From what you told me, he sounded a bit too happy that you two were over. And anyway, the guy was willing to fight for you against a guy who has the worst rep for beating up guys in the school! Aren't you flattered at least a little bit?"

"I was too mad to think about that!" I peeled my banana and took a bite, thinking about what Logan had just said. Ned _was_ about to fight for me. That counted for a lot. Most guys would've backed down after being challenged by Loomer. But not Ned. He was willing to risk a black eye for me, though I'm not even sure if he'd have to worry about that. Ned could take Loomer, I'm sure.

"Well you have plenty of time to think about it now." He pushed his tray aside and stared at the garden before us. We decided to escape the cafeteria mayhem and just relax and eat our lunch in the courtyard. Better than having to see Ned's face and Loomer's smirk.

"Too much time. It's just... I love Ned so much it's ridiculous."

"Honeymoon phase. The honeymoon phase Jordan and I had was just as goofy and giddy and in-love-like." Logan told me, leaning back against the steps and tilting his head towards the sun. "It's like that in most really good relationships. I hope you don't feel like you're being obsessive just because he's all you can think about. It's like that in any healthy relationship."

I pouted. Was it really? All the relationships I'd been in, I wasn't so much focused on the boy. I had other priorities! Student government. Volleyball. Straight As... for the most part. Ned...

Ah! That's what it was. Ned. I'd been in love with him while I was with other guys, making me not focus so much on them. But now that the guy _was_ Ned, the emotions were different. Everything was different!

"What a different feeling." I whispered, touching my cheek as my epiphany sunk in.

"Yeah. Realization dawned on you, genius?" He smiled broadly before asking, "So... you know what you got to do, right?"

"I've known since the beginning. I just have to find a way to break it to Loomer."

_**Friday**_

"I'm telling Loomer that I don't think it'll work out."

"It'll be for the best." Lisa assured me, patting my arm. She glanced around the hallways. "I've never been this late to class before. Twenty minutes? Are we out of our minds?"

"Well, I appreciate you taking time out to listen to me practice breaking it to Loomer."

She scoffed. "Please. As if being late to study hall ever matters."

We were about to turn the corner but scrambled back and looked at each other curiously. "What the hell are Loomer, Missy, and Coconut Head doing together?" I whispered.

Lisa shrugged and said, "Let's listen! I've always wanted to be a detective!"

We both crouched down on the floor and pressed ourselves against the wall, tuning into whatever conversation the three were having.

"Did you get something else of his?" Loomer asked.

"The acoustics in this hallway are fabulous." Lisa murmured, making me giggle just a little.

"All of his other stuff is cleared out of Suzie's house." Coconut Head told the two. "I finally convinced her to get rid of the remains of his crap. It took so long to get her to let it go, but it's just because she and Ned were together for so long."

"That's it?" Loomer said while snarling. "Because _she and Ned were together for so long_? No, Coconut Head! Ned is Suzie's ex, who treated her wrong for so long! You should hate that guy!"

Coconut Head shrugged his shoulders unsurely. "He's a nice guy."

"No, he's not!" Loomer snapped, grabbing Coconut Head's collar and snatching him up so the two were eye level. "Am I right?"

"Yeah! Yeah. Totally! Ned's _evil_!" Coconut Head cried out quickly.

Loomer put the poor guy down on his feet as Missy stepped up and asked, "How's the progress with Moze? Are she and Ned planning to get together any time soon? Do you have the chick occupied?"

"I'm pretty sure I do. Since Coconut Fur here did all of that good research and found out what Moze liked in a guy... which is basically Ned... I was able to pull everything off. From the clothes to the whole 'dangerously beautiful' crap, Moze fell for it all." He leaned into Missy and said, "And check this. Not only do I get the girl of my dreams, but some of Seth's buddies said that Moze was _wild_. They said at your Halloween Party, she and Seth got busy!"

"I heard that she just got stuck in a room with Ned, Suzie, and Seth." Missy said unhelpfully.

"Yeah, Suzie told me that, too." Coconut Head added.

"Shut up, shrimp." Loomer growled then looked back to Missy. "The point is, I almost have her wrapped around my finger. If Coconut Head can give me a few more clever words I can say to her that sound like Ned or find another secret admirer letter that Ned wrote for Moze, then everything will be perfect! How'd you know to say dangerously beautiful, Nut Head? And get me another letter, why don't you?"

"I knew to say dangerously beautiful because he used that in one of his poem books he left at Suzie's house. It was about Moze, I know, because he had scrawled her name in the corner next to the date, which was _way_ at the beginning of this year. As for another love letter... he stopped writing those to her when you started stealing them." Coconut Head actually glared at Logan. "Since you stole them from her locker, now she'll never know that those words were Ned's. He's really talented, and you're taking his talent!"

"Shut up with the heroic shit, okay?" Missy snapped, turning her attention to Loomer again. "So is Ned mine now? Or do I have to wait some more?"

"Give it another day or two. You're forgetting that I want Moze, too. This isn't like a favor to you. I actually want the girl."

"You just have to morph into a totally different person so she'll like you." Coconut Head grumbled. At his words, Loomer grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him in the air, receiving a pitiful whimper from Coconut Head.

"You tell anyone about this... you die. Now go find another way I can woo her."

Coconut Head scrambled away as Loomer and Missy laughed at his retreating body. Lisa and I stared at each other in shock. "They have to be absolute lunatics to actually formulate a plan like this." Lisa whispered. "Threatening Coconut Head to do it, stealing letters from Ned, breaking into your locker to get the letters that originally Ned wrote? Weird."

"So I was right." I whispered, everything falling into place. "And this is what Ned was going on about! This is why Ned was calling him scum! It all makes sense now!" I stood tall on my feet and said, "I'm going to settle this right now." And I turned the corner just as Loomer and Missy were heading my way. The shocked looks on their faces showed immediate guilt... but I pretended not to see it.

"Hey you two!" I said loudly.

"Hey... Moze." Loomer said, going into his charming tone of voice. "I was just about to swing by your study hall!"

"To do what? Make sure I wasn't talking to Ned?"

"No..." He cleared his throat. "To sincerely apologize. After that disaster yesterday, both Missy and me were planning on visiting you and Ned... her Ned and me you."

"Oh, of course. Of course." I tapped my finger on my chin and asked, "So, when did you plan to tell me that you _stole_ those poems from Ned, _threatened_ Coconut Head to do your dirty work, and _broke into_ my locker? Just wondering out of curiosity"

His jaw dropped, no words coming out. Missy stepped up and asked, "What're you talking about?"

"Don't act innocent Miss Missy!" I said calmly. "You were pretty much the mastermind behind this operation. All because you wanted to get closer to Ned, am I right?"

"You're crazy."

"I'm anything _but_ crazy!" I laughed and said, "This would've been the perfect plan if you two weren't stupid enough to talk about it at school. If anyone else had come up with this, then you'd be with me and you'd be with Ned, but it had to be the two of you. Unfortunately, you forgot one minor little detail."

"And what's that?" Loomer asked lamely.

"You two forgot the fact that I'm in love with Ned and he's in love with me." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Yeah, we may fight every now and then, but we have each other... and he's everything I want in a guy. Loomer, go ahead and wear similar outfits and say some similar phrases, but you'll never be my Ned. You'll never make me feel the way he makes me feel. Never make me love the way he does. He's my _everything_. And no one, not even your conniving self, Missy, can get in the way of that. Nice try, though. Your plan was cute."

I turned on my heel and began walking away, but looked back at them and said, "Hey! Don't bother coming to our study hall. I think the two of us will be a little busy." And I hurried back to my class, grinning at Lisa as she stared, awestruck.

"Are your feet as slow as your brain! Come on!" I yelled back to Lisa as I ran down the hall towards our study hall.

Quickly she caught up and asked, "What're you doing? Why're you running?"

"Because," I said excitedly, almost bubbling over with joy, "I'm about to claim my man!"

I all but slammed the door to our study hall open, grabbing the attention of everybody in the room. My eyes scanned everywhere until I found my target. I walked over to him, running a hand through my hair. I stood in front of him and said, "Ned, I've made my decision."

"Already?" He stood from his seat nervously and glanced around the full room, all eyes on the two of us. "Don't you want to do this somewhere private?"

"I need to get it over with now." I let out a breath and said, "After our conversation last night, I realized you were right. This decision isn't hard at all. It's too easy. That's what made it so hard, Ned."

Mentioning last night brought doubt to his eyes. "Oh... I get it. You choose him?"

I stared down at my shoes to build some intensity to the moment before I looked up, grabbed his neck, and brought his lips down on mine. The initial surprise he had stunned him for only three seconds before he realized what was happening. A grin coming onto his face, he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. Strong arms wrapped around my middle, he picked me up in the air, our lips never leaving each other's.

When we pulled away from air, I said, "I choose you, dummy."

"Um... okay. This is a sweet moment and I hate to split it up... sort of. But this PDA business? Not working, especially in this class and especially not in between classes in the middle of empty hallways. You two got a detention."

We stared at Mr. Rodriguez, Ned still holding my body in the air. "What're you doing here?"

"Your study hall teacher isn't here. My free periods seventh so... point is I'm here. And you two are kissing and I'm tired of seeing it wherever I go! Detention Monday through Friday next week."

"As long as we're together." I said teasingly, smiling at both Ned and Mr. Rodriguez. I leaned down and pecked Ned's cheek.

"Just for that, you two get separate rooms."

The bell rang at that moment and Ned said, "Hey, school's over. So that means I can do this." Ned placed me back on my feet and kissed me gently again. Mr. Rodriguez and the rest of the class, who were still watching, and the rest of the world disappeared as Ned kissed me only the way he could. The feel of his lips on mine made me love him even more than I already did. Was that even possible? It felt like my heart was going to burst from the way I loved this boy.

He leaned back and asked sweetly in my ear, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Without a doubt in my heart."

"Oh my gosh! That was so romantic!" Lisa gushed as she and Cookie approached us. "You know that this means we can go on double dates with each other now! This is too perfect."

Cookie clapped Ned on the back. "You're a man now. A _real _man. Take good care of our little girl, understand?"

"I've been taking care of her since we were little. Nothing's going to stop me now."

We clasped hands and Cookie and Lisa did a simultaneous, "AWW!"

Ned rolled his eyes and turned his attention to me. "What made you do it?"

"Overheard Loomer, that jerk. He stole those poems from you. That's how he knew about dangerously beautiful."

"I know. I didn't want to tell you. I wanted you to come to me without finding that out... If you didn't know he did that, would you have come to me? I mean, I know it was a hard decision but—"

"It was never a hard decision! I just told you that so you wouldn't be so cocky!" I grinned happily at his surprised expression. "Yep! I'm sneaky. And I fooled you. And made you green with envy."

"That hasn't been the first time. When you got with Seth... and Logan... and when Faymen showed up, that irked me... and then when I found you in the closet with Seth on Halloween... then this entire Loomer escapade!"

"Your whole relationship with Suzie this year had me jealous, Ned." I confessed.

"Now we're finally together. No more jealousy."

I inched closer to his lips. "Just pure... bliss..."

"YOU TWO GET THE HELL OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!"

Mr. Rodriguez's words fell on deaf ears as we fell into another kiss.

**:End:**

Finally, after all of the jealous rages and tearful nights, I was with the man I'd been dreaming about since middle school.

Ned Bigby was finally my boyfriend! Oh! That sounds _so good_ to the ear, I'm going to say it again.

Ned Bigby was finally my boyfriend, and that's the way I planned to keep it!

* * *

**A/N: Yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah! That was Chapter 19! Wait... is it over? Have I finished this fic?? Hm... SINCE YOU'VE READ, REVIEW, AND MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL!**


	20. When They Went on Their Senior Trip

**Disclaimer: I do not own NDSSG, Starbucks, Delta Airlines, or the Seaquarium!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: When They Went on Their Senior Trip**

* * *

Moze's POV

_Ned Bigby was finally my boyfriend, and that's the way I planned to keep it!_

After everything we went through, we were a couple. An official couple! And everyone at school was supporting us to the fullest, especially after they heard about the way Missy and Loomer tried to set us up for failure. But, come on, who didn't know that Ned and I were going to get together? Really, everyone knew _before_ we did! Our exes, our friends, total strangers, teachers, even.

Speaking of teachers... Damn that Mr. Rodriguez for fooling us. We never even went to detention! That's probably why he was our favorite teacher. Who doesn't love an absolutely sarcastic teacher?

And besides, without him, Ned and I wouldn't be Ned and I so soon. He played a part in getting us together, along with all of our friends.

Now that the senior trip was just ahead of us, we could finally get some much needed group therapy!

**:When We Went on Our Senior Trip:**

"You guys are leaving me! WHY? WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME!" Logan yelled while clinging onto me tightly.

I laughed at his absurdness. "Logan, get off you big baby. You haven't served your time so you _can't_ go! Even though I wish you could... you're only a junior, hun. And we are seniors, preparing to bounce out of high school! So we deserve this trip because, come on... _four years_?"

"Yeah, you're right." He leaned up and stared around my room. "The trip is only for a week. Why do you have three big suitcases?"

"Logan... you aren't gay."

He laughed now. "I'm not gay just because I like to pack necessary clothes instead of a whole bunch of clothes I won't be using?" He leaned down into one of my suitcases and picked up a pair of khaki slacks. "When the hell are you ever going to wear these?"

I swatted his arm and grabbed the pants. "Shut up! I may need them! You never know... besides, they told us to bring something dressy to wear for the senior party they're throwing us."

"That's why you have that dress over there in the second suitcase! And that hot black vest over there in the third suitcase!" He exclaimed, looking at me like I was ridiculous. "You are bringing a bunch of clothes for no reason."

"No, I'm not. One suitcase is barely going to have anything in it. When we get to Miami, you do realize that I am going to buy up a storm, right? I'll need to put all my clothes and souvenirs in that practically empty suitcase. Now, don't you think getting a souvenir from me is necessary Logan?"

He smiled broadly. "Yes, very necessary."

"How'd I know that would change your mind?" I asked with a giggle.

Logan finished helping me pack until all of my suitcases were downstairs by the front door, ready when I was ready the next day. "It's so hard to say goodbye!" Logan said in his usual melodramatic wannabe voice.

"Shut up, Lo!"

"Whatever." He leaned against the door and said, "I'll pick you up from the airport next week if you want me to."

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Thanks dude."

He leaned down and hugged me but quickly pulled away and looked around my living room. "Moze, where is your hot mom? I haven't seen her in a while. You know your mom is smoking, right? She is a total babe. I can't believe that you'll look like that when you turn thirty."

"How flattering." My mother said as she appeared in the kitchen doorway with a wide smile. "And Logan, you know I am not thirty."

"You look it, Mrs. Mosley."

She rolled her eyes but blushed a bit anyway. Gross. "Logan, you are quite the charmer."

"I've been told so a few times. Actually, I—"

"EW! Logan, goodnight! See you next week." I shoved him out of the door as he and my mother laughed before slamming it shut. "Mom, must you flirt with my friend?"

"Jennifer Mosley, I was not flirting with that boy. Have you not heard of manners my child?" She questioned, coming forward and smoothing my hair back into its ponytail. "An entire week you'll be gone. You excited?"

"Of course!"

"You're excited to be spending more time with your _boyfriend_, huh?" She teased, a laugh slipping from her lips. "Jennifer Bigby. You like how that sounds, don't you sweetie?"

I playfully pushed my mother as she pulled me towards her and cradled me in her arms. "Mom, you knew before I did that Ned and I were going to get together."

"The entire universe knew before you two." She said, laugh exploding again. This time I joined her.

"Well, you need to hightail it to your bed and get some rest. You have to wake up extra early to catch the plane." Mom patted my butt and directed me up the steps. "Have sweet dreams, hun. I love you."

"Love you too, Mom."

* * *

"I can only imagine what those huge shades are hiding." Kesha said beside me.

"I'll tell you. These huge shades are hiding a tired and worn face that people should not see this early in the morning." I explained to her. We were both in line at the airport's Starbucks, trying to get a quick pick-me-up before we got on the plane and fell asleep.

Shifting my duffel bag on my arm, I stepped up next in line and said to the woman, "Can I have a caramel macchiato?" Just as I asked for it and paid, it was done for me the next minute. They were quick! After Kesha retrieved her iced honey latte, we headed back to our terminal and waited patiently to line up for boarding.

"I haven't seen Leo." She spoke worriedly.

"Yeah, I haven't seen Ned, either."

"And I haven't seen Cookie." Lisa approached us from the right and stood, looking around with a frown. "If those boys miss the plane, I'm going to kill them."

"Yeah, Pete disappeared, too." Kath approached us from the left, same worried expression as Kesha. "Do you think they're all together?"

"Probably." I said.

"Well, luckily my boyfriend is a junior... so I won't have to worry about him. Nope, I'll just be the lonely single chick amongst the mega-couples." Hollie spoke sarcastically.

"Shut up. You sound like me on the trip we took to the cabins." I said with a laugh.

"Why does Xavier have to be a junior? Why!" Hollie exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest with a groan. "Oh, this would've been the perfect trip if..."

"No, it wouldn't have been." Kath spoke up. "If X was here, then you'd be preoccupied with him and not aware that this senior trip is the last organized event we'll be spending together in high school. This is a time for all of us to join together, not just the couples, and rock out our senior year with a bang—remember the old times and rejoice for the new!"

"Wow... that was really inspirational for 4:00 in the morning." Kesha said first, breaking the quiet that followed Kath's small speech.

"Seriously though. Where are those guys?" Lisa questioned.

"Good morning everyone! Would all passengers for the 4:15 am flight to Miami, Florida please pull out your tickets. If the letter A is on the front, then please line up so we can begin the boarding process. Thank you for flying Delta." The woman at the desk spoke into the microphone. We all checked our tickets and fortunately saw that we all had As.

"At least we get to sit with each other!" Lisa spoke.

"This would be the perfect time to thank the parents for always wanting to be ten minutes early. Now I have A tickets." I joked as we walked over to the front of the line. As we boarded the plane, talking to each other about where the boys could possibly be, the sight of all of them relaxing in first class made us stop and stare in shock.

"Are you guys serious?"

They looked up at us with smug smiles. "Oh. Good morning ladies. We would invite you to join us but... first class is a bit exclusive. You should've ordered the tickets beforehand like we did." Cookie spoke, holding up a candy cigar to his lips. "Maybe on the way back? Oh, no. You had to pre-order that as well."

"Can you guys go!" Someone behind us yelled.

I narrowed my eyes at Ned as he shrugged. "Moze, this is a boys senior affair! We're going to go wild!"

"Yeah, and you girls probably would've made that difficult. You know... the whole 'clingy-factor'." Leo said, placing a charming smile on his lips that was directed towards Kesha.

"Clingy?" Kesha said with a loud laugh. "We're going to show you how clingy we're _not_."

"Have fun with that!" Pete called.

We all marched to our seats in coach and pouted for only about a millisecond.

"Wait a second." I said, looking around at my bummed friends. "Hey! What are we down about? They want to make this trip a boys affair? Then we'll do the same thing! Come on! Just us girls, like the old days. Slumber parties, sneaking out and going clubbing, which is the _best_ senior tradition, and just having fun together! And hey, we can meet some new boys."

"But we have boyfriends."

I looked at Lisa with a smirk. "As soon as you see one of them flirting with some random chick, trust me, you'll be ready to meet some new boys and flirt your ass off with them. So let's get excited!"

"Moze, we'll get excited as soon as we land in Miami." Kesha laughed tiredly at her words as she pulled her hood over her head. "But we are totally going to have the best time together. Forget the boys. It's all about the girls!"

* * *

"Quiet down young adults! Calm down!" Mrs. Bridges yelled over the ecstatic chatter of the senior class. "If you want to know who your roommates are, I'd suggest you quiet down and listen carefully."

That shut us all up.

"As you all know, before we came, you wrote down the top four people you'd want as your roommates. Now, I don't want any of you to get disappointed if you don't get who you wanted, but remember, these are your last days together. Enjoy each other's company. Now, let's begin..."

She called off the boys rooms first and, go figure, Cookie, Ned, Leo, and Pete were all rooming together. We shook our heads, already knowing that it would happen.

Moments later, she started the girls. The results for ours weren't as exciting, unfortunately. "Suzie Crabgrass, Jennifer Mosley, Missy Meanie, and Lisa Zemo." As the names fell from Mrs. Bridges lips, my mouth fell open and I stared at my friends in horror.

"She has to be playing a joke... she is, isn't she?"

"Not at all." Lisa said, sighing loudly. "Suzie will be okay. But it's Missy I'm worried about."

"Katherine Anderson, Hollie Caldwell, Evelyn Kwong, and Kesha Montgomery."

"Evelyn?" They all whispered, looking at each other with frowns. "That girl is _so _intense."

Lisa narrowed her eyes and stared daggers at the chick. She never would forget the short time period when Evelyn and Cookie dated... and when Lisa hated that chick with a passion that apparently hadn't ceased to exist.

"We'll still have fun! We're neighbors." Hollie encouraged.

I turned in my seat and looked back at Ned, who wasn't even looking in my direction. He was goofing off with Cookie, Leo, and Pete, the four making a bunch of noise as they laughed at whatever was so damn amusing.

Twisting back in my seat with a scowl, I said, "Yeah. We're going to have a freaking awesome time and those boys are not going to stop us from it."

* * *

"Okay, I admit. That Seaquarium was really cool." Lisa said while grinning, pulling her suitcases to the end of the bed that she and I planned to share. "Happy Suzie?"

Suzie laughed. "Yeah, Lisa. You know you had a good time." She plopped on the bed that she would be sharing with Missy, who was MIA at the moment. "So what's the deal with you guys and the boys? You all fighting or something?"

I shook my head as I began emptying some of the contents of my suitcase into the available drawers. "Nope! They decided that this trip was going to be a boys-only kind of thing. So they're all hanging together and we're hanging together."

"Mind if I join you guys?" Suzie asked meekly, holding her hands in her lap nervously.

I looked at the chick like she was crazy. "Of course you can, Suzie! Even though we fell out and we pretty much hated each other most of this school year, we were friends before that. All of us. And now that you figured everything out for yourself... we can all be cool again."

A smile flowed on her perfect face. "Oh my gosh, I feel exactly the same way. But... I do owe you an apology."

With a confused expression, I asked, "For what?"

"Come on. I knew that Ned was in love with you the entire time the two of us were together. I was just being a selfish and jealous bitch. I didn't want you to have him if I couldn't. But then you, of all people, opened my eyes. All I'm saying is that the two of you could've been together a lot sooner if it weren't for me."

"Everything happens for a reason." I reminded. "I'm just glad we can go back to the way things used to be."

She snorted. "If Kesha will accept me."

I forgot that Kesha never liked Suzie... ever. Laughing out loud, I assured her, "Kesha is a very accepting person. When she sees your change, she'll probably be your new best friend."

"So... what's the plan for tonight?" Suzie asked.

Just as the words came out of her mouth, our cracked door opened completely and Hollie, Kath, and Kesha barged in. "Guess what Pete just told me!" Kath called out in a singsong voice.

"What?" Lisa, Suzie, and I asked in unison.

Kesha stepped forward and said, "They have booze and plan on sneaking to the pool and crashing it around 1:00 in the morning. I say we make an appearance."

"I say we make an appearance before they even arrive so they won't think we're stalking them." I suggested with a grin. Turning to Suzie, I asked, "You in?"

"Hell yeah." She said, shooting an unsure look towards Kesha.

Kesha nodded her approval. "Cool then. We'll meet up in the downstairs lobby and head over together."

An hour had passed as we all just danced around to the radio and talked to each other, laughing and enjoying each other's company. But, Mrs. Bridges came door to door and told everyone it was time to hit the sack for lights out. Silently agreeing to meet up again, the three girls left and headed to their room just as Missy entered ours.

"Well, isn't this just the most ironic situation, right?" Missy stated first, laying back on the bed that Suzie was relaxed against. "I mean... Suzie, Moze, and me together in a room. Didn't the three of us vie for the same guy since middle school? And haven't we all had a piece of him before?"

"Yep. Ironic, huh?"

Missy looked between Suzie and me. "The ex-girlfriend and the current girlfriend. This must be a tense and awkward situation for you two."

"Not at all." Suzie said with a fierce scowl. "It only got that way when you came in here, trying to stir up mess. Listen Missy, try to ruin our fun—try as hard as you can—but you won't be able to. Because you mean nothing to us. You don't matter. You attempting to mess up our friendship is the childish bullshit that you've been on since middle school. Grow the hell up."

Damn.

That was the old Suzie Crabgrass! Oh yeah! Kind of missed the beast that was deep within her! Still... she could never beat her older sister Amanda. She was the bitchiest of all the Crabgrass'... unless Grandma Crabgrass was living...

"Whatever." Missy backed down and closed her eyes. "And, just so you know, whatever plans you have tonight, count me in or I'm ratting you out."

What a meanie!

* * *

"Shh!" Kesha hissed back at us as we all giggled, rushing out of the elevator to get to the deserted pool.

"Okay, okay." I whispered, trying my hardest to suppress my laughter. It was hard! Being sneaky always made me giggle for some reason... I guess that didn't make me sneaky, huh?

"Let's go." Missy said after peeking her head around the corner. We all scrambled outside and towards the pool. Missy swiped her card and entered the gates, looking around as her eyes squinted into tiny slits. "_This _was the big secret?"

I stood beside her and pouted. "Kath... are you sure you got the right place?"

It appeared that the entire senior class had the same idea to sneak out to the pool and have fun splashing around. I glanced at my cell phone and saw that it was 1:00 on the dot. We had spent more time than we expected changing into our swimsuits. So that meant that Ned and the boys should've been down here... but they were nowhere in sight.

"Wait." Lisa said. "Do you think..."

She was having the same idea as me. "You think they told Pete to tell Kath they'd be at the pool so we would come here and they could do whatever they're doing?" I finished for her.

Before anyone could respond, we rushed back inside, leaving Missy to hang with her friends, and caught sight of Ned and the boys coming out of the elevator, all of them dressed in street clothes. They walked out of the front door without seeing us, the four boys and an extra boy high-fiving each other and laughing.

"I cannot believe they tricked us!" Kesha exclaimed, the first one out of the front door. She whispered quickly, "Start laughing and heading in the opposite direction." And that's what we did. Laughing in "hushed" voices, we walked down the street in the other direction as the boys.

"Hold up!" We heard Cookie holler. "What are you girls doing?"

We turned and feigned shock. "Since the pool is so crowded, we thought we'd hitch hike to the nearest beach... not that we owe any of you an explanation." I spoke up first, thinking of the perfect excuse. "What're you doing out?"

"Minding our own business." Ned stepped forward and stared at my body with a frown. "Jennifer, babe, you can't walk the streets at night in your bikini. Do you know how many creeps are out here at one in the morning?"

I rolled my eyes. "I can handle myself. Thanks for the macho effort."

"Lisa, I can't let you just walk around in your bathing suit and a little clear wrap around your waist." Cookie yelled out now.

"Coconut Head? What're you doing?" Suzie asked, realizing that the mystery boy hanging with them was her new boyfriend.

"Martin and the guys wanted to stay in the room and I wanted to go out. So Ned invited me to come along." Coconut Head explained with a shrug. "I see you had the same idea in mind. But I'm not letting you go in just a bathing suit. You couldn't wear some clothes out?"

Leo and Pete spoke their agreements and the boys and girls started arguing until Ned held his arms up and hissed, "Fine! Fine! We're going to take you to the beach and let you have your fun. Then we'll take you back to the hotel and we're leaving to do our thing."

"Cool." Lisa called out smugly before turning on her heel and walking off. We all followed her lead and began chatting amiably again, laughing at the guys sudden protectiveness of us girls.

As soon as we got to the nearest beach, which was a five minute walk, we ran to the shore and started splashing around the water. The beach here was way more beautiful than the one back home. Since this was a tourist spot, it had to be, but the water was a Caribbean Sea green and absolutely breathtaking.

For about twenty minutes, we played in the water before going back on shore and laying in the sand. Staring up at the moon, I asked the girls quietly, "When are the boys going to come over and play? This could be such a romantic moment!"

Suzie looked back and saw that they were still standing, just watching us as if they were agitated. "They know they want to come over." Suzie sat up and stared over at the boys with a coy smile. "This should grab their attention." She toyed with the small strings tied at the nape of her neck that held her bikini together.

We all started giggling as the boys showed their shocked faces. She smiled and turned her back to them. "Are we going to do it? Come on. Something that'll be memorable..."

"Are we going for it?"

"Let's go!" We untied the tops of our bikini, making sure our backs were completely facing them, and all of us stripped them off. Ensuring that none of the boys could peep towards the front of our bodies, we dove back into the ocean and started swimming around, bikini tops in hands, only our heads above water.

"YOU STILL WANT TO IGNORE US!" Kesha yelled to them from the ocean.

Before any of us knew what was going on, all of the boys stripped their clothes off, only leaving their boxers, and began sprinting towards the ocean. While laughing and squealing frantically, we put our tops back on just in time as the boys made their way over to us.

Ned grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close to him. "Jennifer Mosley... never have I seen this side of you."

I turned in his arms as we bobbed in the current. "Well we had to get you alls attention somehow, since you're making this senior trip a boys retreat."

"Well you surely grabbed my attention." He placed his lips against my neck and gently nibbled. "I'm glad you put your top back on, though. I don't want any of these other guys to see you. I want to be the first."

"And you will be. Whenever the time is right." I wrapped my legs around his waist and smiled. "Which is definitely not now."

He started swimming backwards, never breaking eye contact with me. "I'll wait until the end of time for you."

"Dude, you are not Justin Timberlake."

Laughing, he asked, "Do you want me to be?"

"Um..."

"You have to think about it?" He questioned, feigning shock.

"No, I would never want you to be JT. Though if you had his voice and his moves, I wouldn't mind." I leaned further on him as he continued to support both of our weight. "This could be such a great senior trip with all of us hanging together for the last time... but you and the rest of the boys have to be stubborn and have a guys week only."

"Moze, you're acting like we're not all going to prom together."

"Oh, so you're asking me to prom?" I asked, smiling broadly.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not." He sat upright, wrapped his arms around my waist again, and, if possible, pulled me even closer to him. I liked how our bodies were pressed so tight that I couldn't even feel the coldness of the ocean's water. The heat we were emanating from our close bodies could bring steam, seriously.

"Dangerously beautiful." He whispered.

"When we said that, we were talking about the sunset, and the sun set long ago."

"_You _were talking about the sunset... I was talking about you." He clarified, those damn baby blues searing holes through my own eyes.

"What? You were talking about me?"

"Yeah, I was. You know... I was dating Suzie at the moment. And whenever I got near you, I'd start to feel things I wasn't used to feeling, you know? You're so damn beautiful, Jennifer. Whenever I get around you, I can't stop thinking about how beautiful you are—and that's a dangerous thing for a man who's in a relationship. I wanted you so badly then... it was dangerous. You were—you still are—dangerously beautiful."

It all made sense. Why hadn't I realized how he felt for me then? There were so many clues! So many signs!

"I love you so much." I whispered, leaning forward and kissing him deeply.

He softly pulled away and said in a quiet tone, "You won't be loving me so much tomorrow when this trip goes right back to normal. We'll be doing our thing and you'll be doing... your thing."

"NED!" I hollered, splashing him before ducking underwater and swimming away. When I came up, he called to me, "Must we play this game again?"

"It'd break tradition."

With a devious grin, he dove underwater, and I floated there, wanting him to catch me so I could be in his arms again. And that's exactly what happened.

For the rest of the night, we floated around the sea, under the bright moon, mariachi music blasting loudly further down on the beach, and enjoyed each other's company. I mean, what else could we do? Tomorrow, like he said, they'd be doing their thing, and we'd be doing ours.

But so what if we happened to run into them while they did their thing and we did ours?

**:End:**

Tomorrow... let the games begin!

* * *

**A/N: AW! I'm sorry you guys thought the story was over at Chap. 19. I guess I could've ended it there, but there was so much more left! I mean, just because they got together doesn't mean their senior year is over! This story is intended to be a journey through their senior year... though the college application part didn't play as huge of a role as it should've. BUT that's besides the point. Point is, you just read, now you can REVIEW, and I'll update ASAP! Much Love!**


	21. When An Unexpected Ally Came

**A/N: **Long wait, I know. But you know how working a job and cramming in last days of summer fun can get!! I have to go back to school on the 11th of August and I am not happy about that... whatsoever. But disregard my personal issues (most of you don't care and just want the damn story, I KNOW, I KNOW lol) and READ THE CHAPTER... and REVIEW afterwards.

* * *

**Chapter 21: When An Unexpected Ally Came to the Rescue**

* * *

Moze's POV

_Tomorrow... let the games begin!_

For high school seniors all over the world, senior trip is a time for last minute bonding. It is a time for groups of friends to spend their last moments together on their final school related field trip. It's a time for every senior to gather as one and cherish their last moments together.

So... why was this awesome friend-oriented school trip turning into a total battle of the sexes?

**:When An Unexpected Ally Came to the Rescue:**

Moze's POV

"Well of course you had the time of your life. You love freaking animals. I am allergic to... everything, including every single animal out there. Except for the amphibians that were caged. They didn't do me much harm at all."

Kesha, Kath, Suzie, Hollie, and I laughed at Lisa's words. The six of us were sitting across from each other on the bus that was taking us to South Beach so us seniors could do whatever we wanted. Hollie looked into the mirror she held, and said while applying cherry red lip gloss, "I am probably one of the most pessimistic people at this point, but I have to admit that the zoo was fun!"

"That's because you took the wildest and skankiest pictures for Xavier!" Suzie said, making us all laugh.

Hollie shut her mirror and thumped Suzie playfully. "They were not skanky... they were artistic."

Again, we burst into a fit of laughter. "Yeah, the ones with you on all fours in your bikini right beside that tiger were extremely classy, Hollie. Really." I added in.

"FINE! I admit they were on the skanky side. But they were for my honey bunches of oats who isn't a senior." Hollie said, a smile forming on her face just at the mention of her boyfriend.

"Totally understand you, girl." Kesha said, looking upward. "But, to be honest, we might as well have left our boyfriends at home with Xavier. The dudes aren't paying any kind of attention to us."

I smiled happily. "Who cares anymore?"

They all looked at me like I was mad. "Duh!" Kath spoke up first. "We do! Romance could be in the air but those jerk-offs want to make it a week full of GUYS NIGHT OUT! I totally care."

We all paused and stared at Kath before Suzie said with a laugh, "Say GUYS NIGHT OUT in that man voice again!"

Not able to contain our laughter, we let it out in boisterous amounts of noise, disturbing Evelyn and her group of friends who were trying to sleep behind us.

"Ladies," Mrs. Bridges said from a couple of rows ahead, "I'm going to need you all to lower your voices and respect your classmates who want some peace and quiet."

"No problem Mrs. Bridges!" I called out first. It was her idea to let us wander around South Beach for most of the day. The other chaperons were questioning the idea, but she was trusting us to behave ourselves while in her care. When we sneak out of the hotel and do whatever we wanted, that was on us and she didn't care too much about that.

"So... what's the plan for tonight?" Hollie asked. "Where are we going to party?"

"I don't know. I was thinking about a sleepover in our room." Kath suggested.

Lisa and Suzie shrugged their shoulders. "That sounds like fun. Just a girls night in kind of thing."

"Uhm, a bit too much estrogen. What about a night on the town again? We haven't been anywhere since the beach escapades the night before last... and aren't you guys curious about what the guys are up to? They've been quieter than usual... and kind of secretive." Hollie said with a frown. "And trust me on this. Since I'm the single girl, I've been a lot more observant of other people."

"That is a first, Hollie." I told her. "And thank you. I guess tonight we'll be on the prowl."

"Ladies and gentlemen! We are on South Beach finally. Remember to meet back here at 8:00 on the dot. Anyone late, then we won't be having anymore trips of this nature, understand? It's just turning 1:00, so you kids have eight hours on this entire strip. Hang at the beach, go shopping, do whatever. But if I have to bail anyone out of jail... then everyone's going home. Now have fun!"

Everyone rushed off the bus, our boys moving quicker than anyone else.

Those sneaky bastards were up to something that was no good.

"You know... I want to find some man candy to flirt with." Hollie spoke up. "Anyone with me?"

"Nope. I'll be buying some clothes... some very cute clothes in copious amounts." Suzie spoke up.

"Yeah, I'm going to do a little bit of shopping myself." I agreed. Lisa also decided to buy a few nice things.

"Well, you three have fun with that. I am not spending any money until I find something worth it." Kesha said, glancing over her shoulder in the direction Leo and the boys ran. "Oh, Hollie, I think I saw some cute guys somewhere behind me."

Hollie immediately turned away and started wandering in that direction.

Kath, shaking her head, turned to the three of us and said, "Kesha is focused on tracking down Leo, obviously. So I guess I should go with them to make sure that Hollie doesn't try anything with some hot guy. I'll be the voice of reason, I guess."

We laughed. "Good plan. We'll see you later, and call us if you guys see anything!"

"Same to you!" Kath turned and ran after the girls while the three of us walked in the opposite direction.

"I wonder what the boys have planned tonight." Lisa said as we came into the first shop on the stretch. "I mean... whatever they're doing, they're making it a total secret. It's either got to be bad... or they're just making it seem bad. Because Cookie wouldn't keep secrets from me."

"Neither would Ned." I added.

"Nor Coco."

I tried not to laugh at her nickname. "Yeah, not Coco either."

"Shut up." Suzie mumbled, pulling down a long turquoise and brown dress from a rack. "Ten dollars for this gorgeous piece of artwork?"

"Everything looks gorgeous on you, Suze." I said with a smile to my friend.

"And likewise my hot amigas." She folded the dress over her arm and kept on searching. "You two better watch out, because I am about to clear out this store."

"Suzie, this is only the first stop we've made!" Lisa commented, holding back her laugh.

"If I see something I like, I'm buying it, thanks to Daddy."

Lisa and I could do nothing but smile at the girl. She always did get whatever she wanted.

* * *

"How are you going to get all of this stuff back home? Send it on an earlier plane?" Lisa asked as she stared at Suzie with two bags in each hand, all four filled to the brim with clothes that were folded tightly to fit. Lisa and I, who were bargain shoppers, found some good steals that all fit in one bag for each of us.

"Yep!"

"Here." I said, taking one of her bags and putting it in my available hand. Lisa followed suit. "Is that better?"

"Oh my gosh! So much lighter! Thank you guys." Suzie rolled her shoulders back and rolled her head back. "Aw, that feels so much better. If I could get—"

"If you could get what?" I asked, pulling my black and gold aviators over my eyes.

"If I could get my hands and wrap them around Coco's neck... I'd choke him!"

"Where did that come from?" Lisa asked with a laugh.

Suzie pointed discreetly to her left and said, "Look. It's the boys with some bimbo blonde quintuplets."

"Quintuplets?" I questioned, staring over in the direction Suzie had been pointing. Sure enough, five gorgeous blonde bimbos were flirting excessively with Ned, Cookie, Leo, Pete, and Coco. And the worst part was the fact that none of the boys appeared to be backing down.

"They cannot be serious." I snarled, my eyes narrowing to even further slits as one of the girls ran her manicured finger tip down Ned's chest, which was exposed for the whole world to see! "If you don't kill him first... I will!"

We all started heading towards the guys but Evelyn Kwong blocked our line of vision.

"Why kill them when you could just get even?"

Lisa glowered at the girl in front of us. "What the hell are you talking about?" She snapped. Lisa and Evelyn never did really get along. I mean, Evelyn went with Cookie and Lisa didn't like that too much.

"I am talking about instead of embarrassing them and pissing them off, why not just get even?"

"And how would we do that? We have no clue where they'll ever be! And if we start flirting with random guys right here in front of them... that'd be a little too obvious that we're trying to make them jealous." Suzie put in with her brows raised.

"Of course that would be too obvious." Evelyn hissed while looking at Suzie with a DUH expression. "It's kind of sad how much you need me right now."

"Whatever Evelyn. If you're not going to help, then just leave us alone." I snapped, not liking her high and mighty attitude for a second.

"All I'm saying is... if I help you, you three have to help me."

"Can't you ever do something out of the kindness of your cold and dead heart?" Lisa spoke up, scowl intact and everything. What a ball of fire she was!

"In this circumstance... no."

"What do you want?" Suzie mumbled, folding her arms over her chest while discreetly staring past Evelyn at Coco and his share of the quintuplets.

"I want you guys to simply quiet your voices when we get back on the bus." Evelyn let a devilish smile play on her lips. "What, you thought I was going to ask for a million dollars or something?"

Suzie and I grinned at her. Lisa just scoffed in total annoyance.

"Yeah, we'll shut up! What's the plan?"

She leaned forward and whispered, "I heard them talking to those girls when I was walking by, and the chicks invited them to go to _the_ hottest club in South Beach. It's Wednesday, and that means teen night, so it's going to be jumping with locals. And Cookie... and Ned... and Coconut Head... and the others too, they accepted their offer and are meeting them there at 9:00 tonight."

"What's the name of the club?" Suzie asked.

"On the outside it says Gopher Bookstore. Then you have to go down a couple of flights of stairs... it's an underground spot."

"Thanks Evelyn. This was really nice of you." I told her, offering a genuine smile.

"That's not even the helpful part." That devilish grin appeared on her face once again as she leaned even closer to us and whispered again, "You know I used to live down here, right? Well, when I moved away, a bunch of my family stayed... including my cousin and best friend, Brian. He's a DJ at the club and he can get you into any club or hot place in Miami with VIP status... so long as you have his stamp of approval."

Wide grins appeared on all of our faces. "Oh my gosh, you are freaking AMAZING!" Lisa yelled, throwing her arms around the girl. "This night isn't even going to be about making Cookie jealous anymore! Oh no, it's going to be about having a fun time!"

Evelyn narrowed her eyes and removed Lisa's arm from around her neck. "Like I said, so long as you have his stamp of approval. Meet me two blocks away from the hotel at that Starbucks. Be dressed to break hearts, and his car will pick us up at exactly 9:30, no earlier, no later."

And the girl walked away, stiffbacked and everything.

"She's still a bitch... but now she's like an ally!" Lisa said excitedly, turning to us with broad grins. "Oh my gosh... those boys are totally going to wish they had us when they see that we're not even paying attention to them and just having fun!"

"Let me text Kath and tell her about this." I spoke, whipping out my phone. "For now, let's get out of here before they see us." And we rushed away from the boys and the quints, waiting to see what the night had in store for us.

* * *

"Ned! There is no room in this stupid closet." I hissed, shifting to a more comfortable position. I was sitting in my boyfriend's lap in the janitor's closet at the hotel... which was very awkward and uncomfortable... and exciting.

"I don't want the guys knowing that I'm sneaking to see you. This is supposed to be guys only! But... I can't stay away from you for too long." He trailed more kisses up my neck until he reached my ear, which he nibbled.

Giggling, I said, "STOP! You know I'm ticklish."

"That's why I'm doing it."

I pulled away and said, "Can we talk for a second? Without our mouths being on top of each other?"

He grinned. "Yeah, sure. It's hard to control..."

"What're your plans for tonight?"

The grin he wore slid off of his face and he instantly looked guilty. "Nothing. Why?"

"Just asking."

Curiosity filled his eyes. "What're _you_ doing tonight?"

"Nothing... why?"

"Because you asked me first."

"Fair enough." I said, staring into his eyes, waiting for him to tell me about the quintuplets. "So, did you meet anybody on South Beach?"

"Naw, not really. Just _boys only_ kind of fun!" He cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair... nervous. "What, did you meet somebody?"

I shrugged my shoulders and looked up.

"Wait. Did you meet somebody?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out." I whispered, capturing his lips in a quick kiss. "Now, if you'll excuse me. It is 8:00 and I must get ready for my plans tonight."

"Babe. What're you doing? I hope you're not trying to walk down the street in a bikini again."

I grinned. "It got you to spend one night with me, didn't it?"

"Whatever. I can't resist a sexy lady in a bikini."

He couldn't? Weren't those quintuplets wearing skanky bikinis? Didn't that mean he couldn't resist them? "You mean... you can't resist a sexy me in a bikini, right?"

"Of course. You're the only sexy lady on my mind." He gently kissed my cheek and looked deep into my eyes. "You're the only girl who is on my mind... no matter what anyone tells you or what you may even believe... you're the only girl for me. No one can replace you. No one will ever replace you."

Narrowing my eyes, I asked, "Why are you saying that?"

"Because it's true. And so you know how I feel. So you'll never be unsure about how I feel."

That made sense, but after seeing those girls flirt with him on South Beach, and him saying these reassuring things to me on the same day those girls flirted with him... it just made me feel weird and suspicious, a feeling I'd never had towards Ned. What exactly was he planning to do tonight?

With a casual smile, I said to him, "Ned, I've never doubted the way you feel for me... not since we got together. I mean... you saying this seems so random."

"Well, I'm glad you trust me... and know that I'd never hurt you or anything."

This was weird. Way weirder than anything I was accustomed to from Ned. "Yeah. I know you'd never hurt me. Because if you did, I'd hurt you ten times worse. I'll get my entire crazy family on your ass."

He laughed and pushed my wavy hair behind my shoulder, letting his hand rest their. "Now you definitely know I'd never hurt you. Your nosy Aunt Greta and your even nosier Aunt Janice would murder me, I swear. They already don't like me too much."

Again, I let the laugh roll off my lips quietly. "Yeah, they hate you. They totally fell in love with Seth over Thanksgiving, though."

"Yeah, I saw." He grumbled, rubbing his hands up and down my back. "I can't wait til we get back home and get to spend all of our time together again."

I bit my lip. "Ned... I know we've both been avoiding the subject but... we haven't decided what colleges we're going to. And we haven't really talked about what we're going to do. I mean, are we still going to be together?"

He leaned forward and kissed me passionately on the lips. When he pulled away, I can say that I was breathless with shock and lust. "That's one way to get me to shut up."

"That's one way to save that conversation for the right time."

"But I don't want to wait too late to talk about it."

"When we get back, we can talk about it for as long as you want, alright?" He looked at his watch and stood up with me still in his arms. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he pulled me into a tight hug and whispered, "I love you, Moze."

"Yeah, I love you too, Bigby."

"Now get out of here before someone sees us."

I turned around and kissed him one last time. "Have fun tonight... wherever you're going."

"You too, babe. No trouble. No boys."

"Dido to you."

"Yeah, no boys!"

I laughed and hit his shoulder. "You know what I mean. No girls."

"Got ya."

I slipped through the door and looked around, seeing the hallway empty. Closing it quietly behind me, I hurried down the hall and crept back into my room. All of the girls were putting their makeup on, already fully dressed. When I entered, bright smile on my face, Suzie snickered. "Another secret outing with Ned?"

"Something like that."

"Well get dressed 'cause we have to meet up with Evelyn in an hour." Kesha spoke, her normal curls pinned up in a faux-hawk that led up to a hump on her head. "I need to go find some shoes to match this cute outfit I bought! I tried not to spend any money, but I couldn't resist when I saw this." She turned in her pink sleeveless top with the picture of a diva in black and white that stopped high on her legs. Paired with that were some zebra print leggings. Black chandelier earrings paired with her light makeup made her look drop dead beautiful. Now she just had to find some shoes.

Kath turned around in her red collared shirt paired with black short shorts. She was dressed simply but was still looking great, especially with her pin straight blonde hair looking straighter than usual. "Pete always said he wanted to see me wear short shorts... but, of course, I refused. I don't like to show too much leg. But he can eat his heart out tonight."

"And, ladies and gentleman, what you've all been waiting for." Suzie said as she exited the bathroom. "Do you love it... or do you not love it?"

"Of course we love it. You're the resident fashionista." Lisa said, nodding her head in approval. "Very cute, Mrs. Coco."

"Tonight, it's Ms., thank you very much." She twirled in her dusty gray Beverly sequin strapless top that hugged at her thighs, making her body look even more fabulous than it already was. With silver hoops in her ears and a small hump propped up on her head, the rest of her dark hair flowing down her back, she looked like a semi-goddess, which was in no way unusual for Suzie. "Compliments to Forever 21 for the dress."

"Here, here!" Lisa, Kath, and I said in unison.

Lisa stepped forward now and said, "I know I look good so try not to stare too long, ladies." She turned around in the classic black dress. It showed more cleavage than normal for Lisa and was strapless. It stopped a little ways above the knees and was paired off with a cute, yellow, wide cumberband belt around her waist, yellow shoes and other accessories to go with it.

"Well... how to top such rash sex appeal?" I questioned, knowing exactly the outfit I was going to choose.

"I already know what you're thinking." Suzie said in a sing-song voice.

"And what is that, Ms. Crabgrass?"

"You are going to go the dangerously sexy route, I know." She tapped her finger on her chin and said, "Tell me I'm wrong."

"You know me too well, my friend."

"You did the exact same thing that night we all went on that triple date... Logan, don't you recall?"

Laughing, I nodded my head. "Oh yeah. I was total bad ass."

"Yeah. That... that was the night I realized that Ned and I weren't meant to be."

Everyone in the room fell quiet. No one really discussed that I was now with Suzie's ex and my best friend. It was just kind of known and a fact of life.

"Let's be serious. Everyone knew that Ned and I were never going to make it past high school. Both of us were surprised we made it as far as we did. But... when you and Seth hit it off, he didn't really have a choice. I kept his mind off of you, and I guess Seth kept your mind off of Ned. That's what Seth was talking about in the room on Halloween, right?"

I nodded my head slowly. "Yeah... pretty much."

She smiled sincerely at me. "Well, what're you going to wear?"

I turned towards my new outfit, which was a pretty innocent looking outfit that I was sure wasn't racy enough to get me noticed at the club. "I got the perfect thing to wear." I grabbed my black halter vest, a lacy red bra, and my low cut skinny jeans. "Is this va va va voom, or just ultra sexy?"

The girls' eyes widened at my choice of sexy. "The boys are going to go wild when they see that body of yours, babe!" Suzie shouted with a laugh. "I love it already and its not even on your bod."

I laughed. "When you see it on me, you'll be blown away, don't worry."

"Ladies, feast your eyes on a delicious treat!" Hollie hollered, entering our room and posing against the wall like a vixen. In a sparkling silver wood nugget dress, she was the epitome of a diva.

"Moze, chop, chop! Get dressed!" Hollie snapped, Kesha rushing into the room behind her. "We have thirty minutes before we meet up with Evelyn, who I haven't seen in a long, long time. I hope she's ready herself."

"She will be. Now, if you'll excuse me... I have an outfit to put on." I pushed through the girls and headed to the bathroom. When inside and locked securely, I stared into my own eyes through the mirror. To myself, I said quietly, "Please... please let Ned be up to absolutely nothing but a fun boys night out... Please don't let those bimbo quints be there. Please... don't let Ned hurt me."

With a deep breath, I straightened and went into the long process of showering, getting dressed, and doing my dark "bad ass" makeup. When I exited, the girls started hooting and hollering. "Yeah Moze! Loving the stomach. All you need is a belly ring!" Hollie shouted with a laugh.

I stepped into some red leather boots that were knee high and ran my hands down the sides of my tight skinny jeans that gave me a desirable coke bottle figure. "Well ladies... tonight we get our men back from those quintuplet bimbos."

**:End:**

If only I'd known that quintuplet bimbos ruin _everything_!

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 22 is posted as well! Didn't want to leave you guys with an ending like this! It would've been over the top rude of me! So REVIEW then read Chapter 22 though!! Much Love.**


	22. Attack of the Blonde Quintuplets

**A/N: **And it continues...

* * *

**Chapter 22: Attack of the Blonde Quintuplets**

* * *

Moze's POV

_If only I'd known that quintuplet bimbos ruin everything!_

Seriously, five beautiful girls who are identical? Isn't that every 10 year to 100 year-old man's fantasy? What kind of chance did us brunettes, with the exception of Kath, stand?

Whatever happened, we all agreed to go out fighting, and we were definitely going to fight for our men!

**:Attack of the Blonde Quintuplets:**

"Where the hell is Evelyn?" Suzie whispered, looking inside of Starbucks to no avail. "She said meet her in front of here, right Moze, Lisa?"

"Exactly what she said." Lisa agreed.

I didn't respond because I was watching a stretch limo turn the corner. "I think that's her." I spoke quietly as it came to a halt in front of us.

The window rolled down and Evelyn's dark eyes peered at us through the crack. "Get in." She hissed.

We stared at each other, wondering why she was treating this like a secret mission. But, knowing that we could get left if we argued with the girl once, we kept our mouths shut and climbed in quietly. Before we pulled away, she inspected all of our outfits closely. With a satisfied nod, she held up a finger to the driver, who consequently rolled the window dividing us and him up and began driving onward.

"Well, I hope you ladies are prepared for the night's activities." She said, looking at herself in a compact mirror. When she heard no response, she glanced up to see us all staring at her in awe. "What in the world are you all staring at?"

"Just... wow, what a change." Kesha said as a smile slid onto her face. "We're used to you wearing stiff, preppy clothes. And now this? It's like you're normal."

"Well, Miami is my home. I like to get a little loose when I'm down here." She cleared her throat and smoothed down the slip leopard print dress she wore. "It's not that surprising."

"Yeah, it is!" We all said in unison, making everybody, even Evelyn, laugh.

The rest of the drive back to South Beach was filled with laughter. As we neared our destination, the driver drove right past Gopher Bookstore and into a back alley. "What the hell..." I said nervously. "Evelyn, what's going on?"

"Do not get your panties in a bunch."

The limo inched forward to a closed gate, which was opened as soon as the license plate number was seen by two burly security guards. Slowly, we glided through the gates and approached a door that had VIP ENTRANCE shining brightly in yellow. The limo door opened and we all followed Evelyn's lead.

"Hey Eve! We haven't seen you here for a while. We miss you girl." The security guard said, giving the girl a big bear hug. "Looking great, as usual."

"Thanks Jake. These are the girls I was talking about. I need to see Brian and seek his approval. If he doesn't like what he sees... then they have to wait in line and won't be granted access to the VIP Lounge."

"And that is a long ass line." Jake turned to us and smiled. "But I'm sure they won't have any problems getting in. Brian's a sucker for tall brunettes."

Kath let out a nervous breath, catching Ted's attention. "And you... too."

How reassuring.

We walked inside, saying thanks to the bouncer after he stamped our hands, and again followed Evelyn. She was hot stuff in Miami! Maybe her tense attitude and good grades were a front for the wild child that lived within. Just as the bass of the music inside started to get extra loud, a tall, cute brunette dude popped out in front of us, almost knocking Evelyn to the ground with the power of his hug.

"BRIAN!" She yelled, hugging him back with just as much love. "It's been too long cousin!"

"Yeah. Tomorrow we have some catching up to do. Where's your next senior trip destination?"

"Some touristy spot. I don't even know. I've been to them all." She turned around and said, "Brian, these are the girls. VIP material or not?"

We were all standing in line, and he checked us all out one by one, saying his approval to all of my friends until he stopped at me. Looking at my ensemble then looking into my eyes, I saw a gleam of humor in his eye. What the hell did that mean? "Uh... this one is not VIP material." He said.

My entire face fell. "W—what?"

"No... you won't do. What's your name?"

"Moze." I answered, not wanting to give my real name.

"Hm. Moze. Yeah, you definitely won't do."

"But my real name's Jennifer!" I quickly put in, deciding to go another route.

He shook his head. "Evelyn, escort the other ladies to VIP."

"No, we're not going without Moze." Suzie said, folding her arms over her chest. "Either she comes with us, or we all leave."

"We have plenty of people on the waiting list. We can do without you all."

"Then we'll leave." Kesha said, stepping down from the entrance way that would lead them to one of the best nights ever. The rest of my friends followed lead and began to head my way.

"No! No, you guys go. It's not that big of a deal. I'll... I'll just go stand out front. No big."

"It costs thirty dollars to get in here on teen night." Brian commented with a smirk on his devilishly handsome face.

"Shit. I only brought twenty." I told them.

"Here." Kath placed a twenty in my hand. "Are you sure you don't want us to wait with you? Some of us can reserve seats, the rest can go with you."

"No, no, no! We've already wasted enough time! Get in there and have fun, okay?"

After being convinced, Evelyn led the girls to VIP, and I stood there with Brian, watching them leave.

I turned to her cousin and scowled. "Thanks a lot for judging me, asshole."

"Oh! Feisty, I see." He leaned against the wall and raised his eyebrows. "Angry that you're not VIP material?"

"Whatever. I'm going to wait out there in line like normal people and hope the bouncer thinks I'm at least club material, since I'm not good enough for VIP." I turned on my heel and headed towards the exit, but Brian caught my arm and turned me around.

"Of course you're not VIP material, Moze. Look at you." And he smiled again, making me look at him with the most disgusted look in the world. Before I could jerk my arm away and shove the guy, he said in the smoothest voice possible, "You're more like MVP material. Most Valuable Playgirl."

I stopped and stared at him like he was crazy. "What?"

Letting loose a throaty laugh that was totally sexy, he said, "MVP. I'm giving you the award for hottest girl tonight. You get to hang with me."

I narrowed my eyes. "So that whole little 'not VIP material' thing was just a joke?"

He nodded his head while biting his lip. "Yeah. You look like you can handle a joke."

"Well, you're lucky I didn't do more than just call you an asshole."

Again, he laughed and subtly placed his hand on my hip, guiding me into the club and upstairs to the DJ booth. "Feel free to dance up here while I spin some beats for these horny kids."

"Kids? You make it sound like you're so much older."

"Trust me... a few years makes a huge difference." He put a hat over his shaggy hair that slightly covered a hazel eye. "I'm nineteen... and I'm praying that you're not younger than seventeen or else, I'd get in trouble and you'd have to get out of my booth."

I laughed at his words, yelling over the music, "Yeah, well I'm seventeen."

He licked his lips and smiled broadly at me. "That's promising."

Raising a brow, I told him, "You know I have a boyfriend... and he's here tonight."

"Yeah, Evelyn told me about you alls plan. Make the boys jealous after you saw them flirting with the infamous Blonde Quintuplets."

I leaned closer to him so I could hear him better. "Wait, you know the Blonde Quintuplets?"

"Everybody who comes here frequently knows about those chicks. They're famous, man! Everything from head to toe is fake on them... and they're only eighteen. Their parents are rich and they get whatever they want, from plastic surgery to innocent boys, whether they have girlfriends or not."

I narrowed my eyes. "Well, you don't know my boyfriend and my friends. They can resist."

"What makes you so sure? They're men." He leaned towards my face so ouor noses were almost touching, giving me a closer look at his handsome face. Endowed with an angular jaw, almond shaped eyes, and a five o'clock shadow, the guy looked like he came off the set of a Abercrombie ad. But I knew, for some reason, that he probably thought Abercrombie was totally lame.

When I saw his eyes flicker to my lips, I said with as much confidence that I could muster, "I have a boyfriend."

"And I have a girlfriend. It's not stopping me"

I leaned away, watching as he spun some songs on his equipment. As one of my favorite songs came on, I started to rock my hips and jam to the music, scanning the crowd for Ned's face. The boy had to be down there somewhere.

"Whoo! How are y'all feeling tonight?" Brian yelled into the microphone, scratching a record and making everyone go wild. "Look, tonight I want y'all to chill and have fun! Dance, drink, make asses of yourselves, I don't care! As long as you're having fun! Here's a song for the ladies! I want to see all of y'all down on the floor!"

As he put a hot song on, I leaned over to him and said, "Hey, I'm going to go over and dance with my friends."

"Go have fun!" he yelled back, going through his shelf of records against the wall. The two of us were in a booth at the top of the club where we could see everybody and everybody could see us... sort of. The fake smoke was kind of thick.

I touched his arm and said to him, "I'll... I'll be back."

A cocky smirk that, simultaneously, pissed me off and turned me on appeared on his face. "I'll be here."

Biting the inside of my cheek to hid my smile, I closed the small booth door behind me before heading over to the VIP area. My friends were there already, glancing around and dancing at the same time. "Hey girls!" I yelled.

They turned their heads and stared at me in shock. "We were watching out for you! How'd you get in without us seeing?" Suzie shouted, pulling me into a hug.

"You won't believe it but Brian... yeah, he's feeling me. He... he said I was MVP material, so I get to hang with him in the DJ booth all night."

"Oh my gosh... are you serious?" Hollie shouted, looking at me with a playful glare. "I'm so jealous. He's hot!"

"But you have Ned. And you are so not liking him back." Lisa said with a laugh until she saw the unsure look on my face. "Wait... _are you_?"

"NO!" I shouted loudly. "I am not feeling him at all. He's just... cute... and he's fun to flirt with. It's nothing more than that. He has a girlfriend so its no strings attached."

"You need to watch yourself." Kesha shouted, furrowing her brows together worriedly. "I don't want you getting your little self caught up. Jealousy can drive a girl to do crazy things, but I don't want you doing something that you regret."

"Yeah, I know. I know." I let out a deep breath and turned towards the booth. Immediately, Brian and my eyes connected and I felt a chill run down my spine.

Turning my back quickly on him, I threw my hands in the air and said, "We need to look for Ned and the boys to see what they're up to."

As we exited VIP, the security guard gave us passes to put around our necks and we danced all over the place, keeping our eyes open for Ned and the rest of the guys. But... damn it, why did I keep looking for the wrong guy. Wasn't Ned supposed to be who I was looking for? Why did I keep glancing up at the DJ booth? But Ned had me filled with so much doubt! Earlier, his continuous reassurance that he wasn't up to nothing made me assume that he was up to something.

"Wait... the Blonde Quintuplets. I see one of them." Suzie said into my ear. I turned my gaze and saw that the girl was dancing all over Ned... and Ned had the goofiest grin on his face. We all turned to see that the other four quints were giving a show to the rest of the boys as well, making all of our mouths drop. The dirty dancing going on made me feel like I was an angel who took her first trip to Sin City.

And the fact that they were dressed identically in, of course, short shorts and bikini tops, it just dug the screwdriver in the heart that much quicker.

"Now, we came here to have fun, and we are not letting them ruin that!" Kath shouted, looking around and finding a hot guy. "Dance with me... NOW!"

The dude obliged with no problems whatsoever.

The rest of the girls quickly found guys to dance with... but I knew where I'd rather be. I knew a better place I could hang to make Ned more envious than he could ever imagine.

* * *

"Oh! Back so soon... you couldn't resist, huh?"

"Shut up, Brian." I looked down at the dance floor and saw the girls and boys dancing with different partners. The dudes didn't appear to have caught on yet. "Hey, you see my friends? And you see the Blonde Quintuplets? Yeah, when the guys see them dancing with these dudes, they are going to blow up."

Brian stared down and started laughing. "Tell your friends to be careful. The police roll up in here, they're busted."

"No, they're not that dumb." My eyes drifted to Ned and the girl, who had her arms wrapped around his neck. At least she wasn't grinding against him anymore.

"Which one's your boyfriend?"

I snapped my gaze back up and said, "Uh, the one slow dancing with one of the bimbos."

He laughed and nodded his head. "How long you two been together?"

"Technically? About a month... but we've known each other since we were in diapers. He's my best friend. Now he's my boyfriend, too."

"What happens to your friendship if you break up? Still best friends?"

I grinned and shoved my shoulder into his. "The plan is not breaking up ever."

He snorted. "That is a fantasy. The distance from your colleges is going to be too much to bear. One of you is going to slip up and mess everything that you're supposed to have. And then you'll be pissed at each other for who knows how long. And it'd just ruin everything."

"Sounds like you're talking from experience."

"Had a girlfriend in high school. Four years, we dated... best damn thing that happened to me." He sighed and said, "She broke up with me over the phone and confessed about the numerous guys she was 'dating'. What a load of crap. Now... I have a new girlfriend who's not committed to me, and I'm not committed to her, either. And we are miserable together. We are exactly the same, which makes us terrible for each other."

I felt my heart go out to him. "Gosh, that sucks. Why don't you break up?"

He shot me a look. "Physical thing, I guess. But you and... what's his name?"

"Ned."

"Well, you and Ned going off to college together?"

"He's not ready to talk about it yet so I don't know."

"Hm. You need to find that out as soon as possible or else you'll be in Splitsville sooner than me and Cindi were."

I raised a brow and said, "You're pretty blunt, you know? You come off as arrogant and cocky."

"No, I'm not blunt. I just speak the truth... and that's because I am arrogant and cocky." Another devilish smile he shoots my way, making me laugh and gradually forget about Ned. As we danced and screamed and took pictures together and learned more about each other, the more comfortable we got.

"I have a fifteen minute break if you want to stop screaming and just talk quietly somewhere!" He yelled into my ear. We were already extremely close, but I didn't mind the distance too much.

"Yeah, let's go chat."

He opened the booth door for me before taking my hand and leading me to a back door that was way quieter than outside.

"Much better, right?"

"Way better." I plucked the earplugs he'd offered earlier out and said, "So this must be a pretty good paying job, huh?"

"Yeah. It does me justice." He plopped down on the couch and patted the place next to him. "But I want to be a music producer more than anything. Music... it's my passion. And, because I have no talent singing or rapping at all, I use my keen ear for sound and artistically make the sickest beats for up and coming artists.."

"Well, you'll definitely get far working at this club."

"Oh yeah. So many offers are pouring in... I just have to take the right one. I may get to meet up with Coldplay and Usher later this month to see if they like some of my ideas. I just have to find a manager I can trust." He inched a little closer to me. "What about you? What're your future aspirations?"

"Right now, I am so not sure. Uh, I love to write... and travel, so being a journalist is high on my list. And I like mass communications, so journalism sounds like the best option. I'm liable to change my mind, though."

"Well, aren't we all? You're only seventeen. You have your entire life ahead of you. No way can you settle down and decide your future just yet." He smiled softly and said quietly, "You are a beautiful and, from what Evelyn said, smart chick who has a lot of talent. Don't let anybody stop you from reaching your potential."

With a laugh, I commented, "You sound like my Dad."

He laughed himself and leaned closer to me. "I'm trying to be an inspiration."

Looking down at my lap, I said, "Just keep working on it. You'll get there soon."

He held my chin and said, "I want to get to know you better, Jennifer."

His face was coming close to mine in slow motion, giving me all of the time in the world to think about what was happening. Ned, who was out there getting groveled over by a skank, was having the time of his life. And here I was, getting to know one of the most amazing guys in the world... but because my boyfriend, who, must I remind you, was getting _danced on by a skank,_ was holding me back. Why didn't his feelings for me stop that girl from being all over him? Why should I be the force of greater good and deny this guy? What reason was there for not letting this guy just kiss me?

"I... I can't." I whispered.

He immediately backed off. "I know. I'm sorry. I know... I know you really love that guy. It pisses me off when I see girls like you who are beautiful and smart and talented getting hurt."

"You know... I'm kind of getting used to it." I admitted, standing up and running my hand through my tousled hair. "I'm sorry. You're a great guy. It's just I can't help but love the boy."

"Well..." He placed his business card in my hand and smiled regretfully. "Hit me up whenever you can. I hope we run into each other again."

I followed behind him out of the VIP Quiet Lounge and back into the club. Before he walked back up the stairs, he opened his arm with that sexy grin of his and gave me a hug and a chaste peck on the cheek that instantly made me blush. As he headed back up the stairs, I turned and stared into the face of Ned, who looked angrier than I could ever imagine.

"Hey!" I said dumbly. "What's going on?"

"What's going on is that I just saw my girlfriend exiting a back room with a DJ that she doesn't even know! What were you doing back there, huh?" He narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw tightly.

Brian saw what was happening and walked back down. "Hey, everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine." I quickly said.

Ned turned to him and gave him a total 'WHAT THE HELL?' look. "Are you seriously coming down here to play mediator?"

"Ned, shut up." I snapped. "This is Evelyn's cousin. He got me and the girls into VIP. Since _you_ and the _boys_ couldn't take us out, we decided to come down here and have exclusive fun on our own!"

He looked at Brian, who was standing there like my personal body guard, then back at me before gripping his head tightly. "God, I'm so sorry. Bro, my bad."

Brian nodded and turned to me. "Good night, Jennifer."

I offered him a short smile before looking back at Ned. "I should be the angry one here, Ned! I come here and one of the first things I see is you getting sexually attacked to _your pleasure_ by one of those Blonde Quintuplets, who apparently are infamous around here for preying on tourist boys like you!"

"Yeah, well we know that! We're just having some fun! Kesha and Suzie and the other girls, they're all dancing with different guys and having a blast. It's like a dance competition between the couples now! Come on, join us or whatever."

I shook my head. "I'm just not in the mood. I think I'm going to head home."

He shot me a curious look before stepping closing and holding my face in his hands. "You know I'm sorry for... for dancing with that chick, right? We're just dancing, nothing more. And I'm sorry for even thinking for a second that you and that guy were doing anything."

"It's not a big deal. I'm just ready to head home."

"So soon? We've only been here for, like, two hours."

"I know. I just..." I couldn't tell him the truth. No way in hell could I admit that I was tempted to make out with another guy. Tempted to the point that his lips were only centimeters away from mine. Not being able to resist, I asked Ned, "Were you and that quint about to... do anything? Like, I won't get mad at your answer."

"Are you serious?" He stepped closer to me and kissed my lips gently. "Moze, I'd never do that to you. I wouldn't imagine even kissing any other girl besides you. You are my perfect dream girl... especially in this sexy outfit."

I laughed softly. "Thank you. You don't look too shabby yourself, my dear."

In a vest over one of his classic John Cupcakes shirts, jeans and Chuks adorning his feet, I felt myself melt all on the inside. We even dressed alike, me and my boyfriend. Brian, yeah he was cool... but he couldn't even compare to Ned. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close to me. "I don't want to leave your arms all night."

"We can go if you're ready. We can catch a cab to the hotel and we can do whatever you want."

"No. Just hold me... and dance with me all night."

He took my hand and kissed it softly before taking me to the dance floor. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and I held him tightly against me so we were melding together like we always did whenever we got close. My head on his chest, I just closed my eyes and swayed with him slowly. And even though the music was loud and fast and totally not slow, we were in our own little world with no one could disturb us.

Just then, a random slow song that I knew wasn't apart of his lineup blasted through the speakers. I lifted my head and stared at the DJ booth, but saw that it was empty.

Resting my head back on Ned's shoulder, I whispered to him, "I love you so much."

He kissed my forehead and said, "Yeah. I love you, too."

And the moment would've been absolutely perfect if I could only stop replaying in my mind the mistake I was close to making with Brian.

**:End:**

Who knew that a perfect relationship was so hard to keep perfect?

* * *

**A/N: For some reason I have a feeling that I'm not going to get a positive response to this chapter. But I'd appreciate a response so REVIEW and look out for updates! Much Love!**


	23. When She Was Torn Between the Two Boys

**A/N: **Does anyone know how guilt feels? Yeah, well that's what I've been feeling. I just logged onto my fanfiction account and saw that I haven't updated this story since AUGUST!! Am I out of my mind? Obviously, I must be, but here's the good news! Chapter 23 is here, and Chapter 24 is coming shortly after! Sorry for the wait, people, and I hope you ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 23: When She Was Torn Between the Two Boys**

* * *

Moze's POV

_Who knew that a perfect relationship was so hard to keep perfect? _

My mind was in so many places that point after the senior trip, filled with so much doubt. Ned dancing with the quintuplet isn't even what I'm talking about. The doubt lay completely in me. Why did Brian intrigue me so much that night? Because I just wanted to make Ned jealous… or was there more to it than I wanted to admit?

I was more than positive that Ned was The One for me. But my actions were speaking louder than words… or were they?

So many questions! So much confusion!

And the fact that Ned and I hadn't even discussed the college plans with each other? Oh, my mind was one big, jumbled mess!

**::When I Was Torn Between the Two Boys::**

"What're you doing here?" Kesha asked, looking up at the boy like he was the weirdest, most idiotic creature she'd ever seen because he attempted to even talk to us. We had just finished touring a museum and now we were at a restaurant. The girls and I found a nice table outside with an umbrella blocking the sun.

Ned Bigby rubbed his hands together and said, "Well, I'm personally tired of all the testosterone and would like to spend time with my girlfriend… if you ladies don't mind."

"Did Cookie say he was coming?" Lisa asked as she tried playing nonchalant by dusting the nonexistent lent off of her shirt.

"Uh, he said he's chilling. He was tired after last night." Ned smirked at the girls who rolled their eyes at him in unison. He turned his attention back to me and said, "There's a single table in the back."

I stood up slowly, still tired from the late hour we got in last night, and took the hand he offered while he grabbed my plate with his other. We trudged towards the back of the patio and plopped into the seats he reserved for us. "Good afternoon, babe." Ned said, leaning over and kissing my cheek before reclining back in his chair. "You still tired?"

"Very." I responded. As soon as I got back last night, I showered and hopped in the bed. But, unlike the other girls who immediately snored off to sleep, I stayed up until about four that morning just thinking! I hated when I thought so much into things. "You get some sleep?"

"No, I couldn't." He answered quietly. "I couldn't stop thinking about you. I kept thinking that you were still pissed off at me for last night. You say you're not but… I don't know."

"Well, I'm not. I promise." _I'm mad at myself._

"And…" he closed his eyes as he continued, "I kept thinking about you with that Brian guy."

My body instantly tensed up at the name. Oh… my… God. HE KNEW! He knew that I was having confusing thoughts when it came to Brian. Was it that obvious? "W--what do you mean?"

He peeked one eye open. "Are you attracted to him?"

"Huh?"

He laughed. "Moze, do you think the guy looks good?"

"Well, yeah. But that doesn't mean I like him or anything…"

"I didn't ask if you did, but now that you mention it…" He smiled jokingly at me, notifying me that he was only playing around. On a normal day, I'd just laugh along with him and joke about the Blonde Quintuplet that nearly humped him to death last night, but the fact that I possibly did like Brian messed all of that up.

Speaking of Brian…

"Ned, you told me you were considering Washington University in St. Louis and Stanford, right?"

He completely opened his eyes. "I thought we agreed we'd talk about this when we got back home."

"Yeah, but I just… I just need to get my mind on straight." I told him honestly. "I'm just thinking about us in the long term, if that's what you want."

He sat up completely. "You know that's what I want. I just don't want to talk about it now. I mean, we have until after graduation to solidify what school we're actually going to."

"Uh, yeah. I know that but… you know I'm not the procrastinating type. I just want to get it out of the way so I won't have to constantly think about it. What if we go to different schools that are clear across the country… and you find a girl you like and I find another guy and we find out about each other's significant others and then we get pissed at each other and--"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Moze, where is all of this coming from?" He questioned, looking at me as if I was totally insane.

"I was talking to someone and he just made me think about the future." I answered, leaning in my seat defiantly.

"Who'd you even talk to? Every dude on this trip is too amped to even think about the future."

"It's not a guy _here_." I mumbled more to myself than him, but of course he heard me.

"Who was it then?" He let out a deep sigh a second later. "Brian?"

"Yeah, Brian. He went through it, and I don't want us to go through what he had to. He and his girlfriend were really close until they went their separate ways to college. Now she's his ex."

"So… because of what _Brian_, who you met last night, told you, you're extra concerned?"

"I was concerned before I even met him!" I reminded Ned. "And besides, who cares if we just met last night. He and I connected and talked. He's really cool. He listened to what I had to say and really wanted to get to know me."

"That's what any guy who is interested in hooking up with a girl does. It's a game, Moze! He's not actually interested." Ned said while looking at me through narrowed eyes. "And you sound like you were falling for it--for him."

"I wasn't! He was just… nice. And he wasn't just trying to hook up, Ned."

Ned leaned back in his seat. "So, what you're trying to say is that we don't connect and that I don't listen to what you have to say and want to be and do in life?"

"You know that's not true. You've known me since we were kids." I said, turning my head the other way. "I guess it's just nice to know that another guy is interested in me. Just like _you _were when the Blonde Quintuplets showed an interest in you."

He smiled slightly. "I hope that's all."

I grabbed his hand in mine. "And… so what if I'm attracted to him or liked his personality. I'm with you."

He held on tightly to my hand. "That's right. You're with me."

And I grinned, because he sounded _so_ proud to be my boyfriend, and damn it, I was proud to be his girl, too.

"Hey Moze. Guess who's meeting me here in a couple of minutes?" Evelyn suddenly spoke as she turned around in her seat at the table beside us.

My eyes narrowed. Why was she doing this in front of Ned? Seriously. "I don't know… Brian?"

"Yep! You want to come over and say bye? He's leaving in a couple of hours to head over to New York to work a few clubs there." She explained with a mischievous smirk. "You're going to say adieu, right?"

Ned sat up and looked at me. "Might as well say bye to him. I can even thank him for watching out for you at the club. Since you were with him the whole time, I know there weren't any guys trying to seduce you."

I laughed, because although he was the only guy I hung with… he did a hell of a job seducing me.

"Uh, we said bye to each other last night. It's not really that big of a deal to do it again, you know?" I quickly shot back, giving Evelyn a _shut-up-and-turn-around-dumbass_ look.

"Well… when I talked to him this morning, he was asking a lot about you." She told me, glancing at Ned then back to me, gauging my reaction.

How in the world could people find pleasure in another's discomfort? I promise I'll never understand the joy someone gets from it, but whatever it was, Evelyn was eating it up! When I looked at Ned to see what he was thinking, I saw the look he was shooting Evelyn. It was a combination of curiosity and detachment. What did that mean?

"We'll say bye again. I want to talk to him anyway." Ned spoke finally. He looked at me and asked, "Unless there's a reason you don't _want_ to say bye to him, of course. Because if there is, then you can tell me now."

"I mean, there's no reason. I just don't feel like saying bye again. Uh, goodbyes make me… so sad." What the hell was I talking about?

"You'll be okay… I'll be there with you."

Evelyn smugly turned around, but not before saying, "He's texting me before he gets here. You'll see him when he comes. He'll be heading this way in a short minute."

After glaring daggers at her head, I turned to see Ned staring at me curiously. "What?" I tried not to snap.

"Nothing." He leaned back in his seat and rested his head in his hands. "Nothing at all, Moze."

I wish it was that simple.

"Oh, here he comes!" Evelyn said, looking at one of her friends. "Please, try not to drool all over him, Paulette. He's not interested in high school girls." She took off the stone cold look on her face and replaced it with a warm smile. "Hey Brian! I can't believe you're about to leave!"

He stepped up to Evelyn and hugged her. "I know. I'm excited, though. There are some hot record producers who are looking for young emcees to make new and fresh beats. If my skills impress, then I'm on my way, kid!"

She laughed. "Make sure you call me when you touch down in NYC."

"Don't worry, I will." He kissed her forehead before he caught my eye and let a slight smile slip onto his face. He whispered something in Evelyn's ear and she headed out of the restaurant. Then he made his way over to Ned and me. Ned quickly stood and smiled at him. "Hey Ned!" Brian greeted.

Ned stuck out his hand and the two shared a firm handshake. "Hey Brian. I heard about New York. Congratulations, bro! I wish you all the luck in the world."

"Thanks, dude. I'm going to need it." Brian turned his eyes to me and let a secretive smile play on his lips. "Hey Jennifer. Nice to se you again."

I scratched behind my ear and let a quick smile light my face briefly. "Uh, hey Brian. How're you?" Why me, why me, why me?

"Better than usual. It's not every day you get a jig at hot clubs in New York." He answered, folding his arms across his chest. "Are you okay? You're acting funny."

"Yeah, she's been acting like that since last night." Ned told him, his eyes on me the entire time. Oh my gosh, why me, why me, why me?

"Really?" Brian asked, his ears perking at this news. "Well, I guess something pretty big must've happened then, right?"

"No, not really." I interrupted, clearing my throat and shifting in my seat awkwardly. "You know, when you're tired you act differently, and we did get in pretty late last night."

"Hm, I guess." Brian smiled at me and said, "Well, I've got to head out. I just wanted to say bye to you, Jennifer. You're one of the most remarkable girls I've ever met, and you know I've met quite a few."

I couldn't help the small smile that appeared on my face, despite Ned's searing eyes on me the entire time. "Well, thanks for watching out for me last night while Ned was dancing with the quintuplets."

He sat down in the seat Ned was once occupying and looked deep in my eyes. "Hey… I don't know if this is sure yet, but I know that if I do book this jig up in New York for sure, they're considering doing an article on me to put in Music Gems. It shouldn't be until a couple of months, but if everything I want happens, this story will be _huge_. And, since you want to be a journalist, this could be a big opportunity for you, too."

My mouth fell open and, forgetting that Ned was watching my every action, I leaned forward with widened eyes and a huge smile. "You are freaking kidding me right now, aren't you?"

He laughed at my reaction. "I am more serious than you can even imagine. But I don't want you to get your hopes too high. If I don't get it, then this entire conversation will be pointless. But if I do, I'm definitely giving you a call."

I smiled. "You're totally going to get the job! Everything you do is awesome! I think… I _know_ that you're getting it, okay?"

He shook his head and grinned. "Thanks Jennifer. I needed to hear that. I can't believe I'm nervous… but I am."

"Dude, you are the last person who needs to be nervous. You are incredible, Brian. Just go into the club like you're in Miami playing hits for a bunch of kids partying."

Brian turned his eyes to Ned and said, "You have got to be the luckiest guy on this earth, man. Don't screw this up… If you do, I may have to step in."

At his words, I snapped back into the real world and looked up at Ned, who was staring at Brian like he wanted to murder him. But then, he forced a grin onto his face and said, "Thank goodness I don't plan to screw anything up."

"Good for you, my man." Brian stood up and turned to Ned. "It was good running into you again. Whatever happens, I hope for the best."

I stood up as well as Brian turned to me. "And you… make sure you give me a call or a text… whenever. I love talking to you." He stepped forward and took my hand in his. "Not to sound redundant, but you are amazing. Whatever you decide to do in life is going to happen, I promise you that. I just wish I had to chance to spend more time with you."

Okay, if I wasn't in a relationship with the guy standing right behind him, this moment would be _so romantic_. But, because I was in a great relationship, it was just awkward and more awkward. "Um, thank you. You'll do great in New York, too."

He squeezed my hand and looked as if he was going to give me a hug until he looked behind his shoulder and saw the look Ned was shooting him. "Well, I should get going." Brian leaned forward and pecked my cheek demurely. "I'll see you."

"Bye." I waved my hand uncomfortably as he backed away.

He tilted his head up to Ned in a guy gesture before walking back into the restaurant. I looked after him for a moment just because I wasn't ready to see the look in Ned's eyes. But when he was long gone, and I had no choice, I turned to Ned to see his narrowed eyes.

"What the hell was that about?" He snapped quietly.

I sat back down and shrugged. "What're you talking about?"

"He was hitting on you the whole time I was standing here!" Ned hissed, pushing his plate away from him as he leaned forward on the table.

"No he was not! He was just flirting. He is a flirt, and it's in his nature!" I smiled at Ned. "He kind of reminds me of a certain someone, as a matter of fact."

Ned's brows rose. "Are you referring to me?"

"Yeah, I am."

"So, what, you were flirting with Brian to make me feel what you felt when I was with the quintuplet last night?"

"Yeah right. I actually feel like Brian's my friend. The quintuplet was just a tool to you. You danced with her, got some odd pleasure from that, then came back to me. With Brian, I talked to him about things I talk to my friends about. My hopes, dreams, aspirations. Did you talk to a quintuplet about your hopes, dreams, and aspirations?"

Ned shifted in his chair. "No, but--"

"So why would I be jealous of that?"

"Because I was having fun with another girl that wasn't you."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Ned, I am so over that! I stopped being jealous because you're my boyfriend! When you and Suzie were dating, and I wanted you so bad, that's when I was jealous. When you spent more time with the boys than with me, I was a little jealous. But a random chick that you just met isn't going to take you away from me, okay babe?"

"But can a random guy you just met take you away from me?"

"If I'm sitting here with you… and not out there chasing Brian… I think that answers your question for you."

Ned shook his head and quietly stared at me. "Answer this question… did he try to make a move on you last night? Like, honestly."

Oh my gosh. Was he serious?

"Excuse me?"

"Answer the question, Moze. Did he try to make a move on you?"

I poked my lip out and looked everywhere but at Ned. My simple gesture was answer enough for him, however.

"Are you serious, Moze? Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Why the hell would I tell you that another guy was trying to make a move on me?" I snapped.

"Unless you're trying to hide something, I don't know!"

"I'm not trying to hide anything! Gosh, Ned! If you must know, he tried to kiss me last night, and I told him no because I would never do something like that to you! Nothing happened, and I didn't think there was a point in telling you because nothing did happen!"

He scowled and looked behind him as if he wanted to charge into the restaurant and find Brian so he could beat his ass. "If you had told me, I never would have been all chummy with him!"

"You were not being chummy! You were being polite." I said, the tiredness and worry I was feeling earlier slowly disappearing. "Look, I would've told you, Ned. I just had to find the right time. Trust me, I've been thinking about this all night. For a second… I was about to just let him kiss me because you being with that freaking quintuplet made me so mad… but then I remembered that I love you. And that you love me, too."

"Of course I love you."

All of the pieces to the puzzle started to click together in my mind. This was why I almost kissed him last night. This was why I couldn't stop thinking about Brian. It had nothing to do with developing feelings for him. "He showed me more attention on this trip than you have for the past four days we've been here. And it felt nice, Ned, I won't lie. He was showering me with attention and you were totally MIA."

"Alright kids! Let's start heading back to the bus so we can head on to the airport!" Mrs. Bridges exclaimed over the noise of the students.

We both stood up and Ned grabbed my hand. "I'm sorry, Moze. I feel like a dumbass for not seeing it earlier, but I promise from this point on we are going to spend every single second together doing every sugary sweet relationship thing we can possibly think of."

"The trip is over, Ned Bigby." I reminded him with a laugh.

"Not until we land back home."

I laced my fingers through his and smiled. "Okay. Why don't you start by kissing me in front of everybody on this patio. Maybe someone will start the slow clap like in the movies."

He placed our hands behind my head so my elbows rested on his shoulders. "I think that's a really good idea."

He dipped his head to connect our lips, but Mrs. Bridges put her hand between our faces. "Enough is enough. You two haven't been together this entire trip and now you choose to get all lovey dovey when we're leaving? I don't think so. Get your tails on the bus."

We laughed at her words and started to head out of the restaurant until Lisa and Kesha blocked our way. "Ned, Cookie and the boys are looking for you."

"How do you know that?" Ned asked.

They shot each other weird looks before Lisa let out a deep breath and admitted, "Okay, so we were eavesdropping. But since you're apparently spending the rest of your time with Moze, can you slip away from her for a brief moment and just tell Cookie and Leo and Coconut Head to spend the rest of their time with us, too?"

Ned laughed before looking at me. "I promised Jennifer that I wouldn't leave her side for even a second."

"Well take _Jennifer_ with you, then." Kesha grumbled. "Will you do it?"

"Yeah, I'll help you out." Ned agreed. We proceeded outside and onto the bus where we headed to the empty seats Ned saved for us. Cookie and Leo sat across from us, both of them staring at Ned while shaking their heads.

"What?" Ned asked, looking at them like they were morons.

"Oh, we're just looking into the face of a traitor!" Leo exclaimed. "You have ruined _everything_, Bigby."

Ned and I laughed. "Guys, I can't help it if I can't stay away from her, okay?"

"That's fine, alright? But you should've told us before you did this! Now the other girls are going to look at us like we're monsters because of you! You're going to look like the model boyfriend because you didn't abandon your girl." Cookie added.

"I have to tell you when I plan to talk to my girlfriend, who's been my best friend since we were babies?" Ned asked with a cocked brow. When he got no response, he said, "Besides, you act like I'm the only one. Coconut Head is over there with Suzie. Maybe you two should find your girls and spend a little time with them before we leave Miami."

They looked reflective only for a moment before they both got up from their seats and found the girls--not before they hissed at Coconut Head and called him a traitor, though.

I laughed at the boys and leaned against Ned's chest. "Aren't you the persuasive one."

Wrapping his arms around my waist, he asked quietly, "Do you really think Brian's good looking?"

"Honestly? He is one of the hottest guys I have ever seen! I mean, he is hot like Orlando Bloom and Robert Pattison and--"

"Okay! Okay, I get it!" He exclaimed.

I laughed at his facial expression. "But no man in this world is finer than my boyfriend."

"How reassuring." He grumbled, kissing my temple. "At least I know you're not in this relationship for my body. I was kind of worried that's the only reason you wanted me."

I snorted. "Puh-lease. That's _still_ the only reason I'm with you."

Ned laughed out loud, making me laugh as well. "I knew it. You only want me for my body."

"Like you mind."

"See! That's not fair, dude. You can say it, but if I say it sounds like I'm just degrading women. Listen to how it sounds. Jennifer Mosley, I'm only in this relationship for your body."

"Are you serious, Ned? You never tell the chick the truth! You have no game, dude." The random guy sitting behind us scolded.

We again started laughing, and the rest of the way back to the airport was completely normal. Ned and I were back to the flow of things, though there was one topic of discussion I was excited to partake in:

College plans.

**:End:**

Now that everything was normal between the two of us again, discussing our college plans was going to be a breeze.

At least that's what I convinced myself.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! There's the chapter! I hope everybody had a HAPPY HOLIDAY and had fun, btw! And, in case anyone wants to read me rambling, I saw Twilight last month and I was SUPER EXCITED when I saw the actress who plays Suzie Crabgrass playing Angela! But anyway, REVIEW! MUCH LOVE, despite my brief abandonment of this story… MUCH LOVE!**


	24. When She Almost Got Carried Away

**Chapter 24: When She Almost Got Carried Away**

* * *

Moze's POV

_Now that everything was normal between the two of us again, discussing our college plans was going to be a breeze._

_At least that's what I convinced myself._

By the time we got back home, the seriousness of discussing which colleges we planned to attend had calmed down in my mind. And so I postponed the discussion to make time for Ned and I just being happy with each other. Who wanted to ruin our lovey dovey moments with conversations about us possibly having to separate? Seriously, I'm not an idiot.

Anyway, before senior year was over, we had two more big events that would be most meaningful to us. Prom and graduation. Guess which one was coming up next?

PROM!

* * *

**::When I Almost Got Carried Away::**

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" I shouted into the house as I shut the front door behind me. It was about 10 on a Sunday night, and I knew my mother was probably home alone since Dad was always gone nowadays.

"Hey hun! I'm in the kitchen." She yelled back.

I headed into the kitchen and plopped down across from her. "How was your day?"

"Decent. Nothing too spectacular happening. How was your date with Ned?"

"Amazing, as always." I said, a cheesy grin I couldn't control creeping onto my face.

"My gosh, you and Ned are spending a ridiculous amount of time together, don't you think?"

"Well, we're seniors about to graduate in only two months. I think spending as much time together as humanly possible is necessary." I told her with a frown. "What, you don't agree?"

"All I'm saying is that you two are getting quite serious. Jennifer, you haven't even decided what college you want to go to. Has he decided yet?"

"Okay, Mom! I do not want to talk about this right now. I am extremely tired and I just want to relax. Tomorrow at school, they're announcing the prom theme and I'm extremely excited… even though no one's asked me to prom yet."

"Yeah, right. It's understood. He doesn't need to."

"Well… it'd be nice anyway." I smiled at my mom and kissed her cheek. "I'm going to shower then hop in bed. You're okay?"

"Fine, honey. I'm fine. Do not worry about me." She grasped my hand before letting it go and putting her hand back on her coffee mug. "Now get rested. You've been out every night this weekend until practically midnight. And then when you do get home, you stay up all night and talk to Ned on the phone."

I laughed at her words. "Young love, I guess. Good night."

* * *

"It was _so cute _how he did it, though! We were taking a walk down the beach, heading in a direction that we never walked, mind you, and then as we climbed this hill, all I could see below were candles lined up to shape a heart with 'WILL U GO 2 PROM W/ ME?' in the middle! It was _so romantic_!" Lisa gushed at Cookie's super cute method of asking her to prom. "Look, I took a picture."

We all looked at the picture and simultaneously aww'd at the cuteness of it. We all were in the courtyard during lunch, waiting for some of the guys to bring us back drinks. "Who would've thought that Cookie was a romantic?" Hollie said with one side of her lip curved up. "This is actually cute… and in no way nerdy."

I laughed at her comment. "Cookie is a reformed nerd, okay? And he's always been the sensitive type. In middle school, whenever he saw Lisa with another dude, he'd totally flip out."

"And I used to pretend like I didn't notice because I wanted him to just admit that he liked me." Lisa turned to Suzie and asked, "How did Coconut Head ask you out?"

Suzie anxiously leaned forward on the bench. "This weekend, we were downtown getting ice cream cones when we came across this random caricature artist. So of course I jumped at the opportunity to get one done because whenever do we have caricature artists in town? So I sat there with this big grin on my face, and after about five minutes, he showed me tha canvas, and in these big letters were the words SUZIE + COCONUT HEAD = PROM 2009! And the drawing was of Coconut Head and me when we went away on this totally romantic weekend with my parents to the Alps in February. He gave the artist a picture of us before so when he was sketching, it was of that picture! Oh my gosh, it was _so sweet_."

We all cooed at Suzie's story before Kesha sat up and said, "Okay, my turn. It happened last night. And just keep in mind how loud Leo can be without a single care about who's around. So last night I'm watching TV with the parents when suddenly With You by Chris Brown starts booming from outside. My parents instantly got annoyed-you know how they can get-and said that we were going to see who was making all of that noise outside. So the three of us went outside and stood on the porch to see Leo and three of his buddies doing a choreographed dance, which was really bad, to the music… and the funniest part is that they were all wearing nerdy prom tuxedos in powder blue and pink! He had a big banner with 'I DANCE FOR PROM DATES! WILL YOU GO WITH ME?' taped on his car. All of my neighbors came outside and videotaped what he was doing! It was so hilarious."

We all laughed at the scenario, because it sounded like such a Leo thing to do! Kesha and Leo were all about having fun, and his method of asking her to prom was totally creative and cute.

"Oh my gosh! That is too funny!" Kath said while gripping her side. "You have to get a video for us to watch it."

"Any other stories?" Suzie asked, smile intact.

"I'm next!" Kath exclaimed. "It's not as funny as Kesha's, but Pete…"

I was sure her story was really great, but my mind started to drift off. Why hadn't Ned found an extremely adorable way to ask me out? Everybody else's boyfriend asked them out even if it was understood that they'd be going together. Why hadn't Ned done something cute like the others?

"Oh my gosh, Kath! That is so cute!" Lisa gushed along with the others. I joined them as if I heard every word she said.

"Yeah, X asked me out, too." Hollie said. Everybody waited for a romantic story but she shrugged. "It wasn't anything spectacular. He just showed up at my house with…" A sly smile appeared on her face as she put her hair behind her ears, "with a special treat, if you know what I mean."

We laughed at her words. "Too much info, Hollie." Kath spoke up with a slight cringe. "Uh, Moze! How'd Ned ask you out?"

I tore the edges of my sandwich off distractedly, avoiding eye contact with everyone. "Well… Ned hasn't exactly asked me out yet. I'm not even sure if he will ask me out. He thinks it's understood that since we're dating, we're going to prom together."

"Well, it technically is. It's not that big of a deal the way you get asked to prom. As long as we all go together! And as long as we all go prom shopping together! That's all that really matters." Kesha spoke up.

"It _does_ matter, though! I am accustomed to being asked to prom in very romantic ways. Seth wasn't exactly creative, but when he did ask me, it was really sweet. And I want Ned to do something sweet for our _last prom_."

"Yeah, I understand." Lisa agreed. "It's not like prom's next week, though. We have about three more weeks before the big day, so you have all of that time left for him to ask you."

Just as she said this, the boys came back with trays and drinks for us. "What have we missed?" Leo asked, plopping down beside Kesha.

"Nothing." We said in unison.

I cleared my throat and asked, "Did you guys see the prom committee in the hallway?"

"Yeah. They're heading this way now to announce what the theme is." Cookie replied. "I never understood why proms have themes. It's kind of silly, don't you think? I don't want prom to turn into another Halloween party."

We all sat thoughtfully just as the prom committee came into the courtyard.

"Attention everybody!" Evelyn shouted over the noise. "Listen up, people! I know you're anxious to hear what the theme is, so listen up people!"

Everyone fell silent at her intimidating tone. "Thank you."

Melinda stepped forward and said in her quiet tone, "Okay. Here's the moment you've all been waiting for. The theme for prom is… Arabian Nights!"

Most people in the courtyard started cheering excitedly while our group clapped our approval. Personally, I never understood the extreme elation that some people felt at the knowledge of the prom theme. Like Cookie, I didn't want prom to turn into another Halloween party… especially since the last Halloween party ended terribly. But this prom theme wasn't extremely extravagant and didn't require everyone dressing up in nontraditional prom dresses and suits.

I glanced around and noticed that Ned wasn't with the rest of the guys. "Cookie, where's Ned?"

He pointed inside of the building. "He strayed away when we started talking about prom and whatnot. Mumbled something about getting an extra soda."

I stood up and smiled. "I'll go surprise him. See you guys later." I hurried back inside and headed towards the cafeteria where I saw Ned buying an extra drink at the snack bar. I snaked my arms around his waist and whispered, "Is that for me?"

He turned in my arms and wrapped one arm around my waist. "Yep! A sprite for you, a root beer for me." After he paid the cashier, who everybody called Old Joe, we headed back towards the courtyard at an extremely slow pace.

"So I heard people whispering about prom theme." Ned said with a grin. "Arabian Nights. Do they think this is Aladdin? Are they going to bring all the senior girls in on camels?"

I laughed. "Maybe. Too bad I don't have a prom date, yet."

He stopped walking for a brief moment before he picked up his pace again. "What'd you say?"

"I said I don't have a prom date… so I guess I won't be going."

"Hello? Are you not walking hand-in-hand with your boyfriend right now?"

I shrugged. "Let me rephrase that. No one's _asked _me to prom yet, so I won't be going."

Again he stopped walking, only this time he didn't pick up his pace again. He stepped in front of me, a smile slowly spreading across his face. "You expect me to ask you to prom even though we're dating?"

I folded my arms across my chest. "Yes, I do. And if you don't, I'm not going to prom."

He furrowed his brows together. "You're dead serious about this, aren't you?"

"As a heart attack."

He grinned again. "Okay then, Moze. Will you go to prom with me?"

My eyes widened. "No! You can't ask me _now_ when I just told you I won't go with you until you _ask_! You have to do it without me telling you to do it!"

"And you want me to think of a romantic way to ask you, right?"

"No, not necessarily _romantic_. I just want you to ask me." I looked down at our shoes. "It's our last and first prom together. I want it to be special, you know?"

The amused grin he wore decreased as understanding entered his eyes. He cupped my cheek and pulled my chin up. "Yeah, I know. And I'm going to make it as special as I can for you, okay? Just… don't get your expectations extremely high. I don't want to disappoint you, Moze."

I grinned at him. "That's all I want." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him, loving the electric shocks his body on mine sent through me. It was like everybody else in the hallway disappeared as Ned and I slipped away in our own world. "I just want to be with you. Always."

"God, I know exactly how you feel…" He gripped the sides of my shirt and bent his head, placing a chaste kiss on my lips. "This is the perfect moment. Would it be okay if I asked you to prom now?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Yes, go ahead."

"Will you go to prom with me?"

"Yes, Ned. I will."

* * *

"At least you _have_ a date!" Logan exclaimed as he took a bite of his fresh ice cream sandwich. Much to my mother's delight, instead of hanging out with Ned, I decided to spend some much needed time with Logan. We were at the park and just purchased ice cream from a vendor.

I licked my triple chocolate cone of ice cream. "Uhm, any girl at school would want to go with you."

"Any girl who doesn't know that I'm gay."

"You flirt with the majority of the female population at school shamelessly. They probably think that you're in denial. I bet that half of those girls are waiting for you to ask them out just so they can try to 'straighten' you out."

He snorted. "You're just trying to make me feel good about the fact that I _don't have a date_."

"Or... you could stop flirting with all of these girls and actually find a guy who interests you... and ask him out..." I suggested, knowing what his response would be already.

"Moze, how many times do we have to go over this? 1) there are no guys at school who are openly out of the closet, and I'm barely out myself. One of my feet are still in the door, and the other is tip-toeing out. And 2) if I did miraculously find a guy who wanted to go to prom with me, how would I even begin to explain that guy standing beside me in all the prom pictures I'm expected to take to my dad? Yeah, I can't think of anything either."

I nodded. "I know, Logan! And I definitely believe your reasons are legit... As one of your closest friends, I feel it's my duty to always remind you that this can't be forever... or else you won't be happy... and that's all I want for you. I just want you to be happy."

He didn't say anything. Just licked his ice cream with a sad sigh. After a long moment, he finally looked at me a offered a half smile. "Well, thanks. I appreciate it."

"Well, since you definitely want a prom date, you know better than me that so many girls at school would _kill_ to go out with you. So it won't be a problem at all to find a date."

He paused and took a thoughtful bite of his sandwich. "You think so?"

"I know so. Why don't you just ask Lonnie to prom?"

"Lonnie?"

"Yeah, Lonnie! Every time the girl talks to me, it's always about you. And I barely talk to her as it is. She'll just find casual, discreet-though it's really not discreet at all-ways to slide you into conversations. It's cute… and she's cute, too."

He nodded. "Yeah, she is cute. And she has big…" He cupped his hands over his chest and waggled his eyebrows around. "You know… yeah!"

I laughed again, this time hitting his arm. "You are not gay. I swear you're not."

He shrugged. "Trust me. I am. But thanks, I'll definitely ask Lonnie."

"So what's next on our Logan-Moze-Extravaganza Day?"

"What's next is you getting dressed in some extremely nice clothes so we can use my free coupons to eat at that nice new restaurant downtown."

I frowned. "It's kind of ritzy, isn't it?"

"Extremely ritzy… and before you change your mind, it's extremely free."

"True, true. And I've always loved free food."

"Good. So I'll meet you at your house in about two hours to pick you up so we can continue this escapade."

"Will do, Logan."

About two hours later, I was ready for the get-together with Logan. Since I had gotten back from the senior trip, the two of us had barely spent a minute with each other due to my preoccupation with Ned. But tonight was his night. He'd ask me to just hang with him and do whatever he wanted, and I gladly obliged. I mean, come on! He's _Logan_! Who could say no to him?

So, since he was Logan, I agreed to wear a semi-formal dress to dinner, though I _really_ just wanted to kick it with him in jeans and a sweatshirt. So in a purple floral print dress that tied in the back at the waist and fell a little ways above my knee, purple flats and a high ponytail to match the innocent look, I headed down the stairs and said bye to my mom, who gladly sent me off. She was ecstatic to see me go out with someone besides Ned.

I hopped in Logan's car and smiled at him. "Wow. You look great!" He said with a bright smile. He was super enthusiastic, and I thrived off of his enthusiasm. It was contagious.

"Thanks! I must say, you look nice too, Logan." He wore a pink button down and brown slacks with polished shoes to match the look. I'd never seen him so formal before in my life.

"Thank you, ma'am." He pushed on the gas and began the drive to the restaurant. "I have some really good news, Moze."

"Hm? What's that?"

"I went to the bakery today." He told me proudly.

I raised a brow. "_Okay_. I never knew that the… the bakery made you so happy."

He laughed. "Let me finish. I bought a cake and got the baker to write, 'Lonnie, Will You Go To Prom With Me?' on it. Then I bought some flowers and just drove over, not caring what she'd say. I was too amped to think of getting turned down, you know? So I knocked on her door and waited for her to answer… and when she did, and saw the cake and flowers, she was so excited, Moze! I never in my right mind would've imagined that someone would get _that excited_ because they were asked to prom! It was a good feeling, making her that happy! So now… I have a date to prom!"

"Logan! Oh my God, I'm so proud of you!" I beamed at him but then frowned. "Wait... she doesn't know you're not interested in her like that, does she?"

He frowned. "No... she doesn't. And, I mean, I loved making her feel so great, but I definitely should let her know that... well, the truth. That I'm gay. She's so nice. I'm sure she'll understand, and I'm sure we'll have a good time together. Just talking to her at her house, I already can tell we have so much in common. So I plan on sitting her down very soon and just being clear with her."

"That's great," I said to him. "You're totally going to have a fun time with her. She's pretty cool for a youngster. Hey, give me her number when we leave the restaurant so I can call her. I want her to come prom dress shopping with us… You are riding in the limo with us, right?"

"Duh! She's cool with all of you girls, so she'll fit right in."

We pulled into the restaurant and headed towards the entrance.

"Reservation?" The maitre d' asked as we walked in.

"Party of two, Mosley." He answered.

"Why'd you use my last name?" I whispered.

Shrugging, he followed the maitre d' all the way towards the back of the restaurant. We passed the few available tables in the front until we got a table in the very center of the room, where the wealthier people in town dined.

"How did you get this awesome table?" I mumbled, not believing what I was seeing.

"It wasn't my idea." Logan said, his eyes brightening as he looked behind me. "Hey, I'm going to check you later! I see someone who'd I'd like to get better acquainted with."

I followed his gaze to see Lonnie standing there in a dress and shawl, grinning widely at Logan.

"How are you going to desert me on our day together?" I said, disbelief etched on my face as he ignored me and walked right over to Lonnie, taking her hand and guiding her to another table. "If that's not the most-"

"Glad you could make it."

I turned around at the sound of that voice, and a laugh immediately rolled down my tongue. "Oh my gosh! You two set this whole thing up, didn't you?" I stared into the face of Ned and laughed. "Logan and Ned… partners in crime. I never would've thought it."

"Good thing, too. I love to see the surprise on your face."

I took a moment to look him up and down and was shocked to see him in actual dress attire. He wore a pressed, white button down under a green sweater vest, tie and all. With that, he wore black slacks and actual dress shoes instead of his usual Chucks… He looked like a total nerd, but he was the kind of nerd that was sexy! If only he had some big, hipster glasses. Then he'd be a scorching hot nerd. "You dressed up?"

"Only for you." He pulled out the chair and motioned for me to sit down.

I sat, a bright smile on my face the whole time. He took his seat across from me then took my hand from across the table. I could only stare at him in total bewilderment and joy. "Ned Bigby, what brought all of this on? It's so unexpected!"

"I don't know. I want every moment we have left together to be memorable. This is just another memory to add to the list." He kissed my hand tenderly. "You look beautiful, Jennifer."

He said it to me all of the time, but like always, his words brought a blush to my face. "Ned…"

"Excuse me, sir, ma'am. Would you be interested in something to drink? Perhaps an appetizer?" Our waiter appeared before us, pen poised above his notepad already.

Ned looked at me expectantly, and I said, "An iced tea would be nice, thanks."

"I'll have the same." Ned agreed.

The waiter still stood. "Any appetizers?"

"We'll have a combination of steak and chicken quesadillas."

Clearing his throat, our waiter said, "We don't serve quesadillas here. A list of our available appetizers is in the menu… right in front of you."

Ned opened the menu and raised his brows. "Uhm, Jennifer, do you know what you'd like to order?"

I picked up my menu and answered, "We'll skip on the appetizers, but I'll have the chicken fettucini and green beans."

He grinned, expecting that answer. "And I'll have the steak, well done with a baked potato and green beans on the side." Ned collected my menu and handed it to the waiter, who took them quickly.

"Will that be all for you?"

"Yes, for now. Thank you." Ned said, his voice sounding super formal. I couldn't keep the grin off of my face as I stared at him. When the waiter left, Ned noticed my smile and asked, "What?" as if he was missing out on a big secret.

"Nothing. I just… I like to see you happy. I can't believe you planned this."

"Well, the night has only begun." He wiggled his eyebrows, making me laugh all over again. The conversation flowed as we discussed topics that had no specific meaning. Still, we entertained each other and enjoyed every second we were spending together.

As we continued with our meal, Ned wiped his mouth and said quietly, "Excuse me for a moment." He almost power walked towards the bathrooms, which concerned me extremely. What was his deal? Was his stomach getting… bubbly or something?

But before I could assume something else, he was back in his seat, smile intact. "Sorry about that. I had to make sure… I didn't have anything in my teeth."

I raised a brow. "Oh, okay. You could've just asked me."

Just then, a line of violinists stood around our table, playing a sweet song that immediately reminded me of every moment I'd spent with Ned. I turned to him, my smile growing by the second. "You are probably the best boyfriend on this earth, Ned Bigby."

"You haven't seen anything yet." He grabbed his glass of tea and stood up, standing in the middle of the violinists, who mellowed down their song so Ned could be heard. While tapping a fork to the glass, he said loudly, "EXCUSE ME EVERYONE! CAN I HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION, PLEASE?"

My eyes widened. What the hell was he doing?

Everyone in the restaurant focused on him, thrill quickly coursing through the atmosphere. Ned thrived off of that. "Hi! I don't know most of the people in this room, but I would love to share this special moment in my life with you nonetheless. Tonight, I came here on a romantic dinner date with my girlfriend, Jennifer. Jennifer?" He held out his hand, and I grabbed it, allowing him to pull me up. I could feel the blush quickly spreading… "This beautiful, amazing, _perfect_ woman is The One, people. I mean, she's God's gift to me, I swear." At this comment, the room began to laugh softly, enjoying the show. "And I am deeply, deeply in love with her." He turned his attention to me now. "I have a question to ask to you tonight, honey"-he NEVER called me honey-"and it's pretty big." The onlookers were practically on the edge of their seats, about to piss their pants with excitement!

But I was barely paying attention to them.

Was he about to… about to propose to me? Usually, I made a habit to not assume things, because whenever I assumed, I ended up being wrong. But this time? This time all I wanted was to be wrong! I hoped beyond hope that Ned was not about to propose to me.

"Ned, what're you doing?" I mumbled quietly so no one could hear.

He stuck his hand in his pants and pulled out a small, square box.

Oh my Lord! My mother was right! We were moving _way too fast_!

"Ned…"

"Jennifer, I love you… And I know that this is the right thing to do. So I'm just going to do it, because I want to be with you." He bent down on one knee, still holding my hand. The crowd watching gasped with excitement. "Jennifer…" He slowly cracked open the box…

"Ned…" I said softly, my eyes frantic with fear.

"Will you go to prom with me?"

A bunch of streamers popped out of the small box and the entire restaurant began cheering at his question.

My eyes were as wide as saucers when I saw the onlookers start laughing hysterically, as if they all were in on the joke. Ned was almost rolling on the floor with his endless laughter, though his eyes stayed glued to mine. People continued to clap as they stared at the scene before them.

After the shock began to wear off, I allowed a slow grin to creep onto my face. "Are you serious?"

He stood up and grabbed both of my hands. "I am so serious. I wanted this to be memorable… and tell me, isn't it memorable, Moze?"

"I can't believe you fooled me like that! I swear I thought you were going to propose to me!" I let a loud laugh escape my lips as the reality sunk in. At my reaction, the people began laughing all over again, clapping loudly and everything. Pretty cool for rich stiffs.

He pulled me into a brief hug before saying, "So, what's the verdict? Are you going to prom with me?"

"YES! Of course I am!" I pulled him back into a hug and kissed his cheek sweetly. "You are ridiculous for this."

"Thank you, thank you."

Logan walked over with Lonnie, laughs still rolling from their mouths. "This was the perfect way to ask someone out to prom." Logan said, hand on Ned's shoulder to keep him standing. "This may be better than Leo's Chris Brown impersonation!"

For the rest of the night, many of the participants in the prank, who agreed to be apart of it just moments before I arrived, all came up and wished that Ned and I had a great time at prom. Many of them even "predicted" that the two of us would be together for a long, long time.

When we were leaving, Ned couldn't take his eyes off of me, even though he was supposed to keep his eyes on the road. "You know… I couldn't help but notice that horrified look on your face when you thought I was proposing…"

"Was it horrified?"

"Scared to death." Ned said between a laugh. "Hey, would it be so bad marrying me, Jennifer?"

I looked at him seriously. "It would be the best thing to ever happen to me… but not when I'm still seventeen, Bigby. Don't give me or my mother a heart attack, alright?"

He parked in his driveway and quickly got out of his car, running to my side before I could even open the door. After opening it for me, he took my hand and led me across the lawn to my front door. Before we entered, he rested his hands gently on my waist. "Was this prom invitation everything you could imagine?"

"That and more."

"And more?"

I smiled. "If any other guy had asked me, I never would've been this… happy! I can't even explain it. I don't think anyone's made a word for how I'm feeling right now."

"Maybe euphoric?"

"That doesn't even get it."

"Then invent a word."

"I will." I laced my fingers around his neck. "But not right now. My mind is in a whole other place right now." I leaned forward and kissed him lightly, waiting for him to intensify it if he wanted to.

Of course he did. He pulled me closer, and we both completely lost ourselves in the moment. I trailed kisses down his neck, and he wrapped his arms around me in a grip that seemed to convey a fear that if he let go, he'd lose me forever. I pulled him closer in a grip just as possessive.

Ned backed me onto the wall as my lips found his again. His hands were on both sides of my face and my hands were pulling his shirt tail out of his pants, letting my hands trail up his stomach, wanting to be closer than I already was to him. Wanting to be as close to him as possible in that moment.

"Moze, we've got to stop." Ned said first, his breathing coming ragged.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked, my lips still on top of his.

He licked his lips and pulled back, the look in his eyes showing how he regretted pulling away from me. "I mean… your mom's in there, and we're getting a little carried away."

"I _want _to get carried away." I insisted, pulling my hands back onto his neck.

He touched my cheek. "No, you don't. And I don't want you to. Not yet."

I listened to his wisdom, and was grateful that I had a boyfriend who cared and respected me enough to tell me to stop. "Okay, okay." I stepped away from him, missing the warmth that came when we melded together.

He loosened his grip around my waist and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Uhm, well good night Moze." He leaned in and pecked my cheek. "I love you. See you tomorrow." And then he hurried back to his house, probably running in order to resist coming in contact with me again. One simple touch could definitely get us started again.

I knew how he felt. The sexual frustration was _killing me_ inside and out!

**::End::**

And that was how I was asked to the second to last event before I was leaving my high school life forever.

If Ned asking me to prom turned out this amazing, prom could only get better. But I didn't cross my fingers-I had a tendency to jinx all good things!

* * *

**A/N: And that was Chapter 24! Pretty long, I know. But yeah, Moze and Ned's relationship is getting pretty intense, right? I love it, love it, love it :D! But now that you've read, PLEASE REVIEW! I'm tired out of my mind, so MUCH LOVE and hope to hear from you soon!**


	25. When Her Senior Prom Was a Hit

A/N: So... it's been verrry long once again! Apologies to you all as usual. I've been busy at work with some major independent film projects so I've been failing miserably at balancing everything. But I'll try, I promise y'all! As a matter of fact, be sure to check in soon for the chapter after this, because it is finished! I just need to make some necessary revisions! Now I'll stop talking and allow you guys to reaaaad! Review afterwards! And enjoy, of course!

* * *

**Chapter 25: When Her Senior Prom Was a Hit... Or a Miss**

* * *

Moze's POV

_If Ned asking me to prom turned out this amazing, prom could only get better. But I didn't cross my fingers--I had a tendency to jinx all good things!_

Thank goodness I didn't cross my fingers, too. Prom turned out to be one of the most amazing and memorable nights in my life.

But it was what happened _after_ prom that had me in a total state of confusion with myself and with Ned.

* * *

**::When My Senior Prom Was a Hit… Or a Miss::**

**

* * *

  
**

The weeks went by quickly as prom came nearer and nearer. All of the girls, including Lonnie, and I had gone dress shopping everyday after Ned asked me to prom, all of us searching for _the _perfect dress to wear to our last high school prom… with the exception of Xavier, Lonnie, and Logan. They still had some time, but the rest of us--the seniors--were preparing for our last high school prom.

Now it was the night of prom, and like always, the preparation was at my house. The night before, everyone stayed at my house so that the next morning we could go to the spa and get pampered. There, we got facials, pedicures, and manicures. After about three hours of pure relaxation there, we went to the salon and got our hair and makeup done.

By the time we were at my house, donned in our dresses, _everyone _looked breathtaking. That day, multiple pictures were snapped--luckily, I had an extra memory card to be filled for the actual prom!

"Guess where I'm going tonight after the prom?" Hollie, in her deep purple gown, asked as she watched herself twirl in the mirror.

"Where?" Suzie asked, clasping a simple bracelet around her wrist.

"The Hilton Hotel. Xavier got a room for us!"

We all stared at her with wide eyes. "Are you serious?" Lisa asked.

Hollie stopped and turned to us with a frown. "What? You guys don't seem excited at all."

"I mean… don't you think it's a little cliché going to a hotel after prom?" I asked, taking my turn in front of the mirror. I had to say, I was shocked at how… how lovely I looked. I looked almost ethereal and otherworldly. Lisa even said to me on the sly that I looked more amazing than Suzie, and that's something that just doesn't happen. However, with my soft brown curls hanging down my back, two braids tied together behind my head like a halo, and the soft makeup done to perfection, it was easier for me to believe Lisa.

The dress I wore pulled the entire ethereal look all together. It was unlike any dress I usually wore. Instead of the sexy, dangerous look I tended to reach for, the dress was strapless and white with a heart-shaped neckline and fell down to my feet in a filmy, almost translucent waterfall, slightly dragging behind me. An elegant gold rope that resembled the braids in my hair accentuated my waist and made it look tinier than usual. That was accessorized with gold dangling earrings, gold bangles that strapped up my arm, and gold Jimmy Choo heels. Earlier that day, most of the girls also went to a tanning salon to get a little bronze. Only Kesha, Kath, and I objected to it. Because I didn't have a tan, that made my skin look paler than usual, making me look somewhat like a porcelain doll.

I remembered stepping into my room when I finished getting dressed and every girl staring with hanging mouths at me. Always the nice hostess, I'd allowed everyone to dress before me, so I was the last one to be finished. When the other girls entered, everyone cheered and hooted sexual innuendos (playfully, of course), making us all crack up.

But they didn't say a single word when I came in.

"What?" I questioned, rubbing my hands down the dress. "Does it look weird? I didn't try it on when I bought it because I didn't have that much time… but I fell in love with it anyway. I--I have another back up dress in my closet if this looks horrible on me. Don't--"

"Jennifer, are you freaking kidding?" Suzie spoke up first, eyes wider than saucers.

"Do I look that stupid?"

"Far, far from it." Lonnie said, flattening her silverish dress to her legs as if suddenly she were self-conscious.

"Jennifer"--why was everyone calling me by my name now?--"you look like a goddess." Lisa said quietly. "You could be Aphrodite, the way you look. No, no… not Aphrodite. An angel! You look like an angel."

"Have you seen yourself?" Kesha asked curiously.

I shook my head sheepishly, embarrassed by their praise. "No, I wanted to hear the feedback first."

"You should definitely look at yourself right now." Hollie told me, taking my hand and pulling me to the mirror. I stood in front of it and sucked in a deep breath. I wasn't expecting to look so… lovely. It was like another person staring back at me in the mirror. I could see why Lisa said I looked like an angel.

"Wow." I said to myself, making everyone else laugh.

"Yeah, wow is right." Kath whispered before shaking her head. "Ned's going to go mad. Mad, I tell you!"

After that, the laughs picked back up and continued up until Hollie made her announcement.

She stared at me with a pout. "It's not cliché! It's going to be amazing, you know? Totally romantic. It's the freaking Hilton!"

We all laughed. "Hollie," Kesha started, "haven't you and Xavier already done the deed?"

Hollie shrugged. "Yeah, but it'll be different tonight. I can feel it."

"I hope you have fun, then!" Suzie said enthusiastically. "Because… well, I was thinking that maybe Coco and I should, you know, make love, too. It's the end of the year, and who knows how much longer we have together?"

"All summer?" I offered.

"No, not all summer." Suzie frowned as she told us, "He got an internship at the University of Florida and is going down there a week after graduation to start. We have one week together before he has to leave me. I just wish we had more time, guys. We _just_ got together."

"Oh my God!" We all said together, disbelief on all of our faces. She was right--she really didn't have much time left. I couldn't imagine not being able to spend my last summer before college with Ned.

Suzie nodded. "I didn't want to tell anybody because it's so depressing talking about it. But, I figured I'd tell you tonight since _nothing_ can bring me down now! I'm too excited! And tonight, I'm pretty sure it's going to happen."

I heard all of their chatter and couldn't believe what I was hearing. It shocked me mostly because my mind was in the exact same place as theirs. I wanted to make this night special--memorable. And what better way to make it that incredible than to give a part of myself to Ned that he'd never experienced before?

"GIRLS! THE BOYS HAVE ARRIVED WITH THE LIMO!" The parents shouted downstairs. All of our parents had driven over to wave us off. Afterwards, they probably would all stand around and converse about how quickly we'd grown and blah, blah, blah!

It was nice, though.

All of us started squealing excitedly, but Suzie stopped them and asked, "Okay, what order are we going down the stairs in?"

"Whatever order we go, make sure that Moze is last." Kath spoke up quickly. "It's your house, so we'll save you for last. The best for last."

Everyone quickly agreed, which made me smile at them appreciatively. After that, the girls all got in order and descended the stairs as if they were in a beauty pageant. We could hear the camera flashes and the coos from the parents.

After Lisa took her turn down, it was my turn. For some odd reason, I was _really_ nervous. It wasn't because I was afraid I'd trip and fall down the steps or because everyone may stare up at me in stunned silence again, but because Ned's reaction was going to mean the world to me. It would determine the issue I was weighing in my head. It would determine whether or not I would go through with it or not.

"Moze? Are you up there?" My dad called expectantly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here. Just…" Without another thought, I began my slow walk down the stairs, keeping my eyes on my long gown that trailed behind me. When I hit the last step, I finally looked up to see everyone staring at me in that stunned silence that happened upstairs.

The parents, Cookie, and Logan all wore adoring smiles. The boys stood awkwardly, not knowing if they were allowed to look at their girlfriend's friend the way I'm sure they wanted to. And Ned…

My breath hitched when my eyes landed on him. He looked absolutely debonair in his classic black and white tux. It was so unlike him to even dress up for prom. The past two years he'd gone, he always managed to wear some disco-like outfit. But now… my God, he looked stunning.

The camera flashes broke me out of my fascination with my boyfriend, and I smiled sheepishly into the lens. I took my final steps down and Ned stepped forward, just as nervous as me. It was a really intimate and out of character moment, and it was weird that everyone was witnessing it. But I didn't hear or see any of them. My eyes were only on Ned.

"You told me that you'd be wearing white with gold things… I mean, um, accessories, so…" He stopped talking and pulled a box from behind him. It was my corsage. A perfect, white corsage with a gold middle.

"Ned." I said, barely above a whisper. I held my wrist out as he slid it on. After that, he held my hand up to his lips and left a lasting kiss there, his eyes never leaving mine.

"You look…" He said, shaking his head as no words came from his mouth.

"Is it your turn to make up a word?" I asked with a slight giggle at our inside joke.

He quietly laughed, too, and placed another blazing kiss on my hand. Quickly, though, after realizing we had an audience, he released my hand, though he did brush his fingertips across my cheek. "When I find the word, I'll get back to you."

I grinned now, playing with the corsage that sat on my wrist.

"Okay, kids. I want pictures!" Mrs. Bigby said now.

For the next twenty minutes, the parents took so many pictures, the flash from the camera kept flicking in my head long after pictures were taken. First, we had to pose along the stairs three times: all the boys, all the girls, then the couples. After that, we took individual couples pictures. Then, after those pictures, they had us take pictures with our parents. Ned's mom and dad stood behind him while my parents stood behind me. This continued with all the other parents, as well. Finally, we took a group picture before they agreed to let us go to our dance.

With grateful waves and byes, we hurried to the long stretch limo, where everyone instantly started cheering and chatting. Xavier popped a bottle of champagne and started pouring glasses for everybody.

But Ned and I were across the limo from everyone else, quietly looking at each other as if we had seen the other for the first time moments ago. Unlike the blatant make-out session that Xavier and Hollie were involved in, we subtly touched one another--like how our fingertips continued to make contact--and found that twice as intimate as anyone else.

"Hey! Look up Ned and Moze!" Lisa called.

We snapped our heads up at the same time and she snapped the photo, smile on her face the whole time. "You guys look really cute, by the way."

We smiled in unison but didn't say anything. Ned reached over and grabbed my hand while his other stroked my cheek again. "Exquisite."

"Is that the word?"

"It's the only word I can think of for now. My mind is blank. I'm sure I'll find something more descriptive later."

Sighing intently, I relaxed into his caress and closed my eyes, despite the loud noise in the background. "You look exquisite, too."

"I am nothing next to you. I probably don't even deserve to be taking you to prom."

I opened my eyes at his words. I leaned forward and cupped his face in both of my hands. "Ned, do not say that. You are the only one who could ever take me to prom or to anywhere else. Haven't you realized that I'm all yours yet, numbskull?"

He didn't crack a smile. He reached his hands up and wrapped them around my own. "I really love you. The only way I can go to sleep at night is if you're the last person on my mind. Do you know how much I love you?"

I kissed his hand. "Yeah, I do."

He brought his face to mine and we shared a sweet kiss that made my knees feel like jelly.

"Are you two just going to stare at each other all night?" Leo shouted over the music to Ned and me. "The parties over here! Come join!"

Kesha playfully hit him for interrupting our romantic moment, but we didn't mind. It was actually good that Leo interrupted our moment before the both of us got carried away right there in that limo.

* * *

Prom was a hit. The hotel we had it in allowed two camels to stand at its entrance. I wasn't surprised to see the younger girls scantily clad in dresses that you'd wear to an informal event. However, the older girls, who knew and understood how significant this last dance was to our high school lives, dressed in classier dresses. And, I must say, my entire group looked the best.

After we took the typical prom pictures with the camels under a banner that read _Arabian Nights_, we entered the scene, which was electric with dance fever. All of us girls immediately hit the floor and just danced around like it was no one's business, just enjoying the time we had with each other.

The boys quickly ran up and took their chance to whisk us away and have their own dances with us.

Needless to say, the night was _perfect_.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please!" Mrs. Bridges and Mr. Rodriguez said into the microphone. As the music faded, everyone moved closer to the platform that our teachers stood on. "Is everyone having a good time?" She shouted out, receiving an exhilarated response. "Great, great. I have some great news for you guys! Now, it is the moment that you all have been waiting for! It's time to announce prom king and queen!"

I sighed and stared up at Ned, who had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. "I do not feel like going up on that stage."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I don't want to leave your arms."

He kissed my neck tenderly. "Do you think I feel like going up there either? I'm very comfortable right here."

"Would the Prom Court please come up on stage?" Mrs. Bridges requested.

Ned took my hand and led me up onto the stage. He stood over where the nominees for Prom King were. Alongside him were Seth Powers, of course, and another basketball player named Matthew Killicks.

I took my position between Missy Meanie and Suzie Crabgrass.

"Our second runner up for prom king is… MATTHEW KILLICKS!"

Loud cheers exploded for the notorious and huge jock, who pumped his fist in the air excitedly.

"Our second runner up for prom queen is…" Mr. Rodriguez tried not to cringe when he announced in a somewhat dull voice, "Missy Meanie."

All of Missy's friends cheered for her. Every person afraid of her cheered for her even louder.

"And now for the Prom King and Queen." Mrs. Bridges tittered excitedly. Wasn't it ironic how the exes were up for candidacy for the titles? "Would Ned Bigby and Seth Powers step forward, please?"

The two boys stepped forward, and I couldn't even peel my eyes off of Ned as he smiled to himself at the cheers that the two received from the many girls. I couldn't hold the smile, either. The girls loved my boyfriend.

"It was close, I must say. But your 2009 Prom King is… SETH POWERS!"

The crowd went wild at this news, his basketball buddies hollering extra loud for him. Before Mrs. Bridges put the crown and sash around Seth, she went to Ned and put a sash on him that read Prom Prince. After that, she crowned and sashed Seth as King.

"Would Suzie Crabgrass and Jennifer Mosley step forward?" Mr. Rodriguez now asked.

We took a step forward, gripping each other's hands.

"And your Prom Queen is… JENNIFER MOSLEY!" He exclaimed (yes, he actually _exclaimed_).

Suzie hugged me closely before Mr. Rodriguez put a sash on her that read Prom Princess. Right after, he put the sash that read Queen on me and placed the tiara on my head.

"Would everyone clear the dance floor as the Queen and King share the traditional dance?"

Everyone hooted and hollered, and we heard quite a few remarks about it being the _Battle of the Exes_ as Seth and I made our way to the floor. My eyes landed on Ned, who smiled at me. I knew that two minutes into the song, he and Suzie would join us before the regular music was played again.

Seth placed his arms on my waist while I put mine on his neck. He smirked. "What do you know? Even when we're not a couple, we still get stuck together."

I laughed. "Weird, huh?"

"Even though both of us have different partners to waltz with, they always will see us as the perfect couple, won't they?" Seth pondered.

"We were together for a good while. They saw us as the model couple."

He didn't say anything as he simply stared down at my face. "You know… you are, with no competition, the most beautiful girl here tonight. Ned is lucky to even get to escort you. He's double lucky that he gets to be your best friend, and even luckier that he gets you as his girlfriend."

Again, I laughed. "Seth, stop it."

"It's the truth. I just… you know…" He didn't have to finish his sentence. I knew what he was talking about. If I hadn't been in love since I first saw Ned, I wonder how my relationship with Seth would have been. Obviously, the guy would have treated me well given the opportunity. But I'd never given him that. Like he said, he was unfaithful because of the obvious feelings I had for my Ned.

"Who knows what would've happened. But we have to remember that everything does happen for a reason." I said as an explanation. "And we have more than most exes have: friendship."

By this time, Ned and Suzie were out on the dance floor, probably having a similar conversation.

"I'm glad that I got that." He whispered, his eyes bright as if he were remembering something. "Make sure that next year I'm over your house for Thanksgiving. I think your Aunt Greta has a crush on me."

We both laughed at his words. "Yeah, she's definitely hot for you. Whenever I talk to her, it's all about you, Seth. She's probably signing the divorce papers just so she can have a chance with you."

He grinned. "Tell her I already got the engagement ring."

The song ended and we stepped away from each other. "Thank you for that dance, madam." He said with a smirk.

"No, thank you… for everything. You've helped me a lot, Seth, believe it or not."

"I definitely believe it." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I'll catch you later."

He walked off and right there in clear view was Ned, looking at me with that damn passionate stare as if I was the only person in the room.

My skin blazed as he walked over and stood in front of me, eyes never leaving mine. Only a foot away from each other, I felt my hand twitch involuntarily just because of his closeness. The lack of contact was disturbing.

He noticed and smiled, taking my hand in his. "The tiara fits you, honey."

He called me honey again. This time when he did it, I felt a thrill that started from my toes and swirled up to my head, making me dizzy with happiness. "Thank you." I had no clue what to say next. I just wanted to be in his arms again, so I lifted my own arms around his neck and pressed against him. Instinctively, his arms went around my waist, holding me tightly to him.

We didn't dance. We didn't move. We just stood in our embrace, our eyes connected. Words were pointless. We could read everything in each other's heated gaze.

_This can't be real. This can't be real. This can't be real_. That's all that ran through my head as I experienced this extreme love and this extreme bliss. It was unrealistic how real this love I felt for Ned was. He was The One. Ned Bigby was my one and only. There could never be another. And looking into his eyes, I knew he felt the exact same way.

"This is unreal." I whispered in his ear.

He kissed me gently right below my earlobe. "I know. This feeling doesn't happen in real life."

"But it is." I breathed. I brought my hands to his face and said, "I have something to tell you, Ned."

"What's that?"

I let my lips sit a mere centimeter away from his before murmuring, "I want you to be my first… tonight."

His eyes widened and he backed his head away. "Tonight?"

"Yeah, tonight. I never want to forget this night."

He again pulled away. "That's a big decision, Jennifer. Are you sure you want to do it so soon?"

"As long as I'm with you, I know I'll be alright."

He pushed my hair behind my shoulder, his fingers brushing across my collarbone and sending chills down my spine. "I want you to be sure when you make this decision. I don't want you to regret losing something so important."

I grinned. "But it's with you. I want you to be that guy, no matter what happens to you and me in the future. If we don't settle down and get married one of these days, then I want to remember that it was my best friend who I shared that special moment with."

I didn't like the way he was looking at me, as if I was making the biggest mistake in my life. It was like he didn't _want _to be my first; it seemed that he didn't want _me_.

"No, no, no." He suddenly said. "Don't even think that I don't want you. I can see it all over your face. How _bad _I want you is what I'm scared of. If you only want to do it because you know I do, I don't want you to do anything."

"Ned," I whispered, "I want to because I trust and love you."

He looked into my eyes trying to find any reason not to believe me, but when he smiled and said, "I'm all yours," I knew everything was perfect.

* * *

The after party was _incredible_! Everyone who was at prom headed over to a low budget hotel for some unsupervised fun where many promiscuous acts took place and a lot of drinking was partaken in. Ned and I, however, stayed away from all the alcohol and hard core partying. We wanted to be completely sober later tonight when we planned to make love for the first time.

So during the after party, I tried to keep my excitement at a minimum and instead just had fun with my friends and boyfriend. But around two in the morning, I looked to Ned and shot him a ready look.

Quickly, we told our friends that we were ready to leave. None of them were, so we agreed to send the limo back to pick them up.

The road home was a calm one where I laid in Ned's lap as he stroked my hair, both of us anxious for what was soon going to happen.

We got out of the limo, thanking our driver, and then hopped into Ned's car. He drove quickly to the empty beach. He parked and grabbed all of the blankets he always kept in his car. Taking my hand, he pulled me out of the car and guided me along the beach. I watched as he spread three of the four blankets onto the sand, leaving the third to cover us when we were…

My breath hitched at the thought of the two of us having sex here at the beach; the very spot that my love for Ned manifested itself again.

He took off his necktie and stared up at me. "The tide is pretty calm. The water shouldn't reach us right here." He explained. When I still didn't move, he stood up and said, "Hey, if you changed your mind, it's okay. We don't have to, you know?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I know. And it's not that. I just… this is so surreal. Everything is just perfect. So perfect."

He pulled me down onto the blanket and I lay on my back, my hair splayed all around my face. "_You're _perfect." He traced his finger down the swoop of my nose to the curve of my lips. "You look like an angel laid out here like this."

Embarrassed, I turned my head to the side and smiled. His flattery was a good way to my heart. "Ned, shut up."

"It's the truth. How did I get so lucky?" He took advantage of my turned neck and buried his head into the dip of my shoulders, leaving tender kisses down to my collarbone. I took in a sharp breath, not expecting the electric currents that shot into my body at his mere touch.

He leaned up for a moment and took off his jacket, and shortly thereafter his shirt. A couple of buttons snapped in his haste. I put my hands on his chest. "Slow down, Ned. There's no rush."

He smiled. "You're right. We have plenty of time."

At his words, I thought about the entire summer that Ned and I had before us. Thought of the possibility that we may be going to college with each other. Thought of all the time we'd have in the future.

"I'm sorry." I said as I sat up. "I--I thought I was ready, but I'm not."

He got up as well. "Do not apologize."

"Yeah, but I got your hopes all up and now we're not even going to do it."

"My hopes were not all up. I just want to make you happy." He kissed my cheek. "And we have so much time together, Moze, it's ridiculous. Suzie was telling me how she and Coconut Head only have until a week after graduation. We have months with each other before we have to leave each other."

I sat up even straighter now. "Wait… we may go to the same college. We both got accepted to Washington University in St. Louis. Who knows how that will work out?"

"Not now. Not tonight." He quietly hushed that topic of conversation. "Let's just… lay here until the sun rises."

We curled into each other underneath the thick blanket, my eyes already drifting closed.

"I thought of something better than exquisite." Ned said quietly.

My ear was pressed to his chest and the rhythm of his steady heart was like a lullaby. His voice pulled me a step away from unconsciousness. "What's that?"

"Dangerously beautiful."

I laughed, at his words, my eyes closing again. "Yeah, that's perfect."

**::End::**

We may not have physically gone to that special place, but mentally, we were there. We'd always been there; we just now realized that it was where we belonged together.

But after such a perfect night, we would have to face the problem the both of us had been avoiding so much. We had to discuss our college plans.

**

* * *

****A/N: HOPE YOU ALL LOVED THIS CHAPTER!! Again, sorry for the wait and I'll get back soon with a new chapter! REVIEW and MUCH LOVE!**


	26. When They Discussed Their College Plans

A/N: I'm back again with another chapter!! OMG PEOPLE!! I want to thank you all soooo much for sticking with me! I reread some of the reviews I've received over the course of this story, and I am truly grateful for each of you who've reviewed, especially you all who have stuck with me even when I took a while to update. On the reviews for my previous chapter, I heard some extremely positive feedback from other writers who I love, and I appreciate them for sticking with me! Gosh, I know I haven't been fair, but THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH for reading this fic anyway. I was truly considering just hurrying up with this story sloppily so I wouldn't have to keep you guys constantly waiting, but I realize now that I can't do that. After your support and patience, I could never just leave some sloppy work for you to read and be disappointed by. So I'm going to do eveything in my power to make sure this story turns out well! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Thanks again and I feel this is long enough! Enjoy this chapter and REVIEW!

* * *

**Chapter 26: When They Finally Discussed Their College Plans**

* * *

Moze's POV

_But after such a perfect night, we would have to face the problem the both of us had been avoiding the most. We had to discuss our college plans._

This had to have been one of the hardest conversations I'd ever have to endure.

* * *

**::When We Finally Discussed Our College Plans::**

**

* * *

  
**

"… I'll definitely take it! It sounds amazing… Oh, no problem. I wasn't busy… Yeah, I got off of the phone with them just before you called ... Of course, everything's amazing! ... Thank me? No, thank you so much ... Alright, you too. We'll talk soon! And congrats again. Bye!" I hung up my phone and leaned against the wall just outside the entrance of the school. "Shit." I whispered to myself. This was really happening. And I was having the most mixed feelings in the world. What I did wasn't wrong... right?

"Thanks for coming over with me. I figured it'd be fun since none of us has dished what happened after prom to each other yet." Suzie said to Lisa as the two exited the school building. We were heading over to Suzie's house to chill and help her get ready for a date with Coconut Head.

"Who were you talking to on the phone, Moze?" Lisa asked while we descended the steps of the school.

"Uh, my mom. She's wondering when I'm coming home." I lied quickly, not ready to tell them the truth.

We piled into Suzie's car and headed over to one of the most beautiful houses in town. Had to love her filthy rich father, I swear.

Once inside, we headed up to her room. I settled on her bed while Lisa sat in her computer chair, immediately going to Facebook to see what was new.

"Moze, why don't you say you're in a relationship with Ned Bigby?" Lisa asked, swiveling around to stare curiously at me. "I've always wondered but never got around to asking."

I shrugged. "It's no one's business, really."

"But when you went with Seth, it was there on your page, Jennifer Moze Mosley is in a relationship with Seth The-Man Powers. What's up with that?"

I laughed. "I was young and naïve and cocky back then. Now I am mature and wise and content. I love Ned, and as long as he knows it, no one else really needs to."

"Wow," Lisa said, her eyes glued to mine in a serious stare. "You sound old."

I threw a pillow at her head as she laughed out loud. "What's new on Facebook anyway?"

"Well apparently Hollie and Xavier broke up. They're both single on facebook. But we already knew that. Apparently a lot of people broke up and got together after prom. Oh, here's a good one. Taylor Michaels is now in a relationship with Carolyn Simmons instead of Brenna Cook, who he was with since his freshman year."

Suzie emerged from the bathroom after a quick shower in shorts and a tank top. As she headed to her closet, she said, "Carolyn Simmons might as well be a hooker. She's slept with half the soccer team."

"Stop. She's kind of nice." I defended.

Suzie snorted. "Whatever. She's super nice to girls because she wants to get with their boyfriends. You didn't know that Carolyn and Brenna got extremely tight, like, two weeks before prom?"

"No." I drawled slowly. I'd been too absorbed with Ned to notice anything else.

"Well, look where befriending Carolyn got her. Everyone avoids that girl like the plague, but Brenna was tired of people calling Carolyn a slut so she tried to be her friend. That plan totally backfired. Brenna is a saint, and if anyone could steal _her_ boyfriend, then they must be out of their mind. She's one of the nicest people James K. Polk has ever seen."

I nodded my agreement. "Very true. But I still can't believe Hollie and X broke up. After all of that, you know?"

"You should've been there." Lisa said, eyes widening. "After you and Ned left, X and Hollie consumed so much liquor, which is the _perfect_ truth serum! Those two admitted everything to each other--including the people who they made out with behind each other's backs, which was a lot--and them breaking up was inevitable. They had no choice."

"Xavier was so pissed that he paid for that room and Hollie wasn't going back there with him. But, of course, he found some girl who really wanted to go." Suzie pulled out some dusty gray jeans and an off-the-shoulder black top. "But it doesn't stop there."

My mouth dropped. "There's more?"

"Oh yes." Lisa came over beside me and laid down on the bed as well. "Hollie is _totally _pissed at Logan and Pete because she was convinced that they both knew about Xavier's unfaithfulness. So today she confronted them and… wait, where were you?"

"I don't know. Keep going!"

"Okay, okay. So she confronted them about it and Logan swore on his mother's grave that he had no clue, and if he did, he would've talked to Xavier about it instead of Hollie because X is his brother. But Pete didn't say anything, and you know how Hollie is, and she went after him like a python. After feeling guilty, he finally admitted that he knew but didn't tell her because that's not his business. So Hollie expected an apology but he wasn't budging because he doesn't think she deserves one from _him_. So then Hollie and Kath got to arguing and the two of them aren't on speaking terms whatsoever."

"Oh my gosh. When did all of this happen?"

"_Today_. Where were you?"

I gripped my head. "Thinking. I've been in my mind all day just thinking."

Suzie turned to me curiously. "Thinking about what?"

"First, I must say that, despite my friendship with Hollie, I have to agree with Pete. I don't have any siblings, but family comes first in a lot of situations. And this is one of them. I doubt Hollie would rat her little sister out to her boyfriend if she caught her making out behind his back."

"She wouldn't. Now what have you been thinking about?"

I sighed and laid on my back, letting my eyes stay on the ceiling. "Ned."

They immediately crowded around me. "You two left the after party really soon. You have got to tell us what happened." Suzie said with a grin. "I already spilled the beans about my wild night with Coco. Now you have to tell us about your escapades."

"Yeah, the escapades I didn't get to partake in with Cookie." Lisa grumbled with a pout.

"Don't worry, Lisa. There were no escapades for me, either. We were about to… but I wasn't ready. I wanted to wait, even though it would've been kind of romantic. I mean, we were the only two people on the beach--"

"You two were on the beach!" They exclaimed in unison.

"--and we were laying in the sand… well, technically laying on a blanket in the sand, and it would've been the best first time ever. But I just couldn't do it."

"Was he disappointed?"

"No, of course not. He didn't want me to do it just because he wanted me. He was the one who wasn't sure that we should at first until he thought I was ready. And he assured me that he wasn't upset at all. He just wanted to make me happy."

"That's so sweet." Lisa said. "So… wait, why do you sound sad?"

"The reason I didn't do it is because I feel like we have plenty of time, you know? We have all summer, and we may go to college together so… it's a lot of time."

"You guys are going to college together?" Suzie asked.

I let out a deep breath. "That's the problem. I don't _know_. And I've just been thinking about it all day because I really think we need to talk about it as soon as possible."

"You guys haven't discussed that yet?" Lisa asked, her eyebrows shooting up.

I shook my head. "And the seriousness of it is weighing down pretty heavily. I mean… graduation is merely a month away. You and Cookie are just going to be, like, thirty minutes away from each other and only about two hours away from home since you're going to USC and Cookie's going to UCLA. Suzie, you're going to do so incredible at Berkeley. Coconut Head's going to U of Florida. Kesha, on a full-ride for volleyball, and Leo are going to be at Stanford. Kath and Pete will be at USC with you, Lisa. And where is Ned going? Where am I going?"

"Who knows?" Suzie said with a shrug.

"Do you know where you want to go?" Lisa asked. "I mean, you got into every school you applied to. You just have to decide between those seven."

"My top three are Washington University in St. Louis, Stanford, and New York University."

"It's so cold in New York! I still don't understand why you want to leave constant summer for constant winter."

"New York is not constant winter. New York is one of the most incredible places I've ever been to. And it's where I want to begin my career! It has everything I need to start my journalism endeavors. Besides, the seasons there are _extreme_, you know? During the summer, the sun is shining. During the fall, the leaves are falling. During winter, the snow is heavy, and during spring, everything's back in full bloom! It's beautiful!"

Suzie raised her brows. "Moze, you obviously know where you want to go."

I put my head in my hands. "I _know_! I just have to tell Ned…"

Lisa took my hand in hers. "As long as you're not thinking about giving up on going to NYU just so you can be with Ned, I stand by whatever decision you make completely, okay? Though I'm kind of upset you don't want to go to Stanford and be close to us… I want you to be happy."

I smiled at my friend. "Thanks. I just have to find out where Ned wants to go." Silently to myself, I prayed that he would want to go to NYU.

"He applied to NYU?" Suzie asked. "I so don't remember him filling that out during the application process."

"Yeah, he kind of did it behind your back. He knew you'd try to convince him not to apply since you knew that I was applying." I told her, remembering her Bitchy Girlfriend phase.

Suzie frowned. "Gosh, I was horrible."

"Worse than that." Lisa said with a playful smile… though it was the dead truth. "I guess you and Ned have a lot to talk about, huh?"

"A lot." I sighed. "Well, I am tired of talking about this. It's only been on my mind since forever. Suzie, let's get you ready for your big date tonight."

* * *

Ned picked Lisa and I up from Suzie's house, where we drove to Cookie's place to drop Lisa off. After that short drive, we headed back to Ned's place. I purposely turned the radio up so I could ignore talking to him. Holding a conversation at this point with Ned was pretty impossible unless I wanted to instantly bring up my inner conflict about discussing our future.

He cut the engine and sat still in the silent car. I looked over at him and smiled. "You ready to go inside?"

"No… You have something to tell me."

"How'd you know?"

"Cranking up the radio isn't such a subtle way of avoiding conversation, Moze… for future reference."

I laughed. "You caught me. I do have to talk to you… and it's pretty important."

He sucked in a deep breath. "College?"

"Yes."

"Do we really have to talk about it now?"

"It's pretty crucial."

He nodded. "Okay. We will. Alas." He stepped out of his car, and I got out as well. I followed him to his front door and up to his room, where I sat down on his bed and looked around awkwardly. He sat beside me. "You can start talking whenever you want."

I stood up and sat in his computer chair across from him. "Uh… so I don't know what other way to start this but… okay, what college do you want to go to?"

He smiled. "Wow. Can you get any blunter? Uh… well I really like Stanford. And you love it, too. So at this point, it's my number one choice. We'd be together and a little close to home, so... yeah, Stanford's my number one."

My face fell at this news. "Your number one? As in that's where you want to go?"

"Yeah, that's number one."

"What about NYU? Do you like that school?"

He shrugged. "It's not really my style. The cold and I don't go too well together. Besides, we said NYU as a joke, remember? The only reason we even considered it was because SUzie wouldn't let me apply." He laughed at the memory. "She was evil, Moze."

"Yeah, she was. But aside from that, you can always adjust to the weather! And it's not _always_ cold, Ned!"

Again, he shrugged his shoulders. "I just don't like it that much."

I took in a deep breath and let it out, leaning back into my seat. "Ned… I really like NYU."

He narrowed his eyes, suspicion instantly sinking into his expression. "Okay. What does that mean?"

"They reserved a dorm room for me. They even assigned me a roommate."

"Okay. And…?"

"And I'd really love to go there. It has everything I have ever wanted. Everything I've ever wanted. And it's basically my dream school."

"But you haven't accepted yet."

I didn't speak.

I couldn't speak or else the truth would come spilling out.

Even without words, the truth was obvious right now.

"You accepted." He mumbled.

"I _had_ to. I was running out of time, and they called last week to ask where I stood, and I didn't want to ruin prom for us. But today I had to tell them something! And _you_ haven't decided where you want to go! So if you want to be together, we can go to NYU together! Come on, it'd be fun! We'd start a new adventure together and--"

"I can't." He grumbled.

My face scrunched up. "Ned, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but please at least consider it! Even though it'll be strange and new, we'll be together! We'll be with each other!"

"I _can't_." He snapped, lifting his gaze to stare dead at me. "Moze, why _didn't_ you tell me?"

"Because you kept putting it off, and I had to give an answer before they gave my room away! And it's the only school that gave me a full ride. I mean, they paid for _everything_, and I was not about to pass that up."

"Moze, final decisions don't have to be made until _after_ high school! What was such the rush? You should've _told me_!" He exclaimed.

My need to explain disappeared as I stared at the pained expression on his face. "What? Why are you looking like that?"

He shook his head. "I lied, Jennifer."

"What? What did you lie about?"

"I didn't get accepted to NYU. I never thought you wanted to go that badly! You _never_ talked about NYU before. You even said that you were just applying to make your resume for Stanford look more well rounded."

"Well I changed my mind! I looked into NYU… and I have connections there."

"Connections?" He shook his head. "Moze, I _can't_ go to NYU, obviously. And I applied to Vassar and got accepted but--"

"But what? It's in New York! We'll still be near each other!"

He shook his head. "No, we _won't_. I… I already secured my spot at Stanford."

My mouth felt like it was trapped open. "You _what_?"

Ned stood from the bed. "YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME THAT YOU WANTED TO GO TO NYU! I never would've secured my spot there if I knew you wanted to go to NYU! I mean, I was _sure_ that you'd choose Stanford, so I didn't think it was a big deal! And Vassar is an awesome school, and I liked it, but you never showed any interest in New York. And you acted so enthused about Stanford! I was sure you'd go there!"

"YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME THAT YOU NEVER GOT ACCEPTED!" I yelled right back, disbelief apparent on my face. "We wouldn't even be going through this if you had told me the truth, Ned!"

"Now who isn't telling the truth?" He pointed an accusing finger at me. "_You_ would've gone there anyway. They gave you a full-ride, Moze! You'd be a moron not to go to a school that gave you a full-ride!" He plopped back on his bed. "And Stanford gave me way more money than Vassar."

"They did?" I asked.

When he nodded, I released a defeated sigh. "Ned, why are we even arguing? We shouldn't have to follow each other. It's not like just because we're clear across the country from each other, we're not going to be together anymore… right?"

"Right." He agreed. "It'll all be okay. I know Stanford is the best place for me to be for my creative writing and New York University is the best place for your journalism and your opportunities. We'll both be happy."

I slid onto his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Exactly. Even if we're far away, we'll both be doing what's best for ourselves. That's the only reason we were really stressing this college thing... I guess I thought that if we weren't together, we wouldn't stay in a relationship. But we'll manage to keep our relationship going while away from each other."

He nodded as he settled me more comfortably in his lap, folding his arms around me. "We shouldn't worry about anything. It'll all work out."

I kissed his forehead. "See? Why did talking about this take so long?"

"If I hadn't held it off so long, maybe we'd be going to school near each other."

"Do not blame yourself. It's for the best. Now neither of us is going to a school we'd rather not be in. Everything worked out, just like you said."

He kissed me this time. "Tell me about these opportunities that you have, Moze."

I stiffened in his embrace, something he unfortunately noticed. He pulled me away from him so he could look into my eyes. "What aren't you telling me?"

"It's not that big of a deal. It's actually really great! And the money will be incredible. I just… I just don't know how you'll feel about it."

He looked horrified. "You aren't about to… to start stripping to pay your tuition, are you?"

I let a loud laugh escape my mouth, not believing he actually said that. "NED! Of course not! I am not about to strip, dude. You wish I would strip."

"Caught me red handed." He placed a kiss on my neck, which made me giggle. Mostly, I was trying to sidetrack him so he wouldn't question me further. "Now tell me about this opportunity that you don't really want to tell me about."

Damn.

I stood from his lap, wringing my hands together in nervousness. "Okay. I lied."

A confused look replaced the once content one. "What are you talking about?"

"I haven't finalized my spot at NYU yet."

A huge grin lit his face only for a moment until he realized how wrong that was. "Wait. Why'd you tell me you did?"

"Well, now I know that you agree about us doing what's best for ourselves… and an old friend of mine pulled through on something _huge_."

"An old friend? Who do you know in New York?"

I cleared my throat and began pacing back and forth. "At first, I was really thinking about going to Stanford, like you said. They gave me a great scholarship, too. I was about to turn NYU down until I got a phone call after school today. H--he wasn't sure if he could get me this job, but he actually pulled through! And…"

"Who is _he_?" Ned asked curiously.

I stopped in front of him. "It's Brian."

His mouth dropped. "_Brian_? That dude from Florida? You've been staying in touch with him?"

"Yeah! When he played his beats at the club, a bunch of artists stood in line to get some of his music! And now Music Gems wants him on the cover of their magazine… but Brian only agreed if he could get a friend of his to write the article for him with a possibility of becoming a temp at the magazine. Guess who he wants?"

Ned sat frozen for a second before he stood up, keeping straight eye contact with me. "Moze… that is the best news I have ever heard."

My eyes lit up. "Really? You're happy for me?"

"Are you kidding? This is your big opportunity, Moze! You've always wanted to do this! How could I even come close to being upset or angry at you for that?"

"I don't know! I was being stupid!" I hugged him close and gave an uncharacteristic squeal of excitement. "Oh my gosh, I'm so happy now that we finally talked about it."

"Yeah, me too." He said, but not with as much enthusiasm. When I noticed this, I pulled away and saw how he was putting on a show, trying to hide whatever he was really feeling.

"Ned, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Moze. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

He shrugged. "I've had eighteen years of you in my life. It'll be weird when you're not constantly here anymore."

I pouted. "Hey, we're still going to be in each other's lives. We just won't be able to see each other everyday. I'll come home every holiday, and we'll spend all of our time together. And you'll _have_ to come visit me in New York sometime. Whenever you can. I'll always be there, waiting for you."

His old, relaxed self came along with his bright smile. "I'll make an appointment to come visit you right now. I'll surprise you at your fancy magazine where you'll be typing up a boss story in your _cubicle_, because that's where temps work, right? In _cubicles_, not offices."

I laughed at him. "Yeah. In my _cubicle_. And then after that, we can have fun in my _cubicle_."

"Fun in your _cubicle_?"

"Yes, fun in my _cubicle_. We can do whatever you want to do in my _cubicle_."

He put his arms tightly around my waist again. "Do you want to know what I want to do in your _cubicle_?"

"What do you want to do in my _cubicle_?"

"I want to… meet the All-American Rejects or any other famous band that gets interviewed for that magazine." Ned said, grin widening on his face.

I laughed. "Oh, so you think the All-American Rejects will be in my cubicle?"

He narrowed his eyes and said, "On second thought… let's hope they're not there."

"Yeah, you changed your mind pretty quick." I laughed again and leaned forward. "Besides, wouldn't you prefer to get one of these?" I placed a lingering kiss on his lips, and we stood like that in our embrace for a good minute before pulling away.

"I'd prefer that any day." He said softly. "Unless, of course, the Beatles were suddenly resurrected and they showed up at Music Gems. That's the only thing I'd prefer over that."

I scrunched my brows together and shook my head. "You seriously have a wild imagination."

"Come on!" He pulled back and looked at me like I was crazy. "You wouldn't want to see that?"

"No. That'd actually really creep me out." I sat back down in his computer chair. "So everything's good? We're satisfied with our decisions?"

"Very satisfied." He flopped back on his bed and sighed. "Still… it's going to be weird."

"Hopefully by the end of this summer we'll be tired of each other."

"Impossible." He mumbled, hands behind his head as he closed his eyes.

I stood from the chair and curled up to his side, placing my leg over one of his. "That's something that we can agree on."

Ned wrapped his arm under my shoulders and pulled me closer, eyes still closed. "But we'll survive. We'll continue our relationship while enjoying our time and freedom at college. But don't get too free over there."

I laughed, deciding it was best to be serious. "I won't, babe."

"Good." He kissed my forehead and we laid there, and for once, I felt that nothing could ever tear us apart. The period right before we got together, when we fought all the time, it was like we would stay mad at each other forever. But now that we were in a relationship and understood each other in totally new ways, it was like we could work anything out, which gave me the confidence I needed to know that college was going to be a breeze without him.

Because despite the distance, we'd still be together, and nothing was going to change that.

**::End::**

College decisions were made. It was final that the two of us would go to separate schools though we'd still remain in a relationship.

Let's just hope it wasn't easier said than done, though most things in life were like that.

All I know is that there was one more major event that was going to go down, and that was graduation.

I was totally not ready.

* * *

**A/N: How was that? Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! I enjoyed writing it, for sure! Kind of a short mystery in this story! Keep reading! Stay with me, and REVIEW! Much Love to you All!!  
**


	27. The Week He Started Acting Weird

**A/N: **I'm choosing not to make this too long so you can get right back to the story, but I'm extending another apology for my two year long absence. Wow, can't believe that! I don't expect reviews from you guys anymore, but I will finish this story for personal reasons. I started it, and I can't let it go unfinished. So if people are still reading, I do appreciate it! If not, totally understandable. Anyway, here is Chapter 27!

* * *

**Chapter 27: The Week That He Started Acting Weird… Way Weird**

**

* * *

**

Moze's POV

_College decisions were made. It was final that the two of us would go to separate schools though we'd remain in a relationship._

_Let's just hope it wasn't easier said than done, though most things in life were like that._

_All I know is that there was one more major event that was going to go down, and that was graduation._

_I was totally not ready_.

The weeks before graduation were extremely busy, especially since I was in constant contact with the offices at NYU to ensure that I was definitely a student there with full benefits as well as working out internship arrangements with Brian so I could write for the magazine. On top of that, all of the organizations I was in were wrapping up the year, trying to fit in final events to end the year with a bang.

Needless to say, I was way busy, and didn't have as much time to spend with Ned.

Not that he noticed… since our talk about college, he had been acting really, really distant.

Why was our relationship always so tumultuous?

* * *

**::The Week That He Started Acting Weird… Way Weird::**

**

* * *

**

"Could it be? Is it really _her_, here in the flesh? Jennifer Mosley, stranger extraordinaire?" Logan said playfully as I plopped beside him during lunch.

All of our friends laughed with us. The amount of work I had was definitely overwhelming, and I hadn't had a chance to hang out with Ned or my other friends. My lunch hour everyday always consisted of a meeting with some club or other.

Today, however, was different. "I am all yours today! Finally I have a chance to come up for air! Ugh, I'm starting to get stressed by everything I have to do!"

"Well, did you get everything sorted out with NYU?" Cookie asked as he stuffed fries in his mouth. I saw Lisa roll her eyes at his actions, though a soft smile was on her face, too. The little annoyances weren't mattering as much now that the school year was coming to an end.

"Yep! Yesterday after school I handled that. As soon as I graduate, I will be a freshman at New York University!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Wow, you're in quite a rush to leave this place, huh?" A tray plopped down beside me and I looked up at Ned's annoyed face. This was nothing new. Whenever we hung out, he was always aggravated and unwilling to talk about anything that pertained to life after high school.

The tension at the table suddenly appeared. Everyone sensed the negativity that Ned brought wherever he went lately, and everyone was afraid that he'd snap their head off if they said one thing wrong.

"Uh… yeah, so I have to go." Kath spoke up. "Pete, you ready?"

"Yeah. We'll see you guys later."

"Bye." Ned grunted as he took a bite of his hot dog, mustard oozing to the side of his lip.

"Babe, you have a little—" I reached up with my napkin to remove it but he moved away, leaving it there without another word.

The table was silent and _so _awkward again. Why was he acting like this? After our talk about college, I figured that things would be different. Thought that we matured to some degree and were going to spend as much time possible with each other. And yeah, I'd been busy lately, but he was acting like it was something I could control. These clubs were part of the _reason_ I'd gotten into NYU with a full scholarship. I wasn't going to just drop them after dedicating so much time for the past four years. He had to understand.

The awkwardness continued and, gradually, everyone left the table until only Ned and I sat there.

"Ned," I said in a stern tone.

"What?" He snapped.

"Your attitude isn't going to intimidate me like it just intimidated everyone else. What is your deal? Why are you acting like such a Debbie Downer?"

He scoffed. "Debbie Downer. Who even says that?"

I scowled. "I do and I just did. Now why the hell are you being so rude all of the sudden?"

"Don't act like you don't already know."

"Okay, but does that mean you have to be a total jackass to everyone around you just because I can't dedicate all of my time to you right now?"

"_Yes_, it does! Until we both head off to school, we're supposed to spend as much time as possible together, and you're just… doing your own thing. And whenever we _do_ actually spend time together, all you want to talk about is college this and college that and New York this and yadda blah yadda blah! I don't want to hear that!"

"Well what else am I supposed to talk about?" I snapped. "This is what's happening in both of our lives, now. We're supposed to be _excited_! Why aren't you _excited_?"

"Because we're not going to be together." He said quietly.

I released a breath and placed a hand on his shoulder, saying gently, "Ned—"

"Don't," he interrupted as he abruptly stood. "Obviously it means more to me than it does to you. I'll see you whenever." And then he just walked out of the cafeteria.

For a moment I sat alone but inevitably stood as well with a frustrated grunt. So much for having free time to spend with my friends and my boyfriend.

* * *

"And then he just got up and walked off." I said to Cookie in our calculus class. Our teacher was absent, and the substitute had no clue what he was doing, so we basically had a free period. After inquiring about my current situation with Ned, I spilled everything that happened since the talk he and I had about college.

"He's really torn up about going to different schools, huh?"

"He wasn't like a week ago! It's like this is coming out of nowhere."

"Maybe he just was suppressing it to make you happy… maybe he can't help it anymore." Cookie shrugged his shoulders. "You know how Ned is. He'll try to hide what he's really feeling because of that damn pride. Whatever it is, you two definitely need to just sit down and talk about it. Why don't you go to the beach tonight and just hang out? Get some," he waggled his brows on his forehead, "alone time, hmm?"

I laughed as a faint blush appeared up my neck at the thought of Ned and I at the beach. "That would be nice. Thanks Cookie."

"Of course, of course. I've got to make sure my best friends are happy." He smiled just as the substitute screamed loudly at the front of the class.

Everyone looked up at the man, who was covered in red goo from head to toe. How the hell did that happen?

"Okay, who is responsible for this?" He yelled loudly.

Just then another scream was heard from another classroom, followed by about five more. Everyone in the class looked at each other, huge grins appearing on all of our faces as we screamed in unison, "SENIOR PRANK WEEK!"

As cheers erupted in the room, I couldn't help but feel relief. Senior prank week was a time when everyone came together and bonded over pranking teachers and underclassmen alike. But I was more excited that this fun filled week would hopefully pull Ned out of his funk, and cheer the guy up. We'd have fun pranking the underclassmen together! Hopefully…

Just then my phone vibrated. I pulled it out of my pocket and read the text,

_So I hope everyone's figured it out. It's officially SENIOR PRANK WEEK. We've got some good jokes planned. But let's stick 2 the simple stuff 4 now. As soon as u get this text, just walk out of ur classroom and go to the courtyard! Keep ur phone on 4 updates ;)_

I looked around and saw that everyone was packing up their stuff and heading towards the door. The frantic sub looked at us like we were crazy. "W—Where are you going? This is my first day substituting! Come on! Give me a break! GIVE ME A BREAK!"

We all just laughed and joined the other seniors as we rushed to the courtyard with each other. Cookie and I joined our other friends, though Ned was MIA, and excitedly gushed about the week together. Finally, _finally, _we could prank everyone else just as we had been pranked for the past three years! It as our turn to reign SUPREME!

Totally dramatic, I know, but… hey, senior prank week was worth it! Beyond epic.

"I knew this day would come!" A voice boomed through a megaphone over the loud chatter. We all turned to see Vice Principal Crubbs, his usual white suit covered in red goo. Everyone laughed at his appearance, though he didn't crack a smile. "You think this is funny, don't you?"

We all calmed down so we could prepare for his rant. When he felt we were quiet enough, he began speaking again, "Well it's not. And you all should feel pretty unlucky right about now. Because your precious Principal Wright has taken leave for the remainder of this year, I'm your principal. Which means, unlike your precious Principal Wright, I won't stand for this blatant disrespect of your teachers and peers. Unlike your precious Principal Wright, I'm doing what should've been done a long time ago: I'm _banning_ senior prank week!"

An audible gasp reverberated throughout the room. Was he serious? Could he even do that?

"HEY, YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Someone shouted in the crowd, which was followed by various phrases of agreement.

"OH YES I CAN!" He shouted into the megaphone, getting us all to quiet down again. "I can ban senior prank week and I also can promise you that if _anyone is caught _playing a prank, then you will be suspended! No questions asked. Now, the bell is about to ring. When it does, head to your respective location… CRUBBS OUT!"

He turned away, and everyone began loudly complaining. "Are you serious?" Lisa exclaimed with wide eyes. "We have waited for _years_ to finally be able to have this senior privilege, and Crubbs is going to take it away? Oh my gosh, this so isn't fair!"

"It surely isn't, but I doubt anyone's going to risk not graduating this close to the end of the school year." Suzie spoke up, frown etched onto her face. "I can't believe Crubbs is doing this. He's always been crazy… but this is too far!"

"Seriously," I grumbled under my breath, arms folded over my chest. I looked around for Ned, suddenly afraid of what this would do to him. The one thing that could possibly cheer him up was banned. I didn't know what to expect from him now!

"Hey Moze, where's Ned?" Lisa asked, coming to stand by my side.

I groaned. "I have no clue. Senior prank week would've totally made him happy. Now…" I shook my head, not sure what to expect from the boy now.

Just then, I felt two arms wrap around my middle and a kiss on my neck. I spun around and smiled at Ned. "Oh hey Mr. Moody. Glad to see you're smiling again."

He now grinned. "Yeah, sorry about my attitude lately."

I placed my hands on his chest. "Are you upset about senior prank week getting canceled?"

"Yeah, it sucks." He said… but something was off.

He was still smiling.

His eyes were practically lit up by enthusiasm.

What was going on with him.

"Um… Ned Bigby… is there something you want to tell me?"

"No, not at all… oh, I love you? Is that what you're looking for?"

I smirked, "I didn't ask you to state the obvious. You're surprisingly okay with our rite of passage being taken away from us."

He simply shrugged. "Shit happens, you know? This is one of many. Can't let it all get us down, am I right?"

_Funny coming from the guy who was sulking earlier_. Definitely wasn't going to say that out loud, though. Instead I opted for a kiss on the lips. "I'm just glad I have my Ned back."

"I never left… just took a mini vacay." He leaned down to kiss me again, but stopped short as he pulled his phone from his pocket. After reading the text, he pulled away and gave me a look that said _sorry_. "Babe, I've got to run. I will catch up with you later."

I frowned. "Oh okay… um, do you want to meet tonight? One on one time at the beach, perhaps?"

Expecting his enthusiastic YES, I instead received a scrunched up face and the response of, "Sorry! I'm going to be busy. Tomorrow? Maybe?"

"Yeah, sure." I said, offering a weak wave as he ran out of the courtyard and somewhere else.

What the hell was this kid up to?

"Moody much?" Hollie said with a laugh.

I grinned too. "Wouldn't have him any other way." I was surprised I could lie so well, because I def preferred the other Ned to this new one I was getting.

* * *

What was that noise? It sounded like something was banging on my head, but I was sleeping and couldn't tell if it was part of my dream or part of reality. Regardless of which one, the noise was annoying.

Rocks…

They were rocks.

Was someone throwing rocks at my head?

I shot up straight in my bed as I realized what I was hearing.

"Ned," I whispered, jerking the covers off of my body and heading straight to the mirror. I smoothed my hair down and popped a Tic Tac into my mouth. Didn't want to knock him off the roof with my morning breath!

I went over to my window and opened it, but instead of climbing out, I was surprised when Ned climbed into my room. "Hun, what're you doing?" I said, a smile coming onto my face.

He returned the smile and kissed my cheek. "Couldn't sleep. Thought that maybe if I was cuddling you, then I'd be able to get a good night's rest."

I rushed over to my door and locked it just in case my mom decided to check on me in the morning. "That sounds like perfection to me." I jumped onto my bed and coyly looked at him through hooded lids. "Try not to ravage me, Bigby."

"I don't think that's possible." He said with a smirk, laying down beside and crawling beneath the covers.

I grabbed his hand and put it around my body, pulling him close. I contentedly closed my eyes, happy that my old Ned was back with me, hugging me, my hand in his hand… his unusually textured hand… as if it had something on it…

I lifted his hand and stared at it.

Why did he have dried up pink paint on his hand?

"Um…" I said sitting up and looking down at him. "Why am I catching you pink handed right now?"

He snatched his hand away and sat up too. "Oh, I thought I got it all out. Uh, I'll just take care of it tomorrow. Go back to sleep, babe."

I stared at him through narrowed eyes. "Ever since they announced the end of senior prank week, you've been acting weird. What're you up to, Ned? Does this have to do with me not spending time with you? Because if it does, then let's talk about it, honey, because—"

"Moze, it has nothing to do with that!" He said quickly. "Just go to sleep. I'm tired. I was up late… doing homework, so let's just talk tomorrow."

He laid down, putting his arm back around me. But I wasn't comforted—not like I usually was whenever Ned's arms were around me. No, something weird was going on… and whatever it was, I felt that the consequences would be drastic.

* * *

_"Oh my gosh, I can't believe someone actually did that."_

_"Did you see it? Dude, it's hilarious! Crubbs is probably freaking out."_

_"Who's bold enough to even do that and risk not graduating?"_

Everyone was whispering about Crubbs' car, office, and even house being vandalized. His precious white Cadillac was now hot pink, his office was bright pink and was TP'd, or toilet papered, and his house was TP'd, too.

There wasn't a single person who hadn't heard about what had happened, and suspicions of who it could be were being discussed by everybody. But I kept trying to tune them all out, because I knew who did it.

_How could he be so damn stupid?_ I kept thinking over and over and over. If he got caught, then he was going to be suspended, and he wouldn't walk across that stage on graduation. _How could he be so DAMN stupid?_

"Moze!" Someone shouted from behind me.

I jumped at the noise. All morning I'd been freaking out over the smallest sounds. I was so immersed in my thoughts that reality seemingly ceased to exist. "Hey… Lisa. Sorry. Um, what's up?"

"Haven't you heard? Someone played a _prank_. Whoever did it is going to be a _legend_… a suspended legend, but a legend nonetheless."

"Yeah… it's crazy."

She leaned against the locker beside me. "Everyone's assuming it was Loomer. No one's seemed it today yet, but I bet he did it… I don't doubt he did, actually."

"Well let's hope so," I mumbled, avoiding eye contact with her.

I could feel her gaze on the side of my face, making me even more paranoid. "Moze," she said cautiously, "you're acting weirder than Ned was yesterday… are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah… I just…" I took a deep breath and let it out. I was going to have to hide my emotions better than I was. "I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

She was going to continue, but then Crubbs voice was heard over the intercom. "All seniors. Report to the gym for a mandatory assembly. I repeat, report to the gym for a mandatory assembly… Now."

Everyone looked around at each other quietly before heading to the gym, the noise tense and anticipating what would happen.

"You coming, Moze?"

"Yeah, I am. Save me a seat?"

When she walked off, I pulled my phone out and called Ned.

HE didn't pick up.

I called two more times, but kept getting sent straight to voicemail. After sending him a text asking where he was, I went to the gym, where I saw Lisa wave me over.

Crubbs' stood in front of us, face solemn. No one dared speak. "Students'," he began, "as I'm sure most of you know, my house, office, and car were tampered with. Yesterday, I clearly remember stating that senior prank week is banned. And yet someone, or some people, chose to break the rules and, despite the consequences presented to them, vandalize my property. Well, what they don't know is that because these actions were done off of school property, senior prank week repercussions don't merely apply. The police are now involved and charges will be pressed against those involved."

Everyone gasped at this news. I gripped my stomach and tried not to throw up. This could not be happened. How could Ned be so DAMN STUPID?

"We have in custody Billy Loomer, who has confessed his guilt."

Relief washed over me. Thank GOODNESS! So Ned wasn't involved… so was the hot pink paint just a coincidence?

No, it couldn't be a mere coincidence. There was more to it. Maybe he just saw Crubbs car painted hot pink and touched it last night on his way home?

Of course that didn't make sense. Crubbs' house was on the other side of town… Ned did have plans last night, though. He could've been that way. It was a huge possibility.

Plus, he couldn't have been partners in crime with Loomer. They hated each other!

"Billy has also confessed that he has an accomplice… one whose name he was unwilling to give."

Damn it.

"However, we now know who the other bandit is, and he too will be charged and suspended. Both won't be able to walk with you across that stage during graduation."

I felt like I couldn't breathe. This could not be happening. Please, say anyone but Ned. Say anyone _but _Ned!

"Ned Bigby was picked up this morning. Now, I'm announcing this to you all because I want you to know how serious I am about…"

I couldn't hear him anymore. I couldn't believe Ned was so stupid! I let out a deep, deep breath and buried my hands in my face. Though I could feel everyone's eyes on me, I could only think about why Ned had done such a thing? Did it have to do with me not spending as much time with him? Was he bored and just decided to team up with Loomer for this foolish plan?

Tears were leaking from my eyes and I couldn't even tell.

My phone vibrated and I quickly picked it up. It was a text from Ned.

_Hey Moze… I guess you heard by now. Sry 2 disappoint u babe._

**::End::**

So it was final: Ned Bigby had a record and wasn't graduating with us.

When did things get so real?

* * *

**A/N: Yayyy! That was Chapter 27! I know, it's been a while. And I know there's a lot of disappointment… but I'm going to finish this story eventually. It won't go unfinished, that's for sure. I wouldn't be surprised if it goes unread til I complete it, but that doesn't matter to me anymore. Finishing is what matters must. Despite my absence, MUCH LOVE! **


	28. The Day He Was Expelled From School

**A/N: **Another update! I'm really grateful to still have people reading this story. I started writing this about 6 years ago, and published it 5 years ago... Wow still so shocking that it's been so long, and I'm still not done! In a couple of weeks, I'll be a SENIOR in college (YAYY!) so you guys can imagine how busy it gets, and free time in high school is BEYOND different than free time in college. And since I just finished up my internship this summer and have a few weeks before school starts again, I decided I should commit to my promise and begin finishing this fic. So… I hope those still reading enjoy :). And feel MORE THAN free to review!

* * *

**Chapter 28: The Day He Was Expelled From School**

* * *

Moze's POV

_So it was final: Ned Bigby had a record and wasn't graduating with us._

_When did things get so real?_

The moments after I read Ned Bigby's text are unclear now. I can only remember my breathing getting shorter, tears burning my eyes, and this odd ringing noise filling the air.

I never saw what happened next coming, that's for sure. But, as they say... desperate times call for desperate measures.

* * *

**::The Day He Was Expelled From School::**

* * *

"Moze… MOZE!" It was Lisa's voice in what seemed to be some far, distant place I was miles away from. Though she was sitting right next to me, I couldn't hear her voice. My mind was reeling and racing with thoughts of Ned. Thoughts that revolved around Ned vandalizing Crubbs' property. Ned being expelled. Ned getting arrested!

I swallowed the built up saliva in my mouth as my surroundings began to come into focus again.

"Lisa…" I whispered.

"Yeah, Moze?"

I turned to look at her. "I'm going to kill him. Lisa, I am _going to_ kill him."

She offered a sympathetic smile while Cookie leaned forward from beside her to look at me. "That's if his mom hasn't done it yet."

I smiled faintly. "I actually should give her a call, see how she's taking this." I looked around and noticed that the auditorium was almost completely empty. "Wow, was I out of it that long?"

"Yeah, for about two years." Cookie quipped.

I sighed and pulled out my phone, going to my contacts to dial Ned's house phone number. The phone rang several times before a chipper, "Hello?" answered.

"Hi, Mrs. Bigby, it's Jennifer. Was calling to check on you."

"Check on me? For what reason, dear?"

I paused. So maybe she didn't know. I just assumed that when Ned texted me, someone had gotten him out of jail, and I figured the first person he would call was his mother… guess I really didn't know him as well as I thought.

"Oh, um, just to say hello… see how your day is going… ya know, check on your day?" I improvised awkwardly. I had to get off the phone.

"Jennifer, what's going on? Is that really why you're calling?"

"Yes, definitely. And I see you're doing great! So I'll talk to you later. Have a great day!" I hung up the phone before she could respond and turned to Lisa and Cookie.

"What happened?" Cookie asked with brows drawn together curiously.

"She doesn't know." I stared at the two in disbelief. "Which doesn't make sense. Ned would go to his mom before his dad about something like this for sure. His dad would berate him and never let Ned get a word in. His mom would at least let him speak before she starts her rant… This doesn't make sense."

"Well call his dad's office. See if Ned's with him."

I did this as well and spoke with the secretary. Mr. Bigby hadn't left the office at all, so he couldn't have picked up Ned. What the hell was going on?

"Something's off… like this doesn't make any sense." I said with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, something's going on here." Lisa agreed.

Cookie grinned. "Let's skip the rest of the day so we can figure out what's going on, okay?"

Just then all of our phones vibrated.

_Hey All. So I guess you've heard the news. Loomer and Bigby are expelled because they pulled a prank off campus :(. Guess that means the tradition must be broken… Senior Prank Week is officially no more!_

I could care less about Senior Prank Week. I had Ned to worry about. I turned to Cookie and nodded my head. "Let's do this."

* * *

"Where exactly are we headed?" Lisa asked from the passenger side of my car.

"To the police station."

Lisa and Cookie's eyes lit up excitedly. "Are you serious?" They exclaimed.

When I nodded, they both cheered. "Oh my gosh! This is so freaking exciting! Way better than being at school. Ahh, this is a real life adventure and mystery a—and it's like a freaking movie!" Lisa shouted, actually putting a smile on my face.

Cookie grinned. "What should we call ourselves? Every mystery solving team has to have a name. We can't name our squad after a dog like Shaggy, Velma, and those guys… None of us have superpowers so we can't put a Super or Incredible or Amazing in our title... Ugh! Come on, guys! Help me out!"

"How about the We're Gonna Kill Ned When We Figure Out What The Hell Is Going On… Team?"

They laughed awkwardly at my words, making me sigh. "Sorry guys. I'm a bit on edge. Pulling a Ned and being a Debbie Downer."

"Understandably, at least." Lisa said. "I just can't see why in the hell Ned would even hang out with Loomer, especially after he stole Ned's poetry to date you. Shouldn't he hate the guy? What would make him team up with him to, of all things, commit a crime?" Lisa asked in one short breath.

"I… I think I know. I mean I've been so busy with wrapping up all of the organizations I run. I haven't really had time for Ned… Either it's a cry for attention or he got bored and hooked up with Loomer for Senior Prank Week." I responded, guilt overwhelming me completely in that moment. "If I had just relaxed a bit and enjoyed these last weeks with Ned, this wouldn't have happened."

Cookie sat forward from his seat. "Whoa, Moze, you can't blame yourself. Ned made this stupid decision, it has nothing to do with you. So don't go feeling bad, alright? I'm just shocked he would stoop to this level to get attention… it seems so un-Ned-like. It confuses the hell out of me."

"Me too, Cook." I said as I pulled into the police station parking lot. We all hopped out and walked inside to a relatively empty station. Only a few people sat in the waiting area, and about three people wore handcuffs near the booking area. There was one person in line, and I made my way to stand behind him, but before I could take two steps, Lisa tugged on my arm, turning me around to face her.

"Can you even get info from them about someone you're not related to? Like, aren't there rules you have to follow? Do you know any of them?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm going to try, regardless. If they ask, I can make up something... say I'm his cousin o-or stepsister... even though that's beyond disturbing to even think about."

They cringed, making me smile a bit. If they weren't here with me, I'd probably be pulling my hair out. They gave me the push I needed to turn around and get in line to discover exactly what Ned's fate was. Minutes passed before the man in front of me made his way to the waiting area.

I smiled at the police officer. "Hi," I looked down at the nametag on his shirt, "Officer Williams. I'm here to bail out Ned Bigby. He came in this morning."

Officer Williams smiled pleasantly. "Sure, let me just check the system. We've had a bunch of guys brought in last night and this morning. Not sure why so many crimes were committed during this time frame, but the rate is pretty high."

"Really?" I said nervously as he typed some things into the computer and wrote some things down, as well. "Cr—crimes like what?"

"A couple of DUIs, a few guys are in for assault or battery… Really violent guys this time around. You can't imagine the trouble they've been causing in those tiny little cells."

Just then loud yelling erupted from the back where the jail cells were located. Officer Williams sighed. "See what I mean? This is probably the third fight this morning, and it's only 10:30. Better hope this Ned fellow isn't in the mix."

He ran to the back and my face went completely pale. All of the color drained as I looked at Cookie and Lisa. "Oh my gosh. Ned's mom and I aren't going to get the chance to kill him because those guys back there are going to do it for us!" I said, my voice becoming strained with worry.

"Hey, hey, I'm sure it's not a big deal. Ned can handle himself. And hopefully if he and Loomer are as buddy-buddy as we think… uh, they'll have each other's back? Isn't that what happens in jail or prison or whatever? Make alliances?" Cookie suggested helpfully but unhelpfully.

I let out a long groan when Officer Williams returned. He smiled at me. "All handled. One pretty bad injury, but that's nothing new!" When he saw the look of stress on my face, he cleared his throat awkwardly and continued going through the system. After about the longest seven minutes of my life, he finally spoke, "Ah, alright. Well I found some info for you."

I hurried back to the front desk. "He's here?"

"Nope, he is not."

I frowned. "Okay, well can you tell me who bailed him out?"

He shook his head. "Sorry ma'am, 'fraid I can't do that."

"W—well why not? Is it against the rules?"

"Well, it's not a matter of it being illegal or not to release that information. It's just that a Ned Bigby wasn't brought in here at all. There's no Ned Bigby in the system."

"What?"

He raised both brows and looked behind me. A line was beginning to form. "Yeah, no record of a Ned Bigby."

"Um o-okay. What about a Billy Loomer? Could he be here?"

The officer laughed. "When isn't Billy Loomer here? I'd be surprised if he wasn't, truth be told."

My mouth dried. "W-well, is he?"

He began typing on his computer again just as his walkie talkie went off. He spoke some codes into it before looking back at me. "Ma'am, we'll be getting quite a few rowdy folks in here soon, and I need to clear this line a bit so a disturbance won't occur. I'll need you to sit in the waiting area so I can assist other people."

"But I'm not done asking questions, yet!"

"Look, miss, I know Loomer and the kid wasn't back there when I just checked. If he came in earlier, then maybe someone bailed him out. Maybe the guy you're looking for bailed him out if he's not in the system. But right now, I need you to step aside..." When I didn't move, his friendly face became stern. "If you don't remove yourself, I'll be happy to get someone to move you instead."

Narrowing my eyes, I turned on my heel and made my way back to Cookie and Lisa, who moved towards the door to avoid the people coming into the station.

"Ned isn't here, guys. He was never here."

"Well, was he at another jail?" Cookie asked.

"This is the only one in the area, and the closest to Crubbs' house. He only could've been brought here." I put my hands on my hips, bewilderment apparent on my face. What the hell was going on?

Suddenly, a thought popped in my head. It was the only place I could imagine Ned to be. I turned to my friends. "I know where we're headed to next, you guys."

I headed out of the door before they could even react, determination written all over my face. Our mystery squad may not have a name, but I was definitely going to figure out what was happening with Ned.

* * *

We all jumped out of the car and hurried to the front door of Billy Loomer, our next stop. While Cookie and Lisa wore excited smiles at our adventure, I was strictly business. I rang the doorbell and waited impatiently for someone to answer, tapping my foot on the ground.

Just as I was about to ring the doorbell again, the front door opened to reveal Loomer standing there. His wide eyes showed his shock and he hurriedly stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

"Loomer what's going on?"

"So I guess you heard. Yeah, I got expelled. Were you worried bout me, babe?" He grinned at his words but I only scowled back at him.

"Never… ever in your life… call me babe again. And everyone knows you were expelled. What I want to know is why Ned was apart of your stupid plan to prank despite the consequences?"

"Why don't you ask him? He's the one who hit me up and asked if I wanted to participate. Of course I was down."

My heart briefly halted. "Wait… it was Ned's plan?"

"Yeah, it was all him. Didn't know he had it in him."

I glared at the boy, anger at Ned for being such an idiot suddenly coming to a boiling point. Before I knew it, I had shoved Loomer against the door, my hands gripping his shirt tightly in my fists. "Billy Loomer, where the hell is Ned? Tell me now!"

His eyes seemed to widen more than ever. "Moze, I—I don't know! I really don't! Can you let me go?"

After a moment of staring him down, I released the boy. "Fine. If I find out you have a clue where he is… my fist? Your face."

"Jeez, I haven't seen this side of you since middle school… I kind of like it… a lot."

"Ugh," I turned around but quickly turned back to face him, "If I find out, you won't like it at all." Again I turned around and headed towards my car, Lisa and Cookie on my heels.

"Soooo… that was _awesome_." Lisa shrieked as we hopped in the car. She and Cookie laughed and gushed at my actions but I was still in my mind, thinking. Something was so, so off. Why did he close that door so quickly? What was he hiding? And why did he always flirt with me when I brought up Ned? Like he was trying to change the subject…

"He's lying." I declared.

"Huh?" The two said in unison.

"He's lying. He has to be. You guys saw how quickly he closed that door. And you saw how he kept changing the subject. He knows where Ned is… I wouldn't be surprised if Ned was in there right now."

"Maybe his living was dirty... He could've been ashamed." Lisa suggested.

I scoffed. "Please. Billy Loomer has no shame. No… I have a hunch that Ned's there. And the only way to get to the bottom of it is to infiltrate."

Lisa and Cookie looked at each other worriedly. "Um, you're taking this mystery a bit seriously, don't you think?"

I only smiled and pulled out of the driveway and headed down the street. I made the first right and made sure my car could not be seen from Loomer's house. "Alright guys, we'll be able to see his living room from the backdoor window. We'll be able to see if Ned's in there."

"Are you suggesting we trespass?" Lisa asked.

"Either you're with me or you're not." I stated simply before getting out of the car. As I headed down the street, Lisa and Cookie got out of the car and caught up with me.

"We're with ya, Moze. We're with ya."

When we were about three houses away from Loomer's, I turned to the two. "So here's the plan. You guys are going to distract Loomer by knocking on his door while I sneak around the back where Ned should be hiding. Tell him that I was so pissed I abandoned you guys here a-and you need to wait for a ride."

"Cool."

Together, we headed down the street, myself crouching behind the two in case Loomer was watching. When we got close enough, I hopped through the neighbors' bushes and headed to Loomer's backyard while Cookie and Lisa went to his front door. I jumped over bicycles and other toys laying out, and had to briefly laugh at myself for taking this secret agent thing to the next level. I was almost tempted to do a front roll over a dog bone, but I restrained myself. In the backyard I peered through the open blinds of his backdoor at Billy as he talked to Lisa and Cookie. I carefully examined the rest of the living room. There was no Ned… but he _had_ to be here…

That's when I spotted it.

Ned's sneakers.

He was here.

Just then, a face popped in front of the window. I couldn't control the scream that escaped my lips. I jumped backwards and tripped over a toy, falling flat on my butt. As I sat there stunned, I heard the backdoor open and there stood Ned Bigby in his handsome but stupid glory.

He had a huge grin on his face that made my heart melt but made me want to hit him at the same time. "Need a hand?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and got up on my own, wiping my butt off. "No, I don't need _your_ hand because you're a MORON! Why are you even here with that criminal, Ned? What has gotten into you? Why did you vandalize Crubbs' property? Don't you realize how this can impact the rest of your life? How this _petty crime _is going to be with you forever? Did you really _think_—wait, did you even _think _at all? And then have the nerve to text me 'sorry to disappoint you'? Are you serious? And you know your mom has no clue, right? Ugh, I can't _believe_ you're hanging with this IDIOT, Ned. You are _so-_"

He laughed out loud and tried to reach out and hug me, but I pushed his arms away. "Moze, listen, I can explain."

"You better explain! Answer every single question I just asked!"

Again, he laughed. "I don't think I can remember them all, babe."

"Do not call me babe, and you better get to remembering right now." I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at him, my foot tapping once again.

That smile never left his face. "Damn, I love when you're like this."

I threw my hands up and started to walk away but he gently grabbed my wrist. "Wait, wait… I can explain everything to you. I promise." I turned around, and saw that Loomer, Cookie, and Lisa were now standing in the doorway, the three of them wearing smiles as well. Guess they had been informed of whatever was going on.

"You better." I grumbled as I stomped by him and inside of Loomer's house. Whatever excuse they had better be good… beyond good.

**::End::**

What happened next was everything I hadn't expected.

Only Ned Bigby could get involved in something like this.

Only Ned Bigby.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 28 DOWN! About two or three more to go before I can officially say this story is complete! I imagined this being a 30 (or 31 for an epilogue) chapter fic, and I can't believe I'm so close to this goal. Finishing this is everything to me, honestly. And though my updates are far apart, my dedication is still intact, and I WILL get this done. I refuse to leave it incomplete. So if you just finished reading this, I hope you enjoyed and I'm excited to update this for you. Anyway, as always, MUCH LOVE!**


End file.
